Un demonio con cara de angel
by The Ladycat69
Summary: Por una mentira. El joven millonario Albert Andrew no descansara hasta conseguir su venganza contra los White. Pero no contaba con conocer la tentacion hecha mujer. Llevado por un deseo salvaje, no descansa hasta poseer a la indomable Candy White.OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hola a todas otra vez, aquí me tienen con otra nueva historia de nuestra pareja favorita Candy y Albert. Por supuesto que todos los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus autoras originales Mizuki e Igarashi. Solo los tome un ratito prestado para esta nueva historia de amor.

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de esta historia son (OoC).

Espero que les guste

* * *

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 1

En la prestigiosa mansión Andrew. El heredero de la millonaria fortuna se dirigía a paso ligero por las escaleras. En donde alguna una vez en su vida había sido feliz. Caminaba por los enormes pasillos con tan elegancia, siempre seguro de sí mismo. Su gabardina negra se movía con su caminar, dando apariencia de misterio. Un ángel, era lo que parecía, con su largo cabello rubio dorado, sus ojos azul zafiro, piel bronceada, bastante alto, atlético, de buen porte.

A sus 29 años era un hombre endemoniadamente poderoso y atractivo. Era deseado por muchas mujeres y envidiado por los hombres. En realidad era considerado uno de los Casanova más seductores. No había mujer que se le resistiera a sus encantos, ni a su seducción, ni hombre que fuera rival para él. Tomaba lo que quería, cuando lo quería. Muchas habían tratado de conquistarlo o enredarlo, pero Albert era cuidadoso, malicioso y desconfiado con las mujeres. No importaba con cuantas mujeres se acostara, ninguna había llegado al pedazo de hielo que tenia por corazón.

Albert William Andrew era la tentación que cualquier mujer desearía tener en su cama. Una tentación peligrosa. Era un hombre temerario, arrogante, soberbio, altivo, posesivo y dominante. Era el tipo de hombre que podía ser despiadado si deseaba. Si ese hombre con cara de ángel, era el mismo demonio en persona.

Llego hasta la enorme puerta de roble, tocando suavemente. Lo que nunca imagino que al cruzar esa puerta, estaría trazando su destino. Donde más tarde nacería la más exquisita obsesión por una mujer, que lo llevaría a la locura. A unos sentimientos antes desconocidos. Al deseo de poseer a cualquier costo.

-Tía Abuela como se encuentra—pregunto el rubio parado en la puerta de la habitación.

Lady Elroy era la hermana menor de su abuelo y tía de su padre. Era una mujer amargada, prejuiciosa y controladora. Se rumoraba que solo había amado a un hombre en su vida. Pero que este la dejo plantada, para casarse con otra mujer. Por el cual nunca se caso. Llenando su alma del más puro odio.

-Albert mi niño hermoso, que bueno que viniste…deseaba hablar contigo…ven acércate—la anciana hizo un gesto con la mano, para que se sentara cerca de ella.

-Aquí estoy…le sucede algo—dijo el joven dándole un beso en la frente.

-No mi niño…aunque ya sabes mi corazón está cansado. Pero dime como van las cosas…no he sabido nada de aquel asunto…lo has olvidado…has olvidado tu promesa—

-Por supuesto que no…nunca…pagaran lo que hicieron—

-Me alegro…por qué no debes olvidar, lo que esa familia le hizo a tu hermana…oh mi dulce Angélica tan inocente…porque se tuvo que enamorar de ese demonio de Damián White…el malnacido la sedujo, la embrujo hasta la locura…para después de usarla, se casara con otra…eso llevo a tu hermana a la locura. Suicidándose. Aunque White se haya muerto…hay que continuar…solo espero que se esté pudriendo en el infierno—Albert sentía la rabia creciendo en su alma. Aunque era un niño cuando eso pasó, recordaba la forma en que había muerto su hermana.

-Descuide Tía Abuela…pagaran en carne propia…se lo juro—el rubio decía apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Toda esta saliendo como lo paneado…dime que esta arruinada-

-Todo está saliendo como lo planeamos…ahora esta arruinada, ningún banco la ayudara…dentro de 6 meses Penélope White estará en la calle—dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado con ella y con esas mocosas…parecen ángeles, pero son manipuladoras…brujas—

-Descuide Tía…no hay nada que yo pueda desear de alguna de ellas—dijo con una sonrisa, sin saber que con esas últimas palabras, trazo su destino.

Una vez que su sobrino saliera de la habitación, dejándola sola. Comenzó a reírse, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes. Había estado años elaborando su venganza. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver a Penélope White destruida.

-Falta poco maldita bruja, para que pagues lo que me hiciste sufrir…disfrutare verte en la miseria Penélope, de donde nunca debiste haber salido—dijo soltando una carcajada.

Un avión que venía desde Washington, había aterrizado al fin en el Aeropuerto Internacional Cincinnati Kentucky. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios rizados, ojos verde esmeralda, de piel tan blanca como la leche, con una figura de diosa. Recogía su equipaje.

Candy White había llegado a Kentucky. A sus cortos 20 años era trabajadora y responsable. Nunca quiso marcharse de la granja, pero a petición de su abuela, acepto la beca de enfermera para a estudiar en otro estado.

Candy era la mayor de tres hermanas. Siempre se preocupo por su familia, enviando sin falta, mes tras mes, casi todo su sueldo para sus seres amados. Era amable, servicial, atenta, cariñosa, de sonrisa tierna y contagiosa. A pesar de su delicadeza, era de carácter rebelde e indomable. Así era Candy, libre como viento y peligrosa como el mar.

Caminando con paso seguro entre la gente, buscaba con la mirada a su familia. En una esquina mirando hacia todos lados, una joven de cabellos negro, arreglaba sus anteojos por quinta vez, tratando de ver entre las personas a su hermana.

-¡Patty!—grito una joven rubia sacudiendo su mano saludándola entre la multitud.

-¡Candy!—grito de igual forma su hermana, corriendo entre las personas, llego abrazándola…-Candy qué bueno que ya estás aquí—dijo derramando unas lagrimas.

-Patty donde esta abuela Pony y Annie, porque no vinieron—dijo mirando a todos lados.

-Hay Candy…la abuela no está bien de salud…por eso Annie se quedo con ella…Candy han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses—dijo llorando.

-Cálmate Patty, vamos me cuentas camino a casa—ambas hermanas salieron del aeropuerto, hacia la vieja camioneta.

En el camino Patty le conto los problemas que tenían con la granja. A pesar que ella trabaja y ella mandara todo el dinero que podía, la deuda era inmensa. El banco que siempre les había prestamos por años, ahora les negaba. La extraña aparición de un tal Andrew, que le había prestado el dinero. Donde la abuela firmo un contrato poniendo la granja como garantía. Como los girasoles murieron misteriosamente, perdiendo la cosecha. Ahora estaban a punto de perder la granja en unos meses. Como eso había hecho que la salud de su abuela se deteriorara. Aquello último hizo enojar a la rubia. Así continuaron todo el camino. Así fue como Patty en cuestión de minutos le había resumido todo lo que había pasado en los pasados meses.

Dos horas más tardes. Candy respiraba aquel fresco aroma de campo. Mientras observaba los caballos que había en los alrededores. Habían llegado a los predios vecinos, faltando poco para llegar a su hogar. La joven sonrió con nostalgia al recordar cómo sus hermanas y ella corrían por todos esos terrenos de la mano de sus padres. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que ni noto cuando llegaron a la granja.

-Llegamos Candy…la abuela Pony se pondrá feliz—sacándola de aquellos hermosos recuerdos. La rubia sonrió al ver que nada había cambiado, todo estaba como siempre lo recordaba. Ahí estaba de vuelta en la "Granja Girasol". Pero su sonrisa se fue de sus labios, al ver donde debían estar sembrados los hermosos girasoles, no había nada hermoso. Aquello no podía ser cierto, todo estaba seco y destruido. La cosecha se había perdido. Se había arruinado.

-Patty que paso aquí…como paso todo esto—dijo la rubia con un nudo en la garganta, por primera vez en muchos años, veía como se había arruinado la cosecha. Todo el trabajo de su abuela se había ido al pozo.

-No sabemos…casi estaba lista…solo se murieron de la noche a la mañana—dijo la joven con lagrimas.

-Porque no me escribiste sobre esto…hubiera venido antes—

-Porque todo estaba bien Candy…solo sucedió… ¿perderemos la granja Candy?...nos iremos a la calle—pregunto su hermana con un hilo de voz.

-No digas eso…la abuela Pony no va a perder Patty…encontrare una solución para salvar la granja…ya verás, estaremos bien—Patty se abrazo a su hermana…-Por ahora necesito saber que paso-

-¡CANDY!—gritaba una joven desde el pórtico de la casa. Ahí estaba su pequeña hermana Annie, que corrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza.

-Hola Annie linda…donde está la abuela Pony… ¿está bien?—dijo sonriéndole a su hermana. Pero antes de que ella pronunciar alguna palabra.

-Candy mi niña…qué bueno que ya estás aquí—ahí estaba su abuela adorada. La rubia corrió hacia los brazos abiertos de su abuela.

-Si abuela Pony, ya estoy aquí…estoy en casa—dijo la rubia entre los brazos de la anciana. Mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado…quise cambiar algo el carácter de Albert. Espero que mientras vaya surgiendo la trama lo amen o lo odien.**

**No olviden dejan comentarios**

**Abrazos**

**Ladycat**


	2. Chapter 2

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 2

Una rubia se instalaba en su antigua habitación. Observaba con nostalgia cada objeto que había allí. Todo estaba lleno de bellos recuerdos. Nada había cambiado, todo estaba como ella lo había dejado. Se acerco a su mesita de noche, en donde había un retrato enmarcado. Acaricio con la punta de los dedos aquella imagen familiar plasmada. Su corazón se conmovió, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar. Pero no había tiempo para eso, necesitaba saber que había pasado y buscar una solución de inmediato.

Bajo las escaleras despacio. Sus hermanas se encontraban con su abuela en la cocina. Con una enorme sonrisa tomo asiento cerca de su abuela. Ahora las mujeres White estaban sentadas en silencio. Candy esperaba pacientemente que su abuela le explicara lo sucedido. Que le explicara cómo había llegado hasta ese punto.

-Abuela me dirás que paso…acaso no vas a contarme—pregunto la chica sosteniendo la mano de su abuela. Con un fuerte respiro, su abuela comenzó a contarle desde el principio.

-Tu sabes que durante años hemos recibidos los apoyos de los bancos. Nunca hemos quedado mal con ellos. Pero desde el año pasado nos negaron el préstamo para la cosecha…ningún banco quiso prestarme…lamentablemente al no tener el préstamo, los almacenes nos negó las semillas, abono entre otras cosas. La deuda se fue acumulando, les debíamos a tantas personas. Por un momento no sabía qué hacer, pensé en llamarte hija. Pero de la nada apareció un ángel o eso pensé yo. Ofreció ayudarme por una antigua amistad de nuestras familias. Era un Andrew el que me prestó el dinero, a cambio de un convenio firmado para seguridad de ambas partes. El cual yo acepte. Todo estaba bien, pagamos algunas deudas, comenzamos con la cosecha. Hasta Tom y algunos muchachos nos habían ayudado. Luego los girasoles florecieron, todo estaba listo para recogerlas, pero—no pudo continuar por las lágrimas que salían.

-De la nada empezaron a secarse, a marchitarse…todo nuestro trabajo quedo destruido en cuestión de días—esta vez fue su hermana Patty la que continuo con el relato.

-Pensé en pedirle un plazo al señor Andrew para conseguir los cien mil dólares—Candy casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-Por Dios santo abuela…cien mil dólares—

-No mi niña…según el convenio firmado seria el doble—

-El doble…que convenio abuela—pregunto la rubia.

-Patty cariño podrías—rápidamente su hermana se paró a buscarlo, entregándoselo al instante. Candy lo leyó con sumo cuidado. Aquello allí escrito la había dejado sin aliento. No había duda que eso había sido alguna trampa del peor truquero de la historia. Aquella habitación queda totalmente en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de las paginas.

-Dios mío abuela, no solo dice aquí que tenias que pagar el doble del préstamo…sino también…de no pagar en la fecha acordada…dabas la granja en garantía y ese plazo finaliza en seis meses—la chica pudo notar la enorme tristeza de su abuela. Esa granja era la vida de su abuela. Su abuelo Charles la había levantado junto con ella. Ahora por un inescrupuloso estaba a punto de perderla.

-No entiendo abuela…creí que conocías a los Andrew…que William Andrew había sido amigo de papa—dijo señalando una foto que estaba sobre la chimenea.

-Así fue en el pasado…pero ese hombre no es William…es su hijo…perdóname mi niña les falle—la rubia se paró de un golpe. Abrazo con fuerza a esa mujer que amaba con toda su alma. Sus hermanas también se acercaron abrazándose todas en silencio.

-Es un demonio…es muy malo…da mucho miedo ese hombre—dijo Patty con los ojos enormes.

-Nos quedaremos en la calle—pregunto Annie al borde del llanto.

-No querida buscare una solución…lo primero será ir a hablar con el banco otra vez…vamos a ver qué explicación me van a dar a mi o mejor dicho que excusa—dijo la rubia muy segura.

-No sé si eso sirva de algo mi niña—

-No te desanimes abuela…aunque sea debajo de las piedras…aunque tenga que trabajar sin descanso…como sea saldremos de este aprieto…como decía el abuelo, no olvidemos quienes somos—

-Somos las White—dijo Patty con orgullo.

-Exacto hermana, somos las White…no vamos a irnos sin pelear. Pero si por algún motivo fracasamos…pues salimos con la frente bien en alto y empezaremos de nuevo juntas—dijo con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Una luz de esperanza se sentía en el ambiente. Penélope se sentía más orgullosa que nunca de sus niñas. Sabía que desde el cielo su abuelo y sus padres lo estaba también. Candy jamás se daría por vencido. Por su abuela las White pelearían con uñas y dientes hasta el final. Estaba decidido no se marcharían sin dar batalla al tal Andrew.

Todas reían tratando de olvidar un poco la tristeza que sentían sus corazones. Cuando unos hombres vestidos de negro tocaron a la puerta.

-Buenos día Señora White…señoritas venimos de parte del señor Andrew…podemos pasar…mi colega y yo deseamos discutir un asunto—dijo un joven abogado. Penélope invito a entrar a ambos abogados a la sala.

-Que los trae por aquí caballeros—pregunto Penélope…con una rubia a su espalda con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno señora como usted entenderá su situación económica no es la mejor…usted no ha podido responder con el señor Andrew, por eso estamos aquí—dijo el joven abogado.

-Porque es el truquero más grande…es solo un maldito estafador—dijo la rubia muy pero muy enfadada. Los dos abogados carraspearon sus gargantas antes el comentario de la chica.

-Disculpe señorita pero este asunto es con su abuela…usted aquí no pinta nada—dijo el abogado sarcástico.

-Lo que tenga que ver con mi abuela también nos concierne a nosotras. Así caballeros digan lo que tienen que decir, para que de una buena vez se larguen de aquí—dijo firmemente. Ambos se miraron, era obvio que ninguna de esas jóvenes se iría.

-Señora White usted sabe que está a punto de perderlo todo…el señor Andrew desea que acepte cinco mil dólares…claro sin ningún cargo…solo para que puedan empezar hacer los arreglos pertinentes…es lo más razonable para algo que es inevitable—dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Candy exploto.

-¡QUE!...USTES SON UNOS HIJOS DE PUT—grito tan fuerte la rubia dispuesta a darle una paliza a esos dos imbéciles que estaban humillando a su abuela en su propia casa. Enseguida sus hermanas tuvieron que aguantarla para que no golpeara aquellos dos abogados.

-Candy contrálate hija—suplico su abuela, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de su nieta explotara como una bomba y esto terminara como el grito de la aurora.

-Para cómo están ustedes en estos momentos…con todo lo que le deben, esta oferta es más que generosa del parte del señor Andrew…solo acepten el dinero o si desean podrían suplicar de nuevo—dijo de nuevo el abogado sarcástico. Candy seguía tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus hermanas. Les iba a dar una por humillar a su abuela de esa forma.

-Señorita White contrólese…el señor Andrew solo trata de ser generoso…otro no las ayudaría, después de que su abuela quedara mal con el—dijo el joven abogado. Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no iba a permitir mas humillaciones. Su abuela no salía de su asombro, nunca pensó que el nieto de Anthony Andrew fuera tan despiadado o del porque de esos sentimientos en contra de ella.

-Pero que dicen ustedes caballero…ESE DEMONIO NO TIENE NINGUN INTERES EN AYUDARNOS…DIGALE A ESE PELELE DEL DEMONIO…QUE PELEAREMOS—grito más que enfurecida. Sus hermanas estaban horrorizadas. Candy definitivamente había perdido la paciencia.

-Señora White no tienen oportunidad…piense en sus nietas…tal vez debería suplicarle—dijo el sínico. Aquella situación para el joven abogado se estaba volviendo algo incomodad. Su colega parecía que disfrutaba aquella humillación.

-Les pido que abandonen mi casa…porque esta aun la es…fuera caballeros—dijo Penélope manteniendo su dignidad intacta o más bien lo decía tratando de evitar que su adorada nieta hiciera algo explosivo.

-Como gusten…le daré su respuesta al señor Andrew…no creo que tengan otra oportunidad como esta…debieron aceptar ese dinero o suplicar no les vendría mal—dijo el muy sínico. Candy ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Pero no dejaría que esos dos se fueran, sin antes enviarle un mensaje bien claro al señor Andrew.

-Por favor caballeros denle este mensaje al señor Andrew de nuestra parte—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En la compañía multimillonaria Andrew Inc. George Andley le entrega varios documentos para firmar a Albert. Había estado preocupado por la conducta de su patrón en los últimos meses. Parecía tener una sed de venganza tan grande, que muchas veces llego a pensar que solo el derramamiento de sangre la calmaría.

George era quince años mayor que Albert, el cual conoció cuando apenas era un niño. Comenzó a trabajar con la familia Andrew a los veintidós años Sus comienzos con la familia, fue con Andrew padre. Pero por petición de este al morir, se encargo de adiestrar en los negocios al joven Andrew. Era una de las pocas personas que sabía de los secretos más guardados de la familia. Era un hombre responsable, serio, comprometido y sobre todo leal.

Con los años había aprendido a conocerlo bien. Quizás era el único que en verdad lo conocía a la perfección. Por eso lo supo en el momento que algo andaba mal. Cuando le pidió información sobre las granjas cercanas y sobre sus dueños. Una vez que dio con la que le interesaba, comenzó todo. Ahora todo parecía alguna venganza personal contra la granja girasol o debería suponer contra los White. Un apellido que pensó que no volvería a escuchar.

Solo el tiempo le daría la oportunidad de demostrar su agradecimiento con la familia Andrew. Ese momento no estaría lejos. Ese sería momento de salvar a Albert William Andrew de sí mismo y de la injusticia cometida.

-Ya llegaron los abogados—pregunto el rubio sin quitar los ojos de los documentos.

-No señor…aun deben estar con la señora White—George lo pensó unos minutos antes de continuar…-Disculpe señor si me permite preguntar…por que desea tanto esa pequeña granja…porque esa especifica-

-Porque se da la gana de quererla—dijo muy tajante. Albert no le gustaba hablarle de esa forma, pero no deseaba decirle aun los motivos de sus acciones. Sabía que George siendo como era le cuestionaría y no deseaba eso ahora.

-Me disculpo señor…es solo que no puedo entender los motivos que lo llevado a desear destrozar a esa familia…en verdad no entiendo los motivos para humillar a la señora White—pregunto aquel fiel hombre.

El rubio dejo lo que estaba haciendo. Levantando la vista para mirar fríamente al hombre que tenia frente del.

-George los motivos los sabrá a su debido tiempo…te conozco desde que apenas era un niño…eres mi asistente, consejero, confidente y en muchas ocasiones hasta mi guardaespaldas…supongo que para eso te pago—sonaba tan seco que eso incomodo a George. Lo conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba muy molesto.

-Señor yo—pero el rubio lo detuvo con un gesto de mano.

-Eres unas de las pocas personas que considero mi amigo…créeme cuando digo mi amigo…siempre he confiado ciegamente en ti…como tú siempre lo has hecho conmigo. Ahora te pregunto. Estas conmigo o en mi contra—el hombre respiro profundamente. Albert siempre había sido directo, nunca andaba con rodeos. Aunque sabía que algo no cuadraba en el asunto de los White, estaría a su lado como siempre. Ya habría tiempo de investigar qué había detrás de todo eso. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y aquel secreto guardado no tuviera nada que ver.

-Con usted señor…hoy y siempre—dijo firme como siempre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…sabes que no hago nada por hacerlo…con el tiempo veras que mis motivos son justificados—el hombre solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Me disculpo señor…no quise importunarlo con mi pregunta—el hombre sabia que algo no estaba bien. Pero sabía que por ahora era mejor dejar el asunto.

-Olvídalo…solo continuemos con el trabajo—ambos continuaron con lo que hacían.

Media hora más tarde la secretaria aviso que los abogados habían llegado. Albert por un momento le pareció extraño el tono de voz de la mujer. Parecía que estaba tratando de no reírse. Sin darle importancia le indico a la secretaria que los recibiría.

-George ya llegaron…haber que noticias tienen—dijo mientras continuaba firmando papeles y mas papeles. George se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero lo que nunca pensó ver era como estaban aquellos hombres. Haciéndose a un lado les permitió pasar. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada con semejante panorama.

-Señor…creo son sus abogados—dijo apretando los dientes para no reírse.

-Bien que paso—cuando Albert levanto la cabeza, no podía creer lo que veía. Sus hermosos ojos azules parecían que se iban a salir de sus cuencas. El joven solo los miraba de arriba abajo. Aquello debía ser una broma. Ambos hombres estaban completamente bañados en harina, huevo, leche, azúcar y sabrá Dios que otra cosa más. Aquellos dos lo único que les faltaba era que los metieran a un horno y hornearlos.

-Pero qué diablos les pasó a ustedes dos—dijo Albert parándose de su asiento. No podía creer como habían quedado aquellos hombres.

-Señor esa fue la respuesta de la señorita White…también dijo que aun tenían seis meses y que no se irían sin pelear por la granja—el rubio se había quedado mudo de momento.

-Me están tratando decir que una mujer de edad les hizo eso. Un momento dijiste señorita White…pero qué diablos—George ya tenía en la mano un expediente hecho sobre los White. Respondiendo enseguida

-Como usted ya sabe señor. Penélope White tuvo un hijo que murió con su esposa hace10 años…ellos tenía tres hijas que quedaron al cuidado de la señora White…Candy de 20 años, Patricia de 18 años y Annie de 16 años…tengo entendido que solo Patricia y Annie viven con su abuela, la otra señorita trabaja como enfermera en Washington—

-Si esa información ya la sé…lo que nunca pensé que esas dos mocosas actuaran así—claro que sabía de las hermanas White. Si lo primero que pensó fue seducirlas. Pero para su mala suerte, una era menor de edad y la otra con solo un "hola" salió corriendo. Así que no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería la tercera. George iba a continuar, cuando unos de los abogados hablo.

-Disculpe señor Andrew…pero en esa casa había tres señoritas…la señora White estaba acompañada de sus tres nietas.

-Así que llego la que faltaba. Muy bien caballeros me van a explicar cómo fue que tres mocosas le hicieron eso—dijo señalándolos con el dedo.

-En realidad no fueron las tres señor…solo fue una—George tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para no reírse. En verdad la cara que ponía su patrón valía un millón de dólares.

-Una sola…escuchaste bien eso George…solo una mocosa puso a estos dos hombres fuertes en ridículo…pero por favor díganme al menos acepto lo ofrecido—Albert que sonaba mas sínico que nunca, parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-No señor…esa chica no dejo que aceptara nada…dijo que podía meterse su limosna por donde no le diera el sol y que si usted se atrevía a pisar un pie en esa propiedad, conocería quien es Candy White —dijo aquel hombre con voz temblorosa. Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡QUE!—grito el rubio tan fuerte, que aquellos dos pobres abogados dieron un brinco del susto. Si algo no era bueno, era hacer enojar a ese hombre…-ME ESTAN DICIENDO QUE PERMITEN QUE UNA MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO LOS HAGA VER COMO DOS IMBECILES Y PARA EL COLMO ME ENVIA UN MENSAJE—gritaba el rubio…estaba tan enojado que parecía que llevaba el mismo demonio dentro.

-Señor Andrew por favor…si desea podemos volver a intentarlo—

-ACASO SE ESTAN BURLANDO DE MI…solo salgan de mi vista par de inútiles… ¡LARGO!—George los dirigió hacia la salida. Aquellos dos salieron despavoridos de la oficina. George también salió, si algo sabía bien era cuando debía dejarlo solo.

Definitivamente que si quería que algo saliera bien, tenía que hacerlo el mismo. No importaba cuanto se pudieran resistir, siempre ganaba y esto ya lo tenía ganado. Estaban arruinadas, no había forma de que pudieran salir de esa. Solo faltaba dar el golpe de gracias y eso era dejarlas en la calle. Media hora después con sus manos en sus bolsillos, caminaba de un lado a otro pensando. Con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios murmuro.

-Acepto la invitación mocosa…veremos quién eres. Haber si puedes enfrentar a Albert William Andrew—

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 2**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**El esperado encuentro entre Albert y Candy ya se está acercando.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios**

**Un abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno chicas aquí los dejos con el encuentro esperado…espero que les guste.

* * *

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 3

Después del suceso tan desagradable con los abogados. Albert se sentía un poco más relajado. Había decidido aceptar el desafío y hacerle una visita a la mocosa impertinente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejarle saber a esa chiquilla con quién se estaba enfrentando. A la verdad que la tal Candy White había despertado algo que aun no entendía. Quizás era solo curiosidad o una simple diversión. Deseaba como nunca tener frente a frente a la chica que se atrevió a desafiarlo.

Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que ni noto cuando tocaron a la puerta varias veces. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo saco de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con la mirada de George.

-Hay que admitir que la señorita White tiene agallas…no lo cree señor—dijo como el que no quiere la cosa.

-No sé si a eso se le podría llamar agallas, valentía o simple estupidez. Pero de lo que estoy seguro George es que he decidido hacerle una visita a la mocosa de White—dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-Una visita señor… ¿por qué?—pregunto algo perplejo.

-Porque decidí aceptar su invitación…la mocosa prácticamente me amenazo…lo menos que puedo hacer es presentarme—dijo de una forma algo teatral.

-Solo por eso ira a verla—

-No en realidad…ciento una enorme curiosidad de conocerla y que la mocosa me conozca a mi también—dijo con una media sonrisa. George no dijo, solo se preguntaba qué tan lejos podría llegar todo o si ese encuentro traería consecuencias.

-Tenga cuidado señor…a veces la curiosidad puede ser peligrosa—

-George amigo mío…que cosa podría pasar que yo no pudiera controlar—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. George solo soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno señor solo deseo recordarle la reunión que tiene el señor Grandchester en la sala de conferencias…el caballero lo está esperando…señor usted lo recibirá o cancelara—

-Demonios olvide la reunión…por favor George que el caballero este cómodo, iré en unos minutos—enseguida retirándose para llevar a cabo lo ordenado.

Una vez todos reunidos, comenzó la reunión. Terry Grandchester era ciudadano Ingles. Era uno de los empresarios más jóvenes en la industria. Era un joven guapo, pelo negro, ojos azul verdoso, alto, de buen porte. También era inteligente, audaz, atrevido, determinado, buen amigo y letal como enemigo. Así como Albert tenía su mano derecha a su lado. Su asistente personal desde hace cinco años Susana Marlowe. Una chica hermosa, eficiente y responsable. Que para el desconocimiento de su jefe, ella lo amaba.

Era dueño de varias empresas en Inglaterra y en otras partes del mundo. Así como también tenía sociedades en diferentes partes. Ahora estaba en los Estados Unidos por negocios con las empresas Andrew. Unos de los negocios más millonarios en comunicaciones. Un negocio que beneficiarían a ambas compañías. Una vez concluida la reunión brindaron con champaña por la unión de la nueva sociedad.

-Bueno caballeros ha sido un verdadero honor. Sé que con esta nueva sociedad ganaremos todos. Así que un brindis por Comunicaciones Inc.- todos levantaron sus copas brindado…-Terry espero que nos podamos reunir una noche de estas para cenar—

-Por supuesto Albert…será un honor, mi asistente se encargara de todo. Caballeros ahora me retiro…Albert…señores—ambos hombre se estrecharon las manos de despedida. Media hora más tarde solo quedo Albert y George en aquella oficina.

-Todo salió bien señor…mis felicitaciones-

-Gracias…bueno George te veré mañana temprano…ahora si me disculpas tengo un asunto pendiente—dijo con una sonrisa. Para luego ambos se marcharan.

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Chicago. Las luces de la ciudad adornaban como estrellas. Albert ya se encontraba en su penthouse mas relajado. Observaba la ciudad desde su ventana, pensando en una chica que no había visto.

-Mañana mocosa sabré quién eres—murmuraba para sí mismo.

-Albert ya estoy lista querido—dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. El rubio se giro para encontrarse a la despampanante Elisa Leegan. Con tan solo vestida con su ropa interior negra, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Ya veo que esta lista preciosa—dijo el rubio con voz seductora. Camino como felino hacia la mujer. Tomándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia el besándola apasionadamente. Entre besos la llevo hasta la habitación, en donde con una patada cerró la puerta.

En Granja Girasol las estrellas adornaban la hermosa noche. Los sonidos del campo era música para los oídos. La brisa traía consigo la frescura de esa noche. Se podía sentir la paz y tranquilidad en todo su esplendor. Penélope White estaba pegada a la pared, cerca de la puerta de su nieta. Podía escuchar las risas de sus niñas y lo que hablaban. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que sus nietas habían hecho. En especial su dulce Candy. No había duda que ella era valiente, intrépida y audaz como su padre. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar una solución rápida. Porque por nada del mundo permitiría que sus nietas quedaran en la calle y si para eso tenía que suplicar de rodillas. Ella lo haría.

Las tres hermanas White estaban reunidas en la habitación de la rubia. Ninguna paraba de reírse con tan solo recordar los sucesos de esa mañana. En verdad se sentían más unidas y fuertes que nunca. Dispuestas a enfrentar a mundo o en ese caso al demonio de Andrew.

-Candy te juro que casi me da un infarto cuando te vi tomar la cubeta de agua—dijo Patty secándose las lagrimas de tanto reír.

-Fue muy divertido ver como les arrojaba el agua a los dos—rio Annie divertida.

-Tan divertido como fue ver cómo me ayudabas a tirarles los huevos—esta vez fue la rubia muerta de la risa.

-Pero Patty no se quedo atrás…ella les arrojo la harina—la chica se tapo la cara de vergüenza. Haciendo reír más a sus hermanas.

-Me dio pena con el más joven…parecía muy incomodo con lo que estaba pasando—dijo Patty.

-Si también lo note…lo sentí por él, pero lo hecho, hecho esta…además creo que después de hoy, escogerá mejor a un cliente y no a ese pelele de Andrew—las tres se quedaron un momento en silencio. Para comenzar a reírse a carcajadas nuevamente.

-Que pasara ahora Candy…de veras crees que tengamos una oportunidad—pregunto Annie. La rubia soltó un respiro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo…hay que agotar todos los recursos que tengamos…pero por lo pronto, usted señorita se tiene que ir a la cama, mañana tienes escuela y Patty y yo tenemos que madrugar—con protestas por no querer dormir, se fueron despidiendo de su hermana.

-Candy me alegra que estés aquí…te quiero mucho—dijo Patty desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenas noches…también te quiero—con una dulce sonrisa Patty se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente después de un buen desayuno. Una vez que se despidieron de su abuela y dejaron a su hermana menor en la escuela. Las hermanas White salieron hacia su destino. Esperando contar con un poco de suerte, ambas irían a visitar cada banco que había Kentucky.

La mañana fue dura para las hermanas, porque siempre recibían la misma respuesta. Se había pasado toda la mañana visitando tres de los cuatros bancos de Citizens Union Bank. Por supuesto que la rubia no salió de allí sin dejarle saber a esos gerentes que eran unos lame bota, entre otros enormes insultos que ni su hermana Patty sabía que ella podía pronunciar.

Ahora ambas estaban en el banco de Shelbyville. Para sorpresa de la chica el gerente era un antiguo compañero de colegio. Pero las esperanzas se fueron a la basura, al tener un "no puedo ayudarla" como respuesta.

-Lo siento mucho Candy…pero tengo las manos atadas…no puedo ayudarlas—dijo el joven gerente muy apenado.

-Si yo también lo siento Bobby…que tengas un buen día—

-Perdóname—murmuro bajito. Saliendo ambas de esa oficina. Ni siquiera quiso gastar energía en insultos y más cuando escucho eso ultimo.

La última esperanza de la rubia se había ido. Era muy obvio para Candy que el tal Andrew había metido sus narices en ese asunto. Pero ella era una White y no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Si ese demonio quería guerra era lo que iba a tener. Iba tan distraída que casi hace caer al suelo a un joven. Tirando todos los documentos que tenia al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho…que torpe—dijo doblándose para ayudarlo a recogerlos, seguida por Patty.

-No se preocupe señorita fue mi culpa—cuando la rubia lo miro se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa de aquel joven. Una sonrisa que ella correspondió. Una vez que todo estaba recorrido la rubia se volvió a disculpar.

-En verdad lo siento…que tenga un buen día—se despidió la chica, dirigiéndose ambas a la salida.

-Igualmente…wow que belleza de mujer—dijo el joven mientras la veía alejarse.

-Señor Grandchester por aquí-

Una vez que salieron ambas respiraron profundamente. Se sentían algo triste, pero se había prometido que mantendría la frente en alto. Con sus mejores sonrisas se dirigieron a la camioneta. Para Candy las cosas aun no estaban perdidas. Porque aun faltaba la entrevista de trabajo que tendría en media hora. Pero no muy lejos de ellas un auto negro esta parqueado. En ningún momento las chicas se habían percatado que las estaban siguiendo. En su interior un hombre de unos hermosos ojos azules observaba fijamente a la rubia. Entrecerrando sus ojos y con una media sonrisa murmuro.

-Candy White…veras la sorpresa que te tengo preparada mocosa—

Con gran ánimo llegaron al Hospital Central de Kentucky. Candy espera ser llamada para la entrevista. Diez minutos después estaba sentada frente a un enorme escritorio donde la jefa de enfermera Mary Jane leía su resume.

-Es muy impresionante su resume…su jefa de enfermera en Washington se expresa muy bien de usted. Pero me temo que estamos completos para tiempo completo—la rubia sintió un nudo en garganta.

-Le agradezco el que me haya dado un poco de su tiempo…Buenas Tardes—la chica se paro para dirigirse a la salida.

-Espere señorita White…dije que estamos completo en tiempo completo…pero puedo ofrecerle medio tiempo por ahora…claro si le interesa—el rostro de la rubia se ilumino.

-¡Sí!...claro que me interesa…muchas gracias—dijo la rubia con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Bien!…entonces la espero mañana a las 9:00 am. Bienvenida al Hospital Central enfermera White—dijo aquella mujer. Candy nuevamente le dio las gracias.

La rubia salió de aquel hospital llena de una felicidad inmensa. Corrió hacia su hermana, que esta al verla no tuvo ni que preguntar. Así con una buena noticia, ambas se dirigieron a casa entre risas y planes. Sin ni siquiera sospechar lo que encontrarían al llegar.

Después de casi dos horas de camino entre chistes y risas. Al fin llegaban a los terrenos de la granja. Pero la sonrisa de ambas jóvenes se fue al ver un auto negro parqueado frente a su casa.

-De quién es ese auto—dijo bajando de la camioneta se dirigió al caballero que allí estaba.

-Disculpe quien es usted—

-Soy George Andley señorita—dijo el hombre con lo que le pareció a la rubia una sonrisa sincera…-Asistente personal del señor Andrew…es un placer conocerla—la joven no se esperaba esa visita. Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, su hermana le dijo algo en su oído.

-El está aquí—murmuro horrorizada Patty. La rubia miro a su hermana que tenía una expresión de horror. Sin decir nada ambas salieron corriendo hacia la casa dejando a George perplejo en el mismo sitio.

-¡ABUELA!—grito la joven al entrar.

La sorpresa de la rubia fue evidente. Allí estaba sentado como si fuera su casa. Siempre pensó que el tal Andrew era algún ogro feo. Pero lo que encontró podría ella calificarlo como el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto. Llego a cuestionarse como una persona que tenía un rostro de ángel podía ser un vil demonio.

Mientras tanto Albert se le había quedado mirando fijamente a la chica que había entrado como un torbellino. En su vida se había encontrado con mujeres hermosas. Pero esa chica era realmente una belleza. Candy White era la más exquisita tentación hecha mujer. Una mujer que no le molestaría llevarse a la cama.

Tal vez por eso es bueno escuchar consejos. Porque como dice el dicho _"La curiosidad mato al gato"._ Porque ni el mismo Albert Andrew se hubiera imaginado que desde ese día Candy White seria su obsesión, su tentación, su locura y su mayor perdición.

-Que bueno que llegaron. Candy es el señor Albert Andrew. Señor Andrew ella es mi nieta Candy—

-Un placer conocerla al fin—dijo con voz seductora.

-¿Que hace este hombre aquí?...usted maldito, acaso compro todos los malditos bancos…a cuantos soborno—dijo tan tajante la chica que Annie y Patty contuvieron la respiración. Su abuela se quedo muda y Albert solo sonrió.

-No sé nada de bancos ni de sobornos…estoy aquí solo por negocios y claro por su invitación señorita White—tanto Penélope y sus nietas se habían quedado mudas.

-¡Invitación!... ¿cual invitación?-

-La que usted me hizo—

-¡QUE!...yo no lo invite a nada—

-Claro que si…usted les dijo a mis inútiles abogados que si pisaba un pie en estas tierras conocería quien es Candy White…pues aquí me tiene…vine a conocerla en persona—la chica se quedo muda. Solo podía ver la sonrisa sínica del maldito. Acaso se estaba burlando de ella ese demonio.-Pero volviendo al tema principal…señora White negocios son negocios…si perdonara cada deuda estaría en quiebra—respondió con la sonrisa mas sínica de la historia.

-Señor Andrew no le estoy pidiendo nada de eso…solo un poco de tiempo—

-El tiempo es dinero y he perdido bastante—dijo fríamente.

-Por favor se lo pido…deme la oportunidad de recuperar su dinero—

-No creo que tenga forma de recuperarlo o si tiene alguna oferta que me interese—dijo poniendo sus ojos azules sobre la rubia. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos verdes de la rubia. Esa chica no mostraba nada de miedo. Al contrario de sus hermanas, ella miraba desafiante y eso le gusto mas.

-Se lo pido permítanos la oportunidad de salvar la granja—

-Abuela ya basta…no vez que ese hombre solo te esta humillando—dijo la chica muerta de rabia.

-Que estaría dispuesta hacer—

-¡ABUELA!—las tres chicas se sentían desfallecer. Acaso eso era lo que ese hombre quería, mostrando su poder humillándola.

-Por favor Candy guarda silencio. Señor Andrew por favor hare lo que desee—

-Podría considerarlo si me suplica—dijo poniendo sus ojos fijos en la mujer.

-Abuela pero que vas a hacer—pregunto la chica casi al borde del llanto.

- Hare lo que tenga que hacer mi niña—dijo antes de girarse al rubio… -Se lo suplico señor Andrew—dijo la mujer cayendo de rodillas frente a él.

-¡ABUELA NO!–gritaron las tres jóvenes, corriendo hacia ella.

-Prefiero vivir bajo un puente con la frente bien en alto…que quedarnos aquí a vivir esta humillación—dijo con lágrimas la rubia.

-Candy hija no vi otra solución…ustedes son—pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-Siempre hay una solución…Patty lleva a la abuela a su habitación…acompáñalas Annie—Albert se había quedado en silencio. Siempre había esperado ese momento. Pero por extraño que pudiera sonar no le gusto ver eso. Retornando su apesto de frialda.

-Que conmovedor…Acaso piensa tomar su lugar en el suelo—dijo con una sonrisa sínica, poniéndose en pie. La chica se giro lentamente para mirar al maldito demonio. Verlo sonreír de esa forma, fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Sentía como toda esa cólera que sentía su alma empezaba a salir.

Definitivamente hay cosas que no se pueden prevenir. Así es, son cosas que no se pueden hasta que es demasiado tarde. Porque ni siquiera Albert previno lo que paso a continuación. El silencio que había en ese momento fue roto por el sólido sonido de una bofetada. La cabeza del joven estaba de lado y en su mejilla los cinco dedos marcados de la chica. Lentamente el rubio se giro para mirarla. La ira que sentía no había forma de describirla. Solo sabía que ninguna mujer se había atrevido a bofetearlo como esa mocosa lo había hecho. En dos zancadas llego hasta la joven tomándola por los hombros sacudiéndola.

-¡NUNCA VUELVAS A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA ME OISTE!…¡NUNCA!—dijo apretándola por los hombros.

-¡SUELTAME CRETINO!…¡ES LO QUE TE MERECES!…¡SUELTAME PARA VEAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!—grito la chica, tratando a toda costa de zafarse de su agarre.

-Mocosa voy a enseñarte modales—dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Por primera vez en su vida Albert sentía que había perdido el control de la situación. La llama que emanaba aquellos hermosos ojos verdes lo estaba quemando por dentro. Al punto de hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría. Tal vez por impulso, por ira o solo por arrogancia lo que lo llevo a soltar sus hombros para abrazarla, aprisionando sus brazos con los suyos. Como hombre dominante que era y sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces, deslizo su mano hacia su nuca atrayéndola con firmeza hacia sus propios labios.

Candy abrió los ojos como plato al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. No podía creer que el maldito la esta besando. La chica trataba con toda su fuerza de liberarse. Pero el la tenía también fuertemente agarrada por la cintura. Sentía que no podía respirar cada vez que el deslizaba su lengua por sus labios. Aquella sensación era nueva y confusa. Por eso al querer gritar le dio la oportunidad al rubio de invadir su boca, saboreando con su lengua cada rincón. Profundizando el más exquisito beso.

La chica no sabía qué hacer para soltarse de su agarre. Solo podía sentir como su lengua rosaba la suya. La besaba como jamás nadie lo había hecho. Era un beso robado, posesivo, dominante y se podría decir que hasta algo violento. Albert sentía que perdía el control con su dulce sabor. Mas al sentir que ella le correspondía con timidez, sintiendo victorioso y vencedor.

Pero una cosa que el rubio nunca debe olvidar, es que nunca se debe subestimar a una mujer y más si esa mujer es Candy White. Por eso hay cosas que de nuevo no se pueden prevenir. Eso lo entendió demasiado tarde el rubio, cuando con un leve movimiento de cabeza la joven atrapo su labio inferior mordiéndolo salvajemente.

-¡AHH MALDICION!—grito soltándola.

-¡MALDITO QUE TE HAS CREIDO!—grito la chica respirando agitadamente. Porque de todas las cosas que ella pudiera esperar de ese demonio de ojos azules, esa fue la más inesperada de todas.

Albert la miraba como felino dispuesto atacarla en cualquier momento. Candy había retrocedido varios pasos hacia atrás, sin quitarle los ojos de encima tropezado con un cubo. Con una sonrisa se paso la lengua por sus labios, hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Llevándose un dedo al labio lo vio. La mocosa lo había mordido salvajemente, partiéndole el labio inferior.

-En verdad eres una fiera indomable…no sabes cómo voy a disfrutar domarte mocosa del demonio—dijo apretando los dientes.

-Ni tu ni nadie demonio engreído—mirándolo con odio.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Por esa mirada llena de rabia y enojo que esa chica le daba. La ira que sentía el joven rubio había sido remplazada por el deseo. La deseo como nunca había deseado a ninguna otra mujer en su vida. Al extremo que se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que si hubieran estado solos la hubiera hecho suya ahí mismo.

-Serás mía—dejando ver más intensos el azul de sus ojos.

La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Todo parecía una locura y una locura que le estaba pasando a ella. Lo vio caminar como felino hacia su dirección, dispuesto a todo. Pero como siempre ella era una caja de sorpresa. Si él se consideraba un felino, ella seria la gacela más rápida de esa selva. Por eso por tercera vez el rubio no pudo prevenir a tiempo lo que sucedería. Solo cuando se escucho el splash es que supo que realmente paso.

-¡Estas loca!-dijo al ver como habia quedado.

-Me pareció que necesitaba refrescarse señor Andrew…ahora LARGO antes de que le rompa este cubo en la cabezota—dijo aquella chica apretando fuerte en cubo.

Ahí estaba el gran Albert W. Andrew mojado de pie a cabeza, con su mejilla roja y con el labio partido. Aquella chica de armas tomar, parecía que le rompería la crisma con el cubo que tenía en la mano, si se atrevía acercarse. Si algo sabia Albert era cuando debía retirarse de una guerra, pero de lo que no había duda. Que esa guerra era solo comienzo y que él la ganaría.

-Esto no se quedara así…tu y yo nos volveremos a ver—dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta salió por ella. Dejando a la rubia con cubeta en mano.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 3**

**De corazón espero que les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar comentarios**

**Abrazos **

**Ladycat**


	4. Chapter 4

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 4

Después de que las hermanas White se fueron corriendo. George se quedo observando con pena en donde debían estar los hermosos girasoles. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tanta belleza pudiera quedar destruida de la noche a la mañana. En muchas ocasiones se había preguntado si Albert había tenido algo que ver con tal destrucción. Pero en ese momento solo le preocupaba lo que pudiera estar pasando en el interior de esa casa.

Tal vez era el tiempo de romper aquel juramento que una vez le hizo a Andrew padre. Pero sabía que antes de tomar cualquier decisión final, necesitaba conocer los verdaderos motivos que estaba llevando al rubio a cometer esas acciones. Cuando el sonido de la puerta lo volvió a la realidad George no podía creer lo que veía. Ahí estaba; todo mojado, con el labio partido y en la mejilla lo que parecía ser una buena bofetada. De todas las formas que pensó que Albert pudiera salir de esa casa. En definitiva esa fue la más inesperada.

-¿Que le paso señor?—pregunto asombrado al verlo con semejante aspecto.

-Nada…vámonos-Albert miro una vez más a la casa, encontrándose con la rubia parada en la puerta. Con una sonrisa burlona se subió al auto.

George lo observo con sus ojos bien abiertos. En verdad esa chica parecía que le había dado una lección. Pero lo más que lo asombro es que no parecía molesto y eso si era muy extraño. Lo que haya pasado allá adentro era obvio que lo había puesto de buen humor. Dirigió la mirada a la rubia que estaba parada con lo que parecía ser un cubo. George le sonrió, despidiéndose con un gesto cortes de cabeza. A lo que la joven respondió de igual forma.

Candy se quedo parada unos minutos más hasta que vio alejarse el auto. En cuanto entro se recostó contra la puerta. No supo como logro mantenerse en pie todo ese tiempo. Sentía como su corazón latía rápido. Tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría por la boca. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios. Ese beso que el desgraciado de Andrew le había robado, la había dejado confundida y con tantas preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

-¿Por qué?—se preguntaba llevándose los dedos a sus labios. La habían besado antes, pero solo fueron besos inofensivos. Nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma. Nunca pensó que un beso la pudiera hacer sentir tan vulnerable. Aun podía sentir en sus labios los suyos. Sintió sus mejillas arder al volver recordar ese beso. Candy de pura frustración sacudió la cabeza en negación.

-Pero que estas pensando Candy es un demonio. El maldito ha arruinado a tu familia. De ese demonio no se puede esperar nada bueno. Pero entonces por qué me beso—se decía a sí misma.

-¿Candy estas bien? —se llevo un buen susto al escuchar la voz de Patty.

-Si estoy bien…porque lo preguntas—dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Lo pregunto porque tienes las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Te hizo algo?—

-¡Que!...¡no me hizo nada!—dijo llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

Ahora entendía la rubia porque el demonio arrogante se estaba riendo. Claro si estaba más colorada que un tomate. La vergüenza que sentía en ese momento era tan enorme, que sus mejillas la delataban. Que por supuesto eso no paso desapercibida por su hermana.

-Candy segura que estas bien—la chica sentía que tenía que sacarse eso del sistema o explotaría.

-Ven conmigo tengo que contarte algo—la chica arrastro a su hermana a la cocina. Respirando profundamente la rubia le conto a la pelinegra lo ocurrido. Le conto desde la bofetada, hasta la mojada. La cara que puso Patty no había forma se describirla. La chica tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía un pescado frisado.

-¿Patty estas bien?-

-¡QUE TE BESO!—grito la joven asombrada.

-Patty por Dios santo baja la voz—

-¿Que te beso quien?—pregunto Annie desde la puerta sobresaltando a las otras dos.

-Annie que haces aquí y la abuela—

-Ella está descansando…dime que escuche bien… ¿Te beso?—

Candy sabía que de nada servía negarlo todo. Así que le conto a su hermana menor lo ocurrido. La reacción de esa chica sí que fue toda una sorpresa para ambas.

-Tú le gustas Candy—dijo en un tono inocente.

-Annie que dices…por favor—

-Bueno Candy puede ser muy malo o hasta parecer un demonio. Pero de que le gustas les gustas—

-Como puedes estar tan segura—dijo Patty cruzando los brazos. Aquello era verdadera locura llego a pensar la chica.

-Hay Patty no viste como la miraba—

-¿Como se supone que me miraba?—pregunto la rubia.

-Pues muy fijo—dijo inocentemente haciendo sonreír a la chica.

-Annie si que eres una chica soñadora—dijo Patty abrazándola.

-Hay Annie ya no quiero hablar de ese malnacido. Mejor vamos con al abuela—la jovencita solo encogió de hombros. Patty se acerco a su hermana susurrándole.

-Candy ten cuidado—

-Patty no va a pasar nada—

-El te miro de una forma muy extraña. Tengo un mal presentimiento…ese hombre no se ira de nuestras vidas…algo lo unirá a nosotras—dijo muy afligida.

-No pasara nada y tendré cuidado. No te preocupes. Ahora vamos con la abuela okis—ambas salieron de la cocina encontrándose con su hermana que tenia la mano en la barbilla pensativa.

-Candy puedo preguntarte algo—dijo Annie desde las escaleras.

-Si que cosa-

-¿Que tal besa?—

-¡ANNIE!—gritaron a coro las otras dos.

-Bueno no se enfaden…solo quería saber—dijo riéndose corriendo escalera arriba. Candy y Patty se miraron corriendo detrás de su hermana menor.

Mientras tanto en el auto hacia el hotel Albert iba muy callado y pensativo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el dulce sabor de esa mocosa. La belleza de esa mujer no se podía comparar con ninguna otra mujer. Era la primera vez que veía una mujer reaccionar de la forma que ella lo hizo. A pesar de su carácter indomable había cierta inocencia en ella. Pero si algo le gusto fue verla sonrojarse con un beso. Le gusto tanto lo que sintió que perdería el control.

_~Si supieras como tuve que controlarme para no poseerte…maldición me gusta~_ pensaba el rubio. Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que George tuvo que carraspear varias veces para llamar su atención.

-Tiene que admitir que esa chica es de armas tomar. La señorita White es una chica indomable…no lo cree señor—George lo miro de reojo esperando la respuesta.

-Hasta la fiera más indomable. Pueden ser domadas—dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por la herida.

A George le preocupo ese comentario. En los años que llevaba con el trabajando había aprendido a conocer sus expresiones faciales. Tenía esa expresión de que cuando quería algo lo conseguiría. Sin duda algo se estaba trayendo entre manos. Lo que haya pasado en esa casa entre ellos podría llegar a ser constructivo o destructivo.

La brisa de la noche era agradable. Las siguientes horas de camino fueron silenciosas. Una vez que llegaron al hotel en donde se hospedaban con unas buenas noches cada uno se fue a su cuarto. En cuanto entro a su cuarto se llevo una sorpresa desagradable. Si algo fastidiaba al rubio eran los invitados inesperados.

-¿Que haces aquí Elisa? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? ¿Cómo diablos entraste?—pregunto algo irritado por la visita de la chica.

-Albert mi amor son muchas preguntas. Solo quería verte. ¿Pero qué te paso en el labio amor mío?—trato de tocarlo, pero el rubio solo se alejo.

-Lo que me paso no es de tu incumbencia—

-No te enojes—dijo la muy descarada abrazándolo.

-No has contestado mis preguntas—dijo tajante alejando a la chica.

-En tu oficina me informaron dónde estabas y entre porque le dije a una mucama que era tu prometida. Acaso estas molesto amor—dijo acariciando su pecho con sus dedos. El rubio soltó un respiro de puro enojo.

-El que hayamos tenido sexo un par de veces no te hace mi prometida. Solo eres una amiga de tantas—dijo molesto por el atrevimiento de esa mujer.

-Pero amor yo creí que nosotros éramos más que eso—dijo tratando de besarlo. Pero solo se llevo el peor de los rechazos de parte del rubio que parecía esta cada vez mas molesto.

-Nosotros que Elisa. No hay un nosotros. En verdad pensaste que era serio. Que me casaría contigo. Entonces eres una ilusa, aunque no creo que ese sea tu caso—dijo con una sonrisa sínica.

-Yo me entregue a ti por amor…te amo— decía tratando de sonar como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Hay por favor no fui el primero ni seré el ultimo. Además ese drama no funciona conmigo. Te conozco bien como para saber que tú te amas a ti misma o en este caso amas mi dinero—dijo sonando burlón.

-Por qué me tratas así mi amor. Si no te amara no habría venido a este pueblucho olvidado para estar a tu lado—aquella situación ya lo estaba hartando.

-Tus motivos ficticios me tienen sin cuidado—

-No cuenta el que este aquí ahora-

-Primero no me gustan las visitas sin invitación…segundo no te pedí que vinieras…tercero te has tomado una atribución que yo no te he dado y por ultimo no quiero sonar grosero pero estoy cansado y quiero que te vayas-

-Pero amorcito en verdad deseas que me vayas…ya no me deseas—dijo tratando de acercarse de nuevo.

-Eres buena en la cama, pero hasta ahí—sonando frio e insensible.

-Entonces déjame quedarme a tu lado…te hare sentir bien—decía acariciándole su entrepierna.

-Acaso no escuchaste bien… ¡MARCHATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!—grito tomándola del brazo llevándola hacia la salida.

-Pero en donde me quedare…vine para estar contigo—

-Ese no es mi problema, nunca te pedí que vinieras…ahora vete que quiero dormir-

-Esto no se quedara así—

-Si claro… Arrivederci—dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con los dedos. La chica en forma teatral quiso abofetearlo. Pero el rubio agarro sus mano tan fuerte que ella gimió de dolor.

-Si de verdad no deseas conocer lo peor de mi, nunca vuelvas a intentarlo…ahora largo—aquellas palabras sonaron tan filosas que ella sintió miedo de la forma tan fija que la miraba.

Si algo sabía Elisa Leegan que él no estaba hablando por hablar. La rabia de la chica era evidente. Ningún hombre se había atrevido nunca ha rechazarla como lo estaba haciendo. La estaba despreciando como su fuera una vulgar prostituta. Así con una mirada llena de rencor tomo su abrigo y con un fuerte portazo salió de la habitación.

-¡Al fin!…demonios Albert en que estabas pensado al enredarte con semejante mujer—dijo tirándose en una butaca.

El mal humor que sentía se esfumo en cuanto recordó a cierta rubia. Con una sonrisa cerro sus ojos visualizando el bello rostro de la chica. La verdad que nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que besaría a una mujer a la fuerza. Pero esa mocosa hizo que el deseo mas inmenso creciera en el. Un deseo que llego a pensar que no podía controlar en ese momento. Porque solo Dios sabe como deseo hacerla suya sin importarle nada, sin importarle quien estuviera presente. Solo deseaba dominarla, someterla, poseer cada rincón de aquel hermoso cuerpo. Hacerla gemir y que gritara su nombre hasta el cansancio. El solo pensarlo lo estaba volviendo loco. Ninguna mujer había despertado en él eso instintos más oscuros e incontrolables. Tenía que poseerla a cualquier precio. Aunque eso significara poseerla en contra de sus deseos.

-Diablos necesito una ducha bien fría—Apoyando sus manos en las losetas, dejaba caer el agua fría en su cuerpo. Necesitaba enfriar ese fuego que lo estaba quemando.

-Serás mía Candy…quieras o no, esa maldita granja y tu serán mías—con una sonrisa maliciosa cerro sus ojos.

La obsesión, el deseo, la locura, la pasión pueden llevarte a cometer actos peligrosos. Más cuando esos actos ya no se pueden controlar y Albert estaban a punto de cruzar la línea de su propia perdición. Una perdición que sería su propio cielo o infierno.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 4

Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero darles las gracias por todos esos comentarios fabulosos que me animan a continuar escribiendo. Muchas Gracias.

Espero seguir contando con esos comentarios.

Un beso

Ladycat


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Nunca me gusto que falleciera Stear. Así que espero que les guste encontrarlo en esta historia.**

Un demonio con cara ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 5

Varios días ya habían pasado desde aquel primer encuentro. Para suerte de la rubia no había sabido nada del demonio de Andrew. Para la rubia habían sido unos días bastante tranquilos y divertidos. Pero tanta calma era solo el inicio de la tormenta que se aproximaba. Una tormenta que solo podía traer el demonio de ojos azules.

Aunque la Noche de Brujas había sido unos días atrás. Annie que no dejaba de parlotear de lo divertido que había sido esa noche. Annie era la picara de las hermanas White. Una chica alegre, divertida, traviesa, buen sentido de humor y un toque de inocencia. Si; el 31 de octubre era una fecha muy importante para la menor de las White. No solo porque podía hacer una que otra travesura inocente, sino porque también era su cumpleaños # 16. Solo había que imaginarse como termino todo. En especial si termino con sus amigos en el cuartel de la policía.

Para Penélope White sus nietas eran su razón de vivir. Pero casi le da algo cuando tuvo que buscar a su nieta menor al cuartel. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse cuando el alguacil Johnson le conto las travesuras que habían hecho todos. No es que haya sido algo grave el llenar el jardín del director de la escuela de papel higiénico y otras cosas más. Sino el que todos pusieran cara de arrepentidos prometiendo no volver hacerlo. Cuando eso ni ellos mismo se lo creían. Pero que podía hacer ella. Así eran sus nietas tan diferentes y tan parecidas. Candy era rebelde e indomable, Annie era divertida y traviesa y Patty la amorosa y soñadora. En definitivo era el hermoso resultado de Margaret y Damian White.

Unos días después de esa noche agitada Patty dejaba a sus hermanas en sus respectivos lugares. Se dirigió a lo mas que le gustaba hace en la vida. Patricia White (patty) era la segunda de las hermanas y amante de las flores. Una chica amable, cariñosa, servicial, transparente y se podía decir que de las hermanas era la más sensata. A pesar de todos los problemas que podía estar enfrentando a su corta edad. Siempre daba lo mejor de ella con una sonrisa.

Trabajaba desde hace unos meses en una pequeña floristería propiedad del señor Smith. Richard Smith era un hombre de edad avanzada, que había enviudado hace algunos años. Patty comenzó a trabajar una vez que se graduó de la secundaria. Desde muy pequeña su madre le enseño el arte de la jardinería. Así como su madre Margaret tenía un toque muy especial con cada flor que tocaba.

Ahora la pequeña floristería era una de las más visitadas. Muchos decían que era como visitar un hermoso jardín en el centro del pueblo. Donde los visitantes podían apreciar las más hermosas flores y eso se lo tenía que agradecer a Patty.

-Patty cultivas las flores más hermosas que mis cansados ojos hayan visto jamás…tienes un hermoso don muchacha—decía mientras preparaba unos arreglos.

-Gracias señor…creo que es herencia-

-De eso no hay duda. Ustedes tres se parecen mucho a su madre. Aunque tu madre tenía un don maravilloso con todo lo que sembraba. Un don que tú heredaste también de tu abuela. Solo mira los girasoles de tu abuela son los únicos que lograron germinar en estas tierras…definitivamente lo llevas en la sangre—la chica lo miro con tristeza.

-Lastima que no pude salvar los girasoles de la abuela Pony—

-Oh muchacha no quise que te pusiera triste…perdóname—

-No tiene que disculparse señor Smith—dijo sonriéndole.

-Patty lamento no poder ayudarlas como quisiera. No sabes cómo me duele que puedan perder la granja…si tuviera el dinero sabes que se los daría. Pero lo único que tengo es esta vieja tienda, que será tuya muchacha—la joven lo miro sorprendida.

-Señor yo no puedo—

-Espero que no la rechaces. Además ya estoy viejo y sé que tu continuaras mi sueño y de mi amada Diana-

-Señor Smith no sé qué decir…gracias—dijo con lagrimas.

-No gracias a ti, por darle a este viejo un poco de alegría— Patty lo abrazo.

-Le dije a Pony que el apartamento de arriba está desocupado…si las cosas no llegaran a solucionarse, pueden venir aquí. No es muy grande pero es de ustedes. Se mudan y a comenzar de nuevo—dijo dándole la espalda a la muchacha. No quería que la chica lo viera con lágrimas en los ojos por la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada más.

-Gracias por todo—

-Bueno no más tristeza ni lloriqueos…hay que trabajar—dijo aun sin mirarla continuando con los arreglos florales.

La chica lo miro con una sonrisa. Desde que murió su esposa era un hombre muy solitario, algo gruñón, pero con un enorme corazón. La llenaba de felicidad al verlo sonreír todos los días cada vez que entraba un cliente. Aunque también la hacía sonrojar cada vez que hablada de ella con admiración y orgullo.

Entre clientes que entraban y salían la mañana se fue volando. Una vez que las cosas se suavizaron la chica salió a buscar unos pedidos y algo para almorzar. Patty iba caminando a toda prisa con unas cajas que casi le tapaban la visibilidad. Trataba a toda costa de esquivar a toda persona que pasaba por su lado. Hasta que tropezó de frente con alguien. No solo las cajas salieron disparadas al suelo, sino para colmo sus espejuelos.

-Lo siento mucho…pero a donde fueron a parar mis espejuelos—decía la chica buscando en todo ese desastre.

-Usted también los perdió señorita—era la voz de un joven.

-¡Ya los encontré!—gritaron ambos—pero al ponérselos se dieron de cuenta que no eran los suyos.

-¡Lo siento!—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, intercambiando los espejuelos.

En cuanto el joven se los supo quedo embobado con la belleza de la joven que tenia de frente. Aquellos hermosos ojos pardos de la chica lo dejaron sin habla. Algo parecido le paso a la chica al encontrarse con la mirada más tierna que jamás había visto en un hombre. El mundo tuvo que haberse detenido en algún momento. Porque para eso dos jóvenes no había nadie más que ellos dos. Solo que se quedaron en el suelo mirándose sin importarle todas las personas que pasaban por su lado.

-Hola… ¿estás bien?—dijo saludando tontamente con la mano.

-Si gracias y usted está bien—dijo con timidez.

-Si gracias-

Rápidamente al darse cuenta que aun estaban en el suelo. El joven se levanto ayudando a la chica a ponerse en pie. Así con una sonrisa entre los dos empezaron a recoger el desorden. Después de varias de disculpas de ambos Patty iba a continuar con su camino. Pero el joven insistió en ayudarlas con las cajas hasta su destino.

-Ni siquiera me he presentado señorita. Soy Stear Cornwell…es un placer—

-Igualmente. Soy Patricia White, pero puede llamarme Patty—

-¡Que bella!—dijo el joven aun algo embobado.

-Disculpe—el joven casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

-A lo que me refiero es que su nombre es bella…quiero decir bello—dijo carraspeando.

Patty sonrió al ver las mejillas tan sonrojadas de aquel guapo joven. En el momento en que se conocieron hubo una química entre ellos. Ambos eran tímidos, transparentes y soñadores. Lo que provoco enseguida que congeniaran. En el transcurso del camino Stear prácticamente le conto sobre su vida, sus anhelos y sueños. Que era piloto de aviones pequeños. Que tenía una compañía de aerolínea privada junto con su hermano. También que era el piloto personal de un primo, aunque por respeto le decía tío. La chica lo miraba con la fluidez que salían las palabras. Por eso también le platico de quien era ella y a que se dedicaba.

Una vez que llegaron a la tienda bajo la mirada de sorpresa del anciano, el joven Cornwell fue presentado. En cuestión de minutos le contaron todo lo que había sucedido, dejándolo aun mas sorprendido. A Richard Smith no era que no le agradara ese joven que miraba a Patty como idiota. Era solo que su apellido le parecía conocido, pero no sabía de dónde. Solo sabía que la forma que ese joven miraba le recordaba a alguien.

-Bueno señorita me retino. Por favor le ruego que una vez más acepte mis disculpas por mi torpeza—

-Por favor no se disculpe y gracias por ayudarme-

-De nada. Espero tener el honor de verla otra vez Patty y quizás podamos salir a cenar una noche de estas—dijo con una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar más a la chica.

-Me encantaría Stear—

-Buenas tardes señor Smith…Patty—el anciano le respondió de igual forma.

Así con una sonrisa Stear se despidió otra vez. A Richard Smith la reacción del joven le había parecido bastante cómica. No porque se despidiera de la chica tantas veces como pudo, que tropezara con cuanta cosa había por el suelo, que casi se caía al suelo o de que casi se llevara la puerta enredada. Nada de eso se podía comparar con el que casi lo atropellan por estar diciéndole adiós a la joven. Lo cómico para Richard fue el verse a sí mismo en ese joven. Esos dos jóvenes le hicieron recordar que fue de esa misma forma que conoció a su amada esposa. Por eso los años de experiencias le indicaba que era el inicio de un hermoso amor.

Mientras eso sucedía en la florería. A las afueras del Hospital Central un auto deportivo negro esperaba parqueado. En su interior un rubio esperaba ansioso ver a la mujer que le estaba quitando el sueño. Había dejado todas las cosas ordenadas en Chicago. Ahora su único objetivo era Candy White.

-He vuelto mocosa…he vuelto para hacerte mía—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Hasta aquí capitulo 5**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado la aparición de Stear en esta historia.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas como están. Me disculpo por tardarme en actualizar. **

**Espero que les guste.**

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 6

Mientras tanto en el Hospital Central Candy hacia su trabajo como de costumbre. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo trabajando había demostrado ser muy competente. Con tan solo unas semanas ya se había ganado el cariño de los pacientes y de sus compañeras. Lo cual tenía a la jefa de enfermera Mary Jane muy complacida.

Esa mañana se había ido bastante rápido con todo el trabajo que había. Las emergencias iban y venían sin cesar. Los pacientes entraban y salían constantemente. Era uno de esos días que parecía que no acabaría nunca. Pero eso a la rubia no le importaba ya que amaba su profesión.

A pesar de lo ocupada que podía estar, se sentía muy emocionada porque en la tarde comenzaría con un nuevo trabajo que le había conseguido una antigua compañera de secundaria. Su amiga Deborah era dueña de la cafetería _**Coffee Sweet**_ en el centro del pueblo a solo unas calles de donde Patty trabajaba.

En cuanto termino su turno se dispuso a cambiarse. Una vez ya lista se compro un chocolate caliente para enfrentar el frio que ya se sentía. Iba por los pasillos en vuelta en sus propios pensamientos que ni se percato quien venía, hasta que choco con alguien tirándole es su ropa un poco del chocolate.

-¡Oh Dios mío!...lo siento tanto—dijo buscando en su cartera un pañuelo.

-No se preocupe…no fue nada—decía mirando embelesado a la joven que trataba de limpiarle su abrigo.

-Señor se encuentra bien—pregunto una joven.

-Si estoy bien Susana-

-Parece que siempre estamos destinados a tropezar–-dijo el joven en tono de broma.

Aquella voz a la rubia le pareció haberla escuchado antes. Al levantar la cabeza se volvió a encontrar con la sonrisa de aquel guapo joven. Era el mismo joven con que había tropezado en el banco hace unas semanas atras.

-¿Como dijo usted?—pregunto algo asombrada.

-Que estamos destinados a encontrarnos…es la segunda vez que tropezamos—

-Creo que así es—dijo regalándole al joven una sonrisa.

-Terry Grandchester—dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Candy White—dándole la mano.

-Es un verdadero honor conocerla señorita Candy White—

Terry Grandchester estaba hipnotizado con la belleza de aquella mujer. Era la segunda vez que tropezaba con ella desde que llego a Kentucky. A pesar de su juventud había conocido a muchas mujeres bellas. Pero había algo en esa mujer que le gustaba y le gustaba mucho.

Candy le agrado volver a verlo. Nunca pensó ver otra vez aquel joven de mirada intensa y sonrisa encantadora. Enseguida se percato de la joven que estaba a su lado con la mirada triste y perdida. No había que ser adivina para saber lo que aquella joven sentía. Así con un suave carraspeo volvió a Terry a la realidad que estaba embelesado mirándola.

-Hola—dijo a la rubia que estaba al lado del joven. Lo cual la chica respondió con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe por mi falta de educación. La señorita es Susana Marlowe mi asistente personal—

-Es un placer señorita—

-Igualmente—dándose ambas chicas la mano con cortesía.

-Candy trabajas aquí-

-Así es…soy enfermera. Puedo ayudarlos—

-Que interesante y si puedes ayudarme-

-¿Usted viene por alguna condición de salud?—

-¡NO!...estoy tan sano como un roble. Pero si voy a ser atendido por tan bella enfermera con gusto me enfermaría—dijo con algo de picardía, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Mientras Susana solo se quedo observando y escuchando. Había visto a su jefe ser caballeroso con las mujeres. Muchas veces había sido testigo de varios romances pasajeros. Pero por la forma que su jefe miraba a aquella joven sabía que era diferente. Mostraba un interés que nunca mostro con ninguna otra y eso le partía el corazón.

-Estoy buscando a una persona-

-Algún paciente-

-No exactamente. Estoy buscando la oficina del doctor Leonard. Tengo una reunió con el—

-Si desean puedo llevarlos hasta su oficina—

-Me encantaría…claro sino es mucha molestia Candy—dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Claro que no…por favor síganme-

La joven se encamino con ambos hacia la oficina del director del hospital. Terry pregunto todo lo que pudo sobre ella. Nunca antes había sentido con ninguna mujer lo que estaba sintiendo desde que la vio. Deseaba conocer a esa mujer que lo tenía embrujado.

Mientras platicaba placenteramente con aquella bella mujer, llego a considerar en establecerse en Kentucky. Jamás había considerado la opción de establecerse. En formar una familia y tener hijos, al menos no en mucho tiempo. Pero esa belleza lo estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión. Deseando algo que aunque aun no sabía, sería imposible.

Candy por su parte se entero que aquel joven era uno de los nuevos benefactores del hospital. Que era un empresario ingles. También que tenia negocios con Albert Andrew. Aunque no podía creer que el benefactor número uno del hospital fuera el maldito. Solo podía escuchar como Terry hablaba bien de Albert Andrew y de cómo fue que lo convenció a ser benefactor de hospitales, orfanatos etc. Aquellas palabras fueron una verdadera sorpresa. Nunca pensó que el cretino pudiera tener algún tipo de sentimientos.

-¿Candy estas bien?—

-Si porque—

-Es que te quedaste callada de momento-

-Lo lamento. Bueno esta es la oficina. Ahora me retiro—

-Gracias…espero verte otra vez—

-Claro…de nuevo me disculpo por ensuciarte—el joven sintió algo de decepción al no ser correspondido de igual forma. Pero como Grandchester que era no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Acepto sus disculpas…si usted acepta ir a cenar conmigo una noche de estas—

-Pues no se…tal vez. Bueno suerte en su reunión. Que tengan buenas tardes—la chica se despidió de ambos.

-Buenas tardes Candy…hasta pronto—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Adiós—con esa despedida Terry la vio alejarse por los pasillos.

Mientras a las afueras del hospital un impaciente rubio esperaba. Siempre había sido un hombre paciente, era una de sus virtudes. Pero por culpa de esa chica esa virtud se estaba hiendo al mismo infierno. Porque estaba a punto de perder la calma y hasta la cordura por ella.

No dejaba de mirar hacia la salida y otra vez hacia su reloj. Sabía que hace media hora ella debió haber salido. Empezaba a plantearse que sin en diez minutos ella no salía, mandaría todo al diablo y entraría por ella.

-¿Donde estas? ¿Por qué no acaba de salir?—se preguntaba una y otra vez mirando otra vez su reloj.

Antes de los diez minutos Albert vio salir a la rubia que se dirigía hacia parada de autobuses. La chica iba tan de buen humor que ni se percato que la estaban siguiendo un auto muy despacio.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí—la chica detuvo el paso para ver el dueño de aquel vehículo. La rubia abrió los ojos enorme al ver que era el demonio de Andrew.

-¡Usted!…no se había ido ya—dijo volviendo a caminar.

-Si pero estoy de vuelta—

-Ah que mala suerte—dijo rodando los ojos.

-¡Espera quiero hablar contigo!—pero la chica no se detuvo.

-Hay lo siento pero no tengo tiempo—dijo haciendo un gento con la mano.

-¡Que esperes!—aquellas palabras que sonaron como una orden irritaron mas a la rubia que para llevarle la contraria comenzó a caminar más rápido…-¡DETENTE!-

-¡Que quieres!—dijo sin detener el paso.

-Sube te llevare-

-Acaso cree que estoy loca…no voy con usted ni a la esquina—continuando su camino.

-No te hare nada sube—decía aun siguiéndola en su auto.

-¡NO!—continuando su camino

-Me gustaría que habláramos-

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted desgraciado—Albert detuvo el auto bajando a toda prisa impidiéndole el paso.

-Quiero que hablemos—la chica solo lo ignoro pasando por su lado. Pero no llego a dar ni tres pasos cuando el rubio la agarro por la mano.

-¡Suéltame!—demando la chica.

-Siempre eres así tan arisca…tan fiera…tan indomable—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Siempre…creo que ya lo comprobó—aquellas palabras hicieron a reír al rubio. La chica lo miraba con las cejas fruncidas. Tuvo que apretar los puños para no darle un buen golpe al ver al malnacido sonreír como lo hacía.

-Podría domarte fierecilla si quisiera—dijo burlándose de la chica que apretaba los puños.

-Necesitaría todo un ejército para lograrlo. ¡Ahora SUELTEME!—definitivamente aquellas palabras le parecieron el reto mas exquisito que jamás había oído.

-Me gustaría proponerte algo—dijo soltándola.

-Nada que venga de usted debe ser bueno-

-Como sabes que no es bueno—

-Solo lo sé—

-Podría beneficiarte…también a tu familia-

-No me interesa—el rubio miraba sus labios hipnotizado. Solo Dios sabía las ganas que tenia de besarla, domarla y poseerla en ese momento.

-Por qué no cenamos…así te digo mi propuesta…vamos—dijo como si nada tomando su mano. La chica lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Acaso el maldito demonio no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-¡NO!—zafándose de su mano.

-¿Por qué no?—tomándola esta vez del brazo.

-Hay que ser un verdadero sínico para preguntar eso…después de lo que ha hecho…le parece poco-

-Soy un hombre de negocios—

-Claro el gran hombre de negocios—dijo con un tono sínico, lo cual provoco que el rubio sonriera de nuevo.

-Negocios son negocios y yo tengo uno que proponerte-

-No me interesa. Además tengo una cita—dijo soltándose de su agarre otra vez.

-¿Con quién?—pregunto molesto.

-Eso no le importa—

-¿Con quién?... ¡contéstame!—pregunto en un tono autoritario.

-Que te importa—

-¿Con algún tipo?… ¡dime!-

-Y si fuera así que—la ira que sentía aquel joven era bien reflejado en su rostro que por un momento la chica pensó que parecía estar celoso. Pero aquello no podía ser cierto. Tan solo pensarlo era una verdadera locura.

-Tu no puedes salir con nadie—dijo apretando los dientes de puro coraje.

-Pero quién diablos te crees que eres para decirme que puedo o no hacer—

-Concédeme unas horas a solas y te demostrare quien soy—aquellas palabras en doble sentido hicieron que sus mejillas ardieran de vergüenza.

-Pero que—las palabras se le trababan en la garganta. La forma en que el la miraba la hacía sentir desnuda.

-Me agrada que te sonrojes por mí…me gusta eso—aquella inocencia lo estaba volviendo loco. A pesas de ser tan indomable, había una pureza en ella que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener.

-Mira malnacido—

-Admítelo—dijo acercándose despacio.

-Admitir que cosa—la chica parecía que iba a perder la paciencia en cualquier momento.

-Porque no admites que te gusto-

-Acaso estas drogado-

-Que te mueres porque te bese ahora—

-¡QUE! ¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO MANIACO ANGREIDO!—grito la chica con coraje.

En un movimiento ágil el rubio atrapo su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir o hacer algo le estaban robando un beso en plena acera. La chica se agarro de sus hombros con fuerzas forcejeando. Por tan solo unos momentos Albert saboreo cada rincón del dulce sabor de la mujer que lo estaba llevando a la locura.

Lo que paso después fue algo que ni el mismo esperaba hasta que fue tarde. El impacto que sufrió sus partes nobles no tenia descripción. La verdad no había palabra en ningún diccionario que pudiera describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

La rubia le había dado un tremendo rodillazo en su entrepierna. El rubio la soltó estremeciéndose de dolor, tuvo que agarrarse de sus propias rodillas para no caer al suelo.

Supongo que un hombre normal se hubiera molestado muchísimo si recibiera un fuerte golpe en sus genitales. Pero Albert no era un hombre cualquiera. Si algo disfrutaba mucho eran los retos y esa mujer eran uno bien grande. El fuego que había en ella lo quemaba de una forma inimaginable. Ahora más que nunca la deseaba y no descansaría hasta tenerla.

La joven retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás. Pensó que el demonio la asesinaría allí mismo. Pero lo que vio en su mirada por un momento la dejo sin palabras. No sabía si era diversión lo que vio o algo más. Solo sabía que aquel brillo en su mirada le provoco un escalofríos. Pero por nada del mundo dejaría que el notara su temor.

-Que te pareció lo que tengo que admitir engreído—dijo antes de salir corriendo.

La chica detuvo el autobús, pero antes de subir le saco el dedo del corazón en forma grosera. Albert solo se quedo allí parado tratando de que el dolor pasara, mientras la veía montarse en el bus. Definitivamente era una guerra declarada, más cuando ella saco la mano por la ventanilla y le dijo adiós.

-Esta guerra la ganare y al final me vas a pertenecer Candy—dijo con una media sonrisa.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 6**

**Gracias por los comentarios anteriores y de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado.**

**Un abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	7. Chapter 7

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 7

A unos metros de distancia con una sonrisa George había observado lo ocurrido. Aquello había sido todo un espectáculo sin duda alguna. Tenía que reconocer que esa chica era de armas tomar. No había duda que tenía el carácter de su padre. Rebelde e indomable.

George reconocía el valor cuando lo veía y esa joven era valiente. No solo porque era la única mujer que rechazaba a Albert Andrew. Sino también porque lo había puesto en su sitio más de una vez. Por ser como era es que le agradaba mucho esa joven. Era la clase de mujer que no caería en los encantos de un Andrew. Al menos no sin dar pelea.

Si algo sabia George es que el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado. Sin importar que fuera siempre conseguía lo que deseaba. Nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Era hábil con todo en especial con las mujeres. Por eso sabía que Albert no se daría por vencido.

No estaba seguro si debía empezar a preocuparse o no. Las cosas parecían estar tomando un rumbo diferente. El rechazo de aquella chica se había vuelto uno de los retos más placenteros para el rubio. Un reto que podía ser muy peligroso. George no estaba seguro como terminaría todo eso.

Pero de lo estaba completamente seguro es que la Granja Girasol había pasado a un segundo plano. Todos esos sentimientos dañinos hacia las White estaban quedando en el olvido. No había duda que su principal objetivo era Candy White. Un objetivo que se estaba volviendo una obsesión.

Una obsesión que era cuestión de tiempo en ser peligrosa y dañina. Una obsesión que lo llevaría a cruzar la línea de lo prohibido. La línea de su propia perdición. Eso era algo que George sabía y que temía no poder evitarlo a tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos vio como el rubio subía a su auto. No tenía que ser adivino para saber hacia dónde iría. Era más que obvio que buscaría la revancha. Porque siendo quien era no dejaría las cosas así. Ya que no descansaría hasta conseguir lo que se había propuesto tener.

-Temo por ti Albert. Que no puedas o quieras detenerte. Pero más temo de lo que puedas hacerle a esa muchacha—murmuro mientras lo veía irse detrás del bus.

xxxxxxx

Mientras en el autobús una rubia iba con una enorme sonrisa. Se sentía bien por consigo misma. Le había dado un buen escarmiento al engreído de Andrew. Quizás fue un poco dura con él. Pero ese escarmiento el mismo se lo busco. Solo Dios sabía que no se arrepentía, porque con gusto lo volvería hacer.

La rubia se había enfrentado a uno que otro cretino en la vida. Siempre se había dado a respetar. En muchas ocasiones provocando el enfado de muchos. Pero entonces por qué el no parecía molesto. Porque no le grito o algo. Otro en su lugar le hubiera dicho hasta del mal que iba a morir. Pero el no. Al contrario con esa sonrisa sínica que parecía estar disfrutándolo o divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Esa maldita sonrisa que a pesar de ser linda la hacía rabiar cada vez que la veía.

Ese pensamiento hizo que en cuestión de segundo la rubia se enojara frunciendo el seño. Porque a la verdad es que el maldito engreído no perdía tiempo para reírse de ella o verla enfurecer. Acaso era que le gustaba verla enojada o que.

Pero si algo de verdad la hacía enojar. Era que el actuara como su dueño, un esposo posesivo o que debía darles explicaciones de todo. La pregunta era quien se creía que era él. Porque no importaba lo que hiciera el parecía no darse por vencido.

-¡Maldito Andrew!—murmuro bajito.

A pesar de todo ese enojo que pudiera sentir contra el rubio algo desconcertaba a la rubia. Era el extraño comportamiento de ese demonio. Si de algo estaba segura que todo había empezado desde el primer día que se conocieron. Es que no importara lo que sucediera siempre terminaban así. El besándola.

-¿Por qué rayos me está pasando esto a mi?—dijo dándose un puño en la falda con tan solo recordarlo.

Pero al mirar hacia el lado se dio de cuenta que había llamado la atención de todos. Es que aquellas palabras las dijo en voz alta. En verdad era lo único que le faltaba para completar el día. Que todos pensaran que estaba más loca que una cabra. Con una sonrisa se disculpo girando la cabeza hacia la ventana. Sintiendo una enorme vergüenza consigo misma.

Mientras miraba por la ventana recordaba lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás. No podía evitar sentir coraje consigo misma. De alguna forma el demonio de ojos azules la perturbaba. Solo había que verla con sus mejillas sonrojadas de tan solo recordar sus labios en los suyos y para el colmo todas las personas del bus la miraban. Lo cual eso provocaba más el fuego en sus mejillas.

-Es tu culpa—murmuro soltando un suspiro de pura resignación.

Observaba por la ventana tratando a toda costa de evitar todas aquellas miradas. Cuando de momento empezó a escuchar la bocina insistente de un auto. Un auto que estaba invadiendo el carril contrario.

Casi le da un infarto a la rubia cuando vio al conductor. Solo podía pensar que ese demonio se había vuelto loco. Ahí estaba el mal nacido en su auto sonriéndole como si nada. Tirándole un beso y una guiñada coqueta.

-¡Esta loco!—murmuro.

Candy abrió la boca sorprendida al ver que el asentía con la cabeza. Acaso era que el maldito tenía ojos de águila. Porque no podría explicar como el parecía haber entendido lo que ella dijo.

Así estuvo por unos minutos más. Hasta que con esa sonrisa sínica acelero alejándose del autobús. Solo se podía escuchar como las personas comentaban del misterioso auto. Hasta de cómo ese conductor desquiciado jugaba con su vida.

Por su parte la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír. En algo tenían razón todas esas personas. El rubio estaba totalmente desquiciado.

Xxxxxxx

Media hora después llego a su destino. Una vez que bajo observo tranquila que no había señales de Andrew por ninguna parte. Con tranquilidad llego a la cafetería _Coffee Sweet_. En donde fue recibida con una sonrisa por su amiga Deborah.

Deborah Days era una la mejor amiga de la rubia desde la primaria. En sus tiempos de escuela era la compañera de Candy en travesuras. Era una chica amigable, risueña, leal y con una enorme obsesión por las novelas románticas. Se podría decir que la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía los pies en la tierra. Pero así era ella y era inmensamente feliz.

Su familia era dueña de la cafetería del pueblo. Aunque no estaba al tanto de los problemas económicos de las White. En cuanto la rubia le pregunto si tenía alguna plaza disponible no dudo en hablar con su familia y dárselo.

No podían ofrecerle mucho, ni muchos días laborables. Pero la rubia estaba más que agradecida por la oportunidad. Ambas amigas estaban juntas nuevamente como los viejos tiempos.

Mientras frente a la cafetería Coffee Sweet Albert observaba. Toda la ira que sentía se esfumo al ver que la cita era para trabajar. Aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella pudiera estar sirviéndole a otros hombres.

Durante horas estuvo observándola. Tuvo que mantener la calma al ver como muchos imbéciles le sonreían y la miraban. El rubio apretaba tanto el volante que de poder de seguro lo hubiera partido. Sentía una enorme necesidad de entrar a ese lugar y llevársela lo más lejos posible. Pero lo más que le hervía era ver como ella les sonreía a ellos. Una sonrisa que debía ser solo para él.

Faltaba poco para cerrar y las chicas ya estaban limpiando. Candy fue a llevar unas cajas a la parte de atrás. Tarareaba una melodía mientras acomodaba las cajas. Cuando termino casi le da algo al ver a Albert impecablemente vestido de negro parado mirándola

-¿Que hace aquí?—

-Casi me dejas sin hombría—dijo ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

-Usted se lo busco por atrevido—

-Porque siempre me tratas de usted si no soy tan viejo—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mire no tengo tiempo para sus estupideces…usted no puede entrar aquí…así que le pido que salga—

-Soy un Andrew…yo entro donde me dé la gana. Aunque es otro lado donde me gustaría entrar en estos momentos—dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con picardía.

Aquellas palabras en doble sentido hicieron que la rubia se ruborizada enseguida. No había duda que se le estaba insinuándole. Ese maldito demonio le estaba tirando una indirecta bien directa. Ella lo miro de una forma, que si las miradas mataran definitivamente el estaría muerto.

-No me mires así—dijo burlándose ya que interpreto muy bien esa mirada.

-¡Váyase al demonio!-

-Que carácter tienes mocosa-

-¡Largo!—

-Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente—dijo apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya le dije que no tengo nada que hablar con usted…así que fuera—

-No descansare hasta que escuches mi propuesta y la aceptes—

-Pues le aconsejo que tome asiento…porque la espera será muy larga—

Ese comentario hizo reír al rubio de una forma que la chica nunca pensó ver. Aquella risa era diferente a las otras. No era una sonrisa sínica o de burla. Solo era sonrisa sincera. Que no pudo evitar pensar que parecía en verdad un ángel. Un ángel caído claro.

-Bien me iré. Pero nos veremos muy seguido mocosa—dijo sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

-Ya fuera—el rubio se giro para irse pero de momento se detuvo.

-Se me olvidaba—dijo girando hacia ella.

En dos zancadas llego a ella. Tomándola sorpresivamente por la nuca la beso. La pego a su cuerpo sujetándola con firmeza por su cintura pegándola a la pared. La rubia casi no podía moverse. Estaba entre la pared y aquel enorme cuerpo que la aprisionaba.

Sin darle ni un minuto de tregua, ni oportunidad de escaparse la besaba sus labios posesivamente. Albert saboreaba y mordía cada rincón de sus carnosos labios. La chica forcejeaba como una fiera tratando de apartarlo, pero le era imposible.

Mordiendo un poco sus labios logro que la chica los entreabriera. Dándole pasó a invadir su boca. Saboreaba cada rincón de su dulce sabor. Para Albert todo había valido la pena en ese momento. Porque era el dueño de esos labios y pronto lo seria de su cuerpo.

Lentamente el fue rompiendo el beso sin soltarla. Sus ojos se perdieron en los verdes de ella. Quería seguir besándola sin parar. Solo Dios sabía cuanto deseaba a esa mujer.

-Pero que te crees… ¡suéltame ahora!—

-Te voy a soltar. Pero esto me lo debías—

-¡Muérete!—dijo tratando de soltarse.

-Mi pequeña fierecilla muy pronto aprenderás que siempre tomo lo que deseo… ¡Que descanses!—dijo con una sonrisa.

La llama de la joven lo encendía. Sabía que si no salía de allí perdería el poco control que le quedaba. Así que despacio fue soltándola, tenía que evitar que aquella furiosa joven le rompiera la crisma.

En un giro elegante salió por la puerta, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. Una vez que salió la rubia se tuvo que pegar a la pared para tratar de controlar no solo su ira, sino también su respiración.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 7**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Buenos o malos no olviden dejar sus comentarios y de corazón espero que me disculpen por la tardanza.**

**Un abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	8. Chapter 8

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 8

Luego de unos minutos logro recupera la compostura. Sus mejillas habían vuelto a su color natural. Así como su respiración se había normalizado. Lo que no podía recuperar aun era todo el coraje que sentía. El mal nacido lo había vuelto hacer. Se había salido con la suya y se había ido sin ni siquiera recibir su merecido. Un buen escarmiento que ella con gusto le hubiera dado.

De solo recordar esa risa sínica la sangre le hervía de puro coraje. Si alguien hubiera visto a la rubia se daría cuenta que estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. No había forma de explicar toda la frustración que sentía. Lo cual provocaba un enorme coraje.

Lo difícil no fue calmar su coraje. Sino el tener que contarle a Deborah lo ocurrido de camino a la casa. La cara de su amiga era todo un poema. Candy no sabía si llorar o estrangularla en ese momento.

Al principio estaba sorprendida, luego parecía divertida y después estallo en una carcajada. Como si no fuera suficiente tener que escuchar a su hermana Annie. Ahora tenía a su mejor amiga diciendo lo mismo.

-Tú le gustas—dijo con ese tono de soñadora.

-Hay por favor tú también—

-Como que también—

-Si…Annie también dice la misma locura—

-Porque es verdad…le gustas amiga. Porque si no fuera así…porque te besaría—

-Porque un maniaco egocéntrico—

-Yo no lo creo. A propósito que tal besa—Candy la miro con el seño fruncido.

-Deborah por favor no tu—

-Bueno no te enojes…solo fue una inofensiva pregunta. Mira Candy se que parece una locura, pero tú le gustas…es mas creo que siente algo por ti…aunque él no lo sepa aun—

-Ese desgraciado no siente nada por nadie—dijo exasperada.

-Aja también te gusta…confiesa—

-¡QUE A MI QUE…DEBORAH ES EL DEMONIO EN PERSONA!—grito la chica al escuchar semejante disparate o al menos eso quería creer.

-Si pero es un demonio muy lindo—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Esto tan romántico. Es como entre el amor y el odio. Es como los Jaques del desierto…posesivo, dominante…hay que romántico—dijo con esos aires de soñadora o más bien de locura.

-Deborah no te ofendas…pero lees demasiadas novelas románticas. Te aseguro que ese cretino no se parece en nada a los personajes de tus novelas—pero ya era tarde su amiga tenía esa única sonrisa.

Candy solo soltó un suspiro de pura frustración. Sabía que su amiga se había perdido en algún punto del Disney. Ahí estaba soñando despierta otra vez. Una vez más estaba perdida en el infinito y más allá.

-Se que el tiempo me dará la razón—dijo de momento provocando un susto de muerte a la rubia.

-Mejor olvidemos esto—

-Ya lo veras…el volverá-

Si algo había aprendido Candy era no discutir con su amiga cuando se ponía en ese plan. Porque no importaba cuanto peleara, siempre terminaba perdiendo. Para la rubia Deborah era como una hermana más. Una extraña combinación de sus hermanas. Una chica alegre, soñadora y muy romántica. Tal vez demasiado.

Después de haber platicado todo el camino de Albert Andrew. La rubia se sintió más que feliz de estar ya en su casa. Había sido un día bastante largo. Era uno de eso días que era mejor no haberse levantado de la cama, pero que gracias a Dios ya había terminado.

Lo que no sabía Candy era que apenas empezaba su martirio. Porque Albert Andrew le tenía algo preparado. En definitiva iba a ser una semana muy pero muy larga para la rubia.

Xxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente:

A pesar de estar haciendo algo de frio era un hermoso día. Faltaba solo unas semanas para Acción de Gracias. Era una de las épocas más favoritas de las White. Ya que oficialmente era el comienzo de la Navidad.

Como de costumbre Candy salió hacia el hospital. Las horas pasaron volando para la rubia. Se podría hasta decir que era un día perfecto. Pero todo día perfecto tiene su día gris. Así fue en el momento que un demonio de ojos azules entro a la cafetería.

Deborah había visto quien entro. Si algo le encantaba era de hacer de Cupido. No sabía porque, pero su corazón le decía que algo bueno saldría al final con esos dos rubios. Tal vez la rubia se enojaría con ella, pero todo sea por el amor.

-Candy podrías atender la mesa siete—la chica asintió con libreta en mano fue a la mesa.

-Buenas Tardes…que se le ofrece-

-Café—la chica abrió los ojos tan grandes de solo ver de quien se trataba. Para luego mirar a su amiga que actuaba como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-¡Usted otra vez!-

-Si yo otra vez-

-Se lo advierto si trata de…-pero la chica no termino la oración.

-Solo quiero cenar—

-¡Cenar!

-Si solo cenar…que me recomiendas—dijo mirando el menú.

-Que tal veneno—murmuro.

-Gracias…pero prefiero la sopa de pollo—dijo entregándole el menú.

-Algo más señor—dijo entre dientes de solo ver como el cretino se reía.

-No por ahora—la chica se retiro.

Candy una vez que entrego la orden al cocinero. Fue más rápido que ligero donde su amiga estaba. Tomándola del brazo la llevo aparte.

-Debería matarte—le dijo bajito a su amiga.

-Yo que hice—respondió con tanta inocencia que no le quedo de otra que soltar un suspiro resignación.

Mientras tanto el rubio se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. El verla enojada se estaba volviendo unos de sus pasatiempos favoritos. No había duda que esa mujer le gustaba mucho. Tenía que tenerla.

Luego de unos minutos la rubia regresaba con una bandeja. Mientras ella ponía los cubiertos, el plato de sopa, pan con ajo y un vaso de agua con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa. Albert observaba cada movimiento que la chica hacia. El tenerla así de cerca era una dulce tentación. Una tentación que lo estaba volviendo loco en ese momento.

-Huele bien…tiene veneno—dijo en tono divertido.

-No se tal vez—el rubio la miro divertido. Tomando la cuchara probo la sopa.

-Delicioso-

-¡Buen provecho!…ojala te indigeste—eso ultimo lo murmuro. Pero el rubio la había escuchado provocándole una sonrisa.

La rubia trataba de atender a los otros clientes. Pero él no se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil. No perdía el tiempo para llamarla. Primero le pidió otro vaso de agua. Luego le pidió pie de calabaza. Más tarde una taza de café. Candy sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

-Señor Andrew por si no lo ha notado tengo otras mesas que atender. Así que deje de acaparar mi tiempo—

-En serio…no me diga que es lo que estoy haciendo…no lo sabía—dijo con ese tono de inocencia que la rubia sentía que reventaría en cualquier momento.

Albert solo se limitaba a observarla. Sabía que se la estaba jugando, ya que por la expresión de ella, parecía que le rompería la crisma en cualquier momento.

-Pues así es…entonces le traigo la cuenta—dijo entre dientes.

-Ya quieres que me vayas—

-Usted desea algo mas—dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia delante de todas esas personas.

-¡No!…traerme la cuenta—pero antes de que la chica pudiera alejarse. El rubio la tomo por la muñeca con firmeza.

-¡Que hace suélteme!—

-Cuando aceptaras hablar conmigo—

-Ya le dije que usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar—dijo soltándose de su agarre.

-Es tu última palabra—

-Así es—dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-Muy bien. Espero que estés lista para atenderme…ya que voy a coger de venir a cenar en las noches hasta que me escuches…no te desharás de mi Candy—dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Candy solo se le quedo mirando. El rubio se paro quedando frente a ella. No solo dejo el dinero de lo consumido, sino también una enorme propina. Así con una leve inclinación se despidió caminando hacia donde estaba Deborah.

-Espero que le haya gustado la cena señor—

-Claro que me gusto—

-Entonces vuelva pronto—

-Oh claro que lo hare y por favor felicite al cocinero…todo estuvo delicioso en especial el pie de calabaza— dijo mirando a la rubia.

-Bueno ahí tiene que felicitar a Candy…ella lo hizo—

-En serio. Entonces será un motivo más para venir y le aseguro que será con mucha frecuencia—dijo guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

-Buenas Noches—dijo Deborah.

-Buenas Noches señoritas…nos estaremos viendo—dijo antes de salir de la cafetería.

-Esto es tan romántico…es como las novelas—dijo soltando un suspirito.

-Que tiene de romántico tener que soportar a ese cretino todo el tiempo—dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Aunque te cueste trabajo admitirlo le gustas. Además creo que esto es solo el comienzo. El romance se siente en el aire—dijo dando pequeños saltitos.

Candy se le quedo mirando a su amiga que parecía haber despegado del suelo. Otra vez. Para mirar fijamente hacia afuera. En donde el rubio estaba apoyando su cuerpo en su auto. La miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se podría decir que estaba tramando algo grande.

La chica desvió la mirada. No quería seguir mirando aquella sonrisa tan sínica que la hacía enojar tanto. Ignorando la presencia del rubio que aun permanecía afuera continuo con su labor.

-Que empiece la guerra—murmuro antes de subirse a su auto e irse.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 8**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Bueno o malos no olviden dejar sus comentarios y un millón de gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores ya que me animan a seguir.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat **


	9. Chapter 9

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 9

Si un experto en sicología pudiera calificar lo que sucedía. No habría duda que lo calificaría como una guerra sicológica. Así es, una guerra sicológica fue lo que Albert Andrew comenzaría desde ese momento. Una guerra que tenía todas las intensiones de ganar.

Comenzó con llamadas telefónicas contante. Luego esas visitas inesperadas al hospital. A la salida, ahí estaba el cretino otra vez. Que con todo el cinismo del mundo, con su auto escoltaba el autobús. Para terminar en la cafetería sentado en el mismo sitio. No había un momento en que Albert Andrew no acosara a la chica. Ahí estaba el demonio imponiéndole su presencia a cada minuto.

Durante los siguientes días lo veía a cada momento. El rubio no tenía que hablar nada. Solo con esa risita sínica que tenía lo decía todo. Aquello se había vuelto unas de las rutinas más fastidiosas que la rubia podía soportar. Siempre preguntándole al final de la cena la misma maldita pregunta_. – ¿Cuando hablaras conmigo?—_

Deborah por su parte se estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Para esa chica todo aquello era tan romántico que parecía no notar el martirio que sufría la rubia. Para Deborah, Albert era como un ángel caído. El ver al rubio vestido de negro con esos aires de misterio la hacía suspirar. Era como tener su propia novela en vivo y a todo color.

Lo que provocaba que se le encrespara los nervios a la rubia. Ya que su mejor amiga junto a su hermana se había puesto en el plan de amargarle la existencia con sus fantasías. Menos mal que contaba con Patty que si tenía los pies bien puesto en la tierra. Gracias a Dios por eso.

Si alguien dudaba que Albert Andrew conseguiria que esa chica que le estaba quitando el sueño lo escuchara. Estaba más que equivocado. No importaba cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar. Conseguiría su cometido. Aunque se le fuera la vida en el intento.

Como siempre ahí estaba a las ocho de la noche en punto. Si algo tenía bueno el rubio es que le gustaba ser muy puntual. Mas si era para ver a cierta chica rebelde. Ahí estaba impecablemente vestido de negro con sus ojos que se veían mas azules que nunca fijos en la rubia.

-Llego tu cliente favorito—dijo la chica divertida.

-Ahí por Dios santo es que no se cansa…por fis atiéndelo tu esta vez o voy a terminar matando a ese cretino—eso ultimo casi sonó como suplica.

-No puedo…además está en tu mesa. Sé que no lo mataras…solo atiéndelo—alejándose de la rubia antes de que la convenciera con esa cara de pena.

-Mala amiga—dijo resignada.

-Ya me lo agradecerás…eso espero—murmuro bien bajito mordiéndose el labio.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras la guerra continuaba en la cafetería Coffee Sweet. En una floristería más adelante el amor florecía. Un amor tan hermoso y puro como la más hermosa rosa. Ese era el amor de Patricia White y Stear Cornwell.

Pero no todo fue color de rosa al principio. Abriendo la pequeña cajita de Pandora. Lo que no se sabía se supo. Hacia unas semanas a atrás que Richard Smith había recordado de donde había escuchado el apellido Cornwell. Al principio dudo si contarle a Patty. Pero prefirió interrogar al muchacho para conocer sus intensiones.

Después de varias preguntas por Richard. Stear conto con tan naturalidad e inocencia todo sobre él, su familia y porque estaba en Kentucky. Quien era su primo, el porqué le decía tío y cuál era su segundo apellido. Se podrán imaginar la sorpresa que se llevo Patty al descubrir que Stear también era un Andrew.

En ese momento la joven se sentía devastada a tal punto que le pidió que no volviera jamás. El joven no entendía nada. La chica de sus sueños lo estaba dejando por ser un Andrew. Se preguntaba qué fue lo que había cambiado o que hizo mal.

En silencio Richard observaba y escuchaba todo. Observo cada expresión de aquel joven que se veía confundido y dolido. Lo años al viejo Smith le habían enseñado a conocer a las personas. Si algo estaba seguro es que ese muchacho esta ajeno a todo.

Confiaba en que sus instintos fueran los correctos. Por eso necesitaba probar a ese joven. Sin perder tiempo le conto el porqué Patty se sorprendió tanto de que él fuera un Andrew. En especial el parentesco con Albert William Andrew.

Patty no quería que supiera nada, que lo mejor sería que se fuera y no volviera jamas. Pero Richard no hizo caso a la joven contándole al muchacho lo sucedido. Le conto sobre la Granja Girasol y como le había negado la ayuda a la abuela de la joven por la influencia que su tío tenia.

La sorpresa de Stear era muy evidente. Stear no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Desde que conocía a Albert lo había respetado y admirado. Para el joven Albert era más que un primo. Por eso le era tan difícil aceptar lo que aquel anciano le decía. Era como si estuvieran hablando de dos personas totalmente diferente. Aquello no podía ser cierto, pero las lágrimas de su adorada Patty lo convencieron. Por primera vez sintió vergüenza de ser un Andrew.

Richard Smith no se había equivocado en sus instintos. No solo porque el joven había mostrado sus sentimientos sinceros hacia Patty. Sino porque ese muchacho era de buen corazón. No había duda que ellos eran el uno para el otro.

Para sorpresa de ambos Stear se ofreció ayudarlas. Pagaría toda la deuda solo por ver a su amada Patty sonreír. La chica no sabía como reaccionar, pero no podía permitir que él tuviera problemas con su familia por su culpa. Pero entonces el joven salió que podía decir que fue el señor Smith que se los dio. El solo deseaba verla feliz, era lo único que le importaba.

Mientras Richard escuchaba, si le quedaba alguna duda ya no existía. Su corazón se estremeció de puro regocijo. No había duda que esos dos jóvenes estaban enamorados. Por eso unió las manos de aquellos dos jóvenes con la suya, con la promesa que los apoyaría se opusiera quien se opusiera.

Desde ese día decidieron guardar el secreto. Un hermoso secreto que Richard Smith había sido testigo. Era el nacimiento del más puro amor. Pero sabían que no podrían guardar ese secreto por mucho tiempo. Porque tarde o temprano tendría que presentarlo a la familia. A sugerencia de Richard eso sería en día de Acción de Gracias.

En solo pensarlo Patty sentía mariposas en el estomago. Solo faltaba una semana para la cena. Le preocupaba la reacción de su familia, en especial la de su hermana Candy. Pero Richard le aseguro que estaría al lado de ambos apoyándolos cuando llegara el momento.

Por otro lado Stear no quería dejar las cosas así. No entendía los motivos que tenía el rubio. Pero así como Albert la sangre escocesa corría por sus venas y por Patty el encontraría una solución. Aunque eso significara enfrentarse con Albert.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras allá en la cafetería Albert esperaba pacientemente que la rubia lo atendiera. Como todas esas noches el rubio lograba sacarla de quicio al estar monopolizando su tiempo. Si algo disfrutaba era verla enojada o sonrojada.

Así como en las noches pasadas ordenaba el especial. Después de disfrutar de su cena, ordeno su postre favorito y un deliciosos café. Para sorpresa de la rubia no dijo nada cuando pidió la cuenta. Solo pago la cuenta y ya.

Algo había diferente en esa noche. No hubo fastidios, ni preguntas, nada de nada. El rubio solo dijo las buenas noches y con esa sonrisa tan suya salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

Las dos chicas se quedaron asombradas viéndolo salir. Era la primera vez desde que todo comenzó que no decía la misma estúpida pregunta. Solo lo vieron como se quedaba como siempre recostado en su auto mirando hacia la cafetería con una sonrisa que parecía de victoria.

-Esto no es bueno…está tramando algo—dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana.

-Porque lo dices—

-Deborah solo míralo. El muy cretino se está riendo…algo está tramando—

-Hay amiga ese hombre ya te tiene paranoica—

-No es eso. Durante días me ha estado acosando todo el tiempo y ahora de la nada no dice nada…solo míralo algo espera—la chica miro hacia donde estaba el rubio.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero se ve muy lindo—

-¡DEBORAH!—grito la rubia.

-Pero no te enojes. Tienes que admitir que tiene un aire de misterio y la forma en que te mira…hay Dios mío se me eriza la piel. Ese hombre tiene una mirada muy fija y misteriosa. A veces da algo de miedo—dijo con esos aires de soñadora.

-Por que es el demonio en personas…es que no lo vez—

-Pero es un demonio que está muy pero muy lindo—

-Hay por favor…es malo—

-Yo no creo que sea tan malo—

-¡QUE!-

-No te enojes conmigo. Pero dime que harás entonces—

-No lo sé…ignorarlo como siempre—

-Tengo la solución…por que no solo le escuchas—

-Por supuesto que no—

-Porque no dime-

-Porque no debe ser nada bueno—

-Como lo sabes. Tú y yo sabemos que no se dará por vencido hasta que lo escuches…de verdad no sientes curiosidad—

-Hay Deborah—

-Solo dime…no sientes al menos un poquito—

-No ni un poquito—

-Pues yo si—la chica la miro muy seria...-Ya entendí. Mira ya terminamos aquí—

-Excelente nos podemos ir—

-No sea cobarde. Candy vamos hacer algo en lo que ayudo a mama a cuadrar…ve y habla con el—

-No lo sé y no soy cobarde. Es solo que tengo el presentimiento que no me va a gustar lo que me va a decir el cretino—

-Tienes miedo—

-Claro que no—

-Entonces—la chica soltó un bufido desesperado.

-Pero me esperas ok—

-Yo te espero. Mira si intenta algo tu solo gritas—

-Como si eso sirviera de algo—

-Solo no te alejes. Además que podría hacerte con tantas personas por las calles—

-Tienes razón. Veré que quiere y ya—

-Perfecto—pero la chica veía que su amiga no se movía…-¡Candy ve!—

-Bien es solo una conversación. Pero si se pasa de listo le rompo la nariz—

-No te vayas lejos…quiero ver como haces eso—dijo entre risas.

-¡Deborah!—

xxxxxxx

La noche estaba bastante fría. Albert esperaba pacientemente a que la rubia saliera. Si algo estaba seguro es que el método utilizado estaba dando grandes resultados. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Ahora estaba a pasos de su mayor objetivo. Poseer a Candy White.

Desde el interior de la cafetería Candy observo al rubio que estaba como siempre apoyándose de su auto. Tenía como siempre su mirada fija en ella. Esa mirada de depredador que esperaba pacientemente a su presa. Paso un largo tiempo en lo que la rubia se decidía a salir a enfrentarlo.

Luego de unos minutos con la frente bien en alto, salió de la cafetería dirigiéndose hacia el rubio. La forma en que el la miraba la hacía sentir incomoda. Aferrándose bien a su abrigo llego donde el rubio.

-Creí que nunca ibas a salir—

-¿Cómo?

-Te esperaba para hablar—

-Como sabe que hablare con usted—

-Solo lo sé—

-No se dará por vencido…no es así—

-Tú misma lo has dicho…jamás-

-No tiene una pobre alma que torturar o un lugar a donde ir—

-Déjame pensarlo…mmmm NO—

-Hasta cuando seguirá viniendo—

-Seguiré viniendo hasta que me escuches—la rubia soltó un suspiro de pura frustración.

-Esta bien te escuchare. Pero después me dejara en paz—

-No prometo eso último—

-Si intentas algo te juro que desearas nunca haber pisado este pueblo—

-Me estas amenazando—dijo incorporándose quedando frente a la joven.

-Tómelo como le dé la gana—dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Muy bien acepto el riesgo—dijo en tono divertido haciendo enojar a la joven.

-Hay Dios mío…bien que desea decirme—

-Hace frio podemos hablar dentro del auto y dar un paseo—

-Ni muerta entro ahí…ni voy contigo de aquí a la esquina—a Albert no le quedo de otra que echarse a reír.

-Me tienes miedo—

-Hay por favor…me va a decir lo que quiere o que-

-Entonces si no quieres entrar caminemos…podríamos ir al pequeño parque en lo que tu amiga termina—dijo señalándolo.

-Muy bien—dijo aceptando.

Era un lugar seguro y había personas caminado allí. Pero casi le da algo al ver a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa por la ventana ensenándole los dos pulgares levantados. Como rayos debía interpretar eso. Definidamente su amiga era un caso perdido.

-Quien es ese caballero que esta con Candy?—pregunto la madre de Deborah.

-Es el futuro esposo de Candy mama—

-No sabía que se iba a casar…ella no dijo nada—dijo muy asombrada.

-Porque aun no lo sabe—

-Como que no lo sabe—

-Hay mama solo mirarlos…hay mucha tensión entre ellos—la mujer miro hacia la rubia, para luego mirar a su hija.

-Deborah no te metas—

-No lo hare. Pero de que hay boda…hay boda. Solo que aun no lo saben—dijo con esos aires de soñadoras. Su madre se le quedo mirando atontada.

xxxxxxx

Mientras los dos rubios caminaban el silencio. La rubia iba preguntándose qué era lo que quería y el preguntándose si ella aceptaría. Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Observaban a las personas que pasean por el parque. Algunos chicos saludaron a la rubia lo que provoco molestia en el rubio. Aquel silencio incomodo continuaba hasta que el rubio lo rompió hablando.

-Me iré por unos días a Londres—

-¡En serio! Entonces descansaremos de la presencia de su alteza por unos días…gracias a Dios. ¡Buen viaje!—el rubio la miro.

La osadía de esa chica lo estaba enloqueciendo. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Por solo Dios sabía como se moría por sentir esos labios tibios sobre los suyos. Hacerla su mujer.

-No sabía que podías ser sínica—

-Tuve un buen maestro—

-¿Quien será?—

-¡Adivina!—el sonrió.

-Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tu—

-Que casualidad yo podría decir lo mismo-

-No te has preguntado porque vengo. Porque actuó como lo hago—dijo deteniendo el paso.

-Por que no tiene nada mejor que hacer…más que torturar a una chica indefensa—dijo sin detener el paso.

Aquella última oración provoco que el rubio estallara en una carcajada. No podía creer lo que aquella chica había dicho. Después de todo lo que le había hecho se consideraba indefensa.

Mientras la chica lo miraba con el seño fruncido. El rubio no paraba de reírse de ella. Pero aunque le molestara tenía que admitir que se veía muy lindo riendo como lo hacía. Se podría decir que hasta parecía un hermoso ángel caído o más bien desterrado…

-De qué diablos te ríes cretino—deteniendo el paso.

-De ti…de quien mas—dijo aun entre risas secándose las lagrimas.

-Pero como te atreves—

-¡Chica indefensa!…preciosa tu de indefensa no tienes ni un pelo—volviendo a reírse.

-Eres un cretino—dijo la chica continuando su andar.

No quería que le la viera sonreír. Porque ella sabía todo lo que había hecho desde que se conocieron y el tenía razón. No tenía ni un pelo de indefensa.

-Me gustas…me gustas mucho Candy—dijo en un tono muy sensual.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la rubia se detuviera en seco. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Tenía que ser una broma de ese demonio. No podía ser posible que su amiga y hermana tuvieran razón. Por ahora solo escucha el sonido de su corazón que sonaba como un enorme tambor. Mientras aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

-¿Como dijo?—girándose quedando frente a él.

-Que me gustas…me gustas más de lo que me ha gustado otra mujer en la vida—la chica solo se quedo en silencio mirándolo. -No me dirás nada—

-Que quiere que le diga. Que me siento alagada o que debería sentirme honrada—

-No exactamente eso—

-Entonces que—

-Que sientes igual. Que admitas que te gusto también—la chica se quedo con la boca abierta. Aquel engreído tenía el ego más grande que más jamás haya visto.

-Creo que su ego es mucho más grande que usted señor Andrew—

-Tal vez. Pero sé que tengo la razón—

-Pues está equivocado señor Andrew—dijo mientras lo veía acercarse como felino a ella.

-Nunca me equivoco—dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Su ego es tan grande que cree no equivocarse nunca—

-Seria raro…pero no…nunca me equivoco—

-Pues puede apuntarse la primera…se equivoco—

-¡No lo creo!—dijo queriendo acercase a sus labios.

-Eso era lo que quería decirme porque hace frio—dijo desviando la mirada. No quería mostrar que aquellas palabras la habían afectado, ni menos darle la oportunidad de que la besara.

-No realidad no. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Más bien es una pregunta que lleva a una propuesta—

-Cual es su pregunta o propuesta—dijo soltando un respiro cansado. Mientras el rubio se acerco más.

-¿Quieres ser mi amante?—soltando aquellas palabras de repente.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 9**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por hacer de esta su novela favorita. **

**Un abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	10. Chapter 10

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 10

_-¿Quieres ser mi amante?—_

Esa fueron las palabras exactas que habían salido de la boca de Albert. La chica se había quedado totalmente petrificada. Ni siquiera podía hablar, solo se había quedado muda. No sabía que pensar o sentir con semejante pregunta. Solo podía escuchar el sonido del viento que jugaba con sus cabellos y su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Cualquier palabra que hubiera pensado en decirle. Solo se había quedado trabada en su garganta. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Porque de todas las posibles preguntas que pudo haber pensado o imaginado. No estaba preparada para esa.

Para Candy no había duda de que ese hombre era el mismo demonio. La rubia podía sentir como se formaba un nudo en la garganta. Sentía tanta ira en su ser. Solo deseaba poder gritarle dos o tres buenas verdades al demonio egocéntrico o borrarle de su rostro esa risa sínica de buen puñetazo. Eso al menos la haría sentir bien a ella.

Pero no lo haría. No iba a perder su tiempo ni energía. El no valía la pena. Solo le daría una buena lección al engreído. Una lección de valores que no olvidaría. El demonio egocéntrico jamás olvidaria que ella no era cualquier mujer. Aunque la rubia no lo supiera ese sería el problema. Albert Andrew jamás lo olvidaría.

Mientras Albert observaba en silencio lo callada que se había quedado la chica. Estaba preparado para cualquier posible bofetada o algo peor. Pero nada ocurría solo estaba callada mirándolo. Ese silencio lo intrigaba y no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

-No dirás nada—dijo rompiendo aquel silencio.

-No tengo nada que decir—dijo girándose para irse.

-¡Espera!...no me darás tu respuesta—

-Me parece que es más que obvia—

-Es un no—dijo con amargura.

-Que inteligente—dijo queriéndose irse. Pero el la detuvo.

-Nunca le he dicho a una mujer que me gusta—

-Y que quiere un premio—

-¡Que me aceptes!—dijo casi levantando la voz.

-Lo siento. Pero mi respuesta es no—

-No lo entiendo—

-Que no entiende—

-Por oír esas palabras de mi boca. Sabes cuantas matarían por estar en tu lugar—la chica solo lo miraba sorprendida. A la verdad que ese tipo era un maniaco egocéntrico.

-Perfecto…búsquese una docena de mujeres que matarían por estar en mi lugar y déjeme en paz—

-No quiero una docena…sino a ti—

-La vida está llena de decepciones señor Andrew…no siempre podemos tener lo que deseamos—

-Ese no es mi caso…siempre obtengo lo que quiero—dijo tomándola por los hombros tratando de besarla.

-¡Suélteme ahora!-

-Tú me gusta—

-¡Y!-

-Cuando algo me gusta lo tomo—

-Pues que pena…porque a esta no la tendrá—

-Yo no estaría tan segura—

-Estoy harta de ti… ¡suéltame!—grito tratando de soltarse. Pero el rubio la tenia fuertemente sujetada por los hombros acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-No seas tonta…ser mi amante tiene sus ventajas…te daré lo quieras—

-No quiero nada suyo—dijo logrando soltarse dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Ni siquiera la Granja Girasol…yo podría ayudarlas…hasta olvidaría la deuda—

-Prefiero quedarme en la calle…antes que ser suya—

-No me tientes mocosa—

-Como dije una vez…prefiero dormir bajo un puente—

-Eso no está muy lejos—la rubia lo miro al no entender esas palabras.

-Que quiere decir con eso—

-Ya lo veras—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabe pensé que solo era un hombre engreído. Pero no. Usted es de lo peor, es cruel, inhumano, despiadado y el malnacido más grande que existe en todo el planeta tierra.

-Diablos todo eso soy. Gracias por el cumplido—

-No era un cumplido cretino—

-Acéptame…acéptame por las buenas—

-Me esta amenazando—

-Tómalo como quieras—respondió de igual forma que ella hace unos minutos atrás.

-Que me hará si no acepto…ah contésteme—

-Atente a las consecuencias…como sea será mía—

-Púdrete maldito—dijo caminando para irse. Pero no llego lejos al ser tomada por el brazo con brusquedad—

-Ninguna mujer me ha rechazado nunca—logrando rosar sus labios con los suyos.

-Suéltame—dijo dándole un punta pie.

Sin perder tiempo al verse liberada salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No se había dado cuenta que se había alejado y de que ya no se veían personas en el parque. Pero en cuestión de segundo el rubio la tenia sujeta de nuevo.

-Me gustas maldición…me enloqueces…podría tomarte aquí mismo si quisiera—dijo entre dientes. Sus ojos azules reflejaban tanta ira que por primera vez sintió miedo de ese demonio que tenia frente a ella.

-Me está lastimando…tiene que acudir a la fuerza siempre—antes aquellas palabra lentamente el rubio fue soltándola.

Nunca había perdido el control de esa forma. Pero esa mujer lo estaba llevando a un pozo sin fondo. La deseaba tanto que sentía que enloquecería sino la tenía a su lado.

-Lo siento—

-Solo deje que me vaya—dijo retrocediendo, pero el rubio le agarro la mano.

-Dime tu precio…dime lo que deseas. Deseas la granja…la oportunidad para tu abuela…dime—la chica lo miro sorprendida. El descaro de ese hombre no tenia limites.

-No deseo nada de usted. Solo le diré esto. Yo no estoy a la venta ni puede comprarme. No seré millonaria como usted Albert Andrew ni tengo nada que presumir. Pero definitivamente yo tengo de sobra lo que a usted le hace falta—

-Así y que es—dijo con cinismo.

-¡Valores!…creo que lo perdió en algún punto de su vida—el rubio se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-¡Valores! Que tontería—dijo con una sonrisa…-Todo tiene un precio—

-Mi autoestima, mi amor propio y mi dignidad de mujer no tienen precio…no hay dinero en el mundo que pueda comprarla—dijo con orgullo.

-Podrías tener lo que quisieras con solo ser mía—

-Pero a qué precio...prefiero ser como soy con la frente bien en alto…a vivir con la cabeza agachada—

-Porque tenías que ser tan jodidamente perfecta…tanta moral, tanto amor propio, tantos jodidos valores y dignidad para qué diablos—

-No soy perfecta…solo pongo en práctica lo que me enseñaron—

-Siempre consigo lo que quiero y te quiero a ti—dijo dando unos pasos a la chica.

-No siempre será así. No siempre tenemos lo deseado. Espero que lo entienda de una buena vez. A mí jamás me tendrá—mirándolo a los ojos desafiantemente.

-Eso lo veremos—dijo aceptando el desafío.

-Sabe siento lastima por usted—

-Lastima por mí y eso porque—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Porque a pesar de ser inmensamente rico, vive en la miseria. Mientras que a pesar de ser yo pobre, vivo en la riqueza—

-Como debo interpretar esas palabras—dijo apretando los dientes.

-Como mejor desee. Le deseo buen viaje. Aquí ya no tiene nada que buscar—dijo marchándose hacia la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

-Ahora más que nunca serás mía…lo juro—murmuro apretado con fuerza sus puño mientras la veía alejarse.

El rubio solo se quedo mirando cómo se iba. En verdad se sentía irritado, enojado. Que se creía esa mocosa para darle lecciones de moral. Ni siquiera el sabía porque le había permitido decirle toda esa palabrería. Ahora más que nunca la deseaba. Pero si de algo estaba seguro si no podía tenerla por las buenas seria por las malas. Pero Candy White seria suya o se dejaría de llamar Albert Andrew.

Xxxxxxx

En cuanto entro por las puertas tuvo que sentarse. Sentía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Solo desea despertar de esa pesadilla. Una pesadilla llamada Albert Andrew.

Despacio Deborah se fue acercando a la rubia sentándose a su lado. Había visto al rubio subir a su auto. No tenia que preguntar para saber que estaba muy molesto por la forma en que se fue. Lo que haya pasado le dolía a la rubia y había molestado al rubio.

-Candy no llores… ¿qué paso?—

-Hay Deborah—dijo llorando en el hombro de su amiga.

-¿Que te dijo?—

-Si quería ser su amante…fue lo que pregunto—

-¡QUE!—

En cuanto logro calmar el llanto. Comenzó a contarle todo. La chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Para una mujer aquellas palabras eran como un puñal clavado en el pecho. Sabia por la expresión del rubio que su amiga lo había rechazado. Pero no quitaba el que se sintiera culpable ya que fue ella la que insistió que hablara con él.

-Perdóname Candy—dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Perdonarte porque—

-Si no te hubiera insistido no estarías en ese estado—

-No fue tu culpa…tarde o temprano hubiera hablado con él—

-Aun así lo siento mucho—la rubia abrazo a su amiga.

-No hay nada que perdonar—

Deborah sabía muy bien que aquel llanto no era tanto por lo que le dijo o por todo ese descaro cometido. Sino más bien de pura decepción. Porque ella sabía que aunque su amiga se negara aceptarlo, estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el demonio de ojos azules.

-Todo saldrá bien…ya verás—

-Dios te oiga—dijo la rubia más calmada.

-Veras que así será…Dios tiene un propósito—dijo la chica. _~aunque incluya a Albert Andrew en ese propósito~ _pensaba la joven mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Xxxxxxx

Una vez que llego a su casa se sintió más tranquila. Después de cenar todas las White tuvieron una plática de lo más entretenida. Patty soltó de golpe que tenía un invitado para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Lo que provoco la burla de su hermana menor, que corría, bailaba y daba vueltas por todos lados.

-Patty tiene novio…Patty tiene novio—decía la menor de las White mientras bailaba por toda la sala, haciendo reír a todas y avergonzando a una sonrojada Patty.

Candy fue la primera en preguntar quién era el joven. Patty le conto todo más o menos. Por supuesto omitiendo el segundo apellido de Stear. Enseguida Penélope reconoció el apellido Cornwell. Ya sabía quién era ese muchacho, pero guardo silencio.

Para sorpresa de las jóvenes, su abuela había dado la noticia que pensaba aceptar la oferta de Richard de mudarse al pequeño apartamento arriba de la floristería. No había necesidad de posponer lo inevitable. Para la rubia su abuela era su mayor orgullo. Era como un roble, siempre fuerte y digno. Sí señor, ella saldría con la frente bien el alto. No le daría gusto al cretino de Andrew.

La noche estaba bien fresca entre risas las White se fueron a dormir. Pero la rubia no podía dormir. Las cosas pasadas le habían quitado el sueño. Así que bajo a tomar un poco de agua. Lo que nunca pensó encontrarse a su abuela arrodillada frente a la chimenea llorando mientras sostenía pegado a su pecho un retrato.

-Te falle Charles…perdí la granja…les falle a todos—repetía llorando mientras abrazaba el retrato de su abuelo.

La rubia se quedo en una sola pieza. Se sintió mal porque hasta ese momento no entendía. No sabía cuánto sufría su abuela en silencio. Cuanto le dolía perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo había levantado con el abuelo. Por eso se veía tan cansada y a veces con los ojos hinchados. Sin hacer ruido regreso a su habitación. Ya allí se puso a llorar. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Acaso la solución estaba en la propuesta de Andrew. Esa era la única solución que tenia.

-Dios ayúdame…que debo hacer. Terminar entregándome a ese demonio. Solo dame una señal te lo suplico Dios mío—dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

Hay quienes dices que cuando se cierra una puerta Dios abre una ventana. O cuando dicen Dios aprieta pero no ahoga. Para Dios todo tiene un propósito. Aunque tal vez no de la forma esperada por la rubia. La solución pronto se encontraría en sus manos. La señal suplicada llegaría como un extraño milagro. Un milagro de la persona más inesperada.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 10**

**Un millón de gracias por todos los comentarios. Ustedes son mi mayor motivo para continuar con la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Un cariñoso abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	11. Chapter 11

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 11

Londres, Inglaterra

En la hermosa mansión Robinson un rubio observaba fijamente hacia el lago. Hacia unos días que había llegado a Londres. Su amiga de la infancia los había invitado a George y a él a pasar con ella la cena de Acción de Gracias.

Pero por más que quería no podía quitarse de la cabeza a cierta rubia. Una rubia que para él era todo un enigma. Un misterio que por más que se esforzaba no podía entender.

La osadía que aquella chica mostro lo tenía deslumbrado y enojado. Ninguna mujer se había atrevido a tratarlo como lo había hecho ella. Para qué negarlo ninguna antes lo había rechazado. Como fue que esa mocosa del demonio se había atrevido hablarle de esa forma y lo peor como lo permitió. Era la pregunta que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez.

Aun podía recordar aquellas palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza como tambor. La mocosa impertinente se había atrevido a darle una lección de moral, valores y un montón de estupideces más. Haciendo que su ira creciera a cada segundo con esas palabras.

_-Mi autoestima, mi amor propio y mi dignidad de mujer no tienen precio—_

_-Jamás me tendrá—_

El rubio bebió otro sorbo del líquido dorado que estaba en su vaso. Por más que lo pensaba no entendía. Otra mujer hubiera aceptado de inmediato. Pero ella no. Lo había rechazo a él. Para qué negarlo lo había puesto en su sitio.

Definitivamente nunca había conocido una mujer como ella. Una mujer que lo enfureciera y excitara al mismo tiempo. Una mujer que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Lo más probable lo llevaría a un punto donde no hay retorno ni salida.

-Juro que vas a ser mía…mi mujer—dijo apretando tanto el vaso que estallo en su mano haciéndole una cortadura.

-Maldita sea—dijo mirándose la mano ensangrentada.

-Albert por Dios que hiciste—dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta.

-No es nada Rose—dijo el rubio mirando a la chica que lo ignoro tomando una servilleta para cubrir la herida de su mano.

-No parece ser grave…pero aun así hay que limpiarla—dijo observando la herida.

-Te lo dije…no es nada—ella solo le sonrió hiendo a buscar un botiquín.

Albert le permitió a su amiga limpiar la pequeña cortadura. La joven mujer lo observaba mientras le hablaba y hablaba. Parecía estar hablando con el mismo viento porque él no contestaba nada ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Ella sabía bien que la mente de su amigo estaba en otro lugar. Un lugar que tenía nombre y apellido de mujer.

Una vez limpiada la cortadura le puso una venda. La joven mujer le hablo pero él no contestaba. Albert seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Maldecía mentalmente el tormento que sufría de no poder quitarse de la cabeza a la rubia.

-¡Tierra llamando a Albert!—dijo en tono de broma.

Rose era una de las pocas personas que hacía reír al rubio. Además de George, era una de las pocas personas quien el rubio confiaba ciegamente y apreciaba. Rose Robinson era una mujer muy hermosa. Sus cabellos eran castaños igual que sus ojos. Era amorosa, gentil, intrépida y así como George conocía bien al rubio. Se había quedado viuda al poco tiempo de casada. Pero su mayor razón de vivir era su pequeña niña.

-Estoy aquí… ¡gracias!—dijo mirándose la mano vendada.

-De nada. ¿Qué pasa contigo?—

-No me pasa nada—

-Entonces porque no has hablado con ninguna de las señorita presentes y te has escondido aquí—

-No me estoy escondiendo de nadie. Solo deseaba estar solo…eso es todo—

-¡Eso es extraño!—

-¿Extraño porque?—

-Porque tu no pierdes tiempo para ser coqueto con una mujer—

-No estoy de humor…no sería buena compañía para ninguna de tus amigas—

-Te estás perdiendo la diversión. Deberías ver a George todo un caballero con las damas—

-Eso no es novedad. El es todo un caballero—

-Sabes trate de sacarle información a George. Pero ese hombre es como una tumba…no dice nada—

-¿Que información?—

-Sobre ti—

-Y que querías saber—

-Quien es la mujer que te tiene así—

-No se dé que hablas—

-Si lo sabes. Te conozco y sé que hay una mujer—

-Dime porque crees que hay una mujer…podría ser otra cosa o trabajo—la chica lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Nunca te había visto así y dudo que sea por trabajo…es una mujer o me equivoco—

-No cambias—la chica le sonrió sentándose a su lado como cuando eran niños y compartían algún secreto o travesura.

-¿Como es?—

-¡Rose!—

-Anda dime no seas malito—poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

-¡Manipuladora! Está bien te diré…pero deja de mirarme de esa forma—

-¡Okis!—Albert negaba con la cabeza.

-En realidad no sé cómo explicarte bien lo que veo cuando la miro—dijo algo pensativo.

-Solo inténtalo—Albert soltó un suspiro. Sabía que su amiga no lo dejaría en paz hasta que hablara.

-Tiene unos ojos que te hipnotizan, verdes como esmeraldas. Unos labios sensuales y carnosos. Es una mujer endemoniadamente hermosa. Toda una tentación hecha mujer. Una tentación que fácilmente podría ser mi perdición—

-¡Vaya!—dijo muy sorprendida ya que el rubio jamás se había expresado así de ninguna.

-Pero también es explosiva, rebelde e indomable. De un carácter de los mil demonios. Hasta se atrevió a golpearme en la cara y en mis partes nobles. A sido la única mujer en desafiarme y rechazarme. Esa mocosa del demonio me vuelve loco—dijo con molestia frunciendo las cejas.

Pero Rose en vez de estar asombrada, estaba fascinada con lo que escuchaba. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que era bastante engreído cuando se trataba de mujeres. Por más que quisiera al rubio si le había pasado todo eso de seguro fue porque se lo gano. Había dado una fortuna solo por ver como esa chica lo ponía en su sitio. No podía evita pensar que al fin había encontrado la orna de su zapato. Una tan brava o más que el.

-Un momento solo por curiosidad… ¿porque te abofeteo?—tenía una leve sospecha del motivo pero quería escucharlo de los labios del rubio.

-Porque la bese…porque mas—Rose tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reírse al ver la cara que ponía su amigo.

-Vaya quién lo diría que te pegaran por un beso—dijo con un tonito que el rubio interpreto como burla.

-Porque me da la impresión de que te estás burlando—

-¡Yo!—dijo señalándose ella misma.

-¡Si tu!—

-Que poco me conoces—dijo fingiéndose ofendida.

-Porque te conozco es que lo digo—

-Que mal. Dime algo…a pesar de todo ella te gusta mucho no es así—el rubio soltó un suspiro.

-Mas de lo que me ha gustado otra mujer—

-Mmm le dijiste que te gusta o tu orgullo te lo impidió—

-Aunque no lo creas se lo dije—

-¿Y qué pasó?—

-Se atrevió a rechazarme—un silencio sepulcral invadió aquella habitación.

-Dios santo dime quien es ella…me gustaría felicitarla. ¿Cuando la conoceré?—

-No te burles—dijo serio.

-No te enojes. Pero tienes que reconocer que es muy cómico. El gran Albert Andrew por primera vez rechazado por una mujer…eso merece un aplauso—dijo aplaudiendo con ánimos.

-Muy graciosita—dijo en tono molesto.

-Como se llama mi nueva heroína—dijo ignorando el tono de voz de su amigo.

Pero el rubio no dijo nada. Sin mirar a su amiga a la cara se puso en pie caminado hacia las enormes ventanas. Por unos minutos más continúo en silencio. Mientras que Rose esperaba con impaciencia el nombre de la chica. Soltando un fuerte suspiro dijo su nombre.

-Se llama Candy…Candy White—dijo sin mirarla.

-¿White?—pregunto la mujer.

-Es la hija mayor de Damián—

-Oh Dios mío, Albert—Rose se llevo la mano a la boca sorprendida.

-Querías saber que me pasaba…pues eso es lo que me pasa—dijo en tono irritado.

-No puedo creerlo—

-Pues créelo. Una White es la que me tiene así—

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo que te tiene así?—

-¡ENLOQUECIDO!—grito el rubio fuera de sí.

-Enloquecido, Albert por Dios—

-Así como lo oyes. Estoy enloquecido por esa mujer que me desprecia. Loco con besar sus labios…loco con sus hermosos ojos. Los malditos ojos de Damián White…los mismos que embrujaron a mi hermana hasta locura—

-Los mismos que te tienen ahora a ti embrujado—

-Si así es. Tal vez sea una maldición—dijo riendo.

-Como es que se conocieron—

-Una jugarreta de la vida…del destino que se yo—

-Una jugarreta o fue algo que tú provocaste—

-No intencional…solo sucedió—

-No intencional. No me digas que aun sigues con eso de la venganza—

-Hasta el final—

-Albert escúchate solo un momento. No te llevara a nada bueno—

-Solo a donde quiero—

-Lo que paso no tiene nada que ver contigo o con esa muchacha—dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Tal vez. Pero no descansare hasta destruir todo—

-Eso incluye a esa joven—

-Porque no. Su padre destrozo a mi hermana…su inocencia—dijo alejándose de su amiga.

-Entonces destrozaras a esa muchacha por los errores de su padre—el rubio solo se quedo callado dándole la espalda.

-Se que piensas que soy un monstro—

-No es lo que pienso. Pero temo por ti. Por favor amigo mío olvida todo—

-No puedo olvidar—

-Claro que puedes—el rubio se giro hacia su amiga.

-Como olvidar ese maldito día. Dime Rose como puedo olvidarlo si fui yo quien la encontró. Como olvidar que ella se despidiera con un beso en mi frente, para irse a su habitación y suicidarse… ¡DIME!—grito el rubio.

-Esa venganza no te devolverá a tu hermana—

-Es cierto. No me la devolverá—

-Entonces hasta donde llevaras esto—

-Hasta acabar con todo—

-Albert Dios sabe que comprendo lo que has sufrido. Haber encontrado a tu hermana muerta no debió ser fácil para un niño—

-No lo fue—dijo con amargura.

-Pero la venganza no es la solución—

-No lo es…pero me hará sentir mejor—

-Creo que tu Tía Abuela te hizo más mal que bien—

-Porque lo dices—

-Por llenar tu corazón de odio—

-Me hizo fuerte—

-Te corrompió el alma—dijo desesperada.

-Dices que me entiendes…pero no es así—

-Lo único que entiendo es que Damián White esta muerto—

-¡Y!—

-No te has puesto a pensarlo—

-Que cosa—

-Porque tanto odio si el ya no está—el rubio solo quedo callado.

-Hay cosas que ya no son tan importantes. No puedo echarme para atrás ni cambiar el pasado…lo hecho…hecho esta—Rose no entendió muy bien qué quiso decirle con esas palabras.

-Dime que es lo que quieres de esa muchacha—

-No es lo que quiero…sino lo que voy a tener—dijo seguro mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Esa era una de las pocas veces que Rose Robinson sintió miedo de Albert. La mirada del rubio era fija con algo de perversidad en ellos. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo tramaba. Algo que era muy probable que pudiera ser su salvación o su perdición.

-¿Que se supone que vas a tener de esa muchacha?—pregunto con miedo a la respuesta.

-Lo tendré todo…la maldita granja y ella me van a pertenece—dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¡Albert!...hablas de esa chica como si fuera un objeto o algo de tu propiedad. Solo escúchate…te lo pido reacciona—

-Ya es tarde—

-Como que es tarde—

-La deseo con locura y te juro que la tendré…será mía. Ni por ti ni por nadie cambiare de opinión…nadie podrá impedirlo que tenga lo que deseo—dijo fríamente.

-Te desconozco Albert. Te amo eres como un hermano para mí. Pero solo conseguirás destruirte…hundirte en lo más profundo del infierno—dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Si me tengo que hundir en el infierno…ella se hundirá conmigo—

Con aquellas últimas palabras el rubio salió de aquella habitación dejándola sola. Por un momento la joven llego a pensar que su amigo estaba obsesionado o como dijo el mismo enloquecido. Quizás era una combinación de ambas. Pero para Rose no había duda. Albert Andrew por primera vez estaba enamorado.

-¿Rose estas bien?—pregunto George al ver salir al rubio molesto.

-Si George ¿Tu sabias de Candy White?—

-Si. Te hablo de ella—

-Si. Temo por él y por esa muchacha. No sé cómo ayudarlo George—

-Se cómo te sientes—dijo tomando sus manos.

-Albert está a punto de cometer una locura…lo vi en sus ojos—

-Lo sé…también temo lo peor—

-Que podemos hacer—

-Por ahora nada…ya encontrare algo—

-Sabes que es lo triste—

-Que cosa—

-Que aunque desee odiarla…está enamorado de ella—

-Lo sé. El no tener el control es lo que lo hace letal y peligroso…por eso esta tan atormentado y enojado—dijo el hombre soltando un suspiro.

-Creo que no contaba con eso. El amor puede ser su salvación o su destrucción—

-El tiempo lo dirá—ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Ambos sabían que la tormenta que se aproximaba era destructiva y violenta. Lo peor de todo era que ni ellos mismo iban a poder detenerla.

**Hola chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 11**

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero mi salud está algo desmejorada. Aun así espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Un abrazo fuerte**

**Ladycat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas como están. Espero que estén todas muy bien. Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por apoyar esta historia, por ustedes es que deseo con más fuerzas continuar. También gracias por sus buenos deseos y sobre todo por su paciencia. Bueno no quiero hacerlas esperar más. Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. **

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 12

El día más esperado por las White había llegado. Como todos los años decoraban el árbol mientras veían la Parada de Macy's. Esa había sido una tradición desde que sus padres vivían. Solo había que ver el rostro iluminado de Annie cuando al final de la Parada salía Santa Claus. Era como una vez más regresar al pasado. Un pasado que ya no volvería.

Solo faltaba unas horas para dar comienzo a la cena. La mesa ya estaba preparada en todo su esplendor. El aroma delicioso del pavo inundaba la casa. Solo faltaba que llegaran los invitados. En especial el invitado de Patty.

Los nervios de Patty eran muy notables. El solo pensar lo que pasaría cuando dijera quien era Stear o más bien quien era su pariente, le provocaba un mariposeo en el estomago. Casi se desmaya al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Richard Smith junto a un joven que estaba muy nervioso. Richard presento a Stear con toda la naturalidad posible. Una vez que se hicieron las presentaciones formales pasaron a la sala. Para Penélope no había duda de quién era ese muchacho. A pesar de que el joven tenía los cabellos oscuros, Penélope no tenia duda de quién era su abuelo.

-Stear estás en tu casa. Patty ofrécele algo de tomar al joven—la chica asintió.

-Claro abuela—

-Richard puedo hablar un momento contigo…discúlpenos—dijo con una sonrisa llevándose al anciano a otra habitación.

-¿Que sucede?…MMm huele muy rico. ¿Cuál es el menú?—dijo el anciano.

-Richard no te traje para hablar del menú—

-¡Entonces!—pregunto con algo de inocencia que hizo reír a Penélope.

-Es el nieto de Edward no es así—

-Así es…es su nieto—

-Como fue que pasó eso—

-El que sea su nieto o el que conozca a Patty—

-Muy gracioso…el que conozca a Patty—

-Una hermosa coincidencia—dijo el anciano.

-¡Una coincidencia!—

-Como dije una hermosa coincidencia—

-Dios mío explícate…acaso ese muchacho está interesado en Patty—

-Si. Muy interesado—

Antes de que Penélope pudiera decir o preguntar algo mas Richard Smith le conto como fue que esos jóvenes se conocieron. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír de solo imaginarse lo sucedido. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando el anciano le conto que Stear estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido con la Granja Girasol y eso incluía a Albert Andrew. También le conto como reacciono el joven y sus deseos desinteresado de ayudarlas.

En ningún momento Penélope puso en duda la palabra de aquel buen hombre. Conocía a Richard desde que llegaron a Kentucky y sabía su habilidad de conocer a las personas. Si él decía que ese muchacho era bueno lo era.

La vida si que te da sorpresa pensó Penélope. Aunque muchos dirían que quizás era cosa del destino. Fuera lo que fuera todo aquello había sido una sorpresa inesperada. Con solo mirar a ese muchacho se sabía lo que sentía por su nieta. Richard tenía razón en algo. Era verdadero amor lo sentían esos dos jóvenes.

-¿Penélope estas bien?—pregunto el anciano sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si estoy bien—contesto con una sonrisa.

-Se que estas sorprendida…pero confió en mis instintos. Créeme cuando te digo que ese joven está enamorado de tu nieta—

-No lo dudo—

-Entonces porque pareces preocupa—

-Por Andrew—

-Aunque conozco la fama de crueldad de Albert Andrew. Sé que no le hará nada al joven Cornwell—

-Eso ya lo sé Richard—

-¡Entonces!—

-No es Albert Andrew el que me preocupa…sino quien está detrás de él—

-Te refieres a ella—la mujer asintió.

-Temo por mis niñas…no quiero que Patty sufra—

-Se que ese muchacho no dejara que nada le pase. Además Penélope tu y yo sabemos que todo lo que ha sucedido es obra de esa mujer. Albert es solo una marioneta de su maldad. Tú sabes lo que sucedió…si él lo supieran las cosas serian diferentes—

-Lo sé. Pero di mi palabra…aunque quisiera no puedo romperla…al menos no aun. Sabes te parecerá extraño pero pienso que hay algo bueno en ese muchacho…no todo está perdido—

-Algún día todo terminara y de la forma más inesperada para Elroy Andrew. La vida le dará una dura lección a esa mujer cuando su creación se vuelva contra ella—

-Dios te oiga. Ven volvamos—

-¿Penélope te vas a oponer a su relación?—pregunto antes de que Penélope saliera por la puerta.

-Por supuesto que no…tienen mi apoyo—

-Me alegra…Patty está muy asustada—

-¿Por qué?—

-Le preocupaba tu reacción y la de sus hermanas…en especial la de Candy—

-No te preocupes por Candy todo saldrá bien…las cosas suceden por un propósito. Algo bueno saldrá de esto…al menos eso espero—

-Si yo también—

Unos minutos después Richard y Penélope se reunieron con ellos en la sala. Patty parecía que sufriría un infarto en cualquier momento. Pero la sonrisa de su abuela le dejo saber que todo estaba muy bien.

Annie que estaba aun en la cocina terminando el delicioso postre. Fue la última en conocer al joven pelinegro. No tenía ni que abrir la boca para provocar que su hermana se sonrojara de pura vergüenza. Así era Annie, solo tenía que mirar con esa inocente picardía para decirlo todo.

-Es muy guapo el novio de Patty—susurro la pequeña de las White a su hermana.

-Pues si—susurro también la rubia.

-Dime Stear…puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila—dijo sentándose frente al joven.

-Por supuesto—

Su hermana Patty le había contado todo sobre el muchacho. Pero no lo más importante. Por eso la chica se encargaría de saber lo que necesitaba saber. Solo por curiosidad claro está.

-¿Tienes hermanos?—

-¡ANNIE!—gritaron a coro sus hermanas.

-Que solo fue una pregunta inocente—tanto Richard como el joven comenzaron a reírse.

-No hay problema…si tengo un hermano menor—

-¿Como se llama? ¿Es tan guapo como tú? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?—pero un grito de sus hermanas no dejaron continuar a la muchacha con su interrogatorio.

-¡ANNIE!—

-Pero porque se alteran. Acaso he preguntado algo malo—dijo poniendo esa única cara.

-No…pero lo que estás haciendo es de mala educación. Además qué clase de preguntas son esas—dijo la rubia.

-Unas muy inofensivas—dijo con la inocencia que la caracterizaba. Haciendo que sus hermanas soltara un suspiro de pura resignación.

Richard se había quedado con la boca abierta. Aquella jovencita tenía la habilidad de hacer un montón de preguntas en menos de un minuto. Stear por su parte no podía evitar reírse. Gracias a Patty ya estaba preparado para el bombardeo de pregunta por parte de la menor de las White. Solo le faltaba la abuela y la mayor de las hermanas y eso si lo ponía muy nervioso.

-En serio no hay problema—dijo tratando de controlar la risa. -Annie mi hermano se llama Archie…tiene dieciocho años…esta en Escocia por eso no está conmigo y sobre si es guapo eso lo tendrás que juzgar tu misma—

-Entonces eres escocés—

-Así es—

-¿Como es Escocia? ¿Es bonito? ¿Cómo es en esta época? ¿En verdad que usan faldas?—pregunto con entusiasmo la chica.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo—murmuro la rubia.

La conversación estaba de lo más animada. Annie seguía con sus preguntas o más bien interrogatorio. Stear se lo estaba pasando de lo más bien junto a Patty y la familia de ella. Aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse como un adolecente con cada pregunta indiscreta o cada vez que la menor de las White lo mangaba mirando a Patty.

Candy por su parte se sentía feliz por su hermana. En realidad nunca la había visto así con ningún chico. Le agradaba el joven en especial porque parecía adorar a su hermana.

La rubia miro a su abuela con tristeza. La admiraba tanto como la amaba. Su abuela levanto la vista para regalarle una sonrisa. Candy le respondió de igual forma. Era de admirar verla sonreír aunque sabía cómo sufría. Por amor tenía que tomar una decisión pronto. Aunque esa decisión fuera su amarga condena.

El sonido de una bocina la saco de sus pensamientos. La chica sonrió al ver de quien se trataba. El señor Steven y su hijo Tom habían llegado. Padre e hijo eran dueños de una granja cercana. Tenían una granja de caballos pura sangre y se decía que uno de los caballos de Tom correría en la gran carrera de Kentucky.

La familia White y Steven se conocían de años. Los jóvenes habían crecido juntos. Para la rubia Tom era como un hermano mayor para las White. Era dos años mayor que ella. Era un joven guapo, de cabellos castaños y ojos miel. Era atlético, robusto, leal, protector y muy dedicado a su trabajo. Además era el chaperón oficial de Deborah y de las hermanas White.

-¡PECAS!—grito un joven emocionado que bajaba de un jeep.

-TOM!—respondió la rubia corriendo a sus brazos.

-¿Como estas pecas?...Qué bueno verte—dijo tomando a la rubia por la cintura girando con ella.

-Bájame Tom que me mareo—el joven la bajo con una sonrisa…-También estoy feliz de verte—dijo la chica entre risas dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Déjame verte pecas. Vaya esta preciosa—

-A ver tú… no estás mal—dijo en tono de broma.

-¡OYE!—grito el muchacho fingiendo estar ofendido.

-A mi no me darás un abrazo—dijo el padre de Tom.

La chica corrió hacia los brazos protectores del señor Stevens. Que la recibió de igual forma que su hijo. El señor Stevens no solo era buen amigo de la familia, sino también era el padrino de la rubia.

-Hola padrino que bueno verlo…vamos entremos—dijo tomando el brazo de su padrino.

Una vez a dentro saludaron a las White con un montón de besos y abrazos. En cuanto vieron a Richard también lo saludaron con un fuerte abrazo. La presencia del joven pelinegro no paso desapercibida por los Stevens que lo miraban con recelo.

-Oye pecas ese quien es—murmuro el joven el oído de la rubia.

-Es Stear Cornwell novio de Patty—

-Con que novio…lo estaré vigilando—la rubia se echo a reír.

Con toda la educación que caracterizaba a Patty White presento a Stear Cornwell a los Stevens. El primero en saludar fue Stevens padre que saludo al joven con amabilidad. Pero Tom en cuanto le dio la mano se le acerco al oído.

-Si le haces daño te romperé las piernas—murmuro bajito dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven.

-Descuida Tom no será necesario que me rompas las piernas. Estoy bien enamorado de Patty y jamás le haría daño—murmuro igual dándole también una palmadita en la espalda.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron comenzando a reírse a carcajada dándose ambos un afectuoso abrazo. El que los viera diría que eran amigos de toda la vida. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta sin entender el motivo de tal risa.

-Me agrada tu novio Patty es buena onda—dijo guiñándole un ojo. La chica lo miro mas sonrojada que nunca.

-Lo mismo digo—respondió Stear sonriendo.

-Dime abuela Pony cuando cenamos…tenemos hambre—dijo Tom con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a reírse. Si algo tenía bueno Tom era su enorme apetito. Así que sin hacerlos esperar más todos pasaron a la mesa a cenar. La noche paso entre halagos por la deliciosa cena y otras cosas.

Uno de los temas de conversación fue sobre la gran carrera de Kentucky. Pero para sorpresa de los presentes Tom conto con tristeza que su caballo no correría ese año. Lamentablemente la persona que auspiciaría el caballo los abandono a última hora. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Para los Stevens esa era su oportunidad de ayudar a esa familia que querían mucho.

-Lo lamento mucho Penélope…ese dinero te hubiera ayudado—dijo con pena el señor Stevens.

-Hay no tienes que disculparte—dijo tomando la mano de su amigo…-Bueno dejemos esas caras largas. Hay que darle gracias a Dios porque estamos juntos hoy y siempre lo estaremos—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sabes que siempre estaremos para ustedes—dijo el hombre.

-Lo mismo digo—siguió Richard.

-Lo sé. Bueno ya basta…no quiero caras largas ni tristes—

Stear que había intentado ayudarlas por su cuenta había estado callado todo ese tiempo escuchando lo hablado. Había ido a escondida de Patty al banco junto con Richard. Pero lamentablemente no quisieron atenderlo en cuanto dijo los motivos de su visita con la escusa absurda de que él no era un familiar.

Tenía el extraño presentimiento que Albert tenía que ver en el asunto y eso lo decepcionaba más. Pero al escuchar a Tom le daba la esperanza y una excelente idea. Si no podía ayudar directamente a la familia de su novia, pues lo haría indirectamente. Doliera a quien le doliera.

-Dime Stear… ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?—el joven se sorprendió tanto que casi ahoga con su propia saliva.

Penélope sabia que esa pregunta no se lo espera el joven. Pero ya era tiempo. Además si no lo hacia ella de seguro ninguno de los dos tendrían el valor de hacerlo. La sonrisa de complicidad de Richard le dio a entender que había hecho lo correcto.

-El está muy bien gracias—

-Dale mis saludos cuando lo veas y quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros—dijo una sonrisa gentil tomando un poco de vino.

-Conoces a su familia abuela Pony—pregunto Annie curiosa. Haciendo que el tenedor de Patty se cayera en el plato haciendo un tremendo ruido.

-Así es…conozco a su abuelo—

-De donde—pregunto la rubia.

En ese preciso momento ambos sabían que había llegado la hora de las verdades. Stear tomo la mano de su amada Patty con fuerza. La bomba estaba a punto de explotar.

-De Chicago. Es el nieto de Edward…Edward Andrew—

-¡QUE!—gritaron a coro las hermanas.

-¿Eres un Andrew?—

-Así es…por parte de mi madre—un silencio sepulcral cayó en el comedor.

-Dime que no lo sabías Patty—pero el silencio de la chica la delato.

-Vaya que sorpresa…que calladito te lo tenias—dijo Annie con algo de inocencia y picardía.

-¡Annie!—

-Patty te volviste loca…como te atreves a traer un Andrew a esta casa—dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-¡CANDY QUE MODALES SON ESOS!—dijo su abuela muy seria.

-Abuela lo siento…pero esto no puede ser…es un maldito Andrew…quiero que salga de mi casa ahora—grito la chica al joven dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Quizás nadie entendía los motivos de la rubia para actuar de esa forma. Pero ella temía que ese muchacho fuera como el demonio de ojos azules y su hermana terminara dañada o algo peor.

-¡CANDY BASTA…DISCULPATE!—grito su abuela.

Aquello fue más de lo que Stear podía soportar. Una hermosa cena se había vuelto un campo de batalla entre esas dos White. Lo peor fue a su amada Patty llorando y sentía que todo era por su culpa.

-Porque abuela—

-Por favor no discutan…no por mí—dijo poniéndose en pie.

-¡Stear!—dijo Patty en llanto.

-Lamento haber sido el causante de este problema. Por favor perdóneme no puedo cambiar quien es mi familia. Ahora me retiro…gracias por toda señora White—dijo para luego dirigirse a los presentes…-Ha sido un verdadero honor conocerlos…buenas noches—dijo retirándose.

-Patty ve con Stear—

-Si señor—dijo entre lagrimas.

-No dejes que se vaya—dijo al oído el anciano a la muchacha.

Una vez que salió Patty detrás del muchacho. Richard Smith se giro hacia una rubia que aun estaba algo molesta. Con algo de decepción y al mismo tiempo comprensión se dirigió en tono severo hacia la muchacha.

-Debería darte vergüenza jovencita—

-Señor Smith usted no entiende—

-Lo único que entiendo es que ese muchacho estaba ajeno a las cosas que está haciendo Albert Andrew—

-Usted de verdad lo cree…podría ser una artimaña de Andrew—

-No solo lo creo…estoy convencido. Candy mi niña se que por la conducta de Albert Andrew te preocupas por tu hermana…por todos. Pero tienes que entender que no puedes juzgar a ese muchacho por ser quien es. Tú no eres así…no fue la forma en la que fuiste criada—

-Lo siento pero—

-No se qué ha pasado entre ese hombre y tu. Pero créeme cuando te digo que el poco tiempo que conozco a ese joven se que sus sentimientos son sinceros. Sabías que él se ofreció a pagar todas las deudas. Que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudarlas—

-A cambio de que—

-A cambio de verla sonreír…de ver a tu hermana feliz. Ese muchacho está enamorado de tu hermana y tu hermana de él. Candy créeme si te digo que el amor que ambos sientes sobrepasara toda barrera inclusive al mismísimo Albert Andrew—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Señor Smith—dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-Candy mi niña escucha tu corazón—dijo su abuela abrazándola.

-Lo siento tanto…perdónenme por favor—dijo llorando la rubia.

-Esa es la niña que conozco…ahora ve con tu hermana—dijo Richard dándole un beso a la rubia en la frente.

La joven salió a toda prisa de la casa. En cuanto salió lo que vio la dejo en una pieza. Se sentía muy avergonzada con su hermana. El verla abrazada a ese joven llorando le partía el alma.

-Lo siento tanto Stear—dijo llorando.

-No llores mi Patty…es comprensible su actitud—

-Pero…—pero fue interrumpida por la rubia que se acercaba a ellos.

-Candy por favor—

-Patty perdóname—la chica sorprendida fue rápidamente abrazo a su hermana.

-Stear te pido disculpas no tengo excusa para mi comportamiento…fui una grosera—

-Por favor no…se que lo ha hecho Albert no tiene nombre. No sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes. Pero te juro que mis sentimientos por Patty son sinceros—

-Ahora lo sé. Perdóname y te pido que no te vayas…por favor quédate—dijo la chica con sinceridad.

-Me quedo y muchas gracias—dijo una sonrisa sincera abrazando a su amada Patty.

Todos los presentes en la casa esperaban con impaciencia a que entraran. Luego de unos minutos de silencio la primera en entrar con una sonrisa fue la rubia seguida por Patty de la mano de Stear. Aquel mal rato había quedado en el olvido, sintiéndose de nuevo la paz en el hogar White.

Las siguientes horas pasaron sin más contratiempos. La cena continúo como al principio seguido por el delicioso postre de la rubia. Mas tardes estaban todos en la sala. Los mayores tomaban café, mientras los jóvenes hablaban entre risas de otras cosas.

Mientras conversaban Stear saco el tema de la carrera. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes el joven se ofreció apadrinar el caballo para que pudiera competir. Pagaria la inscripción y la cuota…un total de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares.

Al principio hubo negativas por parte de las White. Les preocupa el que por ayudarlas ese muchacho tuviera problemas serios con su familia. Pero como todo un Andrew no desistiría hasta que aceptaran.

Tom no tardo mucho en entender a donde quería llegar Stear. Aceptando enseguida. Era más que obvio que con el dinero ganado podría ayudar a salvar la Granja Girasol. Por eso pondría todo de su empeño para no fallar la confianza y la oportunidad que Stear estaba depositando en él y en su caballo.

Luego de tanta insistencia, suplicas, chantaje emocional, lagrimas (si claro) y de poner ambos jóvenes cara de perritos regañados. Penélope White que busco apoyo de sus viejos amigos antes tal locura, pero como era de esperarse no encontró nada. No le quedo de otra que termino aceptando.

-Stear tengo miedo…si él se entera—dijo Patty poniendo cara de miedo.

-No te preocupes…no te va a enterar todo será anónimo—

Esa fue una de las grandes ideas de Annie. De llegar a aparecer algún curioso preguntando, pues el tape perfecto seria Richard que acepto con gusto. Así nadie se enteraría de quien era el verdadero patrocinador del caballo y eso incluía a cierto rubio. Problema resuelto según Annie.

-Apropósito como se llama el caballo—pregunto la rubia.

-_"Demonic"—_en cuanto la rubia escucho el nombre rodo los ojos al recordar al cierto rubio.

-Un brindis por el futuro campeón del gran Derby de Kentucky. _"Demonic"—_dijo muy emocionada Annie levantando un vaso al aire.

-Por _"Demonic"—_gritaron todos con alegría por la luz que se asoma en la oscuridad.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 12**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**Bueno o malos no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Será hasta la próxima.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat **


	13. Chapter 13

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 13

Luego de pasar una de las veladas más maravillosas con pesar Richard y Stear se despidieron. Patty acompaño a ambos caballeros al auto. Richard como todo un caballero romántico les dio privacidad a los enamorados para que pudieran despedirse con un tierno beso.

-Se ven bien juntos—dijo Annie observándolos por la ventana.

-Si se ven bien—

-Candy que bueno que recapacitaste. Stear me cae muy bien y Patty se ve feliz—

-Si lo sé…no sabes cómo me arrepiento de mi comportamiento—dijo mirando como su hermana se despedía con la mano.

-Lo importante es que nunca es tarde para arrepentirse o pedir una disculpa—dijo abrazándola mientras observaba a Patty que aun miraba el auto alejarse.

-Me alegra que tengamos al señor Richard con nosotros—

-Si evito que siguieras metiendo la pata—

-¡Annie!—

-¡Lo siento!—

-Olvídalo tienes razón…la metí bien onda. Pero gracias a Dios me perdonaron—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por eso te amo y admiro Candy…por ser como eres. Sé porque reaccionaste así…no es para menos después de cómo se ha portado Andrew con nosotras—la rubia la miro a los ojos…-Pero hermana no te preocupes…las cosas suceden porque tienen que suceder. Además tenemos un Andrew de aliado. Imagina la cara que pondrá Albert Andrew cuando lo sepa…será de fotografía—dijo como una niña que espera a que se le descubra la travesura.

-Annie que cosas dices—la menor comenzó a reírse con ganas.

-¡No sería grandioso!—

-¡Que cosa!—

-Que todas termináramos casadas con un Andrew—dijo con algo de inocencia.

-¡QUE!—

-Solo imagínalo. Patty y Stear…Albert y tu y yo pues…pues—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-¡QUE!—la rubia la miro con los ojos tan grandes que parecían que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

-Hay no me mires así…solo fue un inocente pensamiento—dijo encogiendo los hombros antes de irse dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta.

-Esta pequeña nunca cambiara—dijo Tom que había escuchado el comentario.

-Eso parece—

-Este será día que jamás olvidare pecas—

-Si yo tampoco…no me vas a regañar o decir algo—

-No Candy…porque para mí el que una persona aprenda aceptar sus errores es importante. Hoy vi a la Candy que conozco…la que acepta que se equivoco y pide perdón—

-Gracias Tom—dijo abrazándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Candy puedo preguntarte algo—

-Si que cosa—dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Que se traes Albert Andrew contigo?—

-Ese demonio egocéntrico…nada de nada—

-MMmm—

-Como que MMmm…que quieres decir eso—dijo mirándolo a los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

-Nada…no abierto la boca—

-Tom que quisiste decir—

-No te enfades conmigo. Annie me dijo algunas cosas—

-Que cosas…en qué momento—

-Bueno ella dijoquetu legustaaandre yquesebesaron —dijo tan rápido que ni el mismo entendió lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué?—pregunto ya que no entendió ni una palabra—

-Acaso no me escuchaste—

-Si te escuche pero no entendí nada—

-Diablos mujer debes prestar más atención—dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Presto atención. Ahora dime que dijo Annie—

-Dijo quelegustasaandre—pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Un momento…dilo despacio—

-No te enfades…Annie me dijo que tu le gustas a Andrew y que se habían besado—la rubia lo miro en estado de shock.

-¿Candy me oíste?—pregunto el joven retrocediendo lentamente ya que aquel silencio no parecía ser buena señal.

-¡Tom!—dijo la menor de las hermanas llamando la atención del joven.

-¡Sí!—contesto volviendo a mirar a la rubia que empezaba a fruncir sus cejas.

-Yo que tu corría—dijo antes de salir corriendo seguido por el joven.

En cuanto la rubia salió del shock se les fue detrás. Penélope y el padre de Tom vieron a una furiosa rubia que seguía por toda la sala a Tom y a Annie. Mientras ellos se reían a carcajadas suplicando por sus vidas.

-Como es lo viejos tiempos—dijo Penélope con una sonrisa.

-Así es. Es bello ser joven—dijo volviendo a tomar su café.

En cuanto entro Patty vio todo aquel corre que corre. Patty no tenía que ser adivina para imaginar que algo debieron haber hecho como para que su hermana quisiera darles una lección a esos dos. Su hermana menor fue la primera en pasarle por el lado. Pero de la nada fue tomada de la mano de Tom.

-Ayúdanos Patty nos quiere matar—dijo haciendo que la chica comenzara también a correr por toda la sala detrás de la rubia sin saber por qué.

Penélope como buena anfitriona invito a su viejo amigo a la cocina para comer otro pedazo del delicioso postre. Sabía que sería una noche algo larga y lo mejor era salirse del medio.

-Que crees que pase cuando los atrape—

-No lo sé…no deseo imaginarlo…de seguro Patty pondrá la paz como siempre—

-Esa es mi niña…la voz de la razón. Tardara un poco pero al final lo lograra—dijo Penélope tomando un sorbo de su café, mientras escuchaba el alboroto en la sala que de seguro iba a durar varias horas más.

Xxxxxxx

Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquella maravillosa cena de acción de gracias. Stear se había reunido unos días después con Tom. Muchos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Tom pagar la inscripción y cuota para la gran carrera de marzo. Nadie sabía como lo había logrado o quién era el misterioso patrocinador. La curiosidad de muchos era enorme. No era para menos ese hermoso pura sangre era un digno adversario para cualquiera.

Para el joven pelinegro fue un día maravilloso ya que al fin conocía en persona al hermoso ejemplar. Aquel magnifico caballo negro era un verdadero pura sangre y no había duda de que _Demonic_ sería el campeón.

xxxxxxx

Mientras que la vida les regalaba una luz al final de aquel oscuro túnel. Las mujeres White volvían a su vida normal. Estaba todo tranquilo en especial porque no sabían nada del demonio de Andrew. Como siempre la rubia trabajaba en el hospital hasta entrada la tarde. Mientras hacia sus rondas volvió a tropezar con cierto chico de mirada intensa.

-Lo lamento—dijo la chica.

-Descuida…creo que siempre estaremos destinados a cruzarnos—la chica sonrió al ver el guiño del joven.

-¿Como esta señor Grandchester?—

-Muy bien gracias. Pero por favor llámame Terry…el señor Grandchester es mi padre—

-Muy bien Terry que le trae por aquí. Busca al doctor Leonard otra vez—

-No en realidad. Busco a una hermosa enfermera que me cure una herida—

-¿Esta herido?—pregunto algo preocupada mirando de arriba abajo al joven.

-Pues si…sangre muchísimo…solo mira—dijo quitándose un pañuelo del dedo índice.

-Ya veo—la rubia miro entrecerrando los ojos para ver la pequeñita cortadura que tenía el joven en el dedo. La rubia no le quedo de otra que reírse de la astucia de ese joven.

-Podría infectarse si usted no me atiende…soy su responsabilidad—dijo con una sensual sonrisa.

-Si claro…acompáñame—dijo con una sonrisa.

La rubia lo llevo a la habitación de curaciones en donde limpio la herida microscópica con alcohol. Terry solo se quedo embobado mirando a la joven enfermera. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo por la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él. Unos segundos después aquella cortadura estaba limpia y con una vendita.

-Listo…solo tenga más cuidado Terry…Buenas Tardes—se fue dejando al joven sorprendido con tanta belleza. Unos minutos después de cambiarse la chica salía del hospital. Para de nuevo encontrarse con Terry que estaba afuera aparentemente esperándola.

-Adiós—dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

-Espera…quieres cenar conmigo—

-Gracias pero no puedo—

-Algún compromiso importante o cita—

-Quede en verme con mi hermana…trabaja en la floristería. Además no estoy vestida apropiadamente—Terry la miro de arriba abajo.

La chica estaba vestida con unos vaqueros, botas, suéter de cuello alto y abrigo. Para Terry no había mujer más hermosa que la que tenía en frente. Una mujer que sabía que deseaba para él.

-Estas preciosas…cena conmigo Candy—

-Es que—

-Podemos cenar cerca de donde trabaja tu hermana…luego te acompaño. Qué me dices…cenas conmigo—a la chica aquel joven le agradaba así que acepto.

-Esta bien Terry…cenemos—dijo con una sonrisa que embobo al joven.

Ambos fueron a un pequeño pero agradable restaurante. La conversación fue de lo más entretenida y agradable. Ambos hablaron de todo un poco. Como buen empresario había investigado sombre los diferentes recursos que había en esas tierras. Así fue como salió el tema de la granja.

El joven estaba sorprendido al descubrir que la única granja en cultivar girasoles era de la abuela de la joven. Pero la decepción del joven fue evidente en cuanto la chica le conto lo que paso con las flores. Brevemente conto los problemas que habían. Aunque no entro en detalles de quien era la persona a quien le debían. La pedida de la cosecha había sido desastrosa para la familia conto la chica con tristeza.

-Mejor cambiemos el tema—

-Dime si se pudiera…esas flores volverían a germinar—

-Si alguien puede lograrlo es mi abuela—dijo con orgullo.

-Me gustaría ayudarlas—

-Por qué—pregunto con algo de desconfianza.

-Por qué reconozco una buena inversión cuando la veo—

-Gracias. Pero ya tenemos una solución…que con un poco de ayuda divina saldremos bien—

-Si esa solución no se diera me gustaría que me consideraran—

-Bien ya veremos…ya debo irme gracias por la cena—

-De nada—

Después de pagar ambos salieron. Caminaron por las calles concurridas de gente que saludaban a la rubia. Definitivamente el joven estaba encantado con el hermoso pueblo y con la chica. Terry como todo un caballero acompaño a la rubia hasta en frente de la floristería.

-Habrá una reunión el próximo sábado en el hospital para los socios…me preguntaba si me harías el honor de ir conmigo como mi pareja—

-¡YO!—

-Si usted señorita—

-No lo sé—

-Por favor de verdad me gustaría que fueras mi pareja. Aceptas—

-Siempre es así de insistente—

-Solo cuando algo me gusta—

-¿Su asistente estará?—al joven le sorprendió la pregunta.

-No ella se irá en unos días con su familia y yo me iré después de la reunión—

-¿Se irá a donde?—

-A Inglaterra a pasar las fiestas navideñas con mis padres. Pero volveré en enero. Qué me dices me haces el honor—

-Acepto con una condición—

-Diga usted señorita—

-Nos reuniremos en el salón de actividades del hospital. Llego y me voy por mi cuenta. Aceptad—

-Mujer independiente…eso me gusta—dijo en tono pícaro.

-Entonces que me dices—

-Acepto—

Xxxxxxx

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

George después de pasar unos días en Londres le había consultado a Albert que estaría lejos unos días visitando a unas amistades. Después de tener un viaje de varias horas había llegado temprano en la mañana a la mansión Andrew en Pennsylvania.

-Hola amigo mío—dijo un anciano.

-Buenos días Sir Andrew—ambos hombres se saludaron con afecto.

-¿Dime como esta todo y mi hermana?—indicándole a George que tomara asiento.

-Lady Elroy sigue igual que siempre señor—

-Así que sigue odiosa y amargada—provocando que George se riera…-Pero no viniste a hablarme de ella no es así…tu llamada me preocupo—

-Es de Albert señor Andrew de quien deseo hablarle—

-Que sucede con el…algún problema con la empresa—

-La empresa está bien…es otra cosa—

-¿Que sucede?—

Sin perder tiempo George le conto lo que estaba pasando desde hace un poco más de un año. Trato de contar sin dejar ningún detalle de los acontecimientos. Hablo sobre como el rubio empezó buscando ciertas granjas cercanas y su interés por una en especial. También le conto que la crueldad del rubio no tenia límites ni barreras.

Pero para cuando él se dio cuenta de quien se trataba Albert había hecho y deshecho. Para cuando George termino el anciano no salía de su asombro de escuchar en el monstro que se había vuelto su sobrino nieto.

-¿Cual es la granja?—

-Granja Girasol—

-Dime que no es la que pienso—

-Lo siento señor…es de Penélope White—

-Oh Dios Penélope… ¿Cómo dio con ella? ¿Qué sabe?—

-No lo sé señor. Aunque tengo mis sospechas de quién está detrás de todo—

-¡Elroy!...no hay otra explicación—

-Pienso que tiene que haberle dicho algo sobre lo que paso con Damián White y su hermana—

-Dudo que le haya dicho la verdad. Porque si ese muchacho supiera lo que en realidad paso no haría lo que ha hecho—

-Señor hay algo que no entiendo. Porque Lady Elroy odia tanto a esa familia…no creo que fuera por el suicidio de la señorita Angélica. Porque no habría motivos…al contrario debería ser al revés. Así que debe haber algo mas oculto—

-Hay amigo mío…mi hermana a usado a Albert para su venganza personal. Después de tantos años aun sigue con esa amargura en el alma. No es a la familia en si a la que odia…sino a Penélope—

-No entiendo señor porque a ella—

-Esa es una larga historia que sucedió antes de que tú llegaras. Un odio que después solo trajo desgracia de la tú fuiste testigo. Pero dejemos esa historia para después. La pregunta es como haremos para detener a ese muchacho y salvar a Penélope—

-Hay otro problema señor—

-¿Ahora qué?—

-Vera señor su interés por la granja White ha pasado a segundo plano. Ahora Albert está obsesionado con una joven—

-¿Quien es la joven?—

-La hija mayor de Damián White…la señorita Candy White—

-Oh Dios mío—

-Estoy preocupado—

-No es para menos—

-Albert está obsesionado, enloquecido por esa chica—dijo en tono de preocupación.

-Sera posible que la historia se repita otra vez. Será posible que la pesadilla vuelva de nuevo a nuestras vidas—dijo soltando un suspiro fijando su mirada en una foto.

-Temo de lo que pueda hacer—

-¿Por qué lo dices?—

-Siempre ha controlado todo a su alrededor. Pero lo que no pudo controlar es que se enamoro de la joven…el aun no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos…por eso está enojado todo el tiempo…en especial por su rechazo—

-Ya veo…esa chica siente algo por el—

-Pues no se…creo lo detesta—aquellas palabras hicieron reír al anciano.

-¿Como es la chica?...háblame de ella—pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tanto sus hermanas y ella heredaron la belleza de su madre. Candy es la única rubia de ojos verdes. Es una chica trabajadora, independiente y valiente—

-Igual que su padre—

-No solo eso…también heredo su carácter—

-Así porque lo dices—

George empezó desde el principio. Con lujo de detalles comenzó con lo que le sucedió a los pobres abogados. Lo que paso con el primer encuentro de Albert con la joven. Los sucesos en las afueras del hospital donde trabaja la chica y por supuesto los últimos acontecimientos como el que el rubio cogiera de ir a cenar a cierta cafetería.

La cara del anciano era todo un poema. Sin poder evitarlo más el anciano comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Rio tanto el hombre que las lagrimas se les escapaban. Nunca se había divertido tanto como ese día. Hubiera pagado una fortuna solo por ver eso.

-George tienes que cargar con una cámara para que me graves esos sucesos—dijo divertido.

-Señor que cosas dices—dijo también riendo.

-Me agrada esa chica—

-A mi también señor—

El anciano se levanto caminando hacia una mesita en donde había varias fotos. Una de ellas era de tres hombres rubios riendo. Estaba con su hermano y en el medio de ambos Charles White abrazándolos con una enorme sonrisa. El anciano volvió donde George con la fotografía en la mano.

-No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez esa es la mujer que Albert necesita. Una mujer con fuego en las venas. Un fuego que con gusto Albert ardería en el. Que aunque el crea que es el infierno sea su salvación—

-Lo he pensado señor—

-Entiendo tu preocupación con esa familia. Entiendo la lucha interna que tienes amigo mío. Jamás he dudado de tu lealtad…pero—

-Aunque no esté de acuerdo con las acciones de Albert estaré a su lado. Mi lealtad siempre estará con los Andrew…es solo que—

-Lo entiendo y sabes que cuentas conmigo—

-Hice un juramento. No sé qué hacer—dijo llevándose la mano a la frente frotándosela.

-Eso amigo mío es tu dedición. Tú fuiste testigo de muchas cosas. Si para detenerlo o detener el odio de Elroy tienes que romper ese el silencio…solo hazlo—

-Después de lo que ha hecho…en cuanto sepa lo que paso con su hermana…lo destruirá…será demasiado para el—dijo con pesar.

-Lo sé. Pero tú estarás a su lado. Te prometo amigo mío que cuando llegue el momento Albert sabrá el porqué de las cosas. Ya es tiempo de hablar—George solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias señor Edward—

-Hace unos minutos me preguntaste porque Elroy odia a Penélope…veras George todo comenzó con…—pero en ese momento el celular de George solo interrumpiendo a Edward.

-Disculpe señor—en cuanto George contesto su rostro se transformo… ¡Diga!… ¿Rose que pasa?…hace cuanto se fue…maldición…gracias Rose te llamo luego—

-Que sucede—

-Albert se fue de Londres…es obvio para donde cogió—un silencio invadió a los dos hombres. Edward miro la foto que aun llevaba en la mano.

-Te prometo amigo que lo resolveré. Algo bueno tiene que salir esta vez—murmuro bajito mirando la foto.

-Disculpe señor me hablaba—

-Solo puede haber una solución—dijo volviendo a mirar la foto.

-¿Cual es señor?—

-La única con la que Elroy no contaba o mejor dicho no esperaría—George lo miro a los ojos. En cuestión de segundo el hombre entendió lo que aquel anciano quería decirle.

-Eso es imposible…ella lo detesta…diría que hasta lo odia—

-A veces lo imposible…se hace posible—dijo con una leve sonrisa volviendo a mirar la foto.

Xxxxxxx

En el momento que Terry dejo a la rubia cerca de la floristería hizo una llamada. Necesitaba conocer los detalles sobre la Granja Girasol. Unos días después no salía de su asombro al descubrir a quien era que las White le debían. La pregunta era que quería Albert Andrew con esa familia. Porque deseaba acabar con ellas.

El tan esperado sábado había llegado para Terry. Estaba esperando impaciente a una rubia en la entrada del salón de actividades. Casi le da algo al ver semejante diosa aproximarse. La chica estaba realmente bella, llevaba el pelo recogido dejando caer a los lados unos hermosos risos, su maquillaje era suave y estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido verde botella que resaltaba no solo su figura sino también sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Con la elegancia de todo un Grandchester le ofreció la mano guiándola al gran salón. La noche fue especial para el joven empresario. Se sentía el hombre más dichoso y envidiado por muchos. El tener aquella hermosa diosa entre sus brazos bailando tan hermosa melodía era más de lo que él hubiera deseado o soñado.

-Por qué no me dijiste que era Albert Andrew al que le deben—pregunto sin detener el baile.

-Por qué no era importante—

-Para mí lo es. Deseo poder ayudar a tu abuela…que salven la granja—

-Por que harías eso, ni siquiera me conoces—

-Porque vale la pena salva cosas bellas—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Terry!—

-¡Ya se!—dijo dándole un beso en la mano continuo con el baile.

La hermosa velada continúo. Después de cenar y bailar un poco más Terry Grandchester acompaño a la rubia hasta el estacionamiento del hospital. Una vez que estaban frente a la camioneta la rubia se despidió.

-Gracias por la velada—

-No gracias a ti por ser mi pareja. Aunque me hubiera gustado como caballero llevarte hasta tu casa—

-Eres un caballero…buenas noches y buen viaje—

-Candy no olvides que si la solución que tienen no funciona cuentas conmigo…solo espérame—

-Aun no entiendo porque lo harías—

-No es obvio—

-¡Yo!—

-¡Me gustas! ¿Me darias una oportunidad?—dejando a la chica sin palabras.

-¡Terry yo!—

-No me conteste ahora. Solo déjame pedirte una disculpa—la chica lo miro extrañada.

-Una disculpa porque—

-Por esto—dijo besando sus labios con dulzura.

Lentamente se fue apartando dejando su frente pegada a la de la joven, dándole luego un beso en la frente…-Que tengas unas bonitas fiestas—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Igualmente—dijo sonrojada subiéndose a la camioneta.

-Hasta pronto—dijo viendo como la chica que le había robado su corazón se marchaba.

Terry Grandchester se sentía tan feliz que ni se percato quien había visto aquella escena. En un área oscura un auto deportivo estaba parqueado. En su interior un rubio apretaba tanto el guie que tenia los nudillos blancos. Miraba al joven Grandchester de una forma fija y filosa. La rabia y los celos que sentía Albert Andrew no había forma de describirla. El ver lo hermosa que estaba lo enfurecía. De solo pensar que se había puesto tan bella para otro y no para él lo estaba volviendo loco. Solo deseaba destrozar al joven que se había atrevido a besar a la mujer que deseaba para él. Ya no podía pensar con claridad, solo deseaba actuar y era lo que iba a ser.

-Esto no se quedara así…vas a ser mía—

A la mañana siguiente la rubia despertó feliz. Ese día lo dedicaría a ella misma. No había nadie en la casa y no tenía que ir a trabajar. Así que se daría un largo baño y se relajaría. Estaba tan tranquila en la tina que volvió a quedarse dormida.

La rubia se levanto algo sobresaltada a darse cuenta que el agua estaba fría. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero se sentía muy bien. Al salir llevaba una bata mientras se secaba el pelo se dirigía a su cuarto. Pero al entrar algo que estaba sombre la cama llamo su atención.

-¿Pero qué es esto?—dijo tomando la prenda que resulto ser un gabán negro.

La chica lo soltó horrorizada dándose la vuelta lentamente. Allí estaba detrás de la puerta el demonio de ojos de azules mirándola de una forma extraña. La miraba con rabia, ira, dolor, celos y tan filoso como una navaja.

-¡Tú!—dijo la chica asombrada.

-Así es. Pareces sorprendida de verme…veo que no me esperabas—

-¿Como entraste?—aquella simple pregunta hizo que el rubio la mirara con la ceja alzada.

-Por la puerta por donde mas—dijo señalándola en un tono sarcástico.

-¡DEJATE DE PAYASADAS…LARGO DE MI CASA! —grito la chica.

-Te vi con Grandchester—

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?—

-Quería verte y te encuentro con otro ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Desde cuándo?—pregunto de una forma tan pausada que la chica se estremeció.

-¡Eso no es tu incumbencia!—dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¿Acaso te ofreció algo que yo no te haya ofrecido?—pregunto moviéndose como león enjaulado.

-ERES UN MALDITO CRETINO… ¡LARGATE!—

-¡Contéstame!—dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-NO PIENSO CONTESTARTE NADA…AHORA SAL DE MI CASA—

-NO ME IRÉ PORQUE NO SE ME DA LA GANA—grito el rubio.

-¿Que quieres?—pregunto algo nerviosa.

-No es obvio. Es que aun no lo entiendes—

-Que tengo entender según usted—

-Tú me perteneces—dijo mirándola fijamente.

-YO NO SOY DE TU PROPIEDAD MALDITO ENGREIDO. ¡VETE YA!—grito la chica apretando los puños.

-Si me voy a ir. Pero antes te hare mía—con esas últimas palabras con la mano cerró la puerta de un sólido portazo.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 13**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores y por hacer esta su novela favorita. Como se habrán dado de cuenta las cosas se pondrán un poco calientes con nuestra pareja favorita.**

**No olviden buenos o malos dejen sus comentarios. Acepto sugerencias.**

**Un beso**

**Ladycat**


	14. Chapter 14

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 14

_-Si me voy a ir. Pero antes de hare mía—con esas últimas palabras con la mano cerró la puerta de un sólido portazo._

El fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que la rubia diera un brinco del susto. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharse. Ante aquellas palabras la rubia lo miro horrorizada dando unos pasos hacia atrás. La sonrisa que ahora ese demonio tenía en sus labios le provocaba escalofríos y miedo.

El rubio no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Esa era la mirada de un depredador dispuesto a atacar a su presa. La belleza de esa mujer lo tenía enloquecido. Su aroma era todo un deleite para sus fosas nasales. Era la primera vez que la veía con aquella hermosa melena suelta. Solo deseaba tocarla, enredar sus dedos en ellos. Poseer a tan hermosa diosa.

Mientras observaba la mirada de horror de la mujer que haría suya. Comenzó despacio a quitarse los primeros botones de su negra camisa. Dejando al descubierto su pecho bien marcado. La chica por instinto se aferro a su bata cubriéndose más ante la mirada fija del rubio.

Ahora ella no sabía qué hacer. Aquel demonio que estaba parado a solo unos pasos de ella era enorme. Ella solo podía pensar cómo detener a un hombre que media unos seis pies de alto y que sin duda era muy fuerte. Por Dios santo solo habia que mirarlo. Con cautela comenzó a mirar por la habitación buscando que podía usar para defenderse.

-Estas pensando cómo romperme la crisma…no es así—dijo con una sonrisa sínica.

-Si dijera que no sería una mentirosa—dijo respirando agitadamente.

-Por eso me gustas tanto—dijo con una sonrisa que en otras circunstancias hubiera provocado la ira de la chica. Pero ahora solo deseaba salir de esa habitación.

-Muérete maldito—

-Veamos que tienes mocosa—dijo con una sonrisa retadora dándole la oportunidad de defenderse.

De la nada la chica recordó enfocando su vista hacia el ropero en donde vio en el suelo un bate. Pero lamentablemente cuando miro al rubio el también tenia fija la mirada en el mismo lugar. Para luego mirarla con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sus miradas se encontraron deteniéndose el tiempo ante aquellos dos rubios.

En el momento que el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Candy corrió hacia donde estaba el bate. Pero el rubio se movió tan ágil como ella tomándola por la cintura levantándola por los aires. La chica se sacudía con violencia, pateando, gritando, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse. Albert la sostenía con firmeza llevándola hacia la cama en donde la puso poniéndose encima de ella.

La chica peleaba y gritaba como una fiera tratando de sacárselo de encima. Pero aquel demonio la tenía prisionera con su propio cuerpo. Buscando la forma de defenderse llevo una de sus manos hacia la parte baja del cuello del rubio. En donde con todas sus fuerzas enterró sus uñas. El rubio emitió un gemido de dolor, tomando las manos de la chica las llevo por encima de la cabeza de ella presionándolas con su mano.

La ira y los celos que sentía no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Solo deseaba tomar a esa mujer como suya. Marcarla de por vida. Así que beso sus labios ferozmente pero debía imaginar que esa chica no se lo haría nada fácil. Tuvo que retroceder al sentir el fuerte dolor de su mordida. Clavo su mirada en ella mientras se saboreaba su propia sangre que corría como un hilito por su barbilla.

-Vaya sí que eres toda una fiera—decía el muy cretino.

-A la fuerza es la única forma que conoce para poseer a una mujer—dijo agitada aun tratando de zafarse.

-¡No! Nunca he tenido la necesidad de tomar a nadie por la fuerza. Pero tú me tienes mal mujer. No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar el domarte—dijo apretando los dientes por la excitación casi descontrolada que tenia.

Casi con violencia se lanzo al tierno cuello de la chica besándolo dejando rastro de su propia sangre en el. Su mano se movía por todo aquel cuerpo que aun luchaba por liberarse dejando ver sus hermosos atributos. Deslizo su mano por su muslo acariciándolo. Empezó a meter la mano por debajo de la bata hasta llegar a tocar su braga. En cuanto estuvo a punto de tocar su intimidad la suplica de ella lo detuvo.

-No por favor—dijo en un hilo de voz.

El rubio se separo un poco de la chica para mirar sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que ahora se veían tan cristalinos por las lagrimas retenidas.

-Te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas—dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Suéltame te lo pido…no lo hagas—dijo reflejándose en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que aun no podía creer que él pudiera llegar tan lejos.

-Te deseo Candy. No quiero que otro te tenga…que otro tome lo que anhelo…no lo permitiré…se mi amante—dijo con voz ronca acercándose a sus labios pero ella desvió la cabeza.

-¡Nunca!—la chica lo miro con tanto rencor que aumento la ira del rubio.

-Entonces será por las malas—dijo besando otra vez su cuello con desesperación bajando despacio hacia su pecho. Deseaba saborearla con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras su mano comenzó a bajar otra vez hasta llegar a su muslo. Esta vez no habría suplica que lo detuviera. Cuando iba a tocar lo que tanto deseaba el sonido de una camioneta lo volvió a la realidad. Maldiciendo por la interrupción la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Te juro que concluiré lo que empecé y nadie me va a interrumpir ni a detener. Serás mía Candy White solo mía—dijo llevando la mano libre hacia el cuello en donde visualizo sangre en sus dedos…-Esto me dejara una cicatriz sin duda—

-Debí sacarte los ojos maldito demonio—dijo casi al borde del llanto. Pero el muy cretino solo le sonrió.

-Si he de llevar tu marca…tú llevaras la mía mi hermosa felina—dijo con una sonrisa que se le erizo la piel a la joven.

Sin decir nada mas tomo con firmeza la barbilla haciendo girar su cabeza dejando su cuello visible. Ahí en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro Albert tomo con sus dientes la delicada piel mordiéndola. Candy soltó un grito de dolor derramando lágrimas que se perdían por sus cabellos. En cuanto sintió el sabor metálico en su boca paso su lengua por la herida saboreándola. Despacio se acerco a su oído para decirle.

-Esto es para que nunca olvides que me perteneces. Ahora tienes mi marca felina—dijo en un susurro soltándola al instante. Parándose tomo su gabán poniéndoselo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-TE ODIO MALDITO DEMONIO…OJALA DESAPARECIERAS—en dos zancadas el rubio llego hasta ella tomándola con firmeza por la barbilla, mientras ella trataba con sus manos de que la soltara.

-Ódiame todo lo que quieras…solo aumentaras mi deseo. Pero nunca olvides preciosa que este demonio es tu demonio y tú estará condenada a estar en mi infierno…eso te lo puedo jurar—al finalizar esas palabras robo un beso de sus labios y se dirigió hacia la puerta otra vez. La chica se levanto cubriéndose tomando lo primero que encontró lanzándoselo. Pero en un ágil movimiento el rubio lo esquivo.

-Fallaste preciosa…no vemos—dijo tirándole una guiñada y con la mano le lanzo un beso.

-Te odio—dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En cuanto Patty entro se quedo en una pieza soltando los paquetes que llevaba en las manos. Ahí estaba el rubio frente a ella poniéndose su gabardina y guantes. El rubio la miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa sínica le paso por el lado saliendo por la puerta.

En cuanto la pelinegra salió del shock corrió escalera arriba buscando a su hermana mayor. En cuanto entro al cuarto la encontró sentada en la cama. Despacio Patty se fue acercando a la rubia que apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-¡Candy!… ¿Candy que paso? ¿Qué te hizo?—pregunto al ver que su hermana tenía sangre por su rostro, cuello y pecho.

-No me hizo nada gracias a ti—dijo mirándola a los ojos. La chica entendió que se refería a su repentina llegada a la casa.

-Pero…esa sangre—

-No es mía—entonces la chica recordó verle el labio partido.

-Candy debemos decirle a la abuela—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡No!—dijo parándose.

-Pero Candy…ese hombre no se detendrá…esto ha sido demasiado—

-No digas nada…hay demasiados problemas como para crearle uno más a la abuela. Te lo pido Patty no digas nada—la chica no dijo nada mas, solo fue donde su hermana y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Candy tengo miedo—dijo llorando.

-Yo también. Pero es mejor que la abuela no lo sepa. Tengo que ir al baño—dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

-Candy espera…no tenias una foto tuya en la mesa—dijo señalando el marco vacio.

-¡Sí!—la rubio sonrió con amargura porque era más que obvio quien la tomo.

-¡Candy!—

-No te preocupes Patty—dijo dejando a su hermana en el cuarto muy preocupada.

En cuanto entro al baño se miro en el espejo. Se sintió asqueada a verse la pequeña mordida que le dolía a morir. Aunque no era de gravedad de seguro le dejaría una pequeña cicatriz. Una maldita cicatriz que le recordaría lo que casi sucede. Con las manos algo temblorosas se limpio con alcohol la herida para luego bañarse.

Mientras se bañaba tratando de alguna forma borrar la sensación de esas caricias malditas de su cuerpo. Olvidar aquel demonio que desde ese día la estaba condenando. Cerro sus ojos mientras las lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua que corrían por su rostro. Mientras su mano tocaba lo que tenía en la parte baja del cuello recordaba esas palabras que de seguro jamás olvidaría.

_-Nunca olvides que me perteneces-_

Xxxxxxx

En cuanto salió de aquella casa una oleada de sentimientos lo azotaron. Nunca se había arrepentido de sus acciones. Pero por un momento se cuestiono que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que si aquella chica no hubiera llegado estaría en esos momentos tomando a esa mujer como suya. En verdad deseaba tanto a esa mujer que estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Hubiera sido capaz de hacerla su mujer a la fuerza.

En cuanto se monto en su auto condujo sin detenerse. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar o terminaría enloqueciendo. Mientras conducía metió su mano en su bolsillo en donde saco una foto de ella abrazando a un pony. Observando aquella hermosa foto que se había llevado se preguntaba en qué demonios se había convertido.

_~Tienes razón mocosa…soy un demonio…un monstro. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Porque soy quien soy y al final tendré lo que quiero…a ti~ pensaba el rubio con la mirada fija en el camino._

Condujo sin detenerse hasta lograr salir de ese Estado. Necesitaba calmar el calor que sentía su cuerpo. Necesitaba alejarse de esa mujer que lo tenía embrujado hasta la locura.

Ya era altas horas de la madrugada cuando llego a Chicago. No quería ir a su casa, así que solo se dirigió a su apartamento. En cuanto entro se quito la gabardina, al encender la luz se llevo el susto de su vida.

-Demonios George te podría matar por eso—

-Lo siento señor supe que se había ido de Londres. Así que decidí esperarlo—

-No soy un niño…deja de cuidarme—

-Albert no olvides que tienes enemigos que desean tu mal—

-No te preocupes estoy bien—dijo quitándose la camisa dejando ver los arañazos. George que hasta ese momento no había notado el labio partido, abrió los ojos enormes.

-Por Dios que te paso en la boca y en el cuello—

-Tuve un encuentro con una felina de ojos verdes—la cara que puso George era de horror, no podía ser que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Que le hiciste Albert?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-No le hice nada. Pero no porque no quisiera…sino porque su hermanita llego—

-Me lo dices así tan tranquilo—George no podía creer el cinismo de ese muchacho.

-Como quieres que te lo diga—dijo sirviéndose un whisky.

-Que era lo que querías hacer…robarle la inocencia a esa muchacha—dijo algo molesto.

-Porque no—George lo miro sorprendido.

-¡Que!—

-Dime porque no. Su padre le robo la inocencia a mi hermana…porque no robársela a su hija—

-Por Dios Albert escúchate...te desconozco. No sé qué cosa que crees que paso. Pero estas muy lejos de la verdad—

-Odio cuando me hablas con acertijos y no vas al grano—

-A lo que me refiero es que Damián no hizo nada de lo que tú crees. Tu hermana se enamoro de la persona equivocada…ella—pero el rubio no lo dejo continuar.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho…ella se enamoro de ese maldito y él se aprovecho—dijo apretando el vaso con fuerza quebrándolo.

-Que hizo Lady Elroy contigo—

-Hacerme fuerte—dijo sin mirarlo.

-Albert escúchame. Lo que Lady Elroy te haya dicho no es la verdad…estas cometiendo un error—

-Que no es verdad George…que error…dime—

-Las cosas no pasaron como tú crees—

-Porque paso lo que paso. Era un niño cuando lo conocí. Pero recuerdo como mi hermana me hablaba de ese maldito…la recuerdo suspirar soñando que se casaría con él…su risa, sus lagrimas…lo recuerdo todo. Pero lo más que recuerdo fue ese día cuando se despidió de mí y luego se suicido—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo sé…también recuerdo ese día. Pero créeme cuando te digo que Damián White no tuvo nada que ver en la decisión de tu hermana…ella solo se—pero el rubio lo interrumpió con la mano.

-Entonces contéstame algo…si él no es culpable porque ella dejo una carta mencionándolo… ¿DIME PORQUE SE SUICIDO? ¿PORQUE LO HIZO?—dijo gritando eso ultimo.

George sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar. Cuando salió de Pennsylvania no había tomado aún una decisión. Sabía que en cuanto el supiera la verdad sería un golpe duro. Temía como fuera a tomarlo…que se derrumbara al instante. Por eso la pregunta era…si hablo estaré haciendo lo correcto.

-Albert escúchame—

-No ya no quiero escuchar nada más…estoy harto…estoy cansado de lo mismo—

-¡Albert!—

-DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SABER NADA. YA NO QUIERO HABLAR DE MI HERMANA. YA NADA ME IMPORTA MAS QUE ELLA. ESCUCHA BIEN ESTO…CANDY WHITE SERA MI MUJER…NI TU NI NADIE ME LO VA A IMPEDIR—grito el rubio dirigiéndose a su habitación…-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas—dijo sin mirarlo cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

George solo se quedo en silencio parado en el mismo lugar. El paso ya había sido dado por el rubio. El amor que sentía por esa chica lo estaba llevando a un punto de no retorno. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Albert completara lo que inicio. A menos que el aceptara sus sentimientos seria su perdición y la destrucción de la joven.

Por eso necesitaba desarrollar el plan de Edward Andrew. Podía ser la locura más grande que había escuchado. Pero podía ser la solución y la salvación de ese hombre al que apreciaba. Por la memoria de William Andrew ya sabia que hacer.

**Hola chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 14**

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado y para el próximo capítulo habrá una propuesta muy pero muy inesperada. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	15. Chapter 15

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 15

Había pasado mas de veinticuatros horas desde lo sucedido con la rubia y el intercambio de palabras con George. Ni siquiera se había presentado en la oficina ni atendía llamadas. Solo deseaba estar solo con sus propios demonios. Necesita descargar todo el coraje y frustración que sentía su alma.

PUM…PUM—era el sonido que se escuchaba en el gimnasio de su apartamento.

Albert en pantalón corto, tenis y con sus guantes puestos golpeaba con ira aquel saco de arena que colgaba del techo. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus ojos zafiros tenían un brillo letal. Sus músculos se tensaban y endurecían con cada golpe. Su cuerpo y pies se movían a un ritmo sincronizado. Las gotas de sudor que corrían por todo su cuerpo se perdían en el pantalón. Todo le dolía y el calor que sentía era abrazador. Pero aun así no se detenía.

El rubio golpeaba y golpeaba aquel saco sin piedad. Parecía que por el sonido de las cadenas que colgaban terminaría sacándolo de su sitio o rompiéndolo. Llevaba horas haciendo lo mismo y se sentía cansado. Pero cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido con la rubia su ira crecía consigo mismo dando con más fuerza.

Aquel hombre bañado en sudor era la visión de un ángel bello. Un ángel que te llevaría al mismísimo infierno si te descuidabas. Aquel demonio con cara de ángel era la perdición de cualquier mujer menos de la rubia que deseaba y que lo estaba llevando a su perdición.

-Maldición no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza—decía descargando toda su frustración con el saco.

El deseo que sentía por Candy era como una llama que ardía. Una llama que quemaba todo su cuerpo y que solo podía apagarse en el cuerpo de la chica de los ojos verdes. Esos mismos ojos que lo tenían embrujado y desquiciado.

Elisa que había logrado entrar al apartamento lo observaba en silencio desde la puerta. Verlo todo sudado con la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto la excitaba. De solo recordar todas las veces que ese hombre la había tomado sentía la garganta seca.

Aquel hombre despertaba en ella sus más bajos instintos. La hacía olvidar hasta la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Solo podía sentir creciendo el deseo por ese hombre que la había despreciado. Estaba tan embelesada que se asusto al ver como el rubio se detenía en seco soltando un respiro pesado.

-¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto sin ni siquiera molestarse a mirarla.

-Como sabias que era yo…bueno no importa. Quería verte…te extraño— dijo sensualmente queriendo acercarse aquel adonis que tenia frente a ella.

-Creí que había sido claro contigo. Así que no entiendo que haces aquí—

-Estoy aquí porque te perdono lo que me dijiste y como me trataste—el rubio que se había mantenido de espalda se giro lentamente estallando en un carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?—pregunto la chica indignada y enfadada.

-De lo que me dices. Así que me perdonas…vaya pues gracias—dijo aun riendo.

-No tienes que ser tan sínico Albert. Solo olvidemos lo que paso—dijo poniendo sus manos en el cuello del rubio que enseguida el joven aparto.

-Se acabo…te lo dije—

-No bromees conmigo Albert—

-No es broma…así que puedes irte por donde entraste—dijo tomando una toalla poniéndola en su cuello.

-No puedes dejarme…tu eres mío—la chica retrocedió al ver lo serio que se había puesto el rubio.

Si algo odiaba el rubio y jamás le permitía a ninguna mujer es que trataran de controlarlo o se creyeran su dueña. Por eso siempre desde el principio era honesto con todas para que no hubieran malos entendidos ni sentimientos fuera de lugar.

-Vamos a dejar algo bien claro. Soy un hombre libre…libre de andar con la mujer que se me pegue la gana. Yo no te pertenezco ni a ti ni a nadie—dijo apretando los dientes provocando que la chica se asustara.

-¡Albert!—

-Siempre fui sincero contigo desde el principio. Soy un hombre de muchas amigas y tú eras una más. Sabias desde el principio que lo único que podía ofrecerte era mi amistad…con ciertos beneficios. Ambos disfrutamos uno del otro…pero se acabo—dijo sin pena alguna.

Si algo tenía Albert Andrew era un pedazo de hielo donde debía estar su corazón. Tan duro y frio. Por eso no sentía pena por casi nada y podía ser extremadamente perverso si lo deseaba.

-No digas eso. Como puedes ser tan cruel…si yo te amo y tú a mi—dijo tratando otra vez de abrazarlo pero el rubio no la dejo ni acercarse.

-Yo no amo. Mira no deseo ser grosero contigo por los buenos tiempos…pero se termino. Lo que hubo…sea lo que haya sido se acabo. Ahora te pido con gentileza que te vayas y no vuelvas—dijo mirándola con aquellos hermosos ojos zafiros tan cálidos y fríos al mismo tiempo…-¡Señora Watson!—grito el rubio.

-¿Quien es ella?—

-¡Disculpa!—

-¿Que quien es ella Albert? ¿Quién es la mujer que te tiene así?—

-Ese no es tu problema—

-Es de ese pueblucho no es así…dime—dijo llena de celos.

-No seas ridícula Elisa. Esas escenas de celos no van conmigo ni contigo—

-Me negaras que hay otra mujer—

-¡No!—la castaña apretaba los puños de pura indignación antes la simple contestación del rubio.

-Que tiene ella que no tenga yo…dime Albert—dijo tratando de acariciarlo pero el desvió el rostro.

-Ella tiene de sobra lo que ha muchas les hace falta—dijo con una sonrisa al recordar el carácter de la rubia.

-Me lo dices así tan tranquilo—

-Como quieres que te lo diga—dijo con su toque de cinismo.

-Acaso lo que tuvimos no cuenta—

-Recordare con cariño lo que tuvimos—dijo con una sonrisa que helaría el mismísimo infierno.

-Imbécil…te odio—lo miro con odio pero al mismo tiempo con deseo.

-Toma tu turno en la fila querida—dijo con ironía.

-No me dejes. Te amo—dijo abrazándolo.

-Por Dios Elisa tú no sabes el significado de esa palabra—

-Como lo sabes—

-Porque eres una niña voluntariosa, superficial y muy caprichosa. Así que lo tuyo es capricho no amor. Solo te amas a ti misma…a quien quieres engañar—

-¡Albert!—pero el rubio le tomo las manos apartándola de su cuerpo.

-Disculpe señor Andrew…usted me llamo—dijo una mujer de unos cincuenta años parada en la puerta.

-Si señora Watson…acompañe a la señorita a la salida—la mujer solo asintió.

-Pero—

-Pero nada…adiós Elisa—dándole la espalda para reiniciar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Descubriré quien es ella y esa zorra sabrá quién soy…me oíste—dijo llena de celos.

Elisa Leegan no sabía el error que estaba cometiendo con su amenaza hasta que fue tarde. En cuestión de segundo Albert había llegado donde ella tomándola por los hombros apretando con fuerza lastimándola. Había algo en su mirada que le dio un escalofrió que corría por su columna horrorizándola. Sabía que había cruzado la línea de su paciencia. El rubio solo respiro profundamente soltando luego el aire de sus pulmones tratando así de tranquilizarse.

-No te atrevas amenazarme…nunca. No olvides que mi paciencia tiene un límite Elisa…así que no abuses de ella. Ahora mantén la poca dignidad que te queda y márchate antes de que olvide que soy caballero—dijo despacio pero esas palabras eran tan filosas como el filo de una navaja.

Albert la soltó despacio volviendo a donde estaba. Sin mirarla le dio la espalda volviendo a golpear el saco. La chica solo retrocedió chocando con la señora Watson salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás.

-Lo siento señor—dijo la mujer que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada.

-No fue su culpa. Pero de ahora en adelante esa mujer no es bienvenida. Ni aquí ni en la mansión—la mujer solo asintió dejándolo solo.

Albert se llevo las manos a sus cabellos húmedos soltando un respiro. En verdad que esa mujer había logrado que estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia. Jamás permitiría que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos y menos una cocosa malcriada y caprichosa. Tenía un objetivo y lo conseguiría costara lo que costara. Pero ahora solo deseaba olvidar ese mal sabor de boca volviendo a golpear el saco sin piedad.

xxxxxxx

Había pasado unos días a penas de aquel desagradable suceso. La Navidad estaba a solo unas semanas. La rubia no había sabido nada del demonio de Andrew y eso en cierta forma la tranquilizaba. Pero por más que tratara no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. No podía olvidar lo que sucedió y más cuando veía la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la parte baja del cuello que le hacía recordar sus palabras.

Aquellas malditas palabras que ahora eran un tormento para ella. Porque a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte y valiente tenía miedo de que el cumpliera y no pudiera detenerlo. Maldecía internamente la tragedia que ahora sentía que estaba viviendo, gracias a ese maldito hombre que no quería salir de su vida y que no la dejaría en paz.

Hay quienes dicen que las tragedias nunca vienen solas. Siempre vienen acompañadas de más tragedias. Son esos sucesos trágicos que te pueden derrumbar o fortalecer. Eso sería lo que las hermanas White aprenderían de golpe.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Penélope que había estado en el pueblo comprando algunas cosas. Fue a llevarle almuerzo a su nieta Patty al trabajo. Así era ella. No importaba que sus nietas ya fueran todas unas señoritas siempre se preocupaba por sus niñas.

Mantenía una animada charla con Richard haciendo sonrojar a su nieta cada vez que mencionaba a Stear o el anciano hablaba orgulloso del trabajo de la muchacha. Una vez que se aseguro que ambos almorzaran bien se disponía a irse.

Así que se despidió de Richard que salió hacia la parte trasera a buscar accesorios. Penélope que se había quedado sola con su nieta se despidió con un fuerte abrazo. Iría a buscar a Candy y luego Annie y a sus amigos de travesuras a la escuela. Así evitaría junto con la rubia que se metieran en líos.

Patty la observo al salir de la tienda con amor y admiración. La veía a través de la vitrina como su abuela saludaba a todos los que pasaban por su lado. Penélope White era muy querida y respetada por muchos. Con una sonrisa se giro hacia la vitrina en donde su nieta la miraba diciéndole adiós con la mano. Respondiéndole de igual forma a la chica que volvía a sus quehaceres.

Pero algo llamo su atención cuando levanto la cabeza. La vio hablando con una mujer más o menos de la edad de su abuela. Una mujer que nunca había visto antes. No quiso darle importancia ya que su abuela conocía a muchas personas. Pero entonces la sonrisa de aquella mujer elegante no le gusto. Podía ver el odio con la que aquella mujer miraba a su abuela y sintió miedo. Lo último que vio fue a esa mujer irse con una sonrisa y su abuela llevándose la mano al pecho cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡ABUELA PONY!—grito la muchacha saliendo de la tienda como un bólido…Señor Smith venga—gritaba llorando aferrándose a su abuela que estaba en el suelo.

xxxxxxx

Mientras en el hospital una rubia estaba a punto de terminar su día laboral. Estaba terminado con sus rondas cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho. Una sensación de miedo la invadió. Solo deseaba ver a los suyos por esa sensación de susto que tenía. Al terminar fue a cambiarse de ropa ya que su abuela iría a buscarla. Al salir del cuarto de enfermera se encontró de frente a la jefa de enfermera con cara de preocupación.

-¿Mary Jane que pasa?—

-Candy no es como decirte esto—

-Me estas asustando. ¿Qué pasa?—

-Es tu abuela—

-¿Que le pasa a mi abuela?—

-Sufrió un infarto—

-¡QUE!—dijo sintiendo que se caería al suelo si la enfermera no la hubiera sostenido.

-Candy escúchame—

-¿Donde está?—pregunto con lágrimas.

-Acaban de traerla…esta en—pero la enfermera no término ya que la chica salió corriendo.

En cuanto llego al área de intensivo vio a Patty abrazándose a sí misma en el pasillo llorando. La chica corrió hacia su hermana en donde fue recibida por una desconsolada Patty.

-¿Patty que pasó?—

-No lo sé…estaba hablando con esa mujer y—

-¿Que mujer?… ¿quién era?—

-Nunca la había visto…pero había algo malo en ella…algo muy malo—dijo echándose a llorar en el hombro de su hermana.

Ya había pasado más o menos una hora. Candy no podía soportar más la espera y para el colmo Annie no aparecía por ningún lado. Solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con su amada abuela. Richard y Deborah habían llegado hacia solo unos minutos y las acompañaba en silencio.

Así que dejando a Patty en la sala de espera con el señor Smith y su amiga se dirigió a intensivo en donde tenían a Penélope. Cuando iba a entrar el doctor Leonard salía en ese momento impidiéndole la entrada.

-¡A donde crees que vas!—

-Con mi abuela… ¿como esta?—

-Logramos estabilizarla…solo fue un leve infarto. Se va a recuperar…por ahora la tendremos unos días en observación. Así que tranquila…todos la estamos cuidando—

-Quiero ayudar doctor—

-Candy no puedo permitirlo—le hablo con autoridad.

-Pero es mi abuela…soy enfermera…quiero ayudar—decía temblando por los nervios.

-Mírate como estas. En las condiciones que estas no me serias de ayuda… ¡espera aquí!—prácticamente ordeno.

-Doctor Leonard esa mujer es muy importante para mi…por favor—dijo llorando la rubia.

-Lo sé muchacha. Pero créeme la única forma de ayudar es quedarte tranquila. En unos minutos pondrán entrar a verla. Eres enfermara y una de las mejores…sabes cómo son las cosas de ahora en adelante. Tu abuela está en buenas manos. Ahora si me disculpas hay una emergencia…un atropellado—con una leve despedida se fue el doctor.

La rubia obedeció a duras penas quedándose en la salita de espera con su hermana. Solo podía ver como entraban y salían del cuarto. Tenía unas ganas enormes de entrar pero sabía que el doctor tenía razón, debía esperar.

Media hora después una enfermera llamo al señor Smith dándole una noticia inesperada. Richard Smith no podía creer lo que aquella joven enfermera le decía llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperado.

-No puede ser…como les digo. ¿Está segura?—la joven enfermera solo asintió mirando a Candy.

-¿Señor Smith que sucede?—pregunto la rubia junto a Patty acercándose ambas al hombre.

-Hay mi niña no sé cómo decirte esto…es Annie—

-¿Que pasa con Annie?—esta vez fue Patty la que pregunto.

-La emergencia que acaba de entrar…es Annie...tuvo un accidente—ambas hermanas se quedaron mudas. Patty sentía que se iba a desmallar en cualquier momento.

-¡QUE!—dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que un carro le dio un cantazo al salir de la escuela—Richard no término de contar cuando ambas hermanas salieron corriendo.

Parecía que la luz que por un momento las ilumino. Ahora se había esfumado dejando solo oscuridad. Annie White no había recibido la noticia de su abuela bien saliendo como rayo de los predios escolares. Así como tampoco vio venir el auto hasta que fue tarde. Ahora ambas hermanas abrazadas observaban impotente como atendían a su hermana menor.

Xxxxxxx

Albert después de varios días de ausencia se había presentado a la oficina. Quería dejar todo en orden no solo por las fiestas navideñas. Sino porque tenía algo pendiente con cierta rubia. Algo que de seguro le tomaría tiempo.

Revisaba unos documentos cuando George entro entregándole otros que había que firmar. Desde que llego a trabajar, George no le dirigía la palabra al menos que fuera necesario. El rubio no soportaba aquella situación. Podía estar enojado con muchas personas pero no con quien había demostrado siempre ser leal. Su amigo.

-Aquí tiene señor—dijo entregándole un papel dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Acaso solo me hablaras lo necesario…tan enojado estás conmigo—

-No señor—

-No sé porque me sigues diciendo señor. Sabes que no me gusta…para mí no eres mi empleado. Sino mi amigo George—

-También te considero mi amigo Albert—

-George se que debes estar decepcionado de mi. Te pido que me perdones por la discusión que tuvimos…perdona por la forma en que te hable y por lo que dije. No me gusta que estemos así amigo mío—

-También lo siento Albert…pero pienso que—pero el rubio lo interrumpió al ponerse en pie.

-Piensas que soy un maldito monstro…no es así. La perversidad hecha humana—

-Como crees que yo pueda pensar eso de ti…pero lo que estás haciendo no está bien Albert—el rubio no contesto tomando asiento otra vez.

-No puedo evitarlo…soy como soy—

-No tienes que ser así. Aun se puede cambiar—

-Es tarde para mí—

-NO lo es. Pero si no cambias…no sé yo—

-Vas a dejarme. Tanto te importan las White que me dejaras solo. Vas a abandonarme ahora—

-Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de ser o con las cosas que has hecho últimamente. Jamás te dejare. En las buenas o en las malas siempre estaré contigo—Albert solo quedo en silencio mirándolo agradeciendo en silencio.

-Gracias George…no sabes lo que significa para mi esas palabras—dijo agradecido volviendo a su trabajo.

-De nada…ahora me retiro. Pero sabes algo Albert. Si lo que deseas es domar a alguien como la señorita Candy… tu método no es el correcto—dijo caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Un momento!—dijo haciendo que George se detuviera…-Según tu… ¿Cuál sería la forma correcta para domar a esa fiera que casi me despelleja?—George se giro hacia el rubio. Solo podía pensar que era ahora o nunca.

-Si quieres domarla…hazla tu esposa—dijo como si nada saliendo por la puerta dejando al rubio con la boca abierta.

Después de que George salió de su oficina Albert no pudo concentrarse más. Solo pensaba en las palabras de su amigo. El rubio sonreirá antes la ocurrencia o más bien locura de su amigo. Albert no dejaba de preguntarse como a George se le podía ocurrir que el pudiera casarse con esa mocosa de White.

-Diablos la deseo. Pero casarme con esa mocosa del demonio…es una locura pero una locura muy tentadora—se decía para sí mismo.

Después de estar casi media hora mirando por la ventana hacia nada. Albert empezó a considerar lo que le había dicho su amigo. Para el rubio aquello no parecía ser mala idea. La pregunta era como conseguir que la mocosa se casara con él. Porque de seguro un rotundo _**No**_ saldría de los labios de la rubia.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios cuando pensó en la forma. Tenía el punto exacto donde atacar. Cuando George entro con una cara de la que trae malas noticias.

-¿Que pasa George? ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?—

-Me acaban de informa algo—

-¿Que cosa?—

-La señora Penélope White sufrió un infarto—

-¡QUE! ¿Como esta?—pregunto poniéndose en pie.

-Según esta estable…aunque no tengo todos los detalles aun—

-¿Cuando paso eso?—

-Según me informaron unos tres días atrás. Eso no es todo…también la señorita White sufrió un accidente—

-¿DIME QUIEN? ¿QUIEN FUE?—pregunto algo descontrolado temiendo que fuera ella.

-La menor de las White…la señorita Annie—George noto como el rubio soltaba un respiro de alivio.

-¿Donde está Stear?—pregunto poniéndoselo su gabardina.

-No lo sé…lo llame a su celular pero no contesta—

-Maldita sea. Cancela todo…iremos de inmediato para allá—George solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Xxxxxxx

Candy se encontraba esperando a que terminaran de revisar a Annie. Si la encontraban bien la darían de alta no más tardar mañana. Aunque hubiera deseado con el alma que hubiera sido doble alta. Pero lamentablemente su abuela a pesar de estar estable debía quedarse unos días más.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba cómo se había puesto su hermanita cuando despertó. Lloraba con tanta desesperación que muchas de sus compañeras se conmovieron. Tuvieron al final que darle un calmante porque quería pararse de la cama para ir con su abuela. Al despertar unas horas después tardo mucho en tranquilizarla y explicarle que su abuela estaba fuera de peligro.

-Candy estas bien. Me escuchaste lo que dije—pregunto el doctor sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh lo siento doctor…yo estaba…lo siento que decía—dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes. Como te decía los últimos análisis de Annie salieron bien. Solo estará con dolor por unos días como ya te había explicado—la chica escucho risas proviniendo del cuarto…-Así cuando salía sus amigos de la escuela llegaron. Ahora les debe de estar diciendo que saldrá mañana y presumiendo su lindo yeso en su pierna derecha—la rubia sonrió.

-Gracias doctor—dijo con los llenos de lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-No llores Candy…no todo es oscuridad. Más tarde iré a revisar a Penélope—

-¿Cuando podrá salir?—

-En unos días más. A pesar de estar estable…no deja de estar delicada. Tu abuela es fuerte saldrá de esta ya verás…la tendrás otra vez con ustedes dándole candela. Ahora si me disculpas tengo rondas—

-Doctor Leonard la cuenta del hospital…yo me preguntaba—

-No te preocupes todo está arreglado—

-¡Arreglado!—

-No lo sabías…todo esta saldado. Olvidada decirte que tu abuela será cambiada a una habitación privada—

-Habitación privada. ¿Pero quién pago?

-Lo siento Candy…fue anónimo. Te veré luego…no dejes a tu hermana sola mucho tiempo…no queremos que el hospital se caiga en pedazo—dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse.

La rubia solo se quedo allí parada rompiéndose la cabeza de quien pudo haber sido. Muchos nombres pasaron por su cabeza. Pero qué lejos estaba de saber el que menos pensaba era el que lo había hecho. Al levantar la vista vio llegar a Stear, Patty y Deborah con un vaso de chocolate caliente para ella.

Las chicas no pudieron controlar la alegría al saber que Annie saldría mañana del hospital. Como tampoco pudieron controlar su asombro cuando la rubia le conto lo que había pasado con la enorme deuda del hospital y el que su abuela ahora estaría en habitación privada.

-Gracias Stear—dijo Patty mirando a su novio.

-Me gustaría decir de nada…pero no fui yo chicas—

-Si no fuiste tú quien fue—el joven solo se encogió de hombros.

-No te dijeron quien fue—

-No Deborah…solo que fue anónimo—

-Es extraño—dijeron las chicas.

-Creo que tienen un ángel guardián por algún lado—dijo Deborah haciéndolas reír.

-Bueno vamos con Annie—

Todos iban a entrar a la habitación cuando el joven vio al final del pasillo a alguien conocido que estaba dirigiéndose hacia donde las enfermeras. Disculpándose con las chicas se dirigió hacia esa persona. Pero Deborah que fue la última en entrar logro ver Albert.

-Disculpe señorita estoy buscando los familiares de la paciente Annie White—cuando la enfermera le decía el numero de la habitación una voz conocida le hablo.

-¡Tío Albert!… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?—

-Eso mismo podría preguntar yo Stear. ¿Dónde has estado?—el joven trago hondo.

-Estoy acompañando a mi novia—

-¿Novia aquí en este pueblo?—

-Si señor…es una de las hermanas White—un silencio se produjo de momento.

-¿Quien es?—pregunto tajante haciendo retroceder al joven

-Es Patty…Patricia—

-Estas saliendo con Patricia White…esa chica es tu novia—

-Si señor—

-Vaya quien lo hubiera pensado…hace cuanto—

-Varias semanas—Albert sonrió.

-Después hablaremos de eso. Ahora tengo que hablar con Candy White—hizo gesto para continuar su camino cuando el joven se le puso en medio.

-¿Usted fue?—

-¿Fui qué?—

-El que pago la deuda del hospital—

-No se dé que hablas muchacho—pero el joven al mirar a George confirmo sus sospechas.

-No entiendo esa acción suya—

-No hay nada que entender—

-Se lo que le ha hecho a esa familia…por favor deténgase—

-No sabes nada de nada. Después hablaremos—

-Solo se lo he visto, oído y no me gusta. Para mi usted es mi tío no mi primo. No puedo creer que sea tan cruel…donde está el Albert que respeto y admiro… ¿Dónde está?—dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Es complicado—

-No permitiré que les haga más daño—

-Señor—trato de interrumpir George al ver a las tres jóvenes acercándose a ellos.

-Un momento George—dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano…-Dime Stear por esa muchacha vas a desafiarme…a enfrentarme—

-Si es necesario—

-Tanto te importa…como para irte en mi contra. En contra de los tuyos—

-Lo respeto y admiro. Pero lo que hace esta mal. Si me tengo que ir en contra de toda la maldita familia…pues lo hare porque estoy enamorado de ella—dijo firmemente.

Las chicas miraron a Patty que se había puesto más roja que un tomate por las palabras de su novio. Por su parte Albert se sentía muy orgulloso del joven. Porque solo un Andrew defendería con tanta pasión lo amado como lo hacia el joven. Pero lamentaba la noticia que iba darle.

-Me siento orgulloso de ti por querer defender lo amado. Pero ya nada se puede hacer—

-Nosotros tenemos un plan para salvar la granja. Por favor solo te pido que ya no uses tus influencias. Permíteme ayudarlas—

-Es tarde Stear—

-Porque sigue diciendo eso—

-Desde el primero de enero el banco las sacara…es tarde—

-No Patty dijo que tenían hasta el primero de abril—

-No es así. La granja me pertenece desde hace unos meses. El día primero se les daría la noticia—

Las chicas que se había mantenido desapercibidas por los dos Andrew no podían creer lo que escuchaban. Todas las esperanzas se habían ido al suelo. El demonio había ganado y ellas habían perdido. Pero Candy no se iría sin darle algo para que la recordara el mal nacido.

-Dime que no es verdad—pero el silencio del rubio hablo por si solo…-Manipulaste todo desde el principio. Les hiciste creer que tenían tiempo…para dar tu golpe de gracia echándolas a la calle. Porque Tío…porque tanto odio. ¿Que te hicieron?—

-Stear escúchame yo—

-MALDITO—grito una rubia acercándose dándole al rubio dos buenas bofetadas.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la reacción de la rubia. Albert que tenia ambas mejillas rojas solo se quedo mirando como la chica respiraba agitadamente con sus puños apretados. La sangre le hervía pero no por los golpes recibidos sino mas bien por el deseo que esa mujer despertaba en el. Ahora más que nunca deseaba dominar, doblegar y poseer a esa fiera que tenia frente a él.

-MALDITO DESGRACIADO…ERES DE LO PEOR HIJO DE PUTA. TE ODIO MALDITO DEMONIO EGOISTA—gritaba la rubia con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Hasta ahí había llegado la paciencia de Albert que se había mantenido en silencio. En dos zancadas llego donde la chica tomándola por los hombros pegándola a pared con brusquedad presionándola con su cuerpo. Tanto Deborah, como Patty soltaron un grito. En cuanto Stear vio eso quiso detenerlo pero George se lo impidió.

-Si es verdad soy un jodido egoísta. El peor de todos. Pero tú preciosa no te queda atrás—

-YO NO SOY-

-TU NO QUE. Tu solo eres la señorita orgullo que prefiere vivir bajo un puente…sin ni siquiera pensar en las personas que dices amar. En su bienestar. No…solo has pensado en ti. En tu jodidos valores, orgullo y dignidad. Así que no atrevas a decirme que soy un egoísta si antes no te has mirado—

-Tú no sabes nada—

-Así que no sé nada. Dime algo señorita orgullo que pasara cuando tu abuela sepa que ya no tienen tiempo. Que al salir ya no tendrá un lugar a donde ir. Dime que pasara. Porque de seguro será su fin cuando lo sepa—

-¡CALLATE!—grito mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡NO…AHORA ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!—dijo apretando más sus hombros.

-¡Suéltame!—dijo forcejeando tratando de soltarse.

-Dime Candy crees que una persona que acaba de sufrir un infarto le hará bien esa noticia. Qué crees que pase con ella—

-Cállate maldito—dijo llorando.

-Eres enfermera debes saberlo. O acaso piensas que el irse a vivir con los Stevens o al apartamento encima de la floristería le hará bien…ayudara a su recuperación—

-Como sabes eso—

-Que importa como lo sé. Contéstame le ayudara—

-Nos tendrá a nosotras—

-Así es…las tendrá a su lado. Pero eso será suficiente. Dime si tú crees en verdad que vivir el pasado y los recuerdo de otros le ayudara…porque eso es lo que tendrá. Recuerdos, vivencias, sueños de otros…dime le ayudara. Yo creo que no…al contrario la enviara al cementerio—dijo sin ninguna piedad.

-Eres de lo peor maldito—dijo casi sin voz por las lágrimas.

-Así es…pero sabes que es cierto o estoy mintiendo al decir que no le ayudara para nada a recuperase el vivir en otro sitio que no sea su casa. En donde está su pasado, sus recuerdos, sus llantos y alegrías. En donde está su vida. Además de ustedes su razón de vivir—

Albert sabía que estaba siendo más que duro con sus palabras. Muchos pensaría que era perverso y sin sentimientos. Solo Dios sabía cuanto deseaba abrazarla y consolarla. Pero esa era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

-Contéstame Candy…tengo o no razón—

-¡Sí!—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-Por un ser amado yo daría hasta mi propia vida. Si la solución estuviera en tus manos. Tú que estarías dispuesta a dar por ver a los tuyos felices—dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Todo!—dijo llorado.

-Entonces la solución está en tus manos—

-Cual solución aceptar ser tu amante—

-¡NO!—

-¡Entonces!—Albert la acerco más a su cuerpo.

-¡CASANDOTE CONMIGO!—dijo besando sus labios.

**Hola chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 15**

**Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Ahora las cosas se podrán muy calientes para nuestros personajes. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por esos cien comentarios, sin ustedes no habría llegado. Un millón de gracias a todas por seguirme.**

**Un abrazo bien fuerte**

**Ladycat**


	16. Chapter 16

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 16

_-¡CASANDOTE CONMIGO!—dijo besando sus labios._

La oportunidad que había esperado había llegado. Era increíble como las cosas se estaban dando a su favor. Ni el mismo lo hubiera planeado mejor. Porque no aceptarlo siempre se salía con la suya. Ahora era cuestión de tiempo que la mujer que ahora besaba aceptara ser su esposa.

Por otro lado mientras sentía los labios de aquel cretino sobre los suyos no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Solo podía pensar que ese maldito demonio era el ser más descarado que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Primero le pide ser su amante. Luego trata de forzarla y por último venia con su cara de fregado a pedirle que fuera su _**esposa**__._

-¡Suéltame cretino!—grito la chica empujándolo.

-No está que me des tu respuesta—dijo con una sonrisa abrazándola sin dejarle escapatoria.

-Maldito miserable como crees que me voy a casar contigo después de lo escuche. De todo lo que has hecho a mi familia…a mí. Escúchame bien jamás me casare contigo… ¡jamás!—grito firme la joven.

-Entonces espero que tengas la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar lo que venga. Es más ve separando un lugar en el cementerio. Porque es ahí a donde tu querida abuela irá a parar—dijo sin piedad alguna.

-Tú no tienes sentimientos, ni corazón…no tienes nada—decía mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Tal vez no tengo nada. Pero al menos yo me arrancaría la mismísima piel si con eso consigo la felicidad de un ser amado. En cambio tu. Dices amarla pero a la hora de la verdad no te sacrificarías por ninguna de ellas—

-Eso no es verdad…no lo es—

-Demuéstramelo entonces. Dale una razón para vivir a tu abuela—

-No entiendo…que ganarías tú con este matrimonio—

-No es obvio…tenerte día y noche en mi cama—antes aquellas palabras la chica se sonrojo tanto que el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír…-Te vez hermosa sonrojada—

-Te desprecio tanto—dijo forcejeando para soltarse.

-Y yo te deseo maldición—acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-Dime porque eres así conmigo… ¿Que te hice?—

-Así soy yo. Un hombre que siempre consigue lo que quiere y te quiero a ti—el rubio hizo una breve pausa…-Y sobre tu pregunta. Lo que me hiciste mocosa es desear tenerte—

-Que es lo que quieres de mí—

-Además de que te cases conmigo. Un hijo. Eso es que quiero de ti Candy. Un hijo tuyo y mío—

-¡Que dices!—la rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba ni ninguno de los que estaban presente.

-Así como lo oyes preciosa. Lo he pensado muy bien. Ya es tiempo de tener un hijo. Adivina quien la afortunada. Quiero que sea la madre de mi hijo. Así ambos tendríamos lo que deseamos…no lo crees—

No había duda que ese hombre era el sínico más grande que existía en la tierra. Albert no pudo evitar reírse por la expresión de asombro de la joven. Deseaba besarla con tanta pasión que no quedara duda que ella sería su mujer.

Todos los que estaban allí tenia la expresión dibujada en sus rostros de los que no entienden qué carajo estaba pasando. Como tampoco podían creer lo que escuchaban de la boca del rubio.

-Haríamos buena química. Se mi esposa…casémonos—dijo soltando su hombro poniendo ambas manos en la pared a la altura de su cabeza. Acercando sus labios a los de la joven.

-Esta demente—

-Si por ti—le susurro bien cerca de los labios provocando un leve cosquilleo…-Cásate conmigo—

La rubia solo quedo callada mirándolo mientras sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas de pura frustración. Solo sentía que ya no tenía defensas ni nada para dar pelea al demonio que tenia frente a ella.

Mientras con todo el cinismo del mundo Albert acariciaba su mejilla, secando con su pulgar sus lágrimas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ya no tenía duda esa guerra ya estaba ganada.

-No sería maravilloso que cuando le dieran de alta fuera directamente a su casa. El lugar perfecto para recuperarse. Que tuviera una oportunidad de levantar lo que tanto esfuerzo levanto. Dime no sería maravilloso…contéstame—dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡Sí!—dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Entonces estaría dispuesta a darlo todo por la persona que dio todo por tus hermanas y por ti. Darías tu vida por devolverle aunque sea un grano de lo que ella hizo por ustedes. Acaso no vale la pena o si—dijo dando su golpe final.

-Yo daría mi vida por ella—dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Aunque eso significara unir tu alma a la mía. Un ángel y un demonio juntos—la chica se quedo en silencio tratando de digerir esas últimas palabras.

Despacio el rubio acaricio el rostro de la joven. Mojando sus dedos con las lágrimas de ella con cada caricia. Candy alzo la vista para mirar con rabia y dolor al maldito demonio que le acariciaba la mejilla sin poder decir nada.

-Si de verdad estas dispuesta a darlo todo por tu familia. Te doy la oportunidad de darle un regalo a tu abuela…regresándole lo que es suyo. Ahora todo depende de ti—dijo secando las lagrimas.

Candy que hasta ese entonces se había olvidado de todos los que estaban allí. Podía ver los ojos de todos sobre ella esperando su respuesta. Se sentía por primera vez entre la espada y la pared. Si aceptaba le devolverían la granja a su abuela y si se negaba sabia que sería el fin de su abuela en cuanto se enterara.

Albert solo observaba en silencio a la chica que no decía nada. Sabía que no le estaba dejado salida. Así que lentamente se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

-Tienes tres días contando desde hoy para darme tu respuesta antes de que regrese a Chicago. No tardes… el tiempo se acaba. No olvides que su felicidad está en tus manos—finalizo dándole un beso en el cuello.

Así que lentamente fue despegando las manos de la pared liberándola dando unos paso hacia atrás…-Stear sabe donde me hospedo…te estaré esperando—dijo haciéndole una guiñada.

Con toda la elegancia de un Andrew se giro para irse deteniéndose frente a Stear que lo miraba con unos ojos enormes por la impresión que se había llevado con todo lo que había escuchado…-Tu y yo hablaremos después…señoritas—dijo marchándose sin mirar atrás, seguido por George dejando a todos en un enorme estado de shock.

Xxxxxxx

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo como el rubio se marchaba con esos aires de triunfo. Todos los ojos se posaron en la rubia que aun seguía pegada a la pared. Stear no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado. Patty estaba pegada al suelo porque no se movía y Deborah una vez que salió del impacto fue la primera en acercarse a ella.

-Por la hostia…ese hombre sí que va directo al grano…wow ¿Candy estas bien?…que fue lo que te dijo—dijo la chica mirando a la rubia.

La rubia se había quedado sin palabras. Ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que le decían. Solo podía pensar en la palabra _"matrimonio…hijo"._ Ahora solo tenía tres días para decidir su futuro y el de su familia.

xxxxxxx

La noche había caído y la rubia seguía sin poder dormir. Stear le había dicho quien fue el que saldo la deuda del hospital y eso le había quitado el sueño. Por más que pensaba y le daba vueltas al asunto no entendía los motivos de Andrew para saldar la deuda.

Ahora estaba sentada en la sala de su casa con un retrato de su familia en su mano. Siempre supo que todo era una trampa de Albert Andrew. Tal vez nunca entendería el porqué. Pero lo hecho…hecho estaba. Ahora el problema era que no tenía el valor de decirle a su abuela la terrible verdad.

Sus ojos observaron cada rincón de aquella casa que guardaba hermosos recuerdos. No podía causarle ese dolor a su abuela. Tal vez era el tiempo de pagar todo lo que su amada abuela había hecho por sus hermanas y por ella misma. Estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado que desde las escaleras Patty y Deborah la observaban en silencio.

-Papa ayúdame. Dame una señal para saber lo que tengo que hacer…por favor—decía sintiéndose derrotada abrazando la foto de sus padres.

Patty ya no soportaba verla así. Casi corriendo fue donde ella abrazándola seguida por Deborah. Ambas querían expresar que pasara lo que pasara ellas estarían a su lado apoyándola.

-Estaremos contigo siempre…sin importar lo que pase—quedando luego de esas palabras en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a buscar Annie que le daban de alta. Era el segundo día y aun no sabía qué hacer o más bien que responder a ese hombre. Mientras que Patty y Deborah ayudaban a Annie a cambiarse que para el colmo no dejaba de preguntar una y otra vez lo que paso entre los dos rubios. La rubia fue a ver a su abuela encontrándose con el doctor Leonard.

-¿Como esta?—

-Esta bastante mejor. Si sigue así…podrá irse antes de Navidad—

-Gracias…es una maravillosa noticia—la chica iba a entrar a la habitación.

-¡Espera Candy!…no se que pudo haber pasado pero hay que evitar que se repita—

-Doctor algo está mal…no está fuera de peligro—

-Tranquila todo está bien. Esta fuera de peligro…solo te digo que hay que evitarle malos ratos. Tu abuela es una de las mujeres más que fuertes que he conocido…pero eso no significa que haya que descuidarse. Deben cuidarla mucho—

-Entiendo…así lo haremos—

-Ahora ve a verla…está dormida por el medicamento. Pero le hará bien sentir que están ustedes con ella. Despídeme del torbellino de tu hermana…que no olvide que la veré en un mes—

-Claro le diré…doctor Leonard muchas gracias—con una leve inclinación se fue.

Si deseaba una respuesta a sus preguntas. Ahora ya la tenía. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si para que sus seres amados fueran felices tenía que sacrificarse. Pues lo haría. Uniría su vida al demonio de Albert Andrew.

Lentamente se acerco a la cama en donde su abuela dormía. Acaricio con dulzura sus cabellos sentándose a su lado. Como cuando era niña puso su cabeza en la cama a su lado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su abuela le acariciara los cabellos como solía hacerlo, dejándole saber que todo estaría bien.

-He tomado una decisión crucial en mi vida. No permitiré que pierdas lo que el abuelo levanto…lo que tanto sacrificio Papa cuido. La Granja Girasol volverá hacer tuya abuela Pony. Es mi tuno de devolverte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras. Aunque signifique unir mi alma a ese demonio de Albert Andrew. Espero que me entiendas…te amo abuela—dándole un beso en la frente se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Candy!—dijo apenas Penélope pero la chica no la escucho saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que logro convencer a sus hermanas y a su amiga que estaría bien y de que nada la haría cambiar de opinión sobre la decisión que ya había tomado. Le pidió a Stear que la llevara a donde Albert Andrew se hospedaba.

Xxxxxxxx

En el hotel de cinco estrellas Embassy Suites Cincinnati George le entrega un cartapacio que contenía un documento importante para el rubio. Albert leía cuidadosamente el documento que George le había entregado. En cuanto termino una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Es perfecto George—

-Gracias. Mañana termina el plazo…si ella no viene—

-¡Vendrá!—dijo guardando el documento en el cartapacio.

-Aun así de verdad crees que ella aceptara y firmara ese contrato pre-nupcial—

-Firmara…no tengo la menor duda—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La rubia ahora se encontraba frente a la enorme puerta del cuarto de hotel. Tomando un fuerte respiro toco a la puerta. George fue el que abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar.

-Buenos días. Por aquí señorita—

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí…que bonita sorpresa—

Allí en una enorme butaca estaba sentado elegantemente el cretino de los cretinos con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Vine a responderte—

-Cual es tu respuesta—

-Me casare contigo—el rubio sonrió triunfal.

-Excelente. Nos casaremos cuanto antes—

-Pero quiero que sea una ceremonia sencilla—

-Por la iglesia…es con lo que las señoritas sueñan no es así—

-No yo…con un juez si estás de acuerdo—

-Como desees. Será en el registro civil…te parece bien—

-Si me parece. También te pido que esperes a que mi abuela la den de alta—

-Esta bien. Nos casaremos en cuanto la den de alta…según el doctor será en unos días. Así que si todo sale bien nos casamos antes del 31 de diciembre—

-Tan pronto—

-Mientras más pronto mejor—dijo mirando a la chica.

-Entonces ya que llegamos a un acuerdo…me retiro—dijo levantándose para irse.

-¡Espera!...antes de que te vayas necesito que leas y firmes esto—dijo entregándole el cartapacio.

-¿Que es?—

-Es un contrato pre-nupcial…léelo—dijo con una sonrisa.

La rubia tomo asiento en una de las butacas con el cretino sentado frente a ella observándola. Así que despacio la chica comenzó a leer. Al principio todo parecía normal en el contrato pre-matrimonia. Un montón de estupideces escritas. El rubio solo la miraba esperando pacientemente a que llegara a la parte interesante.

-QUE! Como que vivir en Chicago una vez casados. Dejar mi trabajo. Mi abuela no tendrá la granja en menos de un año…pero que rayos significa esto—

-Es lo que estoy estipulando o acordando…como desees verlo. Pero sigue leyendo—

La rubia sentía con todas sus fuerzas borrarle de un buen golpe la sonrisa que tenia aquel demonio que la miraba triunfal. La chica no podía creer que lo que leía. Aquello debía ser una broma de mal nacido o mejor dicho el truco más sucio.

Su abuela tendría la granja en cuanto naciera el primer hijo de su matrimonio, no antes. Debían vivir como marido y mujer. Si por algún motivo ella deseaba divorciarse el se quedaría con la custodia del hijo de ambos. Candy lo leyó dos veces lo que estaba escrito en ese maldito papel.

-JAMAS TE ENTREGARIA A UN HIJO MIO—grito poniéndose en pie.

-Perfecto…jamás nos divorciaremos—

-Eres de peor…eres un ser despreciable, un desgraciado, un cretino, un demonio. No hay palabras que pueda expresar todo lo que pienso de ti maldito—

-Y eso que no hay palabras—dijo con todo cinismo del mundo.

-¡JAMAS FIRMARE!—grito dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No olvides la salud de tu abuela—la chica apretó los puño fuerte saliendo por la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

-¡Ya volverá!—le dijo a George que lo miraba asombrado.

-Albert no crees que te estás pasando—

-NO. Candy White firmara…será mi esposa, me dará un hijo y jamás la dejare ir—

Al pobre de George no le quedo de otra que soltar un suspiro de resignación. A veces era mejor no decir nada. Ambos solo se quedaron esperando por unos 43 minutos. Cuando una rubia con los ojos rojos entro tomando asiento otra vez.

-Tu ganas ¿Donde firmo?—dijo mirando al rubio que si pudiera lo mataría allí mismo.

-Decisión correcta. No te arrepentirás…hacemos buena química—dijo sensualmente mientras la veía firmar. En cuanto estuvo firmado Albert se lo entrego a George…

-George me dejas un momento con mi prometida—

-Por supuesto. Con su permiso señor…señorita—dijo saliendo dejándolos solos.

-Ahora que quieres—

-Solo decirte que nos casaremos en Chicago—

-¡Chicago! ¿Porque en Chicago?—

-Por que se me da la gana que sea ahí—

-Te odio—dijo apretando los dientes.

-Y tú me vuelves loco—dijo acercándose a la chica.

-Muy bien…ahora no tengo nada más que hablar con usted hasta ese día—pero el rubio la detuvo por la muñeca.

-Hay algo más que deseo decirte y darte—saco una cajita roja de su bolsillo en donde había un hermoso anillo, poniéndoselo enseguida en el dedo…-Es tu anillo de compromiso…espero que te guste—dijo jalándola acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-¡Mi a…anillo de com…compromiso!—dijo asombrada mirando semejante joya que ahora estaba en su dedo.

-Así es…desde hoy eres mi prometida preciosa—dijo inclinando hacia abajo la cabeza.

Candy miraba asombrada aquella delicada sortija en oro blanco, con un diamante rectangular en el centro, rodeada de pequeños zafiros y esmeraldas. Era una verdadera obra de arte. Tan sencilla, delicada y hermosa como la mujer que ahora lo llevaba puesto.

La chica se quedo muda mirándolo a los ojos sin poder decir ni una palabra. Mientras el rubio se moría por besar esos labios. Pero sabía que si lo hacía no iba a poder detenerse ni controlarse. Porque deseaba hacerla suya ahí y ahora. Lo mejor era dejarla ir antes que perdiera la cordura.

-Serás mejor que te vayas—dijo soltándola dándole la espalda para que ella no notara el bulto que tenía en el pantalón…-En unos días George ira por ti…puedes invitar a quien gustes—la chica no dijo nada saliendo de la habitación…-No sabes cómo te deseo. Como tampoco sabes cómo voy a disfrutar domar esa fiera que hay en ti—dijo un extraño brillo en los ojos dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una larga ducha fría.

George se preguntaba que estaría pasando entre ellos. Se preguntaba si ya le había dado el anillo. Ya estaba empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza con todo eso. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe vio como la joven se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada mirándose el dedo.

Al levantar la cabeza sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro más cuando vio a George mirándola con una sonrisa sincera. Con una leve inclinación salió casi corriendo que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a George preguntarle si deseaba que la llevara. En cuanto la rubia se fue George hizo una llamada.

-Yo soy señor. Lo llamo para decirle que _**acepto**_—fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.

Xxxxxxxx

Penélope White se encontraba sentada en la cama. Hacia horas que sus nietas se habían ido. Le habían dicho que Candy había ido a verla cuando estaba dormida y que mañana vendría temprano a verla. Según sus nietas la chica estaría trabajando.

Penélope estaba convaleciente pero no era tonta. Sabía que algo estaba pasando con su nieta por la cara que ponían las otras dos. Tenía un extraño presentimiento o sensación de que su nieta no estaba bien. No estaba muy segura pero hubiera jurado de haber escuchado a Candy decirle que había tomado una decisión. Pero una decisión sobre qué cosa.

Por ahora no le quedaba de otra que espera a que amaneciera para hablar con ella. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando y enfrentar con ellas lo que se aproximaba. Estaba tan pérdida en sus propios pensamientos que se dio un pequeño susto cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante—en cuanto la puerta se abrió ella no podía creer quien estaba parado allí con una sonrisa.

-Hola hermosa—

-¡Tu!…Edward Andrew—

-Como estas hermosa…puedo pasar—

-Claro que si amigo mío…por favor pasa…siéntate—

-Gracias…a pasado mucho tiempo—dijo tomando asiento cerca de ella.

-Demasiado…no sabía que estaba en Kentucky—

-Llegue hace una semana y en cuanto supe lo que te pasó pues quería ver como estabas y platicar contigo—

-Estoy mejor y feliz de ver a viejo amigo. Sabes tal vez me dejen ir antes de Noche Buena—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es una excelente noticia. Pero dime escuche ciertos rumores de que cuando te paso el desmayo hablabas con una mujer. Es quien creo que fue—

-Si era ella—

-Demonios…no sabes cómo lo siento Penélope—

-No es tu culpa Edward—

-Que te dijo…que quería si no es mucho preguntar—

-Solo vino a decirme que había perdido la granja…que desde el primero de enero quedaremos en la calle—dijo con tristeza.

-Oh Dios mío—

-Albert Andrew es el dueño ahora. Debiste ver su cara…hay cosas que no cambian ni con los años—

-En eso tienes razón…su odio no tienes limites. Ojala hubiera llegado antes…si hubiera sabido yo—

-Ya nada se puede hacer…solo enfrentar las cosas con la frente en alto—

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Stear—

-Sabias de ellos—el anciano solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si…estoy feliz por eso. Creo que al final seremos familia—

-Así es…también lo creo. Pero dime de que querías hablarme—

-De tu nieta Candy—

-Candy… ¿Qué pasa con ella?—

-Mas bien es de Albert y Candy—

-De Albert Andrew…que tiene que ver ese muchacho con Candy—

-Tiene que ver mucho. Tu nieta te dirá algo que paso hoy y necesito que apoyes esa decisión—

-¿Que paso?—

-Albert le pidió matrimonio a cambio de la granja y ella acepto—

-¡Que!...eso es imposible…no puede—

-Tranquilízate Penélope—

-Como quieres que me tranquilice…si los motivos por el que mi niña lo está haciendo es por mi—

-Aunque te duela…no es una niña. Sabe lo que está haciendo—

-No lo sabe. No voy a permitirlo—

-Te pido que no intervengas y deja que se case con él—

-Dime porque permitir que eso suceda…es una locura—

-Solo ella puede salvarlo del pozo donde está metido. Debes dejar que se case—

-No me pidas eso—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú y yo sabemos que ese muchacho ha sido manipulado por Elroy todos estos años. Lo está destruyendo con sus mentiras…con su rencor…con su odio. La otra opción es decirle la verdad y tú sabes lo que pasara. Te lo pido—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo…que sacrifique a mi nieta para que ese muchacho se salve—

-Albert no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Conseguirá casarse con ella. Sé que suena una locura pero según George algo ha cambiado en su interior desde que conoció a Candy. Tu nieta es su salvación y la de muchos…no lo vez—

-Y a ella quien la salvara—dijo con lágrimas.

-Se que no es fácil. Pero confía en mi…algo bueno surgirá de tanto odio y quien sabe hasta el amor—

Penélope no podía creer lo que estaban pidiendo. Que no interviniera con semejante locura. Temía lo peor en ese asunto. Porque si Albert no le hacía daño de seguro Elroy la dañaría.

-No vez que le hará daño o ella—

-No se lo hará y el no permitirá que nadie la lastime—

-Como puedes estar tan seguro—

-Porque está luchando internamente por lo que siente por esa muchacha y una verdad a medias que lo está destruyendo—

-De que estás hablando—

-Elroy lo ha envenenado desde niño con sus mentiras. Creemos que ha manipulado todo a su favor. Lo ha vuelto lo que es ahora—

-Creemos…te refieres al joven George y a ti…no entiendo—

-Albert cree que Damián es el culpable de la muerte de su hermana. Por eso se acerco…venganza. Ahora entiendes porque necesito que no intervengas en ese matrimonio—

-Pero el hará daño por algo que no es cierto—

-Porque crees que tiene esa lucha interna. Porque aunque pelee, luche, grite…se niegue aceptarlo. Ganaran sus sentimientos. Esta enamorado de tu nieta—

-Edward pero que dices—

-Así como lo oyes…Albert Andrew esta perdidamente enamorado de tu nieta. Sé que hay algo bueno en ese muchacho…no todo está perdido—

-Edward no se qué pensar—dijo llorando. Edward se levanto tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-Albert le dio el anillo de la familia. El anillo hecho especialmente para la mujer que el escogiera para unir su vida. Es una buena señal no crees—Penélope se llevo los dedos a la boca sorprendida.

-No puedo creerlo—

-Tu nieta es el ángel que el necesita. Es la única que puede salvarlo del infierno donde Elroy lo ha puesto—

-Es un sacrificio muy alto…necesito pensar—

-Esta bien pero no olvides que tu nieta es valiente, fuerte y lograra lo que nadie ha logrado. Destruir el pedazo de hielo que tiene Albert de corazón. Destruir todo el mal que ha creado Elroy. Te suplico que dejes que se case…que las cosas fluyan naturalmente—

-Edward yo…no lo sé—

-No te pediría esto si no estuviera totalmente seguro que algo bueno saldrá. Confía en mi amiga mía. Escucha a tu corazón…ellos son el uno para el otro—

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 16**

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que les hayas gustado como a mí. Solo les puedo adelantar que habrá boda. **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios que le han dado a esta historia. Gracias chicas por estar desde el primer capítulo conmigo. Un millón de gracias.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	17. Chapter 17

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 17

Una vez que Stear la dejo cerca de la casa camino hacia ella. Pero no entro de inmediato. Necesita pensar las cosas que habían pasado. Necesita entender como rayos había llegado hasta ese punto en su vida. Solo tenía bien claro que su abuela y sus hermanas valían la pena cualquier sacrificio.

En cuanto la chica entro las otras tres la abordaron con preguntas. Tanto sus hermanas y amiga se morían de la curiosidad por saber que había pasado entre ellos. La curiosidad era más bien por saber cuándo sería la boda, en donde y si ellas podían ir.

Las tres soltaron un grito de sorpresa cuando la rubia les conto todos los detalles y dijo que sería en Chicago antes del 31 de diciembre y que podía invitar a quien quisiera. Pero el susto de muerte se llevaron las chicas cuando Annie de momento grito como si estuvieran matándola o algo peor.

-Annie por Dios santo no grites así—dijo Deborah llevándose las manos al pecho.

-Lo siento chicas. Pero miren la bonita sortija que tiene Candy…es de compromiso…eso es un diamante…es real—las otras dos miraron el dedo de la rubia imitando a la menor de la White.

-¡WOW ES UN DIAMANTE!—grito eufórica Deborah al ver semejante joya.

-Deborah no grites—dijo la rubia.

-El te dio esa sortija Candy—esta fue Patty.

-Según es mi sortija de compromiso—dijo mirándola.

-Vaya eso si es una sorpresa…quien diría que tendría ese detalle—

-Eso es cierto…quién lo diría. Ese hombre es una caja de sorpresa—dijo Deborah.

-A mi me da igual…eso no quita que sea un descarado—dijo tratando de quitársela pero su amiga se lo impidió.

-No te la puedes quitar…el te la puso—

-Pero no quiero usarla—

-Pues tendrás que usarla señorita te guste o no. No olvides que es tu sortija de compromiso…compromiso que tu aceptaste…además esta de lo mas mona—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Deborah de qué lado estas tú—

-Pues del tuyo claro. Pero siempre supe que terminaría pidiéndote matrimonio. Por supuesto no de la forma tan cabrona que lo hizo. Aun así lo hizo…es lo importante. Tenemos que hacerte una despedida de soltera…una fiesta—dijo muy entusiasmada.

-Deborah estás hablando enserio—

-Por supuesto…fiesta…fiesta—repetía dando vueltas alrededor de Annie que reía emocionada.

-Nada de fiesta. Como si esto fuera para celebrar—

-Ahh agua fiesta…y si la hacemos entre nosotras…algo sencillo. Tom podría ser el stripper—dijo aplaudiendo emocionada.

La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba y lo peor era que no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar su amigo hermano Tom. Seguramente tendría que escucharlo por un buen tiempo, eso sin contar que lo más seguro iba a querer romperles las piernas a Albert.

-¿Cuando se lo dirás a la abuela?—pregunto la segunda de las hermanas sacando a la rubia del trance que la había dejado su amiga.

-Aun no lose Patty—

-No podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Si va hacer antes de que acabe el mes…tienes que decirle—

-En eso tiene razón…debes decirle—esta vez fue Deborah poniendo su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-Lo hare cuando la den alta. Aun tengo unas semanas para pensar como lo voy hacer sin provocarle algo peor—

-Hay no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Mientras me prestas tu sortija un momento—dijo Annie con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-¿Para que la quieres?—

-Quiero saber si es un diamante de verdad—

-¿Como se supone que tú sabrás eso?—pregunto la rubia temiendo la respuesta.

-Pues fácil…si es un diamante real puede partir en redondo un cristal—

-¡Que!-

-Si como lo hacen en las películas de espías…anda déjame intentarlo en la ventana—dijo juntando las manos en forma de suplica.

-Annie por Dios santo…Candy no te aprestar la sortija para que le hagas un boquete a la ventana—dijo Deborah.

-¡Exacto!—dijeron Patty y Candy a coro.

-Imagina la cara de tu abuela si ve eso…un boquete con el frio que está haciendo. Mejor búscate un espejo—

-¡DEBORAH!—gritaron las chicas.

-¿Que dije?—pregunto de forma teatral.

-Lo ves Deborah a mí nunca me dejan hacer nada divertido—dijo haciendo puchero.

Tanto Candy como Patty rodaron los ojos de pura resignación. Al final no les quedo de otra que reírse de la ocurrencia. Mientras Deborah seguía como loca gritando alrededor de Annie _**"fiesta…fiesta"**_ y por su supuesto la menor termino haciéndole coro.

xxxxxxx

En la habitación del hospital Penélope aun trataba de digerir toda la información recibida. Edward Andrew se había ido hacia ya varias horas. La visita de su amigo la había quitado el sueño y la había dejado preocupada.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza las últimas palabras que le había dicho Edward antes de salir por la puerta. _-Tal vez pienses que soy un jodido egoísta al pensar en Albert. Pero no es así. Penélope ese muchacho esta apunto de cruzar la línea. Créeme cuando te digo que es tu nieta la que me preocupa. Perdóname por esto y cuídate mucho. Te quiero—_

Temía en el fondo de su alma entender a que se refería con que estaba a punto de cruzar la línea. Sería que algo estaba pasando entre ellos. Su cabeza era un mar de preguntas sin respuestas. Pero que tendría en cuanto viera a su nieta.

Era casi medio día cuando su nieta entro a saludarla con un beso. Ahí estaba vestida de enfermera su hermosa Candy. Podía ver la felicidad en el rostro de joven con solo mirarla. Una felicidad que la chica expresaba con una sonrisa por verla al fin levantada. Pero también noto el anillo que llevaba en el dedo que disimuladamente le trataba de ocultar.

-¿Como te sientes hoy abuela?—pregunto la chica feliz de verla despierta.

-Mucho mejor…supe que viniste temprano en la mañana—

-Si pero estabas dormida—

-Hay mi niña porque no me despertaste—

-Abuela necesitas descansar. Además en unos días estarás en casa—la mujer la miro con tristeza.

Sería posible tanto sacrificio solo para que ella tuviera un lugar a donde ir. Si algo sabia Penélope es que la felicidad no era una casa. Sino el que siempre estuvieran juntos como familia.

-Candy yo quería preguntarte—

-Si abuela…que cosa—

Penélope ya no resistía más la incertidumbre. No podía permitir que su nieta hiciera lo que pensaba hacer. Necesita saber cuando Annie entro como el torbellino que era, ayudada por Patty.

-¿ABUELITA COMO ESTAS?—grito emocionada llegando donde ella con gran dificulta.

-Mi niña hermosa…como sigues de tu pierna. No sabes cómo me asuste cuando lo supe—dijo señalando su yeso.

-Estoy bien ya no me duele. Sabes te guarde un gran espacio para que la firmes—dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Por supuesto que la firmare—

-Te extrañe horrores abuelita…cuanto vas para la casa-dijo casi acurrucándose en la cama.

-En unos días y tu Patty como estas—la chica se acerco abrazándola.

-Hola abuela…estoy bien—dijo llorando.

-No me llores…no mas lagrimas ok—la chica solo asintió abrazándola.

Así permanecieron las White como siempre. Una familia bien unidad. El tiempo pasó volando para ellas. Hicieron reír a Penélope con las cosas que la pequeña de White había hecho. Lamentablemente tanto Candy y Patty debían volver a sus trabajos. Dejando a la menor con su abuela para que la acompañara hasta que ellas volvieran.

Una vez que las dos chicas salieron. Penélope se quedo con su nieta a solas. Pensó que mas tardes tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Candy y así evitar la condena que su nieta estaba dispuesta a tener por ella.

-¡Es hermosa no crees abuela!—dijo de momento la muchacha sacando a Penélope de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que cosa mi niña?—

-La sortija de compromiso de Candy—

-¿Qué?—pregunto la mujer asombrada.

-Vamos abuela no sé cómo te enteraste. Pero lo sabes no es así—

-De que hablas mi niña—

-Abuela…te vi mirando un par de veces en dedo de Candy. Así que no disimules mas—la anciana soltó un respiro. Definitivamente a esa muchacha no se le escapa nada.

-Fui muy obvia—

-Mucho…menos mal que solo yo me di cuenta—

-Eres igual a tu madre…nada se le escapaba—

-Abuela se que estas preocupada. Pero no tienes que estarlo…todo saldrá bien entre Candy y Albert Andrew—dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Annie mi niña. No entiendes los motivos por el cual tu hermana haría tal cosa como comprometerse con Andrew—

-Por la granja…por nosotras. Por salvar lo que el abuelo y papa levantaron…como vez conozco los motivos. Sé que me vas a decir que soy muy joven para entender o pienso que todo es un lindo cuento de hadas—Penélope la miraba asombrada.

-Annie como tú—

-Nadie me dice nada pero me doy de cuenta de todo—

-Definitivamente eres como tu madre—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo diría más como tu—dijo con sonrisa.

-Aun así mi niña no puedo permitir que tu hermana pague mis errores—

-No fue un error. Tú nos ensenaste que Dios siempre tiene un propósito para todo. Que nada sucede por nada. Para bien o para mal todo tiene un propósito o un sentido. Yo creo que esto es plan de Dios—

-Oh Annie…piensas eso en verdad—

-Así es. Candy salvara lo que parecía no tener salvación. Eso solo se logra con amor abuela—

-Con amor—

-Si con amor…olvidaste que es el regalo que nos dio nuestro padre celestial—

-Eres un ángel mi niña—dijo con lágrimas.

-No tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Porque siento que detrás de toda esa coraza, frialdad, maldad…no sé lo que sea. Hay alguien bueno. El amor esta es solo que aun no lo ven—Penélope no resistió mas abrazo a su nieta…-Sabias que fue él quien saldo la deuda del hospital—le dijo cerca del oído.

-Como sabes eso—

-Stear lo dijo o al menos eso sospechaba. Así que Candy averiguo en la oficina de pago. Fue él quien pago todo a cambio de que no dijeran su nombre. Por supuesto que no sabe que nosotras sabemos—dijo con toda la inocencia y picardía que la caracterizaba.

-Entonces tratas de decirme que no me oponga y solo le de mi bendición—

-Es lo único que necesita porque no cambiara de opinión. Te digo un secreto abuela—la mujer solo asintió…-Albert Andrew está enamorado de Candy y yo creo que ella de él. Es solo que los dos son muy tercos para admitirlo. Pronto se darán cuenta…ya verás—dijo con una sonrisa angelical volviendo abrazar a su abuela.

Esa misma noche después de que sus amadas nietas se fueran Penélope pensaba en las palabras de Annie. Esas palabras inocentes que salían de lo más profundo del alma. Sería posible que su amigo y su nieta tuvieran razón sobre los sentimientos de Albert Andrew.

Pensaba cuando tocaron a la puerta. En cuanto ella dio permiso para que entrara quien fuera. No podía creer quien estaba parado en la puerta mirándola. Ahí estaba vestido de negro el mismísimo Albert Andrew.

-Buenas Noches señora White…me permite pasar. Me gustaría hablar con usted—

-Por favor pase—

-Gracias…como se siente—Penélope se le quedo mirando al rubio. Acaso había escuchado mal. Le estaba preguntando cómo se sentía.

-Bien gracias…en que puedo ayudarle—

-Deseo casarme. Pido formalmente en matrimonio a su nieta Candy White—la mujer lo miro asombrada.

Xxxxxxx

Tres días antes de Noche buena Penélope White fue dada de alta. Ahora se encontraba en su casa. Sus nietas estaban más que felices de tenerla nuevamente en la casa. La mujer observaba cada rincón de aquellas paredes con algo de nostalgia.

-Estas feliz de estar en casa abuela—pregunto la rubia.

-Si mi niña—

-Entonces porque te vez triste—

-Porque no quiero una felicidad a cambio de tu sacrificio—dijo tomando su mano en donde estaba la sortija de compromiso.

-Lo sabes—

-Si mi niña. El fue al hospital a pedirte en matrimonio—tanto Candy como sus hermanas se sorprendieron.

-¿Que hizo qué? ¿Qué le dijiste?—

-Que dependía de ti. Pero que no te obligara a nada—

-Que respondió—

-Que no haría nada que no desees—

Aunque a Penélope le costara aceptarlo en cuanto escucho esas palabras del rubio lo vio en sus ojos. Ese muchacho estaba enamorado de su Candy. La amaba.

-Por favor abuela dime que lo apruebas. Solo déjame darte un poco de lo que nos has dado—

-Candy es solo una casa. Lo importante que estaremos juntas. No lo hagas si no quieres—

-No quiero que la pierdas. No quiero verte llorar…no más abuelita—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Mi niña lo siento tanto—

-Te lo pido—

-Estas segura de lo que vas hacer. Mira que una vez que seas su esposa tendrás que cumplirle como mujer—dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo sé. Dame tu bendición por favor…solo dámela—dijo con lagrimas.

Penélope abrazo con fuerza a su nieta mientras miraba a las otras dos. Con lágrimas le dio la bendición a su nieta deseando con toda su alma que no sufriera y llegara a ser feliz.

Una vez que pasaron las Navidades el gran día había llegado. La ceremonia a petición del rubio seria el 30 de diciembre y ellas debían irse dos días antes para estar a tiempo.

A las afuera de la casa una enorme limosina espera. Las chicas estaban listas para partir. Lamentablemente Penélope por recomendación médica no podía viajar con ellas. Solo la confortaba que sus hermanas y su amiga estarían con ella.

Las chicas a pesar de estar triste porque su amada abuela no podía ir se sentían tranquilas de que el señor Smith y la mama de Deborah estarían al pendiente de ella hasta que regresaran.

-Tomare muchas fotos abuela—dijo Annie abrazándola.

-No lo dudo pequeña—

Así sucesivamente cada una se fue despidiendo de ella. Mirando cómo se montaban en el auto. Con tristeza veía como aquel enorme auto se alejaba con un pedazo de su vida.

-No te preocupes Stear estará al pendiente de ellas—

-Dime que estoy haciendo bien Richard. Que es lo correcto—

-Que te dice tu corazón—Penélope guardo silencio unos minutos.

-Que todo saldrá bien—

-Así será—

Xxxxxxx

Llegaron las chicas después de un vuelo de casi tres horas. Las chicas estaban encantadas con la ciudad de Chicago, para ellas era una ciudad muy hermosa e y Stear llevaron a las chicas al hotel cinco estrellas _Villa D' Citta. _En donde fueron llevadas a una hermosa suite digna de reinas.

Los gritos de sorpresa por la menor se escucharon lo más seguro hasta el lobby. La chiquilla si pudiera daría saltos de alegría porque según ella había una enorme piscina en el baño.

George sonreía al ver la alegría de las muchachas que miraban sorprendidas la suite. Pero noto como la rubia solo miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida hacia la nada. Despacio se acerco a la chica con un carraspeo llamo su atención.

-Disculpe señorita el señor Andrew me pidió que le entregara esto para que se comprara tanto sus invitadas como usted lo que desee. También está disponible una limosina para que pueda moverse por la ciudad—dijo queriendo entregarle una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

-Dígale al señor Andrew que no quiero su dinero ni nada—

-Por favor señorita tómelo. El dispuso una cuenta para usted. Solo desea que sea la novia más hermosa…por favor—la chica término tomando la tarjeta.

-Muy bien. Por favor dígale al señor Andrew si una novia hermosa es lo que quiere ver…es lo que vera—dijo con una sonrisa.

Para George aquellas palabras no sonaron nada bien. Eso sonaba como un desafío. Su instinto le decía que sería una boda inolvidable de eso no había duda. Así con una leve reverencia se retiro llevándose a Stear.

Una vez que las chicas se quedaron solas. La rubia se giro hacia sus hermanas y amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. La pobre Patty esta comiéndose las uñas de los nervios. Deborah se cruzo de brazos al entender la sonrisa de su amiga y Annie que estaba más que feliz grito.

-¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS!—

Así fue como las cuatros fueron a una tienda de vestidos para ocasiones especiales. La empleada las trato como reina. Como no hacerlo si la rubia tenía en sus manos semejante tarjeta dorada que no tenia limites de compras.

Así que cada una escogió un hermoso vestido. Annie escogió de color lavanda, Patty de color rosa y Deborah de color lila. Por otro lado Candy observaba los vestidos, hasta que unos en especiales le llamo la atención.

-Disculpe me gustaría ver eso de allí—la encargada miro para volver a mirar a la rubia.

-Pero señorita eso no son apropiados para una ceremonia—

-Ya lo sé. Aun así me gustaría verlos—la mujer solo se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces sígame—

Ese fue unos de los días más divertidos para ellas. Unas vez que llegaron al hotel hablaban y reían mientras cenaban con Stear. El chico no tenía que ser adivino para saber que algo estaba pasando. Solo ellas sabían la enorme sorpresa que se llevaría Albert en cuanto viera a su preciosa novia.

El 30 de diciembre había llegado rápidamente. Las chicas estaban casi lista para cuando Stear las viniera a recoger. Cuando tocaron a la puerta. Deborah que estaba en la sala fue la que abrió encontrándose con una mujer que la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Hola como estas. Vine a conocer a la novia—dijo la mujer entrando por la puerta como si nada.

-Disculpe pero quien es usted—pregunto molesta Deborah.

-Lo siento soy Rose Robinson…soy amiga del novio—

-Amiga…que tan amigos…íntimos—pregunto la chica porque ella no iba a permitir que nadie viniera a fastidiar a Candy.

-Desde la infancia y tu quien eres—

-Soy Deborah Days amiga de la novia—

-Que tan amigas—

-Desde la infancia—

-Ok…vine con Stear a buscarlas. Yo quería conocer a Candy…conocer a la mujer que atrapo al playboy de Andrew y aquí entre nosotras la que le rompió la boca…entre otras cosas más. Dime fuiste testigo—Deborah miraba asombrada aquella mujer.

-Lamentablemente no—

-Ah que pena. Crees que Candy me cuente—dijo con una sonrisa que por alguna razón le hacía recordar a Annie.

-Lo más seguro. Usted me agrada—

-También tu niña—

En ese momento Patty y Annie con sus muletas hicieron acto de presencia. Deborah presento a la mujer. Como por arte de magia una maravillosa química surgió entre ellas y más cuando las chicas le contaron lo que su hermana les hizo a los abogados.

-Oh mira eso tienes un yeso. Aun recuerdo cuando me fracture el brazo. Por cierto fue culpa de Albert. Pero recuerdo como estaba lleno de firmas…hay por Dios no le cabía ni una firma mas. No olvides querida hacer que todos firmen—dijo risueña.

-Quiere firmar la mía señora Robinson—

-Claro que si querida. Pero por favor llame Rose—dijo tomando un bolígrafo dando su mejor firma en el yeso de la chica.

-Es usted casada—

-¡ANNIE!…no seas indiscreta. Lo siento señora—

-No te disculpes querida. Soy viuda—

-Lo sentimos—dijeron a la misma vez las chicas.

-No se preocupen ya paso tiempo. Pero no se que hubiera sido de mi sin mi niña bella. Mi Sophy…la luz de mis ojos—

-Es su hija—

-Si querida…quieres conocerla—la chicas asintieron.

-Chicas esta es Sophy mi bebe, mi niña. La luz de mis ojos—

Las tres chicas se acercaron a lo que parecía ser un bulto. Las tres abrieron los ojos tan grandes que parecía que se iban a salir de sus cuencas.

-Pero es un perro chihuahua—dijo Patty aun en estado de shock al ver al pequeño perrito.

-SSsshh no lo digas muy duro. Sophy es muy sensible…después estará varios días deprimida—

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Solo les quedo levantar los hombros y hacerle gracias al pequeño animalito.

-Rose crees que me pueda tirar una foto con Sophy—dijo Annie.

-Claro a ella le encanta que la retraten todo el tiempo…es bien fotogenia—dijo tomando la cámara para retratar a chica con el perro.

-Usted no tiene novio—

-No pero tengo los ojos puestos en un hombre—

-¿Quien es?—

-¡ANNIE NO SEAS CURIOSA!—grito Patty muerta de vergüenza.

-Hay no te preocupes querida. Veras Annie es George—las chicas se sorprendieron.

-El guardaespaldas de Albert…el señor serio, el gruñón—Rose rio.

-Eso te quedo bueno querida—dijo dirigiéndose a su cartera sacando una pequeña grabadora…-Nota…llamar a George mi gruñón—eso provoco que todas comenzaran a reírse.

En esos momentos salió Candy uniéndoseles con una sonrisa ya que había escuchado todo lo hablado. Deborah y sus hermanas le presentaron a Rose. Rose en cuanto la vio no supo si reír, abrazarla o llorar. Pero lo que si sabía es que la chica le agrado en el momento en que la vio.

-Hola Candy estas realmente hermosa…no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte…e oído tanto de ti—dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Le han hablado de mí—

-Pues claro. Hablo como un papagayo cuando estuvo en Londres. Aunque no te dio el crédito que mereces. Eres más hermosa de lo que Albert dijo. Definitivamente Albert se va a sorprender. Sin no se desmaya antes—dijo con sonrisa picara.

-Entonces fue a su casa cuando viajo a Londres—

-Así es. Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta y contéstame con toda sinceridad—

-Claro… ¿cuál es?—

-Como se sintió darle su merecido al engreído de Albert—tanto las chicas como la rubia no podían creer lo que Rose decía.

-¿Usted no es su amiga?—pregunto Annie.

-Claro que sí. Pero eso no quita que se merezca algún escarmiento. Por eso me tengo que quitar el sombrero si tuviera alguno. Porque tu hermana ha sido la primera en ponerlo es su sitio y aun así el quisiera casarse con ella—

-Oohh—dijeron las chicas.

-¡Y bien!—

-Pues confieso que se sintió muy bien bajar del trono a su alteza—Rose no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse.

-Permíteme decirte que eres mi heroína. Tienes espíritu y valor muchacha y eso me agrada—dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos—

-Annie querida tú serás la fotógrafa oficial. No olvides retratar todo. En especial a nuestro querido Albert. Pero antes de irnos vamos a tirarnos una foto—la chica solo asintió

Rose con toda la elegancia de una dama se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde llamo a Stear que esperaba en el pasillo.

-Stear querido ven para que nos tomes una foto—

En cuanto el chico entro sus ojos se fueron donde Patty que estaba realmente bellísima. Tal acción no paso desapercibida por Rose que miraba soltando suspiro por los jóvenes enamorados.

-Estas realmente hermosa Patty—dijo Stear haciendo sonrojar a su novia. Pero casi le da un infarto cuando vio a la rubia…-¡CANDY…pero que rayos…están tan!—dijo mirando a la chica.

-Tan hermosa como la novia que es. Tú no dirás nada tesoro. Ven tómanos una foto. Ahora chicas digan queso—al joven no le quedo de otra que tirar la fotografía y no una sino varias.

Una vez que terminaron las fotos y de convencer a Rose de que no había tiempo para comprar una cámara de video. Stear salió con todas esas mujeres rodeándolo hacia la limosina. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un sultán con todo su harén. No había duda de que el rubio se llevaría una enorme sorpresa y de que sería un día largo.

Xxxxxxx

En la oficina del registro civil un hombre impecablemente vestido de negro y camisa azul esperaba con ansias a que llegara la rubia. Estaba realmente guapísimo que no paso desapercibido por muchas mujeres que trabajan en el lugar.

Rose fue la primera entrar a la oficina con una enorme sonrisa. Se acerco al rubio le arreglo la corbata y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te vez muy guapo Albert—

-Gracias… ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Candy?—pregunto el rubio.

-Tranquilo tu prometida está afuera…no tarda—dijo con tal inocencia.

-Se que algo sucede—

-Paranoico. Hola George…estas muy guapo—dijo en forma coqueta.

-Gracias…tu también estas hermosa—

-MMmm gracias—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

George carraspeo arreglándose la corbata. Albert los miraba a los dos. Cuando iba a decir algo la puerta volvió abrirse. Annie fue la primera de las hermanas en entrar poniéndose al frente del rubio. Con una enorme sonrisa levanto la cámara. Un flash salió de ella cegando al rubio.

-Pero qué diablos haces niña—

-A esta la llamare antes de—

Unos minutos después entro Patty con Stear, seguida por Deborah. En cuanto entro la rubia hubo un silencio sepulcral. Tanto el juez, George y el rubio se quedaron con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que veían. George no sabía se riese o llorar. Ahora entendía a que se refería que vería la novia más hermosa. Mientras el rubio que tenia la mirada fija en ella pensaba si estrangularla o besarla.

-A esta la llamare después de—dijo Annie después de tirarle otra foto al rubio.

La chica estaba realmente hermosa. Estaba vestida con hermoso vestido sin mangas con un escote en forma de triangulo. Era pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, en donde la parte de la falda era suelta. Tanto los zapatos como los sencillos accesorios eran del mismo color del vestido.

Tenía un maquillaje suave que hacia resaltar mas su belleza. El cabello recogido dejando suelto unos risos que caían con gracias a los lados. También tenía en el cabello unas pequeñas hebillas en metal en forma de flores del mismo color.

En las manos un ramito de flores lila rodeado de una delicada cinta del mismo color del vestido. Estaba realmente hermosa, radiante, espectacular. El único problema que todo era _**negro**_. Dándole también al ramito de flores un estilo tétrico.

Mientras el sonido del flash invadía la oficina. Albert se acerco lentamente a su prometida mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa. Solo Dios sabía como deseaba besar a esa mujer, estrecharla entre sus brazos y poseerla.

-Esta realmente hermosa. Pero dime vas a un funeral o a una boda—

-A mi funeral—dijo pasándole por el lado.

El rubio no le quedo de otra que soltar un fuerte suspiro y echarse a reír por el desafío. En cuanto camino vio como su amiga Rose murmuraba algo.

-Me agrada…es la perfecta—murmuro Rose.

No estaba seguro pero podía jurar que su amiga se lo estaba pasando de lindo o más bien burlándose de él. Definitivamente las mujeres juntas son un verdadero peligro para los hombres.

Ambos se pusieron frente al juez que aun no salía de la impresión. El rubio tubo que chasquear los dedos para sacarlo de la impresión que se había quedado. No tenía uno que saber leer los pensamientos para imaginarse que el pobre juez pensaba que ese era uno de esos días que era mejor no haber salido de su casa.

Mientras Annie seguía tomando fotos a diestras y siniestra. El juez continúo con la ceremonia. Una vez que ambos intercambiaron el _si acepto_. El intercambio sortijas y juraran estar en la salud y enfermedad etc…etc…etc. Unas vez que firmaron y los testigos Deborah y George también firmaran. El juez sello la unión de los rubios.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la viud…a la novia—

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Muy despacio el rubio acerco sus labios a la que ahora era su esposa. Poniendo sus manos en su pequeña cintura la atrajo besándola con dulzura. Annie que no podía dejar pasar semejante foto. Seguía tirando foto con la endemoniada cámara hasta que se giro hacia George.

-No sé cómo decirle a esta foto señor Andley—George que trataba de todos los medios de no reírse.

-Pues no se señorita. Pero me gustaría pedirle un favor—dijo murmurándole algo al oído.

-Sera un placer. Pero con una condición—

-Cual señorita—

-Que usted me firme el yeso—

-Sera un verdadero honor—dijo al borde de un ataque de risa.

Despacio el rubio fue separando sus labios la chica. Ambos solo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Hay quienes dicen que las palabras sobran cuando habla el corazón. El pensó el volver a besarla pero un fuerte aplauso y varios flashes hicieron que ambos cambiaran la cara hacia los presentes.

Rápidamente fue abrazada y felicitada por su amiga y por sus hermanas. Rose y George abrazaron al rubio. Una vez que le dieron las gracias al juez y después de varias fotos salieron todos de la oficina.

No sin antes conseguir que el juez firmara el yeso de Annie. Ni siquiera Albert se salvo de hacerlo. Lo gracioso fue que logro que varios policías, tres jueces y hasta un preso firmaran su yeso. En definitiva la pequeña tenía un poder de convencimiento muy grande.

Al llegar al hotel enseguida pasaron a un salón privado para la cena. Las chicas quedaron impresionadas con la belleza de aquel salón. Había unas mesas y sillas delicadamente decoradas. La vajilla y cristalería para la ocasión era hermosa. Al final en el centro una enorme mesa con un bizcocho de boda en donde tenía en la parte de arriba unos novios en porcelana.

-Te gusta Candy—dijo Rose.

-Es hermoso…fue tu idea—

-No…fue de Albert—la chica no podía creerlo.

En ese momento sintió como él la tomaba por la cintura llevándola al centro del salón. En donde de algún lugar se escuchaba una suave música. Allí en presencia de todos tuvieron su primer baile como esposos. Sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música se acoplaban como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos.

-A pesar de todo espero que estés contenta…tus hermanas y amiga lo están—susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Gracias por el detalle—dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-De nada señora Andrew—dijo besando sus labios.

**Hasta chicas el capitulo 17**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios enviados la cual me hizo reír y me animan a continuar. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado la boda y para el próximo capítulo lo que estamos esperando chicas…LA LUNA DE MIEL.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencia: Este capítulo no es para menores de edad. Ya que el mismo contiene escenas de sexo (lemmon). Una vez ya advertidos sobre el contenido de este capítulo, pues a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 18

La música que se escuchaba en el fondo del salón era suave, melodiosa e invitaba al romance. Ante la mirada atónita de todos Albert besaba a su ahora esposa. No había forma de describir lo que ambos sentían. Solo se estaban dejando llevar por la música olvidando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

El rubio la besaba como nunca había besado a ninguna mujer. Aquel beso era tierno y gentil. Un beso que confundía a la rubia porque al mismo tiempo era posesivo y dominante. Como si quisiera decirle en ese beso unas simples palabras. Eres _mía._

En ese instante deseaba desaparecer con ella en brazos. Marcar en cada rincón de su cuerpo su propio nombre. En realidad no sabía qué hubiera pasado si el sonido del flash y las risas de los presentes no lo hubiera traído a la realidad de que no estaban solos.

Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de bailar. La rubia fue la primera en romper aquel beso mágico. Lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y alejarse del demonio que la miraba intensamente.

-Que haces—dijo al romper el beso.

-Besando a mí esposa. Un beso que correspondiste—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-Yo no…mejor suéltame—

-¡No!—

-Pero no están mirando todos—dijo roja de vergüenza.

-Y que me importa. Eres mi esposa—

-Tal vez no te importe pero a mi si…suéltame que van a pensar—decía la chica mirando a todos y luego a su esposo.

-Pensaran lo más lógico…que nos deseamos—dijo cerca de sus labios.

-Como…yo no te deseo maldito maniaco egocéntrico—dijo tratando de alejarlo con sus manos.

-Yo diría que si por tu forma de corresponder mi beso—

-Pues te equivocas—dijo agitada tratando de aparentar seguridad.

-Demonio te vez realmente hermosa sonrojada. Da gracias a Dios que no estamos solos. Porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de arrancarte la ropa y que seas de una buena vez mi mujer—dijo tan cerca de sus labios que le provoco cosquillas.

-Tan desesperado estas—dijo muy seria tratando de soltarse.

-No tienes ni idea—

-Si yo no quisiera estar contigo. Vas a obligarme—el rubio solo se le quedo mirándola en silencio interpretando cada palabras.

-No hare nada que no desees—dijo tan serio que la chica sintió un escalofrió.

-Eso es difícil de creer—el rubio la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Despacio se acerco a su oído para decirle algo.

-Se que me porte como un canalla. Siento lo que paso. Aunque te deseo con toda mi alma no hare nada que no desees. Llegare hasta donde me permitas…tienes mi palabra de hombre—dijo para volver a mirarla.

Aquellas palabras de su esposo la dejaron totalmente muda. Por primera vez vio sinceridad en sus ojos. Un calor invadió el interior de la rubia. No sabía cómo expresarle que agradecía esas palabras que de alguna forma tranquilizaban sus nervios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de puntita besando sus labios. Fue un beso rápido casi fugaz pero que decía mucho. Para cuando se aparto no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-De nada y gracias—dijo con una sonrisa como si supiera lo que la chica pensaba en ese momento.

No había que estar cerca de los dos rubios para entender que la llama estaba encendida. Una llama que derretiría el mismo polo norte si esos dos llegaran estar allí.

-Hay por Dios que calor se siente aquí…no creen—dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

Aquel comentario provoco una sonrisa inocente en Annie que no dejaba de tirar fotos adiestra y siniestra con la endemoniada cámara. Sino que Patty se había sonrojado tanto que sentía una enorme vergüenza solo de mirar a su novio. Stear por otro lado se podía decir que se sentía del mismo modo que su novia. Tenía una expresión de los que dicen a viva voz _trágame tierra._

Deborah tenía esa risita que podía alterarle los nervios a cualquiera y más porque nadie sabía qué diablos era lo que estaba escribiendo en una pequeña libreta. George por otro lado se había arreglado la corbata por decima vez. Solo espera que el rubio tuviera paciencia. Porque por el brillo en sus ojos parecía que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento.

Mientras Rose que camina hacia la pareja. No podía dejar de pensar que esos dos habían nacido para estar juntos. Deseaba con todo su corazón que ambos descubrieran lo que sentían y pudieran encontrar la felicidad. En especial su mejor amigo.

-Albert querido ya abra tiempo. Ahora cenemos todos. Antes de que terminemos todos envueltos en esa llamarada y eso gracias a ustedes dos—dijo con sonrisa algo picara.

La chica sentía como los colores se le subían a la cara y más cuando tenía todas las miradas puestas en ella. Despacio el rubio la soltó guiándola hacia la mesa. Una vez que todos pasaron a las mesas. La exquisita cenar dio inicio.

Mientras cenaban el rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica. La rubia sentía su mirada clavada en ella y lo peor que no era el único. A petición de Rose picaron el bizcocho de bodas en donde los novios fueron los primeros en probarlos. Eso sin contar que casi se quedan ciegos por todos los flashes que iban y venían por parte de la camarita endemoniada de Annie.

-Quiero hacer un brindis—dijo Rose con la copa en alto…-Por los novios…que nada ni nadie los separe y que descubran lo que ambos se niegan aceptar. Esperamos que no se maten en el proceso—

-¡SALUD!—grito Annie provocando un buen susto que hasta el pobre perro comenzó a ladrar como loco.

-¡ANNIE!—gritaron las chicas.

Luego de la sincera disculpa de la menor de las White y retratando la expresión que habían puesto los novios. Casi al borde de un ataque de risa Rose continuo.

-También por la unión de estas dos familias…por los nuevos amigos. Que siempre estemos juntos… ¡Salud!—

-¡SALUD!—gritaron todos con alegría.

Candy se encontraba en la habitación cambiándose de ropa. Había llamado a su abuela para que dejara de estar preocupada. Penélope no sabía si reírse cuando le conto como había ido vestida a la ceremonia. Así que en un breve resumen le conto todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

También para decirle que las chicas regresarían mañana en la tarde, porque ya eran casi las diez de la noche y en lo que Stear los llevaba a su destino. Rose se ofreció a llevarlas a conocer la ciudad. Claro que le dijo que George iría con ellas para cuidarlas.

Una vez que había terminado la llamada. Se encontraba sentada en la cama pensando en las palabras del rubio. Para que engañarse si en realidad pensaba en la noche de boda y sentía miedo.

-Hola Candy ya estas lista…te esperan—dijo Rose entrando a la habitación.

-Si ya estoy lista—

-Dime Candy estas bien—la chica asintió…-Va a ser tu primera vez no es así querida…estas nerviosa—

-Si…no se qué hacer Rose. Estoy muy asustada—

-Tu abuelita no te hablo de sexo—

-Si nos hablo. Pero me gustaría preguntarte algo—

-Claro que deseas saber—

-Dicen que es doloroso. Es verdad que duele mucho—Rose se sentó a su lado.

-Al principio en un poco doloroso porque estamos perdiendo lo más preciado de una mujer. Pero después el dolor pasa para ser remplazado por la más hermosa sensación. Es la unión de dos seres que serán uno solo…un mismo ser, una misma alma—la rubia sentía como los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas…-Es natural sentir miedo…pero estoy segura que Albert será gentil contigo—

-Gracias Rose—dijo abrazándola por esas hermosas palabras.

-De nada querida…no temas—

La pareja llego al aeropuerto seguido por el combo que deseaba despedirse. Luego de casi media hora de despedida la pareja subió al avión privado en donde serian llevados hasta la Florida para la noche de boda.

En otro lado Edward Andrew miraba la pantalla de su laptop muerto de la risa. George le había enviado las fotos de la ceremonia por e-mail y desde que llegaron no paraba de reír. Pero casi se ahoga con la última foto en donde se veía a la pareja subirse al avión y la pequeña de las White estaba parada frente al avión con los pulgares levantados como queriendo decir _"suerte". _

-Hay Elroy para cuando te enteres será demasiado tarde. Porque mientras estas en Escocia, Albert no solo se caso con una White. Sino que le entregara su corazón—dijo para luego mirar la foto en donde habían tres rubios en ella…-Hay amigo mío estarías orgulloso de tus nietas. En ellas veo mucho de ti—dijo con una leve sonrisa caminado hacia la gran ventana observando la nieve caer.

-Archie es hora de regresar a los Estados Unidos…hay alguien que quiero que conozcas—dijo mirando otra vez la foto de Annie.

Xxxxxxx

Habían llegado a Florida cuatro horas después. Stear supuso que la llevaría a la casa de la playa para la noche de boda. Así que le dijo a Candy sin que el rubio se percatara.

Albert le pidió a Stear que se quedara en un hotel hasta mañana ya que era de madrugada. Pero el joven prefería regresar. Así que una vez que le dieron el permiso en la torre de vuelo regreso a Chicago.

Mientras los dos rubios estaban en una limosina. La chica podía sentir la mirada del rubio sobre ella. Iba a decirle algo cuando se percato que no iban a ninguna casa. Sino más bien al puerto de la bahía en donde había una avioneta acuática.

-Que hacemos aquí…creí que nos quedaríamos en Florida—

-Como te habrás dado cuenta Stear se equivoco. Iremos a otro lado—dijo con una sonrisa que la rubia sintió unas ganas enormes de darle un buen golpe.

Una vez que bajaron de la limosina frente a la avioneta los esperaba un joven con una enorme sonrisa. En cuanto ambos se acercaron Albert abrazo al joven con afecto.

-Señor Andrew que bueno verlo—

-Hola Marcus lo mismo digo. Te presento a mi esposa Candy—

-Buenas noches señora es un honor conocerla—

-Igualmente Marcus—dijo la rubia dándole la mano.

-Todo está listo señor…partimos cuando guste—

-Ahora mismo—

-¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto la chica.

-Es una sorpresa—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

A la chica no le quedo de otra que subir a la avioneta que la llevaría sabrá Dios a donde. Lo que si noto es que el rubio no traía equipaje y eso era muy raro. Pero prefirió no darle importancia entregando la pequeña maleta. Ya en el aire había pasado casi dos horas desde que salieron de Florida.

La chica se había quedado dormida en su asiento. Albert acariciaba el rostro de la joven con dulzura para no despertarla. Pero fue demasiada tentación el verla así dormida. Despacio se acerco dándole un beso en los labios. Pero en cuanto ella se movió el se acomodo en su asiento.

En cuanto la chica se movió sintió en su rostro los rayos del sol entrando por la ventanilla. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con dos hermosos zafiros mirándola.

-Hola…ya estamos llegando—

-¿A dónde?—

-Solo mira—dijo señalando hacia la ventanilla.

-Es…es una isla—dijo asombrada.

-Bienvenida a** "****Gemmes Précieuses" (**gema preciosa) —

La chica no salía de su asombro ante tan hermosa visión. Unos minutos después la avioneta aterrizaba en el agua. Donde lentamente se fue acercando a un puente en donde la chica vio que ya los esperaban.

Al salir lo primero que la azoto fue la brisa del mar. Aquello era irreal, no podía creer que existieran lugares como ese. Era un paraíso terrenal, un paraíso perdido. La chica miro maravillada las blancas arenas que se unían con las aguas cristalinas del mar.

-Te gusta—

-Es hermoso—dijo entusiasmada.

El rubio sonrió complacido al verla sonreír como lo hacía. Albert tomo su mano comenzando a caminar por el puente en donde al final los esperaba un hombre de algunos cincuenta años.

-Bienvenido señor Andrew…señora Andrew. Estamos felices con su llegada—dijo feliz abrazando al rubio.

-Gracias Víctor…ella es Candy…Candy el es Víctor Carson encargado de la isla—la rubia le estrecho la mano con una sonrisa.

-Camila pensó que lo más seguro haría una parada en el pueblo. Así que les preparo un almuerzo—dijo señalando una mesa ya preparada.

-Gracias—dijo tomando la mano de la rubia fueron a sentarse.

Mientras descargaban la avioneta los rubios almorzaban en una mesa frente al mar. La chica estaba asombrada de las delicias que estaban allí. Albert le explico que deseaba hacer una parada para entregar unos regalos a los niños entre otras cosas.

-Niños…hay niños—dijo entusiasmada.

-Si son los nietos de Víctor y Camilla. Su familia vive al otro extremo de la isla. Lo que ves no sería posible si ellos no estuvieran aquí cuidándolo—

-Wow—el rubio no pudo evitar reírse.

-Vámonos querrán conocerte—

Candy no lo sabía pero todos en la isla estaban felices de que Albert al fin sentara cabeza. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron a unos jeep que los esperaban para llevarlos.

El trayecto fue una maravilla para la rubia. Nunca en su vida había visto tanta belleza junta. Pudo apreciar la extensa vegetación, sus diferentes tipos de flores, variedad de aves exóticas y lo que parecía ser una variedad de frutos. Aquello era solo una pequeña parte de la belleza que guardaba esa isla.

-Descuida otro día te enseñare todo—dijo con una sonrisa.

-No creo que en tres días pueda verlo todo—

-Hay no te lo dije…nos quedaremos un mes—dijo esperando la reacción de su esposa.

-¡QUE!...te has vuelto loco. Un mes. Pero mi familia…tu lo planeaste desde el principio—dijo molesta.

-No te enfades preciosa estamos de luna de miel…George ya debe estar dando la noticia. Además pensé que sería bueno para los dos estar en este paraíso—

-¡QUE!—

-Para conocerlos mejor. Tal vez para empezar desde cero—dijo mirándola con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Debiste decírmelo—

-Quería que fuera sorpresa. Quería compartir esto contigo. Dime que no te gusta y nos vamos ahora—dijo sin mirarla chasqueando la lengua...—Lastima todos querían compartir contigo…conocerte—

No podía negar que estaba maravillada con la belleza tropical de la isla. La chica lo miro fijamente. Tenía que admitir que había sido muy lindo de su parte traerla a ese paraíso. Aunque por otro lado era un mal nacido manipulador por hacerla sentir mal.

-Eres odioso…sabias eso—el rubio no dijo nada.

El cretino lo había hecho de nuevo, manipulado todo a su favor. Solo le quedo soltar un suspiro de resignación. En cuanto Albert escucho el suspiro sabía que había ganado. Así que con una sonrisa de triunfo continúo su camino.

Al llegar Candy pensó que lo que veía era algo irreal. Tan irreal como una serie de televisión. Porque era exactamente lo que estaba viendo. Era como sacar un pedazo de la serie de _"LOST"_ y ella era el personaje principal.

Habían niños corriendo por todos lados y no más de veinte adultos. Que en cuanto vieron al rubio fueron donde el abrazándolo. No había un niño que no le dijera padrino o que mostrara admiración, respeto y sobre todo amor. La chica solo se quedo mirando la parte de Albert que nunca pensó ver.

Luego de ser presentada y darle la bienvenida más calidad que nunca pensó recibir. Con su ayuda el rubio empezó a repartir regalos a todos. Fue una de las tardes más divertidas. Mientras charlaba con las mujeres, verlo jugar con los niños era como ver a otra persona.

-Nunca lo había visto así—dijo una mujer llamada Lara.

-Así como—

-Tan feliz—la chica no dijo nada volviendo a mirarlo encontrándose sus miradas. A lo que la chica desvió sonrojada.

Ya estaba cayendo la noche. Así que con gran pesar los rubios se despidieron deseándoles a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo. En el transcurso a la casa ninguno de los dos decía nada. Pero el rubio podía sentir la mirada interrogante de su esposa.

-¿Porque me miras así?—

-Nunca pensé que tu…lo que quiero decir es que se notan que te quieren mucho—

-No soy un ogro…tengo sentimientos. Amo a esas personas y haría todo por ellos…y por ti—la chica solo sonrió.

El rubio conducía despacio para darle oportunidad a la chica de admirar la belleza del lugar. Pero lo que no esperaba era la hermosa casa que vio en la cima de una pequeña colina. Era la casa más hermosa que habían visto sus ojos. A su alrededor estaba llena de diferentes arboles y flores.

-Bienvenida a tu casa—dijo ofreciéndole la mano para bajar del jeep.

Enseguida fueron recibidos por una mujer de lo más simpática. Camila Carson era la esposa de Víctor y encargada de mantener la casa en total orden. En cuanto el rubio la vio le dio un fuerte abrazo. La mujer estaba feliz de verlo y encantada con la chica que sin perder tiempo la hizo sentir en casa.

La casa de un piso era inmensa y elegante. Con una decoración exquisita y fresca. Al entrar se encontró con unos enormes ventanales que daban hacia una piscina en donde también se podía apreciar el mar.

-Que te parece…te gusta—

-Es lo más hermoso que he visto. Mi familia amaría este lugar—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Es tu isla no es así—

-Y tuya también—dijo con voz seductora…-Camila ya debe tener la cena lista…vamos debes tener hambre—

Así mismo fue, con vista al mar había una mesa preparada para dos. Como todo un caballero la ayudo a sentarse. Enseguida la mujer empezó a servir la deliciosa cena.

-Bueno yo me retiro Víctor me está esperando. Espero que disfruten la cena y no se preocupen que mañana limpiare todo—

-Gracias por sus atenciones—dijo la chica.

-De nada…es un placer. Que este nuevo año les traigo cosas hermosas a los dos—

-Gracias Camilla—dijo Albert poniéndose en pie para abrazarla seguida por la rubia.

-Feliz Año Nuevo—dijeron casi al mismo tiempo los dos rubios.

-Ah señor…todo está como ordeno—le dijo al rubio muy bajito.

Una vez que se quedaron solo sus miradas se encontraron. Con un leve movimiento el rubio le indico que tomara asiento continuando con la deliciosa cena.

xxxxxxx

Al fin estamos solos—dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica no dijo nada solo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose en pie empezó a recoger los platos. Albert no le quitaba los ojos de encima observando cada movimiento de la chica.

El solo se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirándola. Ella podía sentir su mirada intensa sobre ella. Disfrutaba el saber que su presencia la ponía nerviosa. Una vez que vio que termino de limpiar los platos le ofreció la mano.

-Ven hay una parte de la casa que no has visto—tomando su mano la guio hacia la habitación matrimonial.

Al entrar la chica sentía que le faltaba la respiración. La habitación era más grande que la sala de su casa. Había una enorme cama con sabanas blancas en donde había pétalos de rosas alrededor y en el medio un corazón de pétalos. Varias velas aromáticas puestas estratégicamente por toda la habitación. También en una mesa una botella de champaña con dos copas, fresas con chocolate, otras tipos de frutas y entremeses.

-En el armario esta tu ropa—

-Como…que ropa—

-Rose se tomo la molestia en comprarte ropa para el trópico…todo lo que necesites esta en el armario y gavetas. También me dijo que en esa pequeña maleta encontrarías lo que necesitas—

-Gracias…siempre piensas en todo—

-No estaría donde estoy si no fuera así. Bueno entonces te dejo para te cambies y te pongas cómoda…vuelvo mas tardes—con una sonrisa típica del rubio salió de la habitación.

La chica se sentó al borde de la cama porque sino terminaría en el suelo por los nervios. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada hasta que se armo de valor y tomo la maleta. En ella había todo tipo de ropa de dormir sexy. Entre todo escogió un conjunto de dos piezas en seda blanca.

Se tomo su tiempo para bañarse y arreglarse. Mientras cepillaba sus risos cabellos observaba la ropa que estaba en el armario para ella. Una vez lista tomo una fresa y camino hacia las puertas de cristal en donde salió al exterior. Con una sonrisa respiro llenando sus pulmones de tan exquisito aroma marino.

Mientras estaba parada en la pequeña terraza que daba hacia mar lo escucho entrar. Albert se quedo hipnotizado por lo que veía. Aunque estaba de espalda no podía dejar de mirar su hermosa melena risada que llegaba hasta su cintura. Despacio comenzó a desvestirse sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

La rubia soltó la respiración cuando escucho que entro al baño. No supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que el rubio entro o salió. Solo cuando escucho una suave melodía supo que estaba cerca. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus manos deslizándose por sus brazos hacia sus hombros tomando sus cabellos haciéndolos a un lado para besar su cuello.

-Hueles bien—dijo en su oído.

-Gracias—dijo con voz temblorosa.

El rubio se puso a su lado mirando el cielo en donde se podía ver los fuegos artificiales. La chica lo miro de reojo notando que solo tenía puesto unos boxes largos negros de seda. Parado a su lado era notable su enorme estatura. No era un hombre exageradamente musculoso pero era obvio que era fuerte. Se podía apreciar sus músculos marcados y bien definidos. No pudo evitar mirar su hombro y notar que tenia pecas que le daban un toque sexy a su piel bronceada.

Aunque estaba de lado sus ojos se veían mas azules que nunca. Tenía una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy y su rostro no había forma de describirlo, solo pensaba que eran tan bello como debía ser un ángel.

_~Que hombre tan…Oh Dios mío. Pero qué diablos estas pensado Candy…es un maldito demonio~ _se regañaba la chica mentalmente por lo que estaba pensando.

-Te gusta lo que ves—dijo sin mirarla con una sonrisa.

-No como crees—dijo cambiando la cara avergonzada.

-Que pena porque a mí me fascina lo que veo—dijo girando hacia ella.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder con toda la delicadeza del mundo el rubio la tomo del brazo girándola. Ahora ambos estaban parados uno frente del otro. Con gentileza puso su mano en su cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. El solo contacto de sus manos en su cintura la hizo estremecerse.

-Estas temblando… me tienes miedo—dijo mirándola.

-No te temo—dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Entonces tienes miedo de lo que va a pasar entre nosotros—

-Yo…pues yo—

-Descuida también es mi primera vez—

-¡Disculpa!—dijo la chica algo desconcertada.

-No de la forma en que piensas. Me refiero a que nunca he estado con una virgen—dijo acercándola un poco más.

-Como sabes que lo soy—ni siquiera supo cómo diablos pudo decir eso.

-Solo lo sé—dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Debes haber tenido muchas amiguitas como para saber cuando una mujer es…buen es…tu sabes—eso hizo reír al rubio.

-Estado con muchas mujeres. Pero nunca estado con una que sea realmente mía. Solo mía—la chica lo miraba perdiéndose en el zafiro de sus ojos…-Esta noche voy hacerte el amor como nunca se lo hecho a ninguna antes—

Despacio el rubio se fue acercando a la chica besando sus labios con delicadeza. Deslizaba su lengua por sus carnosos labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca. La chica entre abrió los labios permitiéndole la invasión. El rubio saboreaba cada rincón de su boca hasta escuchar como se le escaba un gemido.

Ese beso se volvió apasionado, ardiente y dominante. Comparado con los de ella que eran tímidos, tiernos y sublimes. Una forma de besar que podía hacerle perder la cabeza a Albert en cualquier momento.

La besaba como nunca beso a ninguna antes. La rubia se agarraba de sus brazos con firmeza. Mientras era rodeaba completamente su cintura con sus manos en forma posesiva.

Dejó de besarla solamente para poder bajar hasta su cuello llenándola de besos. La chica cerró sus ojos al sentir con la delicadeza que lo hacía, dejando escapar varios suspiros. Tan despacio como llego a su cuello, atrapo sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Entre besos y besos fue bajando la intensidad de sus besos, hasta que se aparto mirando sus labios rojos e hinchados. Pego su frente a la joven con los ojos cerrados y en silencio. Con delicadeza tomo sus manos llevándola hacia el centro de la habitación. Allí donde la música suave sonaba y la habitación estaba iluminada solo con las velas.

Despacio fue quitando el lazo de la bata, sentía que si tocaba la delicada piel de la rubia enloquecería. Una piel que por tanto tiempo había anhelado acariciar. Una vez suelto el lazo con suavidad lo deslizo por sus hombros hasta el suelo dejándola con la segunda pieza de la delicada seda.

-No sabes el efecto que tienes en mí. Me estas llevando a la más exquisita locura—dijo mirando la bata que marcaba sus senos erectos.

Llevo sus dedos a la blanca piel de la rubia acariciándola con toda la delicadeza posible. La tocaba de una forma como si tuviera miedo de romperla con su solo tacto. La chica cerró sus ojos en cuanto lo vio acercarse a su hombro para besarlos.

-Eres tan suave, delicada, tersa. Dios mío eres realmente hermosa—dijo mientras seguía besando su hombro subiendo hacia su cuello en donde mordió con suavidad su piel. La chica soltó un gemido que fue callado con los labios del rubio.

Besando sus labios apasionadamente. Mientras sus manos inquieta acariciaba su blanca piel. El rubio tomo sus manos con delicadeza llevándola hacia su cuello. La chica soltó un grito en cuanto el rubio la tomo en brazos.

-Esto puede ser tan hermoso como ambos deseemos—dijo al tomarla en brazos caminado con ella hacia la cama.

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo la puso en cama. En donde ambos se embriagaban del aroma de las rosas. Acostándose a su lado Albert besaba sus labios para bajar a su cuello besando cada rincón de este.

Despacio su mano comenzó acariciar por encima de la bata sus senos en forma circular. La chica sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que se podía escuchar. Casi se queda sin respiración al sentir como el rubio comenzaba a deslizarle la bata por los hombros.

-No te resistas—dijo en cuanto la chica trato de detenerlo…-Déjame verte, tocarte…déjame hacerte mía—dijo con voz ronca volviendo a devorar sus labios.

Con agilidad fue bajando la prenda de seda hasta tirarla en un lugar del suelo. El rubio la miraba con un deseo tan grande que tuvo que usar todo de su control para no brincarle encima para devorarlos. Por instinto la chica roja de vergüenza quiso cubrirse con sus manos. Pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

-No lo hagas. No te cubras…eres hermosa. La mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida—dijo acariciándolo con su mano.

Candy que había cerrado sus ojos se sentía aterrada. Pero no porque al final sería su mujer. Sino por lo que estaba sintiendo por ese demonio que la seducía con sus caricias, con sus palabras y con su mirada.

La chica abrió los ojos como plato dejando escapar un gemido en cuanto sintió la boca tibia del rubio en uno de sus senos. Albert lamia, chupaba y succionaba aquellos hermosos y cremosos senos como un bebe hambriento.

Su mano se movía con agilidad por todo su cuerpo. Haciendo que la chica echara su cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras seguía como niño hambriento acariciaba sus muslos. Podía sentir como la chica temblaba con tan solo ese roce.

La rubia sentía como la respiración se le cortaba cuando sintió su mano acariciando su intimidad por encima de la braguita de seda. Albert como hombre de experiencia que era, la acariciaba de una forma rítmica de arriba hacia abajo sacándole gemidos.

-Al…Albert de…detente—decía casi sin aliento.

Pero el rubio ya no escuchaba solo sentía. Mientras devoraba sus senos, su mano se había colado dentro de sus braguitas. Con sumo cuidado separo sus labios vaginales acariciando de una forma rítmica su intimidad.

-Oh Dios…Dios estas tan hume…húmeda—dijo en un susurro continuando con sus caricias.

El rubio sentía que se volvería loco si no probaba a esa mujer. Dejando sus senos atrapo sus labios en un beso ardiente en donde sus lenguas bailaban. Dejó de besarla solamente para poder bajar hasta su cuello y hombros. El cual lamió, besó y mordió, dejándole marcas rojas en la blanca piel.

Despacio fue bajando hasta su vientre dejando un camino de besos. Ni siquiera la chica de dio cuenta cuando el rubio ágilmente le quito al braguita dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él.

-Albert…que…quee hcesss—balbuceaba la rubia al ver como se había acostado frente a su intimidad.

-No te hare daño—dijo respirando por la boca por la excitación…-Te deseo…te necesito toda—dijo jadeando.

Sin decir nada más, con sus dedos abrió sus labios vaginales con suavidad. La chica soltó un grito cuando sintió la lengua calidad del rubio en su intimidad. El rubio chupaba cada rincón de su perla rosada como un demente, como si estuviera muerto de sed.

-De…detente por…por favor—pidió tratando con sus manos sacar su cabeza.

-No me pidas eso amor. Eres deliciosa…no vez que tengo hambre de ti…por favor—dijo continuando devorando como un loco la intimidad de la rubia.

La chica no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Los gemidos se escapaban de sus labios sin control. Mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas arqueando su espalda. De momento comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre que bajaba volviéndose más intenso. En cuanto el rubio sintió que la chica se tensaba rodeo sus muslos con sus brazos para mantenerla firme.

Una oleada de placer azoto a la rubia gritando el nombre del rubio. Albert sintió en su boca el más dulce de los sabores. Con una desesperación descontrolada el rubio bebía de eso fluidos naturales hasta saciar una sed que no desaparecía.

Candy sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Su respiración era agitada y sin control. Mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando lo sintió abandonar su intimidad llenado todo su cuerpo de besos. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Solo podía sentir. Sentirlo a él. Sentir como se adueñaba de sus sentidos, cuerpo y todo su ser.

En cuanto abrió los ojos lo vio. Era la mirada de un depredador dispuesto a devorarla. Albert subía como felino marcando con sus besos cada parte de aquel hermoso cuerpo. Ella pudo sentir la fuerza del aquel cuerpo varonil sobre ella.

La chica se horrorizo al sentir su miembro latente en su entrada. Rosando su intimidad incitándola. Dispuesto a conquistar lo que parecía ya tener conquistado.

-Albert yo—

-Tratare de que sea lo menos doloroso posible…seré muy gentil—dijo besándola con pasión.

El rubio posiciono sus piernas en medio de la chica separando un poco más sus piernas con sus rodillas. La chica se aferro al rubio al sentir su miembro en su entrada. Despacio fue entrando su miembro en ella provocando que la chica soltara un grito de dolor.

El rubio se quedo quieto dándole tiempo a que la chica se acostumbrara a su invasión. En una estocada entro en la joven rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad. Candy soltó otro grito enterrado sus uñas en la espalda del rubio. Albert la miro viendo sus lágrimas correr. Con dulzura beso cada uno de sus ojos. Si hubiera podido daría todo solo por aliviar un poco el dolor que se veía en su rostro.

A pesar de ver su molestia. No podía evitar sentirse en la gloria. El solo saber que era el primero en tenerla. Que solo con el alcanzaría el cielo o el infierno. Lo llenaba de emociones nunca sentidas. Así como lo dijo el juez solo la muerte la alejaría de él. Porque desde ese momento esa mujer era suya.

Despacio empezó el vaivén de su cadera. Entraba y salía despacio de su mujer dándole tiempo a que su cuerpo se relajara, se acostumbrara. No le era fácil controlar ese ritmo suave, porque las paredes vaginales de la rubia que apretaban su miembro lo estaban llevando a la locura.

-Eres tan estrecha…me estas…me estas matando mujer—dijo jadeando.

La rubia sentía como aquel dolor punzante iba desapareciendo. Para ser remplazado por algo desconocido. Placer. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los hermosos ojos zafiro mirándola. La chica se aferro mas al cuerpo sudado del rubio. Albert la besaba con desesperación, no había una parte de su cuerpo que él no besara.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo. El rubio apretaba con fuerza la sabana mientras la embestía más y más rápido. Los gemidos de la rubia era música para sus oídos llevándolo a un frenesí incontrolable. Otra oleada azoto a la rubia gritando su nombre. Mientras que el ya no podía más, necesita llenarla de su esencia. Así que entre fuertes gemidos Albert derramo su semilla dentro de la rubia.

Ahí estaba ambos bañados en sudor tratando de recuperar el aliento. El rubio apoyaba sus manos en la cama para no aplastarla y la rubia lo abrazaba con fuerza. Pero algo paso que el rubio no vio venir. En ese momento la chica se acerco mordiendo su barbilla sensualmente.

La chica no supo porque hizo eso. Solo podía sentir los labios de su esposo devorándola. Ese gesto inesperado de la rubia fue más de lo que el rubio pudo soportar. Aun teniendo los últimos espasmo comenzó a mover su cadera. Sacando y metiendo su miembro empezó a embestirla otra vez. Llevo sus manos a la cabecera de la cama mientras salía y entraba como un demente de la rubia.

-Eres mía…solo mía. Me perteneces...hoy y siempre—dijo entre gemidos.

La chica se aferro a su cuerpo gimiendo. Varias oleadas de pasión azotaron a la rubia haciendo que Albert estuviera a punto de perder el control. Un control que se fue a la mierda en cuanto la escucho gemir un _"sí"._

Apretó tan fuerte la cabecera que esta chocaba con la pared con cada movimiento pélvico. Se movía tan rápido que sus pelvis chocaban una contra la otra emitiendo el sonido más erótico jamás oído. Sus cuerpos bañados en sudor eran uno solo.

Mientras el cielo se llenaba de fuegos artificiales por el nuevo año. La habitación estaba inundada de gemidos de placer. Albert estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax. El escucharla jadear, gemir y gritar su nombre con cada espasmo le decía que esa mujer era completamente suya.

-¡TE A…!—grito antes de que ambos alcanzaran el clímax.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 18**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Agradezco todos los comentarios fabulosos que me han dejado y espero seguir contando con ellos. También chicas deseo decirles que me gustaría actualizar más rápido pero se me hace un poquito difícil. Así que serán los fines de semana para ir a la segura.**

**P.S. La luna de miel continúa…**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencia: Este capítulo no es para menores de edad. Ya que el mismo contiene escenas de sexo (lemmon). Una vez ya advertidos sobre el contenido de este capítulo, pues a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 19

_-¡TE A…!—grito antes de que ambos alcanzaran juntos el clímax. _

Despacio el rubio fue soltado la cabecera dejándose caer suavemente sobre la chica. Dejo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Candy tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de tenerla así. Unidad a su cuerpo por siempre.

Candy lo abrazaba con fuerza tratando de controlar la respiración y el temblor que sentía su cuerpo, por causa del calor que le transmitía el rubio. Un calor que ella sentía que la quemaba internamente con cada caricia. Podía sentir en su cuello su respiración comenzar a normalizarse. Como también sus labios besándola, hasta bajar lentamente hasta su hombro.

Albert besaba cada parte de su blanca piel. Saboreaba con su lengua su piel humedad. Para el rubio no había sabor más exquisito que el sudor de la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Ella era su oasis de una sed que sabía que jamás desaparecería. No era algo que acostumbrara hacer con otras mujeres. Pero tenía que admitir que lo que esa mujer despertaba en su interior era más fuerte que el. Eran los instintos más salvajes e incontrolable que ni siquiera sospechaba que tenía hasta ese momento.

Apoyándose de sus antebrazos para no hacerle daño con su peso. Pero sin dejar de abrazarla, alzo la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Miro con devoción la expresión en su rostro. No había mujer más bella en todo el mundo. Una mujer que desde ese momento era su _Mujer._

-¿Estas bien?—pregunto el rubio acariciando su mejilla.

-Si…estoy bien—contesto sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

De la forma más tierna y gentil jamás vista. El rubio se acerco a la chica dándole un dulce beso en la frente. Un gesto que sorprendió a la rubia que jamás pensó que ese hombre tan frio fuera al mismo tiempo ardiente y gentil.

Despacio fue saliendo de la rubia provocando un leve gemido en ella. El escucharla gemir casi lo descontrola. Tuvo que usar una fuerza de voluntad que ya no tenía para no volver a penetrarla. Deseaba con todo su ser continuar dentro y poseerla tantas veces como su cuerpo le permitiera. Pero una parte de su ser deseaba tenerla abrazada y sentir que podían ser uno solo.

Despacio se giro con ella en brazos hasta dejar a la rubia acomodada en su pecho. Albert rodeo con su mano, la delicada mano de la chica que descansaba en su hombro. Al sentir como ella se acurrucaba más a su cuerpo. La estrecho de una forma posesiva a su cuerpo rodeándola con sus brazos.

-¿Que piensas?—pregunto el rubio acariciando su espalda.

-En lo que paso—contesto en un tono suave.

-Te hice daño…acaso fui muy…—pero la joven lo interrumpió.

-¡No!…es que no pensaba que fuera así la primera vez—

-¿Como pensabas que sería?—pregunto mirándola.

-No sé cómo explicártelo—dijo haciendo con su dedo círculos en su pecho desnudo.

-Solo dime lo que sientes o piensas—dijo acariciándola.

-Fue hermoso—el rubio sonrió al escucharla…-¡Gracias Albert!—

-¿Porque me das las gracias?—pregunto extrañado.

-Por haber sido tan gentil y tierno conmigo—

-No tienes que darlas. Tú me haces ser así contigo—dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Albert la estrecho más a su cuerpo para girar con ella. Al girar quedaron ambos de lado con sus cuerpos pegados y sus rostros frente a frente. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus labios podían rosarse. El sonido a los lejos de los fuegos artificiales hizo que la rubia mirara hacia las puertas de cristal abierta.

-Es año nuevo no es así—

-Así es…un año nuevo para los dos—dijo acariciando su rostro.-Espera un momento tenemos que brindar—dijo soltándola suavemente para levantarse.

Candy al ver lo que iba a hacer trato de cubrir de alguna forma su desnudes. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro enrojecido de su esposa. Esa mujer acaba de ser suya y aun así había algo en ella tan puro e inocente. Si no fuera porque deseaba hacer un brindis le hubiera brincado encima para poseerla otra vez.

Como todo un caballero en un rápido movimiento tomo la sabana que estaba al final de la cama. Despacio comenzó a subir la sabana de seda por aquel hermoso cuerpo. Como un escultor (o más bien depredador) que observa su hermosa obra (o presa) cubriéndola con la sabana.

-Gracias—dijo cubriendo por completo.

-De nada preciosa—dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Candy lo miro con los ojos enormes al verlo levantarse y caminar hacia la mesita sin ningún pudor. Por instinto la rubia volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado. Pero maldijo al cretino de ser tan endemoniadamente guapo.

_~Hay mi Dios que hombre tan…tan sexy. Eres una pervertida Candy debería darte vergüenza. Pero que estoy pensado es mi esposo…no estoy haciendo nada malo o mejor dicho no estoy mirando nada malo…que hago~ pensaba mirando semejante adonis con una sonrisa agradeciendo la poco iluminación que no dejaba ver su rostro rojo de vergüenza._

Allí estaba Albert tratando de quitar el corcho de la botella completamente desnudo, su cuerpo sudado y con un aspecto sexy bajo la luz de las velas. Candy lo miraba de pies a cabeza. No entendía lo que estaba sintiendo por ese demonio. Pero sabía que las cosas ya no serian iguales y eso la asustaba mucho.

La chica trataba de mirar algún punto de la habitación y no al demonio que con su sola presencia la ponía muy nerviosa. Pero el sonido del _"pop"_ la hizo sentarse del susto dejando a la vista sus hermosos atributos.

-¡Al fin!—dijo al ver salir el corcho disparado hacia algún punto de la habitación.

-¿Que fue eso?—dijo sentándose asustada.

-No te asustes es solo el corcho que…—decía al girarse quedándose con la boca abierta…-Wow que hermosa visión—dijo con un brillo en los ojos al ver sus dos hermosos senos.

La rubia lo miro fijamente. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que tenía sus pechos al descubierto tomo la sabana cubriéndose de un golpe. Albert con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sensual se acerco a la cama con las copas en la mano. Mirándola fijamente se sentó a su lado entregándole una copa.

-Un brindis por nosotros—

-Por nosotros…por la familia—

-¡Salud!—chocando ambos sus copas.

Ambos tomaron del burbujeante líquido. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír por el cosquilleo que sentía en sus mejillas. Albert volvió a ponerse en pie para traer una pequeña bandeja con fresas con chocolate. Tomando una se la llevo a los labios de su esposa dando ella un mordisco. Candy sintió que la respiración se le cortaba al sentir su lengua lamer cerca de sus labios un rastro de chocolate.

-Sabe bien en ti—dijo con voz ronca.

El rubio tomo otra mordiéndola hasta la mitad. Sin dejar de mirarla le dio el restante a la rubia el cual comió. Pero algo exploto en el rubio al sentir que la chica chupo su dedo que estaba cubierto de chocolate.

Su mano acaricio su mejilla deslizándola hacia la nuca de la rubia. En un leve movimiento la atrajo hacia sus labios. La chica entreabrió sus labios permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Un beso que se estaba subiendo de tono hasta ser ardiente. Con agilidad le quito la copa de la mano poniéndola en la mesita de noche sin dejar de besarla.

Candy deslizo sus manos por su pecho hacia su cuello aferrándose. Despacio el rubio fue deslizando la sabana hasta dejar sus pechos al descubierto. Dejo de besarla para bajar a su cuello y hombro succionándolo hasta dejar marcas en el. Mientras sus manos acariciaban sus senos en forma circular arrancándole gemidos de placer.

Volviendo atrapar sus labios fue acostándola en la cama. Así que posicionándose entre medio de su piernas despacio fue entrando en su intimidad. La rubia soltó un gemido al sentirlo dentro de ella y dejándose llevar por todos esos sentimientos acomodo sus piernas en las caderas del rubio. En cuanto sintió los movimientos suaves de su miembro en ella. Varios gemidos se escaparon muriendo en la boca del rubio que la besaba apasionadamente.

Sin ninguna prisa el rubio comenzó con su vaivén. Sus manos de deslizaron por su espalda hasta dejarla en sus hombros. Entre gemidos empezó aumentar su ritmo embistiendo mas rapido. La rubia enredo sus dedos en los dorados cabellos y sus piernas como tenazas por su cintura en cuando sintió que el placer la azotaría como una ola en cualquier momento.

Ambos gemían sin control con cada embestida. Albert movía sus caderas sin control chocando sus pelvis una contra la otra. Sus labios recorrían cada parte accesible de la blanca piel de la chica. Para volver a atrapar sus labios en un beso abrazador.

El placer los azotaba una y otra vez alcanzando el clímax. Sin detenerse Albert entraba y salía sin control de ella. Apretando sus hombros con cada espasmo que sufría. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo había pasado ni todas las veces que seguían siendo un solo ser. Un solo ser que encendía aquella habitación en la más ardiente llamarada. Una llamarada que los estaba quemando con cada beso, caricia y entrega.

-Albert…detente…nece…necesito un—decía entre jadeos.

Candy necesita un descanso su cuerpo se lo pedía. Pero Albert continuaba orgasmo tras orgasmo. Llego a pensar que el rubio era insaciable, que no pararía. Porque desde que volvieron unirse no se había detenido.

Candy se aferraba al cuello del rubio jadeando, gimiendo, casi sin aliento. Mientras Albert gemía como loco con cada embestida. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto pero aun así continuaban.

-Aun no…no es…no es suficiente—decía aferrándose a su cuerpo sudado…-Te necesito…necesito mas—decía entre jadeos deseando marcarla hasta el cansancio.

-Al…Albert—decía mientras su cuerpo se movía al ritmo del rubio.

-Mi amor dejare tantas veces mi esencia en ti…que será un milagro que desde hoy no lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre—dijo antes devorar sus labios en un beso ardiente.

Varias horas después el silencio cayó en toda la isla. Solo se escucha en la habitación el sonido de la dulce melodía. Una melodía que se mezclaba con los gemidos de placer de los rubios. Allí bañados ambos en sudor, fluidos naturales y entre jadeos, arañazos y mordisco. El rubio en sus últimos espasmos se derrumbo encima de la chica abrazándola.

xxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol se colaba a través de las cortinas que se movían con la brisa del mar. Lentamente una rubia comenzaba a despertarse. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios al escuchar el sonido de las olas. Casi con pereza fue abriendo los ojos sonriendo al ver el mar a través de las cortinas que se movían con la fresca brisa.

_~Un momento el mar~ pensó de repente la rubia._

Fue entonces que miro a su alrededor con los ojos como plato y darse cuenta que no había sido un sueño. Todo había sido real. Su matrimonio, la isla y la noche de boda. En especial la intensa noche de boda. La rubia podía recordar cada detalle de esa noche provocando que todos los colores se le subieran a la cara.

Quiso levantarse pero se dio cuenta que no podía por el brazo que abrazaba su cintura posesivamente. Muy despacio giro la cabeza hacia el lado. Ahí estaba el rubio muy cerca de su cuerpo dormido boca abajo con sus cabellos cubriendo un poco su rostro. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír por lo tierno que se veía el condenado. Despacio para no levantarlo se giro de lado quedando frente a él. Con suavidad con sus dedos retiro de su rostro sus cabellos.

-Como puedes parecer un ángel y ser un demonio al mismo tiempo—

La rubia abrió los ojos como plato al ver una sonrisa en los labios del rubio. Así que podrán imaginarse la cara de la chica al darse cuenta que aquellas palabras no solo las había pensado. Sino que también las había dicho y el las había escuchado.

-Gracias por el cumplido—dijo con voz ronca.

El rubio fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con dos hermosas esmeralda que lo miraban sorprendida. Candy miraba como se levantaba girándose de lado apoyándose de su brazo acomodando su cabeza en su mano para mirarla.

-No olvides que el ángel eres tú preciosa—dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Estabas despierto—dijo mirando aquellos intensos ojos de zafiro.

-No…me despertó tu caricia. Dime dormiste bien—dijo mientras acariciaba con sus dedos su cintura.

-¡Sí!...y tu dormiste bien—

-De maravilla—dijo con voz sensual.

Candy tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Porque ese maldito hombre la hacía rabiar de pura frustración. Se sentía furiosa consigo misma por sentir lo que sentía por ese cretino que sonreía. Por querer besar a ese maldito demonio que le provocaba mariposas en el estomago con solo mirarla.

-¿Te sientes mal?—pregunto el rubio al ver que la chica no lo miraba.

-No…porque lo preguntas—respondió sin mirarlo.

-No sé. Te hice mucho daño…te lastime anoche—

-¡No!—

-Entonces porque no me miras. Tan malo fue estar conmigo…ser mía—dijo tomando su barbilla con sus dedos para que lo mirara.

-No es eso…es que yo—dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Para luego desviar su mirada a sus labios. Unos labios que maldecía por querer besar. El rubio sonrió complacido. No tenía que ser síquico para saber lo que pensaba su mujer.

-Vas a ser mi perdición—dijo rosando sus labios con su pulgar.

-Yo…porque dices eso—

-Porque a pesar de ser la mujer más indomable que he conocido…hay un aura de inocencia en ti que me está matando…que será mi locura…mi perdición—dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Albert llevo su mano a la nuca de la chica atrayéndola. Uniendo sus labios a los de la joven la beso. Acariciaba sus labios con su lengua esperando el permiso para invadir su boca. En cuanto la rubia entre abrió los labios Albert profundizo el beso. Un beso tan apasionado como el que lo estaba dando.

El rubio había colado su mano por debajo de la sabana acariciando su cuerpo desnudo. Sus manos inquietas se movían por todo su cuerpo mientras la besaba ardientemente. La chica podía sentir su miembro erecto rosando su vientre. Dejo sus labios para besar su cuello marcando su blanca piel.

-Te deseo tanto—susurro en su oído.

-Tengo que ir al baño—

-No por favor…tiene que ser ahora—dijo mirándola con una expresión de que me llevaron al cielo, para luego dejarme caer en el infierno.

-Si es que me siento algo incomoda—dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio.

-¡Esta bien!—dijo el rubio soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Podrías mirar hacia otro lado—dijo apretando las sabanas.

-Discúlpame…que dijiste—dijo levantando una ceja.

-Que te des vuelta para otro lado…para así levantarme—

-Porque debería darme vuelta—

-Es que mi bata está muy lejos—dijo señalando con su dedo.

-¡Y!—

-Solo gírate o búscame la bata—

-Y si no quiero—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Albert!—

-Me dices que me gire para que no te vea. Por Dios Candy hicimos el amor tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta…debes estar bromeando—

-No estoy bromeando—

-Porque…soy tu esposo. Además no hay dada de ti que no haya visto, besado, acariciado…Oh por Dios si hasta he prova…—dijo tratando de mirar debajo de las sabanas.

-¡Basta!—grito roja de vergüenza.

-Definitivamente tanto pudor e inocencia…acabara conmigo—dijo con una sonrisa tirándose de espalda a la cama con los ojos cerrados y sus antebrazos tras su cabeza…-Mejor date prisa antes de que cambie de opinión y no te deje salir de esta cama—dijo entre risas.

Albert la escucho refunfuñar algo que no entendió. La sintió correr hasta el baño cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo. El rubio abrió los ojos mirando en dirección al baño sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Que me estás haciendo mujer…que estás haciendo conmigo—dijo suspirando.

En el baño Candy se miraba en el espejo. Su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza al mirar las marcas rojas en su piel. Se giro mirando con sorpresa marcas en la espalda. Se preguntaba en qué momento llegaron esas marcas a su espalda. Por curiosidad se llevo sus dedos cerca de su intimidad. Casi grita al ver residuos secos de su pérdida virginal.

Tuvo que tomar asiento al sentir que las piernas le temblaban. Podía sentir un inmenso calor invadiendo su cuerpo con cada recuerdo. Como podía sentir sus manos acariciándola y sus labios besándola. Por instinto se llevo los dedos a sus labios hinchados.

-Dios mío ese hombre se está adueñando de mi—murmuro bajito cerrando los ojos.

Soltando un fuerte suspiro se levanto entrando en la bañera. Abriendo el grifo dejo que el agua tibia relajara su cuerpo. Mientras sus manos terminaban de enjabonar su cuerpo y el agua se llevaba los residuos del jabón que perfumaba todo el baño. Cerró sus ojos pensando en cierto rubio. Estaban tan metida en sus pensamiento que no escucho la puerta cerrarse. La rubia se sobresalto al sentir sus cálidas manos en su cintura acariciándola.

-¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto algo agitada a sentir como una de sus manos acariciaba su seno circularmente.

-Vine a bañarme con mi esposa—dijo besando su cuello. Mientras su otra mano bajaba hacia su intimidad.

Candy soltó un gemido al sentir un dedo introduciéndose dentro de su intimada. Mientras que otro acariciaba su perla rítmicamente. La chica acomodo su cabeza hacia atrás dejándola caer el pecho del rubio.

-Así quiero escucharte siempre…gimiendo solo por mí—susurro en su oído sensualmente.

-A caso no tuviste suficiente anoche—dijo entre jadeos.

-Nunca será suficiente—dijo girándola hacia el…-Eres como una droga…una vez que se prueba no puedes dejarla. Me has hecho adicto a ti—dijo devorando sus labios.

El rubio la rodeo con sus brazos girándola hasta pegarla a la loza. Su mano fue recorriendo su costado hasta llegar a su rodilla. Rodeándola la levanto un poco hasta ponerla cerca de su cintura. Posicionándose entro en ella en una sola estocada. Ambos gimieron de placer.

La rubia se aferro a su cuello al sentir que ahora ninguna de sus piernas tocaba el suelo. Albert la sostenía por sus nalgas con firmeza. Mientras ella aferraba sus piernas a la cintura del rubio al sentirse invadida por completo. El rubio sacaba y metía su miembro como poseso. El que esa mujer aun fuera tan estrecha lo estaba matando de deseo.

-Eres mía…jamás dejare que te vayas…siempre estarás conmigo—dijo mordiendo sus labios antes de besarlos.

Con cada embestida, con cada caricia, con cada beso. Aquel demonio se adueñaba más y más de sus sentidos. Lo que la rubia no sabía que ese sentimiento era reciproco. Porque para el rubio aquel ángel de ojos verdes se adueñaba de él con cada mirada inocente, con cada beso correspondido y con cada entrega.

La chica enterraba sus uñas en la espalda alta del rubio cada vez que su espalda chocaba con la loza con cada embestida. Sus cuerpos eran una vez más uno solo. Ninguno de los sabía si el calor que ambos sentían era debido al agua tibia que mojaba sus cuerpos o por la llamarada que los estaba quemando.

Candy grito al ser azotada por la oleada de placer que bajaba por su vientre. El rubio echando su cabeza hacia atrás y con un fuerte gemido fue azotado de igual forma derramando su semilla dentro de ella.

La rubia podía sentir con los últimos movimientos pélvicos del rubio los fluidos naturales adentrándose en ella como lava ardiente. Ambos se miraban en silencio recuperando el aliento. Con delicadeza Albert la levanto como una pluma dejándola en el suelo. Candy aun se aferraba a su cuello porque sentía que se caería al suelo si lo soltaba. Sosteniéndola por la cintura la pego más a su cuerpo. Pegando su frente a la de la rubia ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos abrazados.

-No te dejare caer—murmuro cerca de sus labios.

-Lo sé—

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 19**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado la continuación de la noche de bodas. Mil gracias por todos los comentarios maravillosos que me dejan y espero seguir contando con ellos. **

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas como están. Espero que estén todas bien. Bueno antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza. No me he sentido con ánimo y no me pareció justo publicar a la ligera. Ustedes merecen que yo de lo mejor de mí y más cuando han apoyado tanto esta historia. Por eso espero que me disculpen. **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 20

_-No te dejare caer—murmuro cerca de sus labios._

_-Lo sé—_

Aquellas simples palabras provocaron en el rubio una lucha interna. Porque por primera vez en su vida se sentía dividido entre el odio y el amor. Esas simples palabras significaban una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de ser feliz. Una felicidad que se le había negado por tanto tiempo y lo había remplazado con placer. Un placer tan hueco y vacio como su alma.

Ahora tenía en sus brazos a un hermoso ángel de ojos verdes. Un ángel que estaría condenada a estar en su infierno. Un infierno que solo su amor podría liberarlo y salvarlo.

-Confías en mi—dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Quiero hacerlo—respondió escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Aunque en el fondo desees romperme la crisma en mil pedazos—

-¡Albert!—

-Pero es la verdad preciosa—

Como por arte de magia ambos comenzaron a reírse de forma espontanea y natural. El rubio se quedo mirando tan hermosa risa. Para el rubio no había duda que esa mujer era su perdición y no podía evitar sentir como la culpa lo azotaba. Porque sentía que estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo por esa mujer.

Para cuando Candy lo miro lo vio pensativo. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella. Como si deseara decir tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo no decir nada. Solo se quedaron en silencio mirándose mientras solo se escuchaba el agua correr.

-¿Que suceda?—pregunto la chica.

-Nada…no sucede nada—

-Entonces porque me miras así—pregunto la chica.

-Eres muy hermosa…es imposible no mirarte—dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Había algo en ese hombre misterioso y peligroso. Un enigma tan profundo que era difícil descifrar. Su forma de mirarla a veces daba miedo, como si la odiara el solo mirarla a los ojos. Pero otras veces, había algo que no entendía, como si tuviera una lucha interna día tras día.

Era como ver a dos hombres en un solo cuerpo. Un ángel y un demonio. Lo peor de todo era que estaba casada con ambos y lo más seguro destinada a estar en el cielo como en el infierno.

-Sera mejor que salga—

-Si será mejor o no respondo—

Sin decir nada más el rubio agarro la toalla y envolvió a la rubia en ella ayudándola a salir. Con una sonrisa la chica le agradeció saliendo del baño. Mientras el solo se quedo mirándola pensando en que momento la hija de Damián White se había impregnado a su piel como un maldito tatuaje. Porque eso era Candy White un tatuaje que no podría jamás sacar de su alma.

xxxxxxx

Después de haber tomado uno de los primeros largos baños que tendría de ahora en adelante. La rubia fue la primera en salir mientras que Albert terminaba de bañarse. Rápidamente busco un conjunto de ropa interior. Para luego mirar lo que Rose le había comprado para ese viaje. Luego de observar por varios minutos, opto por ponerse un pantalón corto, un suéter blanco y tenis. Haciéndola ver hermosa, fresca y natural. Con un toque de sensualidad.

Una vez vestida y arreglada se dispuso a arreglar la cama. No porque fuera ahora la señora Andrew o tuviera quien le hiciera las cosas dejaría ciertas costumbres enseñadas desde que era una niña.

Estaba a punto de cambiar el conjunto de sabanas cuando algo llamo su atención. Ahí en las hermosas sabanas blancas estaba la muestra de la pérdida de su virginidad. Sabía que eso podía sucederle a una mujer que tenía su primera experiencia sexual. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra era verlo.

La rubia sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro. No tenia que mirarse en un espejo para saber que estaba más que sonrojada que en otras ocasiones. Por un momento no supo qué hacer. Solo se le ocurría quitarlas antes de que Albert saliera del baño.

-¡Candy!—la chica al escuchar su nombre se asusto girándose hacia el rubio que estaba parado en la puerta del baño con una toalla en su cintura y esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy.

-Me asustarte…no te escuche salir—dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho.

-Si ya me di cuenta…te vez muy hermosa—dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Gracias—

-De nada…. ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto el rubio mirándola fijamente.

-Nada…no pasa nada—tratando de ocultar la mancha.

-En serio…y si no pasa nada porque estas así—dijo acercándose a la cama.

-Así como—

-Tan sonrojada—

-Por nada…más bien por lo que paso hace un rato—

-¡Aja!—el rubio no dijo nada más.

Con una sonrisa de esas que hacia rabiar a la rubia de sola mirarla. Se fue acercando al otro extremo de la cama jalando la sabana. Albert miro lo que trataba de ocultar para luego mirar a su esposa con una sonrisa que se podría interpretar como algo juguetona.

Ahí estaba, la muestra de la pérdida de su virginidad. La prueba de que esa mujer no había conocido hombre. Que desde esa maravillosa noche ella le pertenecía a un solo hombre y ese hombre era el mismo.

El rubio la miro con una sonrisa en los labios soltando la sabana. Candy lo miraba con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. No solo se sentía avergonzada por todo. Sino que podía sentir un calor abrazador en su cuerpo por la forma en que ese demonio la miraba.

-No tienes que avergonzarte mi hermosa felina…es normal—dijo con voz aterciopelada, que hizo que los vellos de la rubia se erizaran.

-Eso lo sé…dime donde hay sabanas limpias—dijo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la compostura ante el rubio.

Pero por más que se resistiera aceptarlo. El solo verlo, oírlo o el tenerlo cerca, la perturbaba mucho. En especial si estaba parada frente a ella mojado y con tan solo una toalla en su cintura mirándola como un depredador dispuesto a devorarla otra vez.

-No te preocupe Camila cambiara todo felina—

-Pero puedo hacerlo yo…solo necesito que me digas donde…—pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-Mi hermosa felina, Camila lo hará…no te mortifiques—

-¿Porque me llamas así?—pregunto la rubia cansada del dichoso apodo.

-¿Como felina?—pregunto el rubio con tono de inocencia que ni el mismo creía.

-De esa forma… ¿Porque me llamas felina?—

-Es lo que eres…una hermosa felina—lo dijo en un tono tan sensual que la rubia sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y más abajo.

-¿Porque dices que lo soy?—pregunto la chica algo enfadada por la sonrisa maliciosa que había en los labios del rubio.

-¡Por esto!—dijo con una sonrisa.

Albert se giro muy despacio mostrando desde los hombros hasta la parte baja de la espalda varios arañazos. Candy abrió los ojos como plato al ver lo que ella había hecho, llevándose las manos a la boca. Era lo que faltaba para que ahora si se pudiera freír un huevo en la cara de la chica y lo peor de todo es que el maldito cretino parecía estar disfrutando de lo sucedido.

-Al…Albert yo…lo siento—

-Descuida. Me gusto que quisieras despellejarme vivo anoche—dijo girándose hacia ella.

-En verdad lo siento…yo no sé—

-No te disculpes…disfrute sacar la fiera en ti—dijo en un tono sensual que hizo que la rubia se sintiera algo acalorada y eso no paso desapercibido por el rubio que le echaba más leña al fuego, solo para ver su hermoso rostro sonrojado por el…-No hay duda que eres una fiera a la que quiero domar día y noche—dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Mira tú malnac…—la chica iba a soltar un montón de palabrotas cuando el rubio la interrumpió.

-SSSsss tranquila mi hermosa fiera. Por lo de la sabana descuida…cuando salga le diré a Camila que arregle la habitación…estará perfecta para esta noche o para dentro de unos minutos—dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Candy lo miro con los ojos tan grandes que sintió unos deseos inmensos de darle al creído de su esposo un buen pescozón y borrarle esa sonrisita de sínico que tenia dibujada en el rostro. Pero eso podía esperar. Lo malo era que Camila vería las sabanas y eso la hacía sentir avergonzada.

-Comooo…ella vera estooo. Hay por Dios que pensara—dijo lo último en un murmuro.

-Pensara lo más lógico. Que nuestro matrimonio se consumió y que ya eres una mujer—dijo acercándose a la chica como felino…-Mi Mujer—dijo tomándola por la cintura besando sus labios.

-Al…Albert—dijo separándose un poco.

-Te deseo tanto—murmuro cerca de sus labios.

-Pero si acabamos de…—la chica no pudo terminar la oración, ya que sus labios estaban siendo devorados en un beso apasionado.

-Ya te lo dije felina…nunca será suficiente—murmuro sobre sus labios, bajando suavemente hacia su cuello.

Candy cerró sus ojos al sentir los labios hábiles de su esposo en su cuello. Albert besaba y mordía cada parte de aquel delicado cuello como todo un maestro. En especial el lugar en donde tenía una pequeña cicatriz.

Quería hacerla gemir de placer con cada caricia y cada beso. Mientras sus manos inquietas se colaban por debajo del suéter acariciando su delicada piel.

Candy enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos húmedos del rubio. Podía escucharlo gemir y respirar agitadamente. Así como sentir una parte de su anatomía endurecida rosando su vientre. En cuanto sintió como el rubio la hacía caminar hacia la cama, supo que tenía que detenerlo.

-Albert espera—dijo deteniendo el paso y poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

-No…no quiero esperar—dijo excitado.

-Tengo hambre mi amor—

-Y yo tengo hambre de ti…espera que dijiste—dijo buscando su mirada.

-Que tengo hambre…iré a preparar el desayuno—dijo tratando de soltarse, pero el rubio no cedía.

-No eso no…como me llamaste—

-Lo siento yo no quería…—

-Solo dilo…como me llamaste—dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Te llame…mi amor—dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Albert sonrió perdiéndose en aquellas dos esmeralda que lo miraban. Tomando su rostro con sus manos beso sus labios con dulzura.

-Me gusto oírlo…se oye muy hermoso en tus labios—dijo con una sonrisa, mientras rosaba su nariz contra suya.

-Ahora amor voy a preparar un buen desayuno—

-Lo más seguro Camila ya lo preparo—dijo rosando sus labios.

-Entonces iré ayudarla…mientras te vistes—

-Vas a ser malita conmigo y me dejaras así—dijo con picardía sobre sus labios.

-Me temo que si—

-Podría convencerte a que me ayudaras con este problemita—dijo señalando la leve erección que tenia.

-Tu problemita lo puedes solucionar con un baño de agua fría—

-Oh con solo estar dentro de ti—

-¡Albert!—grito la chica.

-Que dije—dijo tomándola por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo caliente de deseo.

-Eres insaciable—

-No es mi culpa que tú seas tan apetecible y me pongas a mil. Además te dije que jamás sería suficiente—

-Albert desayunamos y…—

-Dime que no me deseas como hombre…que no deseas mis besos…mis caricias o mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo—dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído.

-Yo…yo…pu…pues…—la chica no podía creer que estuviera tartamudeando por ese maldito hombre.

Albert la miraba fijamente a los ojos. El verla tartamudear por los nervios le fascinaba. Sin importar que tan dura o indomable fuera esa mujer. Seguía teniendo esa aura de inocencia que lo enloquecía de deseos.

-Tienes razón hay que alimentarse. Además tengo una vida entera para hacerte el amor día y noche—dijo soltando su cintura.

-Entonces te espero en la mesa—dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta pero la mano del rubio la detuvo dejándola entre la puerta y el cuerpo desnudo y excitado de su esposo.

-Esta noche no te escaparas de mí—dijo muy cerca de sus labios…-Mejor te dejo salir antes de que opte por tenerte encerrada en esta habitación todo el mes—dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que se veían mas azules que nunca.

Albert soltó su mano despacio retrocediendo. Casi se arrepiente al verla sonreír antes de salir por la puerta. El efecto que esa mujer causaba en el era incontrolable. Soltando un suspiro y con una leve sonrisa no le quedo de otra que irse al baño.

-Maldición esa mujer va acabar conmigo—dijo mientras el agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo.

xxxxxxx

De una forma casi milagrosa la rubia logro escabullirse de las intensiones de su esposo. No era fácil librarse de un hombre tan activo y endemoniadamente atractivo. Iba pensando en cierto rubio que casi se lleva a la pobre Camila por el medio.

-Buenos días señora—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento. Buenos días…pero por favor no me llame señora—

-Como guste…desea desayunar en la terraza o en la habitación—

-En la terraza estará bien—

-Y el señor Andrew—

-Vendrá en unos minutos—

-Bueno entonces póngase cómoda—

-Puedo ayudarla a servir o preparar la mesa—

-Pero mi niña usted es la señora de esta casa—

-Por favor solo llámeme Candy y deseo ayudarla…si me lo permite—

Camila sonrió aceptado lo que la muchacha le pedía. Algo le decía que no serviría de nada negarse a esa muchacha y como podría negarse a tan encantadora joven. Así que con gran animo la rubia arreglaba la mesa que tenia la más hermosa vista del aquel inmenso mar azul. Mientras Camila terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

-Sabes sen…Candy usted es el alma de esta isla. Estamos felices de que el señor Andrew se haya casado…nunca lo habíamos visto tan feliz, es como un milagro—

-Gracias. En serio nunca—

-Aja…nunca—

-Pero supongo que debió traer muchas amiguitas a este paraíso…así que…—dijo con algo de curiosidad.

-Oh no mi niña…solo la señora Rose ha venido a visitarnos. Usted es la primera dama que el señor trae—

-Ohhh…entonces nunca ha venido con otra mujer—

-No…las veces que nos visita viene solo o que el joven George. Para serle sincera llegamos a pensar que nunca se casaría…por eso estamos tan felices—

Candy sonrió feliz de saber que ella era la primera en visitar la isla. Iba a preguntar algo más pero el sonido de un carraspeo que provenía de la puerta llamo la atención de ambas mujeres. Ahí estaba el demonio con sus cabellos cayendo encima de sus hombros, vestido con unos vaqueros, tenis y un suéter blanco que marcaba sus músculos. (wow se imaginan)

Candy se le quedo mirando pensando porque demonios ese hombre tenía que verse de esa forma tan... Bueno no importaba como se veía el cretino. Sino más bien lo que le hacía sentir con su sola presencia.

Mientras él se acercaba a ella como felino con esa sonrisa maliciosa, que podía crisparle los nervios a cualquiera. La rubia solo se quedo parada en el mismo lugar recibiendo en los labios un beso.

-Buenos días…veo que se están conociendo—

-Buenos días señor…así es. Su esposa es encantadora—dijo muy alegre.

-Gracias—esta vez fue la rubia.

-Que bueno que se lleven bien…tengo un hambre feroz—dijo chasqueando la lengua para continuar hablando…-Lástima que tendré que conformarme solo con el desayuno para saciar mi hambre—dijo mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La rubia solo rodo los ojos ignorando la indirecta de su esposo. A caso ese maldito hombre no perdía tiempo para insinuársele o cada palabra dicha fuera en doble sentido.

Candy sentía como la furia se le subía al rostro. Como se atrevía a tirarle semejante indirecta delante de Camila. Ese condenado hombre no sabía que tan cerca estaba que ella le brincara encima para sacarle los ojos y borrarle de una buena vez esa risita.

Albert imaginaba lo que estaba pensando la rubia con solo mirarla. La expresión de rabia que tenia aquella mujer era de lo mas cómica. Tenía que admitir que le divertía verla rabiar. Se estaba volviendo uno de los pasatiempos más divertidos.

Aunque corría el riesgo de que esa fiera le brincara en encima en cualquier momento para despellejarlo. Maldijo para sí mismo por sentir que perdía el control cada vez que estaba cerca de su mujer. Si Camila no hubiera estado de seguro le hubiera brincado encima para hacerla suya otra vez.

Camila por su parte se había quedado callada mirando a los recién casados. No tenía que ser síquica para entender el lenguaje de miradas de los rubios. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no reírse de algo que se veía tan cómico. Para ella no había duda que esos dos estaban totalmente enamorados. Lo único que faltaba para que fuera perfecto era que ambos aceptaran de una buena vez lo que sentían.

-Mmmm bueno porque no toman asiento…les serviré el desayuno—dijo la buena mujer atrayendo la mirada de los dos rubios.

-Buena idea—dijo ofreciéndole una silla a la chica.

Camila enseguida empezó a servir el desayuno. Albert no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la rubia cada vez que saboreaba alguna fruta. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella estallara. Así que en cuanto vio que su hermosa esposa iba a explotar hablo.

-Camila por favor podrías ordenar la habitación…quedo desarreglada como te podrás imaginar—dijo con una sonrisa que provoco que todos los colores se le subieran al rostro a la rubia.

-Por supuesto señor…enseguida—dijo retirándose.

-Porque tenía que decir eso—dijo la chica con la respiración agitada.

-Decirle que cosa—dijo con voz de inocencia.

-Pues lo de la habitación—

-Porque es la verdad…la dejamos algo desordenada anoche preciosa—

_~Dios mío que vergüenza…como quisiera que me tragara la tierra~ pensaba la rubia._

-No tienes que avergonzarte ni desea que la tierra te trague viva—la chica se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta pensando si ese demonio era síquico.

-Acaso lees la mente—

-No…pero tu expresión habla por ti—dijo tratando de controlar las ganas de reírse.

La rubia miraba cada minuto al pasillo esperando que Camila saliera. Trataba de seguir desayunando pero los nervios la traicionaban y más cuando tenía a un hombre que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Que te gustaría que hiciéramos hoy—comento mientras tomaba jugo.

-Lo que tú desees—dijo inconscientemente esas palabras.

-MMmmm en serio…lo que desee—dijo con una risita echándose hacia el frente.

Candy lo miro con los ojos enormes. Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada de depredador. Dios acaso ese hombre no se cansa. Solo piensa en sexo.

-Es en lo único que piensas…en el sexo—

-Bueno no era lo que tenía en mente…pero ya que traes el tema sexual—

-Que yo que…no quise…hay por Dios—

Albert no le quedo de otra que echarse a reír. En verdad esa mujer le fascinaba y mucho más por la forma en que ella lo miraba. Si las miradas mataran el no estaría sentado en la mesa.

-Lo hiciste apropósito para que yo…bueno yo…tú sabes—

-Yooo…como crees…yo no sé nada—

-Eres tan…—

-SSss no te enfades. Mira después de desayunar te llevare a conocer la isla, las playas, flores, todo…te parece preciosa—dijo tomando su mano depositándole un beso.

-Muy bien…eso me gustaría—dijo la chica en el momento que escuchaba pasos.

-Perfecto—

Candy sonrió pero en cuanto vio a Camila casi le da algo. La mujer paso con una canasta en cual en su interior estaban las sabanas. La mujer le sonrió a la rubia en forma gentil. Pero eso no quitaba que se le callera la cara de vergüenza.

La rubia no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía. Sentía la cara arder de vergüenza pero eso cambio en un segundo. Ya que al girar la cabeza para mirar otra vez al rubio. Casi estalla cuando lo vio haciendo gesto con la boca tratando a toda costa de no reírse.

-De que te ríes cretino…que es tan gracioso—dijo roja de ira.

-De ti…de lo realmente hermosa que te ves cuando te pones así—

-Eres imposible…eres un grrgrr—dijo poniéndose en pie para marcharse, pero no llego lejos porque una mano detuvo su andar.

-¡Vamos no te enojes conmigo!—

-¡Suéltame Albert!—dijo sonando muy pero muy firme.

-¡No!—dijo muy serio…-Escúchame bien Candy…creo que es normal que te sientas avergonzada. Pero también es muy normal todo—

-¡Albert!—

-Candy…Camila es una mujer como de la edad de tu abuela…que estoy seguro que también tuvo su noche de bodas. Así que no tienes que sentirse así con ella o lo que ella pueda ver…es de mi entera confianza y es muy discreta—

-Lose…es solo que—

-¿Es solo que Candy?—el rubio la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Todos es tan diferente ahora—

-No olvides que tu vida comienza de ahora en adelante a mi lado…como mi señora, mi esposa y Mi Mujer—antes aquellas últimas palabras el rubio atrapo sus labios en un beso apasionado.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 20**

**Espero que les haya agradado y me hayan disculpado por la tardanza. Quiero agradecerles a todas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón cada comentario. No tienen idea lo que esas palabras significan para mí. Mil gracias a todas.**

**Un abrazo bien fuerte**

**Ladycat**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola chicas antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza tan grande. He tenido ciertos problemas familiares que lamentablemente han afectado mi salud, tanto física como mental. Espero chicas que me comprendan y disculpen mi falta con ustedes. De corazón deseo y espero que les guste este capítulo. Un fuerte abrazo.**

**P.S. DISCULPEN LOS INCONVENIENTES AL QUERER SUBIR EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 21

_-No olvides que tu vida comienza de ahora en adelante a mi lado…como mi señora, mi esposa y Mi Mujer—antes aquellas últimas palabras el rubio atrapo sus labios en un beso apasionado._

Despacio el rubio fue separándose de sus labios para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por el beso. No había nada de esa mujer que no le gustara, fascinara o deseara. Al tal punto que dejaría todo atrás solo para tener un momento de felicidad a su lado. O quizás era algo más lo que buscaba. Sería el poder tener en su alma un momento de paz. Una paz que solo aquella rubia podía darle y deseaba con urgencia.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto la chica al ver como la miraba.

-Con que—

-¿Porque me miras así?—

-No puedo mirarte…no puedo mirar a mi esposa acaso—

-Si claro…es que—

-Es que… ¿qué?—

-Nada…es solo que me miras muy fijo—

-Porque deseo llevarte al cuarto otra vez y poseerte—dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Albert…acaso no te cansas—dijo la chica rodando los ojos.

-Jamás me cansare de ti. Como tampoco me cansare de molestarte al extremo de que desees romperme la crisma la mayor parte del tiempo con tan solo una palabra mía—dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Candy le sonrió. Definitivamente ese hombre era incorregible. Había un encanto natural que la podía ser rabiar o sentir algo más. Así que poniéndose de puntita de dio un pequeño beso en los labios. A lo que tomo al rubio por sorpresa. Comenzando ambos a reírse como dos niños enamorados que se dieron su primer beso.

-Y cuando nos vamos—dijo la chica separándose un poco.

-Cuando tú desees—

-Pues yo estoy lista—

-Espera déjame buscar algo y nos vamos—dijo dándole un beso de piquito.

Varios minutos después el rubio regreso con un estuche negro en las manos. Abriendo tal estuche saco una cámara digital canon.

-Ten es para ti—dijo entregándole la cámara

-Gracias…pero—

-Pensé que te gustaría tomar fotos…recuerdos—

-Si gracias—

-Entonces vámonos a pasear para que conozcas un poco la isla o al menos que prefiera que nos enceremos en el cuarto por varios días para ya sabes…mmmm—dijo con una sonrisa esperando la reacción de su hermosa esposa.

-¡ALBERT!—grito la chica sonrojada.

-¡Es broma!—dijo muerto de la risa

La rubia lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados deseando romperle la crisma con la dichosa cámara y borrarle de una buena vez esa sonrisa que para la rubia era endemoniadamente sexy.

-Oh Dios mío…si mi esposa deseas romperme la crisma con la cámara—dijo entre risa cubriendo la cabeza en forma teatral.

-Como tú… pero como…ahhhh olvídalo—dijo soltando un respiro resignado.

El solo pensar que de que su esposito si fuera síquico o pudiera leer la mente la exasperaba. Lo que provoco que Albert comenzara a reírse a carcajadas de solo imaginar lo que la chica pensaba.

-¡Albert ya basta!... vas a seguir riéndote—dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Sabes que te vez realmente hermosa enojada—dijo tomándola por la cintura…-Y no soy síquico hermosa…pero me es divertido ver que tu lo piensas—dijo soltándola y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida muerto de risa.

-Pero será…—la rubia se le quedo mirando mientras lo escuchaba reír como pocas veces lo había hecho.

A la rubia no le quedo más remedio que reírse. En cuanto iba a seguirlo Camila la detuvo entregándole una canasta con un almuerzo preparado para los dos. La chica agradeció con un abrazo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Al salir el rubio la espera parado frente a un jeep. En cuanto la chica se acerco el rubio tomo la canasta. Candy se giro hacia la casa, tomando la cámara y enfocando tiro la primera foto.

-En verdad esta casa es hermosa. Hay algo en ella…que no sé porque me recuerda mi casa—dijo tirándole otra foto.

-Es normal que te recuerde tu casa por quien la construyo—dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Quien la construyo?—pregunto algo curiosa.

-Tu padre—

-Mi pa…padre construyo esta casa—dijo mirando muy asombrada.

-Si…esto que vez es obra de Damián White…tu padre—dijo en un tono frio.

Candy sintió una emoción tan grande en su pecho mientras observaba con orgullo la obra de su padre. La chica hubiera dado tanto para que sus hermanas pudieran ver la hermosa obra y pudieran sentir lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento.

Mientras el rubio la observaba muy serio. Sentía como la rabia se adueñaba de todo su ser. Tan solo ver como la dueña de sus pensamientos miraba con orgullo y admiración la casa que había construido el miserable de su padre. Que deseo con todas sus fuerzas pegarle fuego a la dichosa casa hasta dejarla en cenizas.

-Mi padre lo contrato cuando apenas era un joven arquitecto—dijo sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos…-Según mi padre de todos los posibles candidatos…el fue mejor prospecto. Tu padre construyo la casa y todo lo demás—dijo en tono tajante.

-No puedo creerlo—

-Pues creerlo nena…es su obra. También fue el de la idea de usar energía solar en la isla…para que su riqueza natural no fuera dañada—

Candy se sentía tan feliz pero esa felicidad desapareció al girarse y encontrarse con la mirada fría de su esposo. Podía ver como el rubio miraba todo con desprecio y coraje. La chica no entendía porque ese hombre que se había adueñado de sus sentidos mostraba tanto odio hacia su padre. Que había hecho su padre para ganarse el desprecio del hombre que sentía que amaba.

-Vámonos—dijo dirigiéndose al jeep.

La chica lo miro montarse como si nada, sin ni siquiera mirarla. Dejando ver al Albert Andrew que había conocido. El mismo hombre duro, prepotente y despiadado que ella pensó que había quedado atrás. Pero no, ahí estaba otra vez. Una vez más miro a la hermosa casa y soltando un suspiro se monto en el jeep.

El transcurso del camino fue silencioso. La chica lo miraba con la vista fija en el camino sin decir ni una sola palabra. Habían pasado por el pequeño pueblo en donde tuvo la oportunidad de poder saludarlos y conocer mejor a los habitantes que cuidaban con tanta dedicación y amor tan hermoso lugar.

Luego de unos minutos Albert le mostro la abundante fauna y flora de la isla. La extensa y frondosa vegetación tropical era como sacada de una fotografía. Había gran variedad de aves exóticas, arboles, flores y frutos tropicales como guineos, mango, guanábana, pina, quenepa, naranja y lechosa. A lo que el rubio le daba a probar de las delicias de esos frutos.

Ya había pasado el medio día. Así que el rubio la llevo a la playa para poder almorzar en donde la rubia pudo apreciar la hermosura de aquel mar azul. Tan azul como los ojos del hombre que la miraban con coraje y porque no aceptarlo con algo de odio.

La vista al mar era hermosa. Aquella brisa marina jugaba con sus cabellos alborotando sus risos. El exquisito almuerzo era perfecto. Lo malo era el silencio de su esposo que solo se quedaba mirando el mar como si en su profundidad estuviera la respuesta que tanto buscaba. La chica cansada de la actitud de su esposo se gira a mirarlo y lo retrata. Sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos con el flash de la cámara o mejor dicho sacándolo de la lucha interna que tenia.

-Porque hiciste eso—dijo algo fastidiado.

-Haber si así se te quita lo amargado—

-Muy graciosa…ven regresemos ya está cayendo la tarde—dijo ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

El camino de regreso fue igual de incomodo para la chica. En cuanto llegaron a la casa Camila los dejos solos y unas horas después Candy había preparado la cena. Ambos se habían cambiado de ropa y estaban listos para cenar. El rubio no decía nada y ella solo miraba de vez en cuando hacia las enormes ventanas que daban hacia el mar.

-¿Por qué odias a mi padre, Albert?—pregunto la chica dejando al rubio asombrado.

-Que…que clase de pregunta es esa niña—dijo tomando un poco de vino.

-Una muy simple. ¿Por qué odias a mi padre?—

-No preguntes cosas que no sabes—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Solo dime Albert…porque—

-Candy ya basta…deja el tema. Además porque preguntas esa tontería—

-Porque vi tu expresión cuando hablabas de el—

-Es tu imaginación niña—

-No lo es y lo sabes. Todo lo que has hecho tiene que tener un motivo—

-Según tu cual es—

-Odio—

-Mejor dejemos el jodido tema—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Porque odias a nuestra familia. No entiendo…si mi padre era un excelente hombre…él era…—pero la rubia no pudo continuar por el sonido de un puño que el rubio había dado sobre la mesa.

-TU PADRE ERA UN…—grito lleno de ira callando de momento.

-ERA UN QUE ALBERT…NO TE ATREVAS HABLAR DE EL—

-ME ATREVO HABLAR DE EL Y DE MAS—

-HABLAR DE QUE…TU NO TIENES NADA MALO QUE DECIR DE EL O DE MI FAMILIA—grito la chica tratando de controlar el llanto.

-Solo olvídalo Candy…dejemos el jodido tema de una vez—dijo dando un fuerte puño en la mesa fijando su mirada hacia el mar.

-Solo deseo una respuesta—

-Dije que lo olvidaras—

-Si tanto nos odias porque te casaste conmigo—el rubio volvió a mirarla con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-No es obvio niña…me case porque era la única forma de tener sexo contigo…disfrutar contigo de los placeres—la rubia se quedo en silencio y ojala el rubio hubiera hecho lo mismo pero continuo expulsando su veneno…-No me digas que pensaste que me case por amor—solo cuando pronuncio esas últimas palabras supo el gran error que había cometido.

-Eres un miserable cretino—dijo poniéndose en pie para irse pero no llego muy lejos al ser tomada por la mano.

-Candy espera yo lo…—

-No me toque—dijo soltándose continuando su camino.

-Demonios…eres un imbécil Albert—dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

En cuanto la rubia llego a la habitación se sentó en la cama. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido en el alma. Se sentía tan tonta por pensar que el sentía algo por ella. Pero no. Ese demonio era incapaz de amar a alguien.

-Que tonta has sido Candy…él nunca sentirá nada—murmuro mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

La chica con coraje se seco los ojos, no iba a darle gusto a ese maldito demonio de verla llorar por él, de ver como sus palabras filosas se le habían clavado en su alma. Solo pensaba que si él los odiaba pues ella haría lo mismo.

-No me veras llorar…no me veras llorar—se repetía mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Unas horas más tardes Albert entro en la habitación dirigiéndose al baño. Luego de casi una hora salió y se dirigió a la cama. Se acostó a su lado embriagándose del dulce aroma que emitía el cuerpo de la rubia. Sus manos empezaron acariciar su hombro, acercándose lo beso. Deseaba decirle que lo sentía, que no era cierto lo que había dicho. Pero el rechazo de la joven lo encendió haciéndola girar posicionándose encima de ella.

-Quiero estar contigo—dijo queriendo besarla pero la rubia giro la cabeza.

-Yo no quiero—

-Me estas castigando por lo que dije—

-Piensa lo que te dé la gana—dijo apretando los dientes para no llorar.

-Estoy en mi derecho de esposo…—

-Dijiste que no harías nada que no deseara…vas a obligarme—

-No lo hare…mantengo mi palabra—

-Bien porque no deseo estar contigo—dijo aun sin mirarlo.

-Como quieras—dijo separándose de ella.

Candy dándole la espalda sintió como se quedo sentado en la cama unos minutos. Luego soltara un suspiro antes de salir de la cama. Para luego escuchar como parecía murmurar o maldecir algo al vestirse y salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Por las siguientes tres noches las cosas iban igual. Lo que para el rubio era la peor prueba de fuego. Porque moría por acariciar, besar y amar a esa mujer que lo estaba llevando a un punto que rompería su palabra. La fuerza de voluntad que siempre había mostrado estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Sentía que si no hacia algo pronto terminaría enloquecido y haría suya a esa mujer aunque significara que lo odiara por el resto de su miserable vida.

Para la chica en todas esas noches el rubio no había dormido a su lado, dejándola sola. Lo que no sabía es que Albert entraba al cuarto cuando ella ya se había dormido y se iba antes de que la rubia despertara. Solo así podía estar a su lado. Podía contemplarla, acariciarla y besar sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Pero a la cuarta noches el rubio entro como siempre en la madrugada y le preocupo no verla en la cama. Para su sorpresa la encontró en la pequeña terraza sentada en el suelo llorando como una niña. El odio y la rabia invadió todo su ser contra el mismo por ser el causante de que aquel hermoso rostro se llenara de lágrimas.

El verla así tan indefensa en el suelo le provoco un vuelco en el corazón. Por primera vez deseo tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla con dulzura y pedirle que lo perdonara. Pero no tuvo el valor por orgullo, obstinación, miedo o como deseen llamarlo. Solo salió tan sigiloso como había entrado.

Esa noche Albert no durmió con la rubia. Después de lo que había visto se había encerrado en el gimnasio a descargar toda la rabia y frustración que sentía su alma. Mientras golpeaba aquel saco una y otra vez pensaba como es que esa mujer se le había colado en su mente, corazón y alma.

_~Que me has hecho Candy White. Acaso mi destino será igual al de mi hermana…enloquecido por amor…enloquecer hasta morir. Porque solo la muerte me librara de este tormento~ pensaba el rubio dándole una y otra vez al saco._

La brisa del mar y la luz del sol se colaban por las cortinas de la habitación. Candy no había podido dormir bien esa noche, había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Porque por mas que se negara aceptarlo amaba al demonio de Andrew.

Después de ordenar el cuarto como hacia todas las mañanas salió a desayunar esperando verlo en el comedor pero solo se encontró con una Camila que parecía preocupada.

-Buenos días Camila—

-Buenos días Candy…vas a desayunar—

-Si, gracias—

-Siéntate te lo traigo—

-Camila has visto a Albert—

-Si señora…esta en el gimnasio. Cuando llegue esta mañana ya estaba allí…creo que paso la noche allí—dijo algo preocupa.

-Ohhh...me imagino que siempre está haciendo ejercicios—dijo la rubia bajando la vista avergonzada.

-Si esta en el gimnasio no siempre es por ejercicios…a veces es por preocupaciones o esta de muy mal humor—Candy miro a la mujer preguntando que si ella pensaba que era una pésima esposa por tener a su esposo en un gimnasio en vez de estar con ella.

-Camila yo…—

-Porque no le dice que venga a desayunar señora—

-¿Cómo?—pregunto.

-Que lo busque y le diga que venga a desayunar…vaya—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro—

Camila vio a la chica irse a buscarlo. Esperando con el corazón que lo haya pasado entre ellos se arregle pronto. Porque sino solo les esperaba mucho sufrimiento a ambos.

xxxxxxx

Albert había golpeado toda la noche aquel saco sin piedad. Tenía los nudillos lastimados por golpear sin los guantes puestos. Pero el dolor que podía sentir no se comparaba con el que sentía su alma. Un dolor que tenía nombre y apellido. Repentinamente dejo de golpear el saco al reconocer aquel delicioso aroma. El aroma de su mujer.

La chica lo miraba de pies a cabeza al rubio. Allí estaba en pantalones cortos, tenis y sudado completamente. No pudo evitar sentir un mariposeo en el estomago con tan solo mirarlo. Casi le da algo al ver como se detenía y se quedaba muy quieto. Iba a irse cuando lo escucho hablar.

-No te vayas…quédate Candy—dijo sin mirarla.

La rubia lo miro asombrada. Como podía saber que era ella, si ni siquiera había hecho ningún ruido. Soltando un suspiro entro a la habitación, tomando una toalla se acerco al rubio para entregársela.

-Toma Albert—

-Gracias—

-Camila dice que vengas a desayunar—dijo que chica pero enseguida noto algo rojo en las manos del rubio…-Dios mío estas sangrando—dijo tomando sus manos.

-No es nada—

-Como que no es nada, estas herido…tienes algún botiquín hay curar esto—

-Allí—dijo señalándolo.

La rubia casi corrió buscando el botiquín para curar sus nudillos heridos. Mientras el observaba en silencio cada movimiento que ella hacía. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al pensar que ella podía estar preocupada por él.

En cuanto la chica encontró lo que buscaba lo hizo sentarse en una banca para curarlo. Ambos estaban en silencio pero ella podía sentir la mirada azul encima de ella. Una vez que termino el rubio aprecio el trabajo y dedicación de la chica. No hay duda que era una excelente enfermera. Su enfermera.

-Candy lo que te dije…pues veras…—

-No digas nada…solo dijiste lo que sientes—dijo terminando…-Ya esta…te veo en el desayuno—dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Quiero hablar contigo de lo que paso—

-No hay nada de qué hablar es tu sentir—

-Mira Candy no lo voy a negar…te estaría mintiendo si te digo que no te deseo…que hombre no te desearía—

-Si por eso te casaste conmigo…para tener mi cuerpo y poder llevarme a la cama por deseo—

-No me case solo contigo para tener tu cuerpo Candy…hay muchas razones más por el cual decidí casarme—

-¿Cuales razones?—

-Por ser tú. Por ese carácter tan tuyo…una fiera indomable e inocente al mismo tiempo—

-¡Que!—

-Me gustas mucho como mujer…eres una mujer fascinante que me complementas como hombre y yo pues tea…—pero el cayo de momento dejando aquella palabra en el aire.

-¿Tú que Albert?—pregunto esperando una palabra que nunca llego.

-Pues me gusta estar contigo. Tienes muchas cualidades que admiro. Solo te pido que olvides lo que paso…lo que dije—

-¡Albert!—pero el rubio le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Solo te pido que empecemos otra vez—dijo el rubio acercándose…-Perdóname Candy por haber sido tan patán contigo…por favor perdóname—

-Tú me odias Albert...a mi familia...a mi...—pero el rubio la interrunpio poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No Candy…te juro que no. Perdóname...solo olvidemos todo—

La rubia se le quedo mirando a los ojos y sonrió. Enseguida Albert tomo con sus manos su rostro y beso sus labios con dulzura. Un beso que la rubia correspondió enseguida.

-No he dicho si te perdono—dijo muy cerca de sus labios

-Lo siento pensé que tu sonrisa significaba un si…me perdonas—murmuro sobre los labios de la rubia.

-Si te perdono—dijo rodeándolo por el cuello con sus manos.

-Excelente amor—dijo antes de atrapar sus labios en el más apasionado de los besos.

Camila preocupada de que ninguno de los rubios hubiera regresado aun, con disimulo camino cerca del gimnasio. Tuvo que frenar en seco al mirar con los ojos abiertos la reconciliación de los rubios. Con una sonrisa y con total discreción se acerco a la puerta cerrándola con mucho cuidado.

-Cuando será el día que esos dos muchachos acepten que se aman—dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la cocina…-Mmmm abra que ayudarlos—dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ayudar a quien querida?—pregunto Víctor que entraba por la puerta.

-A los patrones—

-Aun siguen negando lo que sienten—

-Si…pero creo que ya están cediendo—

-¿Cediendo?... Camila te conozco y algo tramas—dijo el hombre levantando una ceja.

-Solo darles un empujoncito…es lo que necesitan Víctor—

-No deberías meterte…además…—pero su esposa lo interrumpió con la mano.

-Solo necesitan la música que tu yo conocemos…que sean sus almas las que hablen al ritmo de la música—

-Estas hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando—

-Aja…en unas semanas habrá luna llena tenemos que prepararlo todo—

-Solo lo hemos hecho entre nosotros…con nuestra gente. Además Albert conoce ese ritual… como saber que funcionara con ellos—

-Por que se aman…se aman Víctor. Además estoy convencida que Albert no se opondrá a nada, porque es lo que su alma desea—el hombre se le quedo mirando soltando un suspiro.

-Estas decidida ayudarlos—

-Si amor mío…todos debemos poner un granito de arena para ayudarlos. Solo un empujoncito y lo demás dependerá de ellos—

-Hablare con los demás y que sea lo que Dios quiera—dijo dándole un beso a su esposa.

-Ya lo veras…música es lo que necesitan—dijo abrazando a su esposo.

Hay a veces que para aceptar el amor se necesita la ayuda de ciertos ángeles. Tanto Albert como Candy encontrarían la ayuda en los habitantes de esa hermosa isla. Un grupo de ángeles que al ritmo de una hermosa melodía ayudarían a los dos rubios a aceptar al fin lo que sus corazones gritan.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 21**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me hayan disculpado. Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y espero subirlo lo antes posible. Mil gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores y por todas las que preguntaron por mi salud.**

**Un abrazo**

**Ladycat **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola chicas espero que todas estén bien. Perdón por la tardanza y agradezco cada comentario de ustedes y sus deseos. Mil gracias a todas(os) por su paciencia y hacer esta historia su favorita. Respondiendo a algunos cometarios no voy abandonar la historia, estaré hasta terminarla porque ustedes merecen que lo haga, solo les pido un poco de paciencia.**

**Espero que la espera que les hecho pasar haya valido la pena y que los siguientes capítulos que serán muy decisivos los disfruten tanto como los disfruto yo haciéndolos. Así que con cariño les dedico a ustedes los siguientes capítulos.**

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 22

Mientras Camila y Víctor planeaban lo que podía ser un acontecimiento único y hermoso para la joven pareja. En el gimnasio dos rubios se reconciliaban con un beso que Albert parecía no querer terminar. Para el rubio esos días que no había sentido esos labios unido a los suyos o ese cuerpo tan cálido pegado al suyo había sido una tortura. En realidad más que una tortura, había sido todo un infierno. Al punto de sentir que enloquecería al no tenerla a su lado o el solo pensar que nunca estaría con él.

Solo Dios sabía cómo había extrañado a esa mujer. Como la necesitaba con toda su alma. Como la deseaba al punto de querer arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya en ese momento. Porque por más que se resistiera esa indomable se le había adherido a su alma y a su piel. Como un hermoso tatuaje que por más que desees arrancarlo se quedara ahí por el resto de tu vida.

Ahora solo desea quedarse así junto a ella. Tenerla en sus brazos eras más de lo que su autocontrol podía soportar. Albert de una forma silenciosa quería expresarle con ese beso todo lo que su cuerpo, corazón y alma gritaban. Amor.

Porque por ese amor mandaría todo al diablo. Enviando al mismo infierno el hombre que había sido durante tantos años. Porque por el amor que le tenía a la rubia se enfrentaría hasta su propia familia por defenderla. Por ese amor Lady Elroy conocería al demonio que ella misma había creado y que era capaz de destruir todo a su paso incluyéndola a ella.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo que ambos gritaran a los cuatro vientos que se amaban. Un sentimiento tan puro y hermoso antes desconocido para él, que aunque no lo sabía era correspondido. Porque esa rubia tan obstinada e indomable como él también lo amaba y defendería ese amor con tanta ferocidad como lo haría el mismo.

xxxxxxx

Candy fue la primera en romper con suavidad aquel beso. Candy sonrio al sentir los labios de su esposo deslizarse hacia su cuello y sus manos inquietas acariciando cada rincón de su espalda. La chica sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias del rubio. Cada centímetro de su ser deseaba a ese demonio y sabia por sus caricias ardientes que era correspondida.

-¡Albert!—decía la rubia entre besos y caricias.

-¡Mmm!—murmuro el rubio en su cuello.

-¡Contrólate!…Camila está en la casa aun—

-No me pidas algo imposible…no puedo controlarme…te deseo tanto. Además ella está por allá y nosotros por acá—volviendo a besar su cuello.

-¡Albert!—dijo la chica logrando separarse un poco del rubio.

-No quiero que volvamos a discutir por cosas que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros—dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Pero Albert!—

Para Candy aun había cosas que no estaban claras. En especial con lo que su esposo sentía por su padre (Damián) y que ella no lograba entender. Pero el rubio no le permitió continuar. Con agilidad callo la protesta de la rubia poniendo un dedo sobre sus hermosos labios. Ya no deseaba discutir con ella y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusieran otra vez entre ellos.

-Por favor no más discusiones entre nosotros…quieres—dijo acariciando con su dedo sus labios.

-Yo tampoco quiero que discutamos otra vez—dijo la chica acariciando su rostro.

-Ha sido un infierno estos días—dijo pegando su frente a la de la chica.

-Te eche de menos…extrañe que durmieras conmigo—dijo roja de vergüenza por las palabras que salían de sus labios. Unas palabras cargadas de mucho sentimiento que sorprendieron no tan solo a la chica.

Albert al escuchar esas palabras aparta la frente de la joven para mirarla. No podía creer lo que había escuchado de aquellos labios que se moría por besar de nuevo. Una leve sonrisa se asomo en sus labios de solo escuchar como ella lo había extrañado en las noches. Acaso esas palabras le decían que ella también sentía algo por él o solo eran simples palabras.

-Solo extrañaste que durmiera a tu lado o mis caricias, mis besos y mucho mas…mmm—dijo el rubio levantando una ceja con una sonrisa maliciosa y picara que hizo que todos los colores se le subieran al rostro a la rubia.

-A veces eres tan insoportable, tan vanidoso, engreído…eres tan…tan—dijo la chica frunciendo el seño dándole un puño al rubio en el pecho que provoco que el rubio soltara una carcajada atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

-Nunca deje de dormir contigo preciosa…siempre estuve a tu lado—dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-Pero yo nunca te sentí a mi lado Albert—dijo la chica que lo miro asombrada de lo que ella misma había dicho.

Si algo le gustaba al rubio era el ver como su mujer se sonrojaba por su culpa. Porque cada palabra o gesto inocente que hiciera ella lo llenaba de una alegría inexplicable y de una paz interior. Eso sin contar que la deseara como un loco más que nunca.

-Porque soy muy ágil—dijo con una sonrisa al ver como su esposa rodaba los ojos…-Solo anoche no dormí contigo—dijo serio.

-¿Por qué?—

-Porque no sabía que te había hecho llorar…lo siento—

-¡Albert!—

-Solo olvidemos todo…quieres. Empecemos otra vez—dijo mirando aquellas dos esmeralda.

-Olvidado…pero como vuelvas a portarte así te rompo la crisma—dijo provocando una carcajada en el rubio que la atraía más a su cuerpo para robarle un beso.

-Tendrías que atraparme primero hermosa—

-No lo dudes amigo que puedo atraparte…soy una gacela—dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

-Por más gacela, fiera e indomable que tú seas…hay tanta inocencia en ti y eso va a volverme loco. Pero que digo si ya lo estoy—dijo besándola con desesperación.

Así que entre besos, caricias, palabras y risas la reconciliación ya era un hecho. El rubio no deseaba soltarla. Albert solo deseaba hacerle el amor ahí mismo como nunca. El sentir las delicadas manos de ella deslizándose por su cuello para acariciar su pelo hacia que le hirviera la sangre.

Pero la rubia a pesar de desear que ese hombre le hiciera el amor ahí mismo. Muy despacio se separo de él mirándolo con una sonrisa picara. Porque aunque lo deseaba con toda su alma sabia que tendría una vida juntos o era que deseaba darle un escarmiento. Sería que inconscientemente deseaba hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-Iré a decirle a Camila que iremos a desayunar en un rato. Mientras usted señor Andrew vaya a darse un baño—dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de su esposo que la miraba algo desconcertado.

-Me dejaras así…solito—dijo poniendo cara de inocencia que provoco que la rubia sonriera.

-¡Albert!...necesitas un baño, estas todo sudado—dijo mirando aquel pecho marcado y sudado de su esposo que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Es cierto olvides lo que estaba haciendo y yo te abrace todo sudado. Ahora tendrás que bañarte otra vez…conmigo—dijo aun sosteniéndola por la cintura con un brillito en los ojos haciéndolos ver un zafiro intenso.

-Estoy bien…vete a bañar en lo que le digo a Camila—dijo la rubia tratando de separarse pero aquella sonrisa maliciosa de su esposo le dejaba claro que no sería fácil salir de aquella habitación.

-Anda báñate conmigo…no seas malita. Además hay tanto que hablar y podemos empezar en la bañera…para luego concluir en la cama —repetía el rubio en el oído de la chica de una forma muy pero muy seductora haciendo que los vellos de la piel se le erizaran.

-Porque no salimos a pasear hoy—dijo la rubia tratando de distraer al rubio de sus eróticas intensiones.

-¡Que…ahora!…porque no mejor mañana preciosa—

-Pero Albert aun hay tanto que ver…anda vamos—

-Si…iremos a donde tú quieras…pero ahora—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Por favor—

-Está bien tu ganas…me daré un baño, desayunamos y vamos a donde tú quieras…mmm ya sé a dónde iremos—

-A donde—

-Será una sorpresa—

-Muy bien te veré en la terraza. En lo que te bañas iré ayudar a Camila a poner la mesa—dijo dándole un beso en los labios dirigiéndose a la salida. Pero el rubio la tomo de la mano deteniendo su andar.

-Candy…me ayudas a lavarme la espalda no puedo solo—

-¡Albert!—

-Tenía que intentarlo…han sido muchos días sin ti o me dirás que tu no me has extrañado un poco—dijo tomándola de la cintura y besando sus labios.

-¡Albert que cosas dices!—dijo sintiendo como le ardía las mejillas.

-Dios te vez realmente hermosa cuando te pones así—dijo rozando su nariz con la suya.

-Te recompensare en la noche—dijo con picardía.

-Y porque no ahora…podrías recompensarme ahí en la bañera—

-Noo…anda vete—dijo empujándolo.

-Malita…eres muy malita al dejarme con este gran problema. Pero al menos dame otro beso—dijo con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su esposa al notar el gran bulto que tenía en el pantalón.

El que viera al rubio comportándose como lo hacía con esa chica. Definitivamente pensaría que el mundo se acabo o está a punto de acabarse. Solo el que lo conociera lo suficiente sabría que algo había cambiado en el. Un cambio que no pasaba desapercibo día tras día por la chica que no tuvo ni tiempo de responder ya que el rubio la tomo por la cintura besándola como solo sabía hacerlo.

Con gran pesar el rubio la soltó viéndola salir más roja que un tomate del gimnasio. Sin más remedio se dirigió a la habitación matrimonial para darse un baño de agua fría. Allí en la bañera con los ojos cerrados el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Estaba tratando de calmar el fuego en su interior que no se percato que la rubia había entrado en la bañera.

Su respiración se acelero al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa en su espalda y sus manos delicadas deslizándose hacia su pecho abrazándolo. Lentamente se giro hasta quedar frente a la más hermosa diosa que algún mortal haya visto.

-Pensé que me harías esperar hasta la noche—dijo tomándola por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-No quise esperar—dijo rodeando con sus manos el cuello del rubio.

-Porque no…dime lo que quiero oír—susurro sobres sus labios.

-Porque te deseo—dijo muy bajito.

-No más que yo—dijo rozando con su lengua aquellos labios rosados.

-Hazme tuya Albert—dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-Hoy, mañana y siempre tu eres mía—dijo mordiendo con sensualidad sus labios mientras sus dedos acariciaban con delicadeza su intimidad.

-Al…Albert—dijo soltando un suspiro de excitación.

-Me tienes loco Candy…me tienes a tus pies mujer—con esas últimas palabras unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso cargado de pasión, deseo y amor.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras en la cocina Camila mantenía el desayuno caliente para cuando la pareja viniera. Terminaba de preparar una canasta con unos emparedados entre otras cosas deliciosas cuando su esposo entro por la puerta.

-¿Y eso para qué es?—pregunto al ver a su esposa tan entusiasmada preparando una especie de merienda.

-Es para los patrones…estoy segura que hoy irán a pasear—

-Entonces las cosas se arreglaron entre ellos—dijo tratando de mirar desde la puerta hacia la terraza.

-Aja…así es pero aun les hace falta un pequeño empujón—

-Pero en donde están…pensé que estarían desayunando—

-Aun se están reconciliando amor—

-Ohhh vaya…entonces será para largo—dijo con una sonrisa

-Así es…en vez de desayunar creo que almorzaran—dijo respondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Haber mujer estas preparando una canasta…como sabes que saldrán si están reconciliándose—

-Solo lo sé…mi instinto me lo dice y tu sabes que nunca falla—

-Eso lo sé amor. Para mi eres una hermosa brujita…que me embrujo desde el primer día—dijo Víctor dándole un beso a su esposa.

-Atrape al mejor hombre—

-No amor…yo me lleve a la mejor de las mujeres—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya hablaste con nuestra gente sobre lo planeado—

-Si…todos están de acuerdo. Antes de que acabe el mes habrá luna llena. Haremos el ritual para esos dos jóvenes—

-Excelente—

-En serio piensas que funcionara—

-Son almas gemelas Víctor…funcionara—

-También mande a dos de los muchachos a construir en la playa algo especial para ellos—

-¿Que cosa?—

-Algo especial…yo también tengo mis cosas mujer—dijo orgulloso de que su esposa no supiera.

-Bueno pues asegúrate que esa cosa especial no se caiga con el primer soplo marino—dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de su esposo.

-¿Pero cómo? Ah olvídalo…a ti nada se te escapa mi brujita hermosa—

-No…tu deberías saberlo amor mío—

-Por eso te amo y por muchas cosas más—dijo para luego soltar un suspiro…-Que me haría yo sin ti—dijo tomándola por la cintura dándole un beso.

-Lo mismo digo—dijo acariciando el rostro de Víctor que rodaba los ojos…-Que me haría sin ti—dijo dándole un beso.

-Espero de corazón que esa noche sea la perfecta para que ambos expresen su amor…si es que ya no lo han dicho o expresado—

-Si de algo estoy segura es que ambos son tan tercos como para aceptar lo que sienten…en especial Albert. Tu sabes cómo es el y por lo que ha pasado—

Si lo sé—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Esa chica llego en el momento preciso. Es el ángel que Albert William Andrew necesita…es su salvación…son el uno para el otro. Por eso se que algo mágico sucederá esa noche y será el principio de algo hermoso para ellos. Tan hermoso que la maldad de terceras personas no podrá dañar, ni separar—

-Espero que así sea. Camila tu sabes que si funciona…sus almas serán una sola y sufrirán mucho si se separan porque no podrán vivir el uno sin el otro—

-Lo sé. Pero ambos superaran todo obstáculo que se les ponga en el camino. Esa noche serán bendecidos por algo mágico. La misma magia que nos unió a nosotros. Ya lo veras hombre…tu lo veras—

-Porque estas tan segura…cabe la posibilidad que la magia ancestral los rechace o no sean almas gemelas—

-Lo son Víctor…yo sé que lo son. Porque es amor real, verdadero y único. Sus almas serán una sola…veras que si—dijo abrazando a su esposo.

-Dios te oiga mujer…Dios te oiga—repitió abrazando a su esposa.

xxxxxxx

Después de haber tomado uno de los baños más largos de la historia. La joven pareja se dirigió a la terraza a desayunar. Camila que servía el desayuno trataba de no reírse porque aquello no se podía considerar ya un desayuno, sino más bien un almuerzo.

No había que ser adivino para saber que la reconciliación de los rubios había tomado toda la mañana. Pero Camila sabia que aunque era un hecho notable esa reconciliación aun pensaba que ambos necesitaban un pequeño empujón. Un empujón que los habitantes de la isla darían en la próxima luna llena.

Luego de terminar aquel desayuno (almuerzo) tan agradable y de que Albert hablara algo con Víctor salieron a su destino. El transcurso fue entre sonrisas, miradas y de sentimientos que ninguno de los dos quería aun aceptar.

Mientras Candy retrataba todo lo que veía. No importara cuantas veces pasara por el mismo lugar la belleza natural de la isla siempre la dejaba con la boca abierta. Pero al detenerse el jeep nunca pensó encontrarse con lo que su esposo tenía planeado.

Sus ojos se agradaron sorprendida al llegar a la playa en donde en el pequeño puerto los esperaba un hermoso velero llamado **"Sweet Sea".** El rubio como todo un caballero ayudo a la joven a bajar del jeep tomando la canasta que Camila les había preparado.

-Te gusta Candy—dijo señalando el velero.

-Oh Albert es hermoso—

-Me alegro que te guste…bien a pasear se ha dicho—dijo tomando su mano.

En cuestión de segundo ya estaban navegando por aquel hermoso mar azul. Era la visión más hermosa jamás vista y no por la brisa marina, el sol, el cielo o por la belleza natural que los rodeaba. Sino mas bien porque parecía que aquella hermosa naturaleza les daba la bienvenida a la joven pareja.

Navegaron hasta las islas cercanas, en donde visitaron los diferentes bazares que había en cada isla. La rubia por insistencia de su esposo compro hermosos recuerdos para todos. Una vez que compraron y comieron las delicias que ofrecía cada isla. Después regresaron al velero en donde siguieron navegando hasta llegar otra vez alrededor de la isla en donde llegaron a un pequeño islote que estaba cerca. Donde Albert anclo el velero e invito a la rubia a conocer la belleza que escondía las profundidades del mar.

Una vez ya listos para la aventura marina. Ambos bucearon alrededor de los hermosos arrecifes de coral. Donde diferentes tipos de peces, delfines, manta rayas y otras especies marinas mostraban su belleza.

Así que girando tomados de la mano siendo rodeados por una pareja de delfines que nadaban alrededor de los rubios subieron a la superficie donde el sol los abrazaba. Con una alegría que no había forma de describirla ambos nadaron a la orilla del pequeño islote. Entre risas corriendo como niños echándose agua el uno al otro. Albert tomo a la rubia por la cintura para tomarla en brazos y girar con ella. Para luego detenerse poniéndola con suavidad sobre las blancas arenas acostándose a su lado.

-Eso fue mágico—dijo la chica riendo.

-La magia la haces tú—dijo besándola apasionadamente.

Así que el mar, cielo y arena fueron testigo de la entrega de los dos jóvenes. Una entrega tan sublime como el mismo amor que ambos se tenían. Un amor que sería bendecido por la magia ancestral de la isla en pocos días.

xxxxxxx

Después de haber pasado uno de los días más maravillosos por no decir mágico. Un buen día el rubio de la nada quiso pasear. Condujo por una hora hasta llegar a un claro en donde unos jóvenes los esperaba a ambos.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?—pregunto Candy intrigada ya que él no le quiso decir a dónde irían ese día.

-Ya lo veras preciosa—

Candy luego de saludar a los jóvenes miro a su esposo asombrada volviendo fijar la mirada en los dos sementales que traía uno de los jóvenes. La chica sonrió al ver tan hermosos caballos acercándose a la de color blanco como la nieve.

-Esa es **bella** señora—dijo uno de los muchachos.

-Y este indomable es **bestia**—dijo el otro tratando de calmar a semental que se agito al ver a su amo.

-¿Bestia?—dijo la rubia para mirar a su esposo que lograba calmar al semental negro.

-Así es…se llama bestia—dijo el rubio con orgullo mientras acariciaba al caballo.

-Albert solo a ti se te ocurre poner un nombre tan fuerte…para no decir feo a algo tan hermoso—dijo la chica con las manos en la cintura.

-Pero eso es lo que es…si lo hubieras visto cuando lo compre…era prácticamente como tu—

-¡Que!—

-Era salvaje, fiera e indomable. Pero al final lo dome…como logro domar todo—dijo mirándola.

-¡COMO!—la chica no sabía si reírse, enojarse o sentirse ofendida y más cuando los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reírse por el comentario del rubio.

-Nada…ven deja que bestia te conozca—con cuidado la chica se fue acercando al semental que al principio reacciono algo agitado.

-Quieto muchacho—pero para sorpresa de los presentes la yegua blanca relincho y el semental negro se calmo dejando que la rubia lo tocara con suavidad.

-Eres hermoso bestia y afortunado—dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Afortunado?—

-Si porque esta belleza esta a su lado—dijo señalando a la yegua.

-Bella es su pareja…mmm y creo que lo tiene domado—

-Como debe ser…una mujer o en este caso una hermosa yegua (bella) siempre sabe como domar a un demonio de caballo apodado bestia…para no decir un demonio llamado Albert—dijo antes de subirse a la yegua y comenzar a galopar dejando al rubio con la boca abierta y dos jóvenes muertos de la risa.

-¡QUE!—al reaccionar el rubio subió al caballo siguiendo a la joven.

En cuestión de segundo aquel demonio negro alcanzo a la hermosa yegua donde ambos cabalgaron por un rato por las blancas arenas. Pero sorpresivamente Albert cambio de camino hacia adentro siendo seguido por la yegua que la llevaba a donde su amo quería ir. El tiempo pasaba despacio para los dos. Ahí estaban ambos en dos hermosos ejemplares galopando suavemente. Candy no sabía hacia donde se dirigía porque su esposo no quise decirle en todo el camino, solo podía sentir que se dirigían al centro de la isla.

El sonido del agua caer inundo los oídos de la rubia que miro al rubio detener al caballo. Consumo cuidado la ayuda a bajar dejando a los animales juntos. A pocos pasos entre la más hermosa vegetación en medio estaba un hermoso rio con una cascada que era rodeada por rocas.

-Albert…esto es hermoso—dijo girando abrazando a su esposo.

-Sabia que te iba a gustar…vamos a nadar—tomándola de la mano se acercaron a la orilla...-Ven—grito antes de lanzarse al agua.

Pero los minutos pasaron desde que el rubio se lanzo al agua y no salía a la superficie. La rubia que miraba hacia el agua ansiosa, empezó a sentir angustia y a desesperarse.

-¡Albert!…Albert no es gracioso… ¿Albert donde estas?... Albert—dijo la chica al ver que no salía del fondo… ¡ALBERT!—grito lanzándose al agua.

Como por instinto de salvar lo más amado sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al agua para buscarlo. Pero en unos segundos la chica soltó un grito al ser cargada por el rubio que reía como loco.

-Vaya quién lo diría que te lanzarías por mí…te preocupaste heee—

-Eres un demonio mald...—pero fue callada con un beso.

-No te enfades…solo jugaba—

-Jugaba…debería matarte por eso—

-Te vez hermosa hasta enojada conmigo—la chica retrocedió un poco con los brazos cruzados.

-Esta fría—dijo con una sonrisa echándole agua a la cara al rubio.

-Espera un poco y veras como la caliento en cuestión de segundo—dijo con una sonrisa besando su hombro.

-Albert eres incorregible—

-Si lo sé…pero así te gusto—pero antes de ella pudiera decir algo…-Ven conmigo quiero mostrarte algo especial—dijo atrayéndola más a la cascada.

-¿A dónde?—

-Atrás de la cascada—

-Pero ahí no hay nada—dijo mirando la cascada que solo se veía una pared de piedra.

-Que la vista no te engañe—

-Pero—dijo mirando otra vez hacia la cascada.

-¿Confías en mi?—dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Candy miro la mano que le ofrecía para luego mirar aquellos hermosos ojos zafiro que esperaban una respuesta de ella.

-Si confió en ti—tomándole la mano

-Solo respira profundo…no te soltare—sosteniendo su mano se sumergieron.

Nadaron tomados de la mano por debajo de la cascada hasta llegar a una grieta que daba a una especie de caverna. La chica volteo para mirar la caída de la cascada a su espalda. Con sumo cuidado Albert la ayudo a salir del agua adentrándose ambos a la caverna.

-¿Donde estamos Albert?—

-Donde una vez mi padre trajo a mi madre…ven conmigo—

La rubia no sabía de dónde venía la luz que se veía al fondo o porque el suelo estaba lleno de unas especies de piedras negras que tenían cierto brillo. El rubio se detuvo al ver como ella se detenía para tomar una de esas piedras en sus manos y examinarla.

-Es hermosa…es acaso turmalina o azabache. ¿Qué clase de piedra es?—pregunto mirándola con determinación.

-Ni una ni otra…es un **Níger Adamas**—

-Es latín… ¿Qué significa?—

-Diamante negro—

-Los diamantes no son negros…no existen—dijo volviendo a mirar la piedra que sostenía en la mano.

-Si existen…solo porque no puedas verlos como a otras piedras preciosas no significan que no existan Candy—dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en la piedra que ella sostenía.

-No puedo creerlo. Un diamante…entonces esto es…—dijo mirando la caverna.

-Estas en una mina y la única entrada es por donde entramos nosotros—

-Aun no puedo creerlo Albert…que cosas así puedan existir—dijo poniendo la roca otra vez en el suelo lo que provoco que el rubio sonriera.

-Existen solo que rara vez tenemos el placer de verlas. Mi bisabuelo encontró la mina cuando compro la isla que era habitada por unos isleños y sus familias. El gobierno quiso sacarlos pero mi abuelo no lo permitió dejando que se quedaran en sus hogares a cambio de cuidarla y mantenerla siempre hermosa. Por eso la isla se llama **"****Gemmes Précieuses" (**gema preciosa) por la belleza que esconde en sus entrañas—dijo el rubio con admiración…-Ven quiero que veas algo mas—dijo tomando su mano guiándola al centro de la caverna.

-Tu bisabuelo fue amable…no cualquiera hubiera hecho eso—

-Si lo mismo pienso. Como también pienso que esta isla es más de ellos que mía…yo solo soy un invitado—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta isla es como una caja de sorpresa…tan maravillosa como sus habitantes—

-Esta isla esconde mucho más de lo que ves Candy—

-A que te refieres…por los diamantes—

-Por una leyenda…algo que según paso aquí hace muchos años—

-¿Que fue lo que paso?—

-Mira ya llegamos—

Candy no podía creer lo que veía. Aquello era algo tan irreal como que los diamantes pueden ser negros. Ambos estaban parados en el centro de donde provenía la luz. Allí en el mismo medio rodeada de tan hermosa piedra que en forma de embudo subía como un diamante gigantesco incrustado a la pared.

-Dios es increíble…es hermoso—dijo con un nudo en la garganta por tanta belleza.

-Quería compartir esto contigo—dijo haciendo que la chica se girara hacia él.

-Gracias Albert—

-Gracias por qué—

-Por compartir algo tan hermoso conmigo—

-Eres mi esposa Candy. Además deseo compartir lo mío contigo y mucho más si tú me dejas—dijo acercándose a la joven.

-Gracias por esas palabras—fue lo único que dijo al sentir los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos.

-De nada…estas temblando—dijo sobre sus labios para rodearla con sus brazos.

-Hace frio aquí—

-Es verdad lo siento…ven regresemos—ambos caminaron hacia la salida no sin que Albert tomara algo del suelo sin que la chica se diera cuenta.

Una vez que salieron detrás de la cascada continuaron pasando la tarde juntos. Candy observaba la cascada mientras acariciaba los cabellos del rubio que estaba acostado en su falda con los ojos cerrados.

Pero todo hermoso día llega a su fin y era hora de volver a la casa. Montando a los caballos llegaron a las caballerizas para montarse en el jeep y regresar. Una vez que llegaron los recibió Camila con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que llegaron…como la pasaron—

-Fue maravilloso Camila—dijo la chica entusiasmada.

-Conociste a bestia y a bella—

-Si son hermosos los dos…en especial bestia—

-Si ese demonio es igual a su amo—dijo algo bajito.

-Jajajaja lo mismo pienso—comenzando ambas a reírse.

-¿De qué se ríen?—pregunto el rubio.

-Cosas de mujeres—

-Hay mi Dios pues déjame llamar a Víctor para así poder defendernos mientras nos despellejan vivos—

-Muy gracioso muchacho—

-Jajajajaja…tengo hambre Camila—

-Como siempre…cambiando el tema o poniendo esa carita para salirte con la tuya. Bueno la cena está caliente y lista para servirla—

-Gracias Camila tu siempre cuidándonos—

-¿Camila y Víctor en donde esta?... necesito hablar con él—

-Está en la terraza señor—

-Camila no me digas así—

-Ya…ya como sea…solo vaya a la terraza—dijo la mujer haciendo gesto con la mano.

Si algo sabia Albert era no discutir con esa mujer que lo conocía desde que era un niño. Así que soltando un soplido se dirigió a la terraza. Mientras Camila ayudaba a la rubia a servir la cena. En la terraza Albert le entregaba algo a Víctor con unas instrucciones de lo que deseaba que hicieran con la piedra.

-Iván la tendrá lista a tiempo señor…con sus indicaciones—

-Gracias Víctor sé que puedo contar con él y no importa el precio…págale lo que sea—

-Si señor…será perfecto—

Una vez acordado el encargo ambos hombres se reunieron con las damas que hablaban plácidamente de las maravillas que la rubia había visto en ese día. Así que al ver al rubio tan de buen humor que sin perder tiempo Camila hizo la invitación. Era como decir es ahora o nunca.

-Se que falta pocas semanas para que se marchen por eso deseo invitarlo a una fiesta que tendremos en la playa el próximo sábado—

-No sabía que iban a ser una fiesta…que celebran—

-Nada en especial joven Albert…solo la Luna Rossa—dijo Víctor.

-Oh entiendo—dijo el rubio mirando a Víctor que este miraba a Camila y viceversa.

-¿Luna Rossa? ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto la rubia curiosa.

-Es un baile que hacemos bajo la luna llena…nos haría el honor de ir ambos…por favor—

-Podemos ir Albert—

-Si…hay estaremos—

-Excelente…entonces buenas noches que disfruten la cena—dijo Camila casi arrastrando a su esposo a la salida antes de que el rubio cambiara de opinión.

-Albert no es tonto Camila sabe que tramamos algo—dijo al abrirle la puerta del jeep.

-Si lo sé…se que se dio cuenta de todo…al menos no dijo que no—

-No le diste tiempo amor…que Dios nos ampare—

-Hombre de poca fe…todo saldrá bien—

-Bueno al menos es un buen comienzo esto—dijo enseñándole lo que Albert le había entregado.

-Si…esto es un hermoso comienzo—dijo guardando otra vez la piedra en la bolsita de terciopelo.

En pocos días una hermosa magia ancestral bendeciría a los jóvenes. Una magia tan antigua que esconde y protege la isla. Una magia que desde ese día uniría sus vidas haciéndola una sola alma para toda una vida.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 22**

**Espero que les haya agradado y me hayan disculpado por la tardanza. Prometo no hacerlas esperar con el próximo que estará lleno de sorpresas y porque no…algo de magia.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola chica espero que estén todas bien. Este capítulo como ya había dicho antes está dedicado a todas ustedes y esperando que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi hacerlo. Sorpresas mágicas aguarda en este capítulo que es especial. Que lo disfruten.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO (lemon), Y NO ES LECTURA PARA MENORES DE EDAD. YA ACLARADO TODO PUES A LEER SE HA DICHO.**

* * *

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 23

La semana se había ido volando y el sábado al fin había llegado. Ambos se encontraban preparándose para la fiesta lunar que habría en la zona norte de la isla. Los rubios vestían ropa cómoda para la ocasión y Albert no dejaba de admirar lo hermosa que se veía la rubia esa tarde. Casi una hora después la rubia empezó a visualizar en donde seria la fiesta al ver de lejos a los isleños en la playa.

Una vez que llegaron y comenzaron el camino hacia la playa fueron recibidos por Víctor y Camila. Que enseguida los guiaron a algo especial que Víctor había mandado a construir para la pareja. Allí alejada de donde seria la reunión habían construido una pequeña choza de bambú y pencas de palma.

-¿Y esto qué es?—pregunto el rubio al ver la pequeña choza.

-Es para ustedes señor…para que puedan pasar la noche aquí en la playa—dijo el buen hombre con una sonrisa.

-Tiene todo lo que necesitan para pasar la noche…me tome la molestia de prepararla para ustedes para que estén cómodos—esta vez fue Camila la que hablo con entusiasmo.

-Gracias es hermosa…puedo entrar—dijo la rubia abrazándola con tanto entusiasmo como la que se le da un regalo a un niño.

-Por supuesto señora…es para ustedes—dijo Camila viendo como la chica entraba a la pequeña casita de bambú de lo mas entusiasmada.

Albert sonrió al ver la alegría de la chica. Iba a seguirla cuando Víctor lo llamo en voz baja sacando del bolsillo un bolsito pequeño aterciopelado.

-Albert aquí está el encargo. Déjeme decirle que es toda una obra de arte…realmente una belleza—dijo entregándole la bolsita aterciopelada.

Albert con disimulo abrió la bolsita aterciopelada para mirar el regalo especial que le tenía a la rubia. En cuanto lo vio quedo totalmente complacido por el trabajo que había hecho Iván, guardándolo en el bolsillo.

-¿Quedo como esperabas?—

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Es hermoso…realmente un excelente trabajo—dijo mirando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la rubia...-A propósito… ¿Que planean ustedes dos?—pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja.

-Nosotros nada—dije ambos a coro negando con la cabeza.

-Con que nada heee. Porque que yo sepa la Luna Rossa la hacen entre ustedes…es su ritual—

-Pero si siempre te hemos invitado a compartirlo con nosotros y siempre dices NO—

-Se que algo traman y no me digan que no es así. Porque de que algo pasa…algo pasa—

-Nosotros tramar, planear, que algo pasa…pero si solo es una humilde fiestita para ustedes. Acaso es un pecado eso Albert…me ofendes con esa pregunta muchacho…que poco me conoces. Ya me siento ofendida—dijo en forma teatral…-Nosotros tramando algo puedes creer eso Víctor, que Albert piense así de nosotros—dijo Camila con tanta inocencia que su esposo se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta y sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

-Si como no…una fiestita. Sé que algo pasa y lo sé porque los conozco a ambos—finalizo el rubio siguiendo a su esposa.

-Rayos es verdad nos conoce bien…tienes que admitir que es muy astuto-murmuro Víctor a su esposa.

-Si pero nosotros somos más que ese muchacho…los años querido nos hacen más listos—respondió en murmullo ella.

-Eso sí. A propósito te quedo bien todo lo que le dijiste…casi me lo creo—dijo soltando una risita.

-Si verdad…me quedo bien. Ahora solo hay que esperar que la magia ocurra—dijo riendo.

xxxxxxx

La noche había caído cuando los rubios se reunieron con las parejas que ponían un pedazo de madera en el centro. Camila se acerco a ellos entregándole un pedazo igual para que ambos la pusieran juntos. Lo que ambos rápidamente hicieron como las demás parejas. Ahí se encontraban parados frente a lo que pronto seria una enorme fogata. Entre medio de las parejas una anciana salió caminando hacia ellos y con una sonrisa tomo sus manos uniéndolas.

- Soy Jelus…bienvenidos sean los dos—

-Gracias—dijeron ambos rubios.

-Bienvenidos esta noche…una vez más nos reunimos en la Luna Rossa para mostrar al padre celestial y a nuestros ancestros nuestra unión como familia. Esta noche contamos con una hermosa pareja que esperamos que esta reunión sea tan especial para ellos como lo ha sido para nosotros durante tantos años. Que empiece el **Ignis**—concluyo la anciana jelus lanzando una antorcha encendida a las maderas.

Aquellos pedazos de maderas comenzaron a arden de una forma mágica. La rubia miraba hipnotizada la llamarada. En realidad nunca en su vida había visto una llamarada tan grande como esa. Una llamarada que parecía llamarla a danzar y a algo más que no entendía.

Así que entre risas, comidas, bebidas y la música comenzaron las mujeres a bailar alrededor de la enorme fogata. Mientras los hombres tocaban los tambores, el chequere y las flautas a un ritmo casi mágico. Los rubios tomaron asiento en la arena cerca de la fogata mirando y escuchando mientras ambos aplaudían al ritmo de la música.

-Albert sabes tú que es lo que significa** Ignis**…la canción que cantan y bailan ellas—pregunto bajito la chica.

-Es latín…**Ignis** significa fuego y la canción está dirigida a dos enamorados que recibieron ayuda divina—

-¿Que dicen…puedes tu traducirla?—pregunto la chica esperando con atención la respuesta del rubio que asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues dice…_luna amada luna tú que conoces nuestro amor…te pedimos humildemente que también hables con tu amado sol. Les pedimos por este amor que hablen con el padre celestial…para que un milagro ocurra en esta playa hoy. Que la paz, la armonía y el amor dure por siempre. Como la dureza de la piedra que simboliza nuestro amor. Si para que la paz vuelva a nuestras familias…nuestro amor damos en sacrifico hoy._

_Hermosa luna y señor sol por este amor que nuestras almas gritan…les pedimos que su luz ilumine nuestro amor. Porque hasta el fin de los días una alma seremos nosotros dos—c_oncluyo el joven mirando los hermosos ojos de la joven.

-Es lo que cantan en latín—

-Es hermoso—dijo ella mirando al rubio.

-Te acuerdas que te dije que algo había pasado hace años atrás en la isla—

-Si pero no me dijiste que paso—

-Pues la canción que cantan es lo que pasó aquí hace casi un siglo—

-¿Me lo cuentas?… ¿Puedes?—el rubio sonrió comenzando su relato.

-_Cuenta la leyenda que hace como un siglo atrás en la isla vivían dos familias que al parecer no se llevaban bien, a pesar de haber parentesco entre ellos. Ya que ambas deseaban lo que las entrañas de la isla escondía—_

-¿El diamante negro?—

-Así es...el diamante negro. _Cada familia había encontrado un pedazo de la piedra y se disputaban la isla. Lo que no sabían ambas familias que bajo la luna llena sus hijos Amethyst y Peder se habían enamorado y que en este preciso lugar se encontraban cada día o cada noche para estar juntos. La leyenda dice que un buen día ambas familia planeaban atacarse una noche de luna llena. Lo que provocaría lo más seguro un derramamiento de sangre. Los jóvenes enamorados al escuchar lo que planeaban sus familias salieron a su encuentro llevándose cada uno el pedazo de diamante que colgaba en su cuello por el cual sus familias se estaban peleando—_

-¿Que paso?—

-_Pues dice la leyenda que la luna al ver lo que estaba pasando le pidió ayuda al sol y estos le pidieron ayuda al padre celestial (Dios). El padre celestial al ver lo que pasaba en la tierra autorizo a la luna y al sol a ayudar a la joven pareja. Ambos jóvenes se encontraron exactamente donde estamos ahora, entristecidos porque sus familias se habían dejado llevar por la codicia y no por el amor. Lamentablemente ambas familias llegaron a cada extremo dejando a los dos jóvenes en medio de la pelea. Ambos al unir las piedras por la cual se peleaban notaron que unidas hacían la forma de un corazón y abrazados solo le pidieron al padre celestial que el otro se salvara. Aunque eso les costara su propia vida. _

_A solo unos pasos de los jóvenes ambas familias se detuvieron al notar como la luna los iluminaba y para asombro de todos la luna se unió con el sol formando una luna roja o rossa…como la vez ahora_—dijo el rubio señalando hacia el cielo en donde se podía ver una enorme luna roja en todo su esplendor.

-Wow nunca la había visto así…es hermosa e increíble. ¿Después que paso?—pregunto la chica una vez que había mirando la hermosa luna.

-_Se dice que un enorme destello de luz cayó sobre los jóvenes dejando a todos cegados por unos minutos. Ninguna de las dos familias estaba preparada para lo que sus ojos verían…sus hijos abrazados estaban envueltos en una enorme llamarada de fuego. Ambos comenzaron a bailar y a cantar la canción que ahora estas escuchando. Con una fuerte explosión ambos jóvenes desparecieron dejando solo una enorme llamarada que en el centro estaba los diamantes unidos formando un corazón que ardería por siempre como su amor—_

-Albert solo desaparecieron…así nada más—

-Aja así nada más—

-¿Después que paso? ¿Qué paso con las dos familias?—

-_En ese momento lo entendieron...su amor puro les había dado una lección a ambas familia. Porque ese sacrificio de amor seria lo que los uniría como familia para siempre y que jamás permitirían que la codicia, la ambición y el odio los volviera a separar. Por eso hasta el sol de hoy nadie sabía lo que esta isla escondía para que aquel sacrificio de amor no haya sido en vano_—el rubio hizo una pausa_…-Después de un siglo esas dos familias son los isleños que viven en esta isla como una sola, un solo ser, una sola alma. Desde entonces las mujeres les bailan a sus hombres como una vez Amethyst le bailo a Peder bajo la luna llena demostrándole así su amor…se dice que si ese amor es correspondido, el hombre bailara junto a la mujer amada volviéndose un solo cuerpo, un solo ser y una sola alma. En ese momento la magia ancestral surgirá…algo que por siempre los unirá—_

-Es triste y al mismo tiempo una hermosa historia. Pero a que te refieres con magia ancestral—

-La magia más poderosa que puede existir en los tiempos…_amor_—

-Es una hermosa magia…una que no es fácil de destruir—

-Como esa piedra…fuerte como el amor. Bueno Camila me la conto cuando era niño…una leyenda que le cuentan a los niños…eso creo—dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Pues es una leyenda muy hermosa—

-Leyenda o no dicen que si vez directamente al centro del fuego veras las dos piedras aun ardiendo formando un corazón y a ellos abrazados, bailando y amándose…como una sola alma por toda la eternidad—dijo el rubio para luego con su dedo señalar la enorme fogata.

Candy fijo la mirada en el centro de la llama ardiente. Una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver entre medio de la llama unas siluetas de un hombre y una mujer bailando, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

-Los veo…los veo Albert—dijo mirando al fuego para luego mirar al rubio.

-Si lo sé…eterna magia ancestral—dijo el rubio mirando el fuego.

-Alguien alguna vez ha bailado para ti—dijo con algo de seriedad sin dejar mostrar una pizca de celos en su tono de voz.

-No nunca…es la primera vez que vengo a esta reunión. Es mas es la primera vez que viene una mujer conmigo a esta isla—dijo acariciando su rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

-Que bueno que es así y qué bueno que nadie ha bailado para ti…no me hubiera gustado—dijo bajando la mirada por el sonrojo en las mejillas haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

-Eres realmente hermosa cuando te pones asi—dijo tomando con sus dedos la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirara… -Candy tengo algo que mande hacer para ti—dijo sacando del bolsillo el pequeño bolsito aterciopelado…-Que una parte de esta isla siempre este cerca de tu corazón—concluyo sacando una cadena.

La rubia se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida al ver lo que Albert sostenía en sus manos. Una hermosa cadena de oro blanco cubierta hasta la mitad con pequeños diamantes. Con un colgante en corazón rodeado también de diamantes y en el centro formando un corazón el diamante negro en todo su esplendor. Era la creación humana más hermosa que ningún ojo humano haya visto. Una creación única y hermosa como la dueña que lo llevaría desde esa noche.

-Albert esto es…es hermoso—dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Es mi regalo de bodas…no te había dado nada—dijo poniéndole la cadena en el cuello al que también beso con dulzura.

-Pero yo no te di nada Albert y esto es demasiado—dijo mirando la piedra (diamante negro) que colgaba en su cuello.

-Te equivocas Candy…tu me diste el mejor regalo de bodas que a un hombre se le puede dar…tu pureza—

-Albert yo te…gracias—dijo la chica pegando la piedra a su pecho.

-_Que ce symbole de l'amour qui cache les entrailles. Aujourd'hui vous montrer ce que mes supplications de l'âme. Si votre amour, je vous offre devant les flammes, je vous jure que mon âme vous appartient comme c'est que le vôtre sera juste la mienne. Ce sera notre engagement aujourd'hui jusqu'à la fin des jours_—

-¿Que significa esas palabras?—

-_Que este símbolo de amor que las entrañas escondía. Hoy te enseñe lo que mi alma grita. Si ante las llamas me ofreces tu amor, te juro que mi alma te pertenecerá como se que la tuya será mía. Esa será nuestra promesa desde hoy hasta el fin de los días_—concluyo el rubio.

-Es realmente hermoso—dijo la chica emocionada por tan bellas palabras.

-Eso dicen que significa obsequiar ese diamante—

-Pues es un significado muy bello—dijo mirando los ojos del rubio

-Candy yo te he querido decir algo desde hace días y me parece que esta noche hermosa y porque no, también mágica es la perfecta ocasión para decirte lo que siento—

-¿Que cosa?—pregunto la chica nerviosa.

-Veras lo que he querido decirte es…bueno es…yo te a…—decía despacio el rubio acercando sus labios a la chica.

-Disculpe señora Andrew nos haría el honor bailar con nosotras—interrumpió una joven mujer haciendo que el rubio soltara un suspiro.

-No…pero gracias—se negó la chica ya que por la historia de Albert pensó que no sería correcto hacerlo ya que ella no pertenecía.

-Venga señora Andrew—insistiendo la joven otra vez.

-Es que no sé hacerlo—

-Solo deje que su cuerpo se deje llevar por la música—dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

-Candy es un descortesía negarse a tal honor…mira que no invitan a cualquiera—dijo el rubio ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

-Pero me enseñas a como hacerlo—

-Claro…vera que aprende rápido—dijo la chica llevándola a bailar con las otras que la recibían con alegría.

Ante la mirada complacida de Camila la rubia comenzó a bailar siguiendo a las mujeres que rodeaban el fuego. Así que moviendo su falda al compa de la música que sonaba la rubia rápidamente le cogió el ritmo al baile.

El fuego ardiendo que se veía atrás cada vez que ella pasaba la hacía ver más bella que nunca. Que en muchas ocasiones no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto cada vez que ella pasaba bailando y le regala una hermosa sonrisa.

Albert que aun permanecía en el suelo sentado estaba hipnotizado al verla bailar como lo hacía. El verla mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música era mágico y hechizante. El rubio sintió como algo en su interior vibraba de emoción para no decir que aquel frio corazón se derretía por completo por la mujer que veían sus ojos.

Mientras la música seguía sonando muchas de las mujeres comenzaron a bailarle a sus parejas. Camila que aplaudía al son de la música vio complacida como la chica quedaba frente al rubio. Para sorpresa quizás de ambos jóvenes Candy con una sonrisa se encontró parada frente a su esposo bailándole.

Con cada movimiento que la chica hacia aquella enorme llama crecía más y más como si esperara una respuesta. Así como por arte de magia la respuesta había llegado. Albert hipnotizado por la sonrisa de aquella mujer que le robaba hasta el aliento se paro caminado despacio hacia ella. Una vez frente a frente el tomo su cintura con sus manos uniendo su cuerpo al de ella continuando el baile.

Tan despacio como habían llegado sus manos a su cintura la rubia lo rodeo con sus manos por el cuello pegándose más a su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba, bailando los dos sensualmente.

El mundo parecía haberse detenido para ambos, porque en ese momento solo existían ellos dos. Sus miradas se encontraron deseando decir lo que sus corazones ya se decían. Con la mirada fija en ella aquellas palabras tan esperadas salieron de sus labios.

-_Te Amo_—dijo antes de unir sus labios a los de su amada en un beso de amor que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Pero Candy para sorpresa del rubio rompió aquel beso despegándose con lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Antes de que Albert pudiera decir o hacer algo la chica se echo a correr dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Pero no llego lejos al ser detenida por la mano del rubio que la miraba sin entender porque ella se alejaba de esa forma tan dura y dolorosa. Tan doloroso que sintió miedo de que aquella mujer que amaba con locura nunca pudiera amarlo como la amaba a ella.

-Porque te vas…porque huyes así de mi—dijo jalándola.

-Tus palabras…tus palabras—repetía con lagrimas.

-¿Que tienen amor mío?—pregunto el rubio sin entender a que se refería.

-No me mientas. Por favor no me mientas…sería muy cruel—repetía con lagrimas.

-No te miento…te amo Candy. Te amo como nunca creí amar a alguien—

-Pero tú...tú—las palabras no salía de sus labios.

En realidad para la rubia eso debía ser un sueño porque ella sabía que ese hombre de alguna forma odiaba a su familia y el que sintiera algo por ella parecía ser imposible. Para ella no podía ser cierto que aquel demonio al parecer sin corazón podía amar. Que un sentimiento tan hermoso hubiera nacido de aquel hombre que ahora la miraba con angustia y desesperación.

-Yo que Candy…dime—

-Tu me amas…en verdad me amas o solo…—no pudo terminar por las lagrimas.

-Te amo y te juro que no miento. No sé como sucedió…no sé cómo te adueñaste de mi vida, mi ser y mi alma. Solo sé que te amo con locura. Ahora te pregunto... ¿Tu me amas Candy?—dijo tomando su rostro con gentileza mientras el pulgar limpiaba las lagrimas que aun corrían.

-¡Albert yo!—pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-Tan malnacido soy que no puedes amarme aunque sea solo un poco o al menos tener la esperanza de que en tu corazón nazca algún sentimiento por mí—

-Eres un tonto Albert Andrew al no darte cuenta…no vez que te amo desde el primer día que te vi—aquellas palabras tan bellas dejaron al rubio desarmado.

-Repítelo otra vez…necesito oírlo otra vez—exigió el rubio sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-Te amo…te amo Al…—la chica no termino la oración al ser invadida por los labios del rubio que la besaba con tanto amor y devoción. Un amor que era correspondido con la misma devoción y amor.

-Son almas gemelas—dijo Camila con las manos en los labios mientras lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que la música se había detenido y que todos los ojos estaban puesto sobre ellos. Pero de momento todas las miradas se pusieron en la gran llama que empezaba a encresparse y ante la vista de todos unos hilos de fuego salieron de las llamas rodeando a los rubios completamente formando un lazo de fuego que desapareció una vez que culmino sin que los rubios se dieran cuenta.

-_La magie ancestrale a bénit _(La magia ancestral los ha bendecido) —dijo la anciana…-Pero que están haciendo todos que siga la música…esto es para celebrar porque una vez más somos testigos de la gran magia ancestral. Esa es y será siempre nuestra magia…_el amor_—volviendo a sonar la música.

Los rubios que ni cuenta se habían dado lo que pasaba a su alrededor seguían besándose. Albert no aguanto más y tomándola entre sus brazos camino con ella hasta la pequeña choza que les habían construido.

A un lado Camila miraba con alegría todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Sonrió complacida ya que ese sería el comienzo de los jóvenes como una sola alma. Al ver a su esposo ponerse a su lado sonrió mirándolo.

-Ahhh mujer…lo admito tenias razón. Son almas gemelas—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Esto es solo el comienzo…porque esta noche un alma será concebida—dijo mirando en dirección a los rubios.

-¿Cómo?—

-Un nuevo Andrew…ven amor vamos a bailar—dijo riéndose por la cara de su esposo que se había quedado en estado de shock.

-¡QUE! …. Espera Camila que quisiste decir con un nuevo Andrew…cuéntame mujer no me dejes así—dijo al salir del estado llegando donde ella que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos para bailar.

Xxxxxxx

Con la rubia en brazos entro en la pequeña choza. Con la delicadeza que se puede tratar a las hermosa rosa la puso en el suelo sin dejar de besarla. Aquello debía ser el sueño más hermoso para ambos. Un sueño que ninguno de los dos deseaba despertarse. Un hermoso sueño que con gusto ambos sin duda se quedarían por siempre.

-Te amo tanto—repetía sobre sus labios el rubio.

-Albert amor mío…te amo—para unir sus labios en un beso cargado de amor y pasión.

El rubio abandono los labios carnosos de su mujer para devorar el cuello. Sus manos tocaban tan exquisita piel para luego deslizarlas hacia sus senos acariciándolos circularmente; haciendo que la chica echara la cabeza hacia atrás de placer.

Así como Albert la acariciaba la rubia deseaba tocar cada parte de aquel cuerpo sin sentir ningún pudor. Ella era una mujer, su esposa y su mujer. Así que lentamente llevo sus dedos temblorosos a los primeros botones de la camisa del rubio.

Albert observaba como la rubia le quitaba despacio cada uno de los botones de la camisa. Casi tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir como ella se la deslizaba por los hombros de la forma más suave y erótica que jamás había sentido. Muy despacio y con algo de torpeza comenzó a repartirle besos por el pecho. Mientras sus manos delicadas acariciaban cada parte de aquella piel haciendo que con su solo contacto la piel se le erizara al rubio.

Pero no estaba preparado para sentir como aquellas manos que temblaban acariciaban su miembro por encima del pantalón. El rubio al sentir eso cerró los ojos y tuvo que controlarse al sentir como ella abría la cremallera del pantalón y colaba sus manos para acariciarlo.

-Can…Candy me estas vol…volviendo loco—besando sus labios con desesperación.

La chica abandono los labios de su esposo para volver a besar la piel bronceada de Albert. El rubio sintió como la respiración se le cortaba al ver como la chica había tomado la iniciativa empujándolo hacia el Catre doble quedando ella encima de él.

Con las mejillas encendidas la joven lo besaba para luego comenzar a bajarse dejando un camino de besos hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro. En donde agarrándolo con sus manos volvió a tocarlo sin saber exactamente qué hacer para complacer por completo a su esposo.

Una acción que no paso desapercibida por el rubio que rápidamente puso su mano encima de la de ella indicándole lo que tenía que hacer. Sintiendo como su miembro era rodeado por tan pequeñas manos Alberto solo se dejo llevar por las emociones. Pero si pensaba que la chica dejaría las cosas así estaba más que equivocado.

Candy miraba aquella parte de la anatomía del rubio con devoción. Mordiéndose los labios pensaba como podría darle un poco de todo lo que había recibido ya que estaba decidida a dar el paso en algo mas intimo entre ellos.

Con los nervios de punta sonrió levemente pensando en lo más simple. Así que solo visualizo como si estuviera saboreando una paleta de helado y con una sonrisa picara y mirando como su esposo mantenía los ojos cerrados se dispuso hacerlo. Albert casi sufre un infarto abriendo los ojos como plato al sentir los carnosos labios de su esposa dándole un beso húmedo en su miembro.

-Queee…que hacesss amorrr—dijo con voz ronca por la excitación.

-Solo deseo darte un poco de lo que tú me das—dijo con tanta inocencia que el rubio sentía que enloquecería en ese momento.

-No tienes que hacerlo…eso no es necesario—dijo tratando de incorporarse pero la chica no lo dejo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo Albert…déjame probar un poco de ti—culmino la chica acariciando con suavidad su miembro.

-Pero Can…Candy—dijo casi sin aliento.

-Quiero hacerlo—dijo la chica para entonces empezar a pasar su lengua por el miembro erecto del rubio.

Albert que sentía que reventaría en cualquier momento miraba lo hermosísima que se veía su mujer. El rubio estaba sorprendido, excitado y a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Miraba complacido a su esposa que de la forma más erótica y sensual se mordía el labio inferior por los nervios cada vez que dejaba de acariciarlo con su boca. La rubia lo estaba llevando al cielo y al mismo tiempo al infierno con sus caricias. Aquella mujer que pasaba su lengua, lamia y chupaba de la forma más tímida e inexperta le estaba dando el placer más intenso que jamás pensó sentir.

-¡CANDY PARA!—grito el rubio que estaba a punto de estallar.

-Lo siento… ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?—pregunto la chica avergonzada que quedo arrodillada frente a el.

-No amor mío…lo estás haciendo demasiado bien—dijo tomándola por los hombros jalándola hacia sí mismo en donde ferozmente devoraba sus labios…-Vas a ser que explote amor—dijo entre jadeos para volver a besarla con desesperación.

En cuestión de segundos las ropas se fueron perdiendo en el suelo quedando ambos desnudos. Con delicadeza el rubio comenzó acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciando sus senos para luego devorarlos como un niño hambriento. Sus ansias, anhelos y deseos por esa mujer eran feroces con cada gemido que salía de la boca de la rubia. Así como la rubia Albert comenzó a bajar besando cada rincón de aquel sedoso cuerpo hasta llegar al centro más deseado.

Candy agarro con fuerza las sabanas al sentir como el rubio abría con tanta delicadeza sus piernas besando cada rincon para luego con la punta de sus dedos abrir sus labios vaginales para comenzar con su lengua a devorar su perla rosada.

Albert era un experto en lo que hacía y sabía que le estaba dando tanto placer a su esposa, el mismo placer que sentía de solo escucharla. Tuvo que usar como siempre todo su control para no perder la cabeza con tan exquisito sabor. Rodeándola con sus manos apretó sus nalgas sintiendo como la chica se empezaba a tensar. Candy sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo era invadida por tan deliciosa sensación. Sintiendo como era azotada por una oleada de placer gritando el nombre de su esposo.

Albert succionaba como un demente los fluidos naturales de la joven. Podía sentir como ella aferraba sus manos a su cabeza incitándolo a continuar haciendo estragos con su lengua. Mientras su cuerpo se estremecía casi convulsionando derramando una vez más sus fluidos naturales que saciaban una sed interminable del rubio.

Como felino hambriento dispuesto a devorar a la presar más deseada. Tan despacio como había bajado ahora subía llenando tan delicado cuerpo de besos. Una vez más devoro sus senos con ansias para devorar rápidamente sus labios. Candy lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus manos acariciando sus cabellos. Mientras que el rubio rodeaba sus hombros con sus manos apretándola más a su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban listos para la entrega, para ser otra vez uno solo. Así con toda la suavidad que se puede tratar a la más delicada porcelana fue introduciendo su miembro en la chica. Los gemidos de la joven al sentirse invadida era música para los oídos del rubio que se descontrolaba como en otras ocasiones al sentir como SU mujer aun seguía siendo tan estrecha.

-Hay mi amor…eres tan estrecha…me matas—decía el rubio entre jadeos volviendo a devorar sus labios en un beso posesivo y apasionado.

Candy se aferraba al rubio como se aferraría a un salvavidas enterrándoles sus uñas en su espalda. Albert comenzó con su vaivén despacio. Disfrutando de la más deliciosa sensación. Una sensación que solo podía darle hasta el día de su muerte esa mujer que amaba con locura.

Albert ya no podía continuar moviéndose despacio. El que ella siguiera siendo tan estrecha era demasiado para un hombre como él. Comenzando a mover sus caderas más rápido. Tan rápido que la rubia comenzó a gritar de pura pasión. El rubio que gemía como loco se aferraba del catre para no aplastarla mientras continuaba con el vaivén de una forma salvaje, sensual y pasional.

La chica se aferro más a su cuerpo gimiendo. Varias oleadas de pasión azotaron a la rubia haciendo que Albert estuviera a punto de perder el control. Un control que se fue a la mierda en cuanto la escucho gemir un _"sí…no pares amor mio"._

Se movía tan rápido que sus pelvis chocaban una contra la otra emitiendo el sonido más erótico jamás oído. Sus cuerpos bañados en sudor eran uno solo. Su miembro entraba y salía de la joven como poseído. Albert giro dejando a la rubia encima de él que trataba de coger el ritmo. Llevando sus manos a las caderas de ella comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo casi demencial llevando la chica sus manos al pecho de él para sostenerse.

Albert no pudo evitar sentirse en el cielo o en el infierno. No importara a donde lo llevara si siempre estaba ella a su lado. Porque aquella diosa, su diosa se veía realmente hermosa encima suyo. Definitivamente aquella noche era mágica para ambos.

Sus manos impacientes se deslizaron hacia sus senos en donde comenzó a masajearlos frenéticamente pero no pudo más porque necesitaba sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, abrazados. Así que incorporándose sin dejar de moverse al ritmo atrapo sus senos con su boca chupándolos hasta hacer gemir fuertemente a la rubia. Candy se aferraba de su cuerpo mientras lo rodeo con sus piernas por su cintura. Albert la sostenía firmemente por las caderas moviéndola más y más rápido mientras devoraba el cuello de la chica. Así que ambos en forma de tijeras cruzadas continuaron haciendo el amor, continuaron siendo uno solo.

Entre gemido, jadeos, gritos y palabras de amor que se decían el uno al otro Candy fue azotada una vez más por otra oleada de pasión, seguido por un fuerte gemido Albert derramaba sus semillas dentro de ella uniendo su frente a la de la joven.

En esa forma de tijeras ambos con sus frentes unidas trataban de recuperar el aliento. Mientras sus últimos jugos naturales invadían internamente a la joven. Muy despacio el rubio se separo de ella para mirar lo hermosa que se veía su mujer toda sudada, sonrojada y con sus hermosos risos desordenados. Ambos con la sonrisa más sincera se abrazaron. Para luego Albert darle un beso en la frente a la mujer amada.

-Hola mi ángel—dijo Albert acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

-Hola mi demonio—respondió igual la chica con una sonrisa.

-Tu demonio hasta el fin de mis días preciosa—dijo acariciandola.

-Albert que cosas dices—dijo riéndose.

-Te amo Candy…te amo con toda mi alma—dijo besando el hueco del cuello.

-Yo también te amor Albert—dijo moviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te había pedido perdón por esto…perdóname—dijo besando otra vez la parte baja del cuello.

-¿Perdón? ¿Perdón por qué?—

-Por haberte marcado el cuello de la forma en que lo hice—dijo acariciando con los dedos en donde se encontraba la pequeña marca de la mordida.

-Entonces yo también tengo que pedir perdón por haberte arañado—dijo la chica acariciando las líneas blancas que el rubio tenía en el cuello.

-Son heridas de guerra…las llevo con orgullo mi amor—dijo con una sonrisa mientras rosaba su nariz con la suya.

-Entonces yo también la llevare con orgullo—

-No sabes cómo te amo—

-Ahora lo sé amor mío…como yo te amo a ti—dijo la chica abrazándolo pero luego se despego… -¡Oh Dios mío!—dijo llevando unos dedos a la boca.

-¿Que pasa?—

-Que pensaran todos…nos fuimos así sin decir nada. Espero que no se molesten con nosotros—dijo mordiéndose los labios.

-No se molestaran—dijo sonriendo dándole un leve beso en los labios…-Al contrario estarán muy felices por nosotros…oyes la música—

-Si…aun se oye—

-Me parecen que están celebrando…celebrando que nos amamos y que desde hoy somos un solo ser, un solo cuerpo y una sola alma—con esas últimas palabras ambos acercaron sus labios.

Ese beso se volvió apasionado ardiente y posesivo, como solo el sabia besarla. Con un giro ágil Albert acostó a Candy quedando encima de ella. Así que entre besos, caricias, gemidos ambos volvieron hacer el amor una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. En donde después de tanto amor, tanta entrega quedaron dormidos los dos abrazados sin darse cuenta que una vez más la _Luna Rossa_ los iluminaba.

La noche mágica había llegado a su fin y un nuevo amanecer comenzaba. Albert comenzó a despertarse con los rayos del sol y el sonido de las olas del mar chocando en la orilla. Al estirar la mano no encontró a su lado a la dueña de su alma. Abriendo los ojos rápidamente se puso un pantalón y aseándose un poco salió en su búsqueda. En cuanto salió de la choza la vio con su camisa puesta de espalda mirando hacia el mar. Para Albert no había mujer más bella que la que tenía ahí. Aquella rubia de melena risada era su mujer, su esposa y era toda suya. Con la agilidad de un felino se acerco a la joven que en cuanto fue rodeada por sus brazos se sobresalto agarrándose de sus fuertes brazos.

-Albert me asustaste—

-Lo siento pero que haces aquí…porque no estás en mis brazos Candy—dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

-¿Fue real Albert?—pregunto la joven en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué cosa amor?—

-Lo de anoche, el baile…la magia. Lo que dijiste fue real—

-Tan real como que estamos aquí…uno al lado del otro amor mío. Porque dudas de mi amor—dijo poniéndose frente a la joven.

-No es que dude…solo tengo miedo—

-Miedo de que…si tu eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido—

-De que todo sea un sueño…que nada sea real—

-No temas Candy. Es tan real como que nos amamos. Tan real que moriría sin ti amor mío—

-Y yo sin ti—

-Entonces no hay nada que temer. Somos desde ayer una sola alma…porque eso somos tú y yo uno solo. Lo demás está en segundo plano…dime confías en mi—dijo tomándola por su cintura.

-Si confió…ciegamente confió—dijo mirando aquellos hermosos zafiros.

-¡Pero!—

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar—

-Nada va a pasar. No lo voy a permitir…aunque me tenga que enfrentar al mundo entero para defender nuestro amor. Te doy mi palabra de hombre que peleare como una fiera por lo nuestro y todo será diferente desde ahora, porque solo deseo ser feliz a tu lado—

-Y yo contigo…que formemos una familia—

-Así será amor mío. Nadie te va a separar de mí y te juro que el que lo intente deseara nunca haberme conocido—dijo dejando ver un brillo letal en sus ojos.

-Te amo Albert—dijo abrazándolo.

-Y yo a ti amor mío…mi hermoso ángel—con esas últimas palabras ambos se quedaron abrazados con el hermoso mar en frente de ellos.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 23**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho y no haberlas decepcionado con la muestra de amor de los personajes. Pero recuerden chicas que nuestro Albert por más que ame a Candy siempre será nuestro hermoso **_**demonio**_** y en los siguientes capítulos verán porque lo digo. Antes de despedirme quiero darles las gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Un enorme abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola chicas como están. Espero de corazón que todas estén muy bien. Bueno aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado y de antemano digo…perdón.**

* * *

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 24

_Albert se despertaba perezosamente después de haber pasado una hermosa noche con su amada esposa. La felicidad que sentía el rubio no había forma de explicarla. Aquel demonio que tuvo por tantos años un corazón de hielo se sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Una felicidad que no permitiría que le arrebataran…una felicidad que como hombre lo completaba…una felicidad que al fin había encontrado…una felicidad que tenía miedo de perder._

_Aun con los ojos cerrados se giro para abrazar a su musa pero se dio cuenta que no estaba acostada a su lado. El rubio se levantaba mirando hacia todos lados pero no había rastro de ella. Con una sonrisa que solo se podía catalogar como pura felicidad comenzó a llamarla._

_-Candy amor… ¿Donde estas preciosa?—dijo levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose hacia el baño. _

_Una vez que se aseo la busco en la pequeña terraza de la habitación pero tampoco estaba ahí. Saliendo de la habitación comenzó a buscar a la dueña de su vida y de todo su ser. Al principio le estuvo raro que ni Camila estuviera cerca para saludarlo pero no le dio importancia. Busco por varios lugares de la casa pero no había rastro de ella, es mas parecía no haber nadie en la casa. Así que se dirigió a la sala para salir a la terraza pensando que estaría en la piscina o en la playa. _

_Cuando camina hacia las puertas corredizas que estaban abiertas. Un sonido agudo y fuerte detuvo su andar repentinamente. Aquel sonido agudo Albert lo conocía muy bien, comenzando su corazón a latir rápidamente. Sin perder tiempo camino hacia la puerta que en cuanto salió sintió que una parte de su alma se perdía para siempre._

_Candy estaba parada con un lindo vestido blanco floreado. El viento marino que soplaba movía sus hermosos risos y su vestido a un ritmo casi musical. Era la visión perfecta de un ángel que bajaba del cielo para estar a su lado. Eso era lo que parecía hasta que ella se giro._

_Lentamente la chica se giro hacia el rubio con su mano en su pecho. Aquel hermoso vestido empezó a teñirse de rojo. El rubio se le quedo mirando sin poder creer lo que veía. Su corazón se había detenido y su sangre se había congelado. Aquello que veían sus ojos no podía ser cierto. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ella sosteniéndola con sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo._

_-¡CANDY!—grito el rubio._

_-Al…Albert ayúdame—dijo al sentirse sostenida por el rubio._

_-Candy… ¿pero quién te hizo esto? Descuida amor todo saldrá bien—el rubio miro con horror la herida que tenía en el pecho tratando con su mano de cubrir la herida para que no siguiera sangrando…-Dios mío no. ¡CAMILA…CAMILA VEN!…aguanta amor mío estarás bien…solo resiste. ¡CAMILA…VICTOR!—gritaba el rubio una y otra vez._

_-Tee amoo Alb…Albert—_

_-No me hagas eso…noo te despidas…noo te rindas—repetía el rubio negando con la cabeza…-¡CAMILA AYUDAME!…Descuida amor mío te sacare de aquí y estarás bien…por favor—dijo el rubio desesperado por no saber qué hacer. _

_El rubio estaba con el alma en la boca. No sabía qué hacer exactamente. Era la sensación amarga de la impotencia que nunca pensó sentir. Solo deseaba sacarla de aquel lugar y salvarla. Tomaría venganza luego, ahora lo importante era ella. Iba a tomarla en brazos pero la chica llevo su mano a su rostro y con una sonrisa débil le dijo._

_-Alb…Albert tee aaamo—dijo en un hilo de voz acariciando su rostro con su mano ensangrentada para luego cerrar sus ojos._

_Albert sentía como los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al verla cerrar sus ojos con esas ultimas palabras y sentir como su mano se deslizaba por su rostro hasta caer a un lado. Sin control las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas cayendo en el rostro sin vida de la chica._

_-Candy noo por favor…despierta mi amor. Despierta amor mío…no me dejes…no me dejes Candy, por favor…te lo suplico—repetía el rubio abrazando a la chica que había muerto en sus brazos…-¡CAMILA!… ¿CAMILA DONDE ESTAS?... ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!… Candy por favor…no te vayas—suplicaba el rubio llorando._

_-Es tarde Albert…muy tarde para ella. Paso lo que tenía que pasar—dijo una voz con un tono frio que helo al rubio de solo escucharla._

_-¡TU!—grito el rubio al ver de quien se trataba._

_-Sangre por sangre…es el precio por tu traición a nuestra familia, a la memoria de tu hermana—_

_-TE MATARE MALDITA…JURO QUE TE MATARE—grito el rubio fuera de sí._

_-No me importa. Porque ya es tarde Albert…ella está muerta—dijo riendo._

_-¡NO!...no está muerta—dijo mirando el cuerpo de su amada bañada en sangre…-No lo está…Candy mi amor despierta…vuelve, vuelve, vuelve—repetía el rubio con lagrimas esperando que su amada despertara…-Es una pesadilla…por favor Dios que sea una pesadilla. Candy despierta, vuelve por favor vuelve—repetía acariciando el rostro de la chica._

_-Mírala Albert…no es una pesadilla. Tu preciosa mujerzuela está muerta—dijo aquella voz venenosa. _

_-¡NO!…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—grito el rubio de la forma más desgarradora que hasta el mismo cielo se estremeció._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—rio con maldad aquella mujer._

_-NOOOOOOOOOOO—_

_Xxxxxxx_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO CANDYYY—grito el rubio.

Albert con aquel grito desgarrador despertaba bañado en sudor. El rubio miraba toda la habitación con los ojos desorbitados. Su corazón latía frenéticamente al punto de sentir que se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. Le costó unos minutos asimilar en donde se encontraba. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza se repetía una y otra vez…

-Solo fue una pesadilla…una maldita pesadilla—repetía llevándose las manos a la cabeza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta…-Dios solo fue una pesadilla…una pesadilla—se repetía agitado secándose las lagrimas.

Pero sus peores temores salieron cuando se giro y no vio a la rubia a su lado. Como un torbellino se levanto de la cama para buscarla. No podía creer que Camila no le respondiera cuando la llamo. Temiendo lo peor, temiendo que no fuera solo una horrible pesadilla. Albert gritaba como loco llamando a la rubia pero no recibía respuesta.

-Demonios esto no puede ser…donde demonios están todos. ¿Donde estas Candy?—gritaba y gritaba como loco el rubio.

Al llegar a la sala se quedo mirando las puertas abiertas antes de salir frenético a la terraza. Sus ojos azules se pusieron rápidamente en el lugar de la pesadilla. En el lugar en donde su amada moría en sus brazos. Soltando aliviado el oxigeno que había retenido en cuanto entro a la terraza. Pero aun así estaba como loco porque no la encontraba.

-¿CANDY DONDE ESTAS … ¡CANDY!—grito una vez más desesperado.

-Albert…Albert estamos aquí…aquí—grito la chica.

Albert al escuchar su dulce voz llego al balcón que daba hacia la playa y allí la vio venir corriendo con tres niños. Como alma que lleva el diablo bajo las escaleras que llegaban hacia la playa corriendo hacia Candy.

-Albert amor oímos que me llamabas… ¿Qué pasa…estas bien?—pregunto la joven algo fatigada.

-¿DONDE ESTABAS MALDITA SEA?… ¿DONDE?—grito fuera de si el rubio tomándola por los brazos sacudiéndola haciendo que nos niños dieran unos pasos hacia atrás asustados.

-Albert cálmate. Estaba aquí con los niños en la playa—

-LLEVO RATO BUSCANDOTE Y DONDE ESTA CAMILA…PORQUE NO RESPONDIA—

-No te oímos hasta ahora amor. Camila fue hacer unos encargos con Víctor y yo me ofrecí a cuidar a sus nietos un rato—dijo la chica tratando de calmar aquel rubio que parecía enloquecido.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?—pregunto el rubio mirando a las niñas asustadas que se escondían atrás del niño.

-Te quedaste dormido otra vez después del desayuno…no quise molestarte cielo. Solo estábamos aquí jugando en la arena…no nos alejamos ¿Albert que pasa?—dijo con suavidad al sentir como el rubio aflojaba su agarre.

-Es que desperté y no te vi. Pensé…pensé que te habías ido, que me habías dejado—dijo abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de tenerla así.

-Albert a donde me voy a ir. Si no es a tus brazos amor mio—dijo respondiéndole el abrazo.

-Solo no te vayas así…quieres. Despiértame la próxima vez…por favor—dijo mirándola de una forma que para la chica parecía suplica.

-Esta bien amor…lo hare la próxima vez…por favor perdóname—dijo dándole un pequeño besito.

-No mi amor perdóname tú. Te amo pequeña…te amo tanto—dijo besándola.

-Albert los niños—dijo la chica al mirar a los pequeños que ahora se reían.

-Perdónenme niños por gritar como lo hice…perdón si los asuste. Esto no volverá a pasar…lo prometo—dijo poniéndose a la altura de ellos.

Las dos pequeñas caminaron hacia Albert dándole un fuerte abrazo, dejando saber con ese gesto gentil que lo habían perdonado. Pero Albert observo como el pequeño solo se quedo mirándolo con cierta chispa en sus ojitos.

-Me perdonas campeón—viendo como el niño asentía con la cabeza.

-Descuida padrino yo también me hubiera puesto histérico y a gritar como loco si despierto y no veo a mi novia—dijo con una inocencia muy conocida para la rubia que no pudo evitar reírse.

-Histérico yo…no estaba histérico—

-Si lo estabas…estabas como loco—dijo el inocente niño que movía sus bracitos de forma teatral.

-Tanto así—

-Si tanto así…sabes padrino tienes suerte de que yo sea un niño pequeño—

-Suerte porque…me hubieras dado un escarmiento que merezco—

Por un momento el rubio pensó que aquel pequeño de ser un poco más grande hubiera defendido a la rubia por su comportamiento animal. Pero el pequeño negó con la cabeza. Dándole una respuesta que no esperaba de aquel niño de tan solo siete años.

-¡No aunque lo mereces!...Si yo fuera más grande…solo por histérico y gritón te quitaba a la tía Candy y la hacia mi novia…adiós—dijo el niño echándose a correr.

-¡QUE!... ¡ven acá pequeño diablillo!—grito el rubio corriendo detrás del pequeño.

Candy y las dos niñas se miraron comenzando las tres a reírse. Así que tomándolas de las manos se les fueron detrás aquellos dos. Albert había atrapado al pequeño, cargándolo en el aire le hacía cosquillas. Mientras el pequeño Steven gritaba entre risas que se detuviera, siendo observados por Candy y las niñas que comenzaron a reírse. Pero de momento las tres comenzaron a correr por la orilla del mar al ser perseguidas ahora por Albert y Steven.

Así que entre risas pasaron un lindo día a la orilla del mar. Haciendo que Albert olvidara solo por un rato aquella horrible pesadilla y la sensación que le había provocado. Una sensación que significaba una sola palabra. _**Miedo.**_

Xxxxxxx

La tarde ya había caído en la hermosa isla tropical. Luego de que Camila regresara por los niños y la cena estuviera lista para ser servida. Los dos rubios se disponían a cenar en la bella terraza con vista al mar.

Todo estaba bien, se podía decir que era una noche perfecta. Pero una vez que terminaron de cenar Candy noto como Albert solo se quedaba ahí sentado con la copa de vino en la mano perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Tierra llamando a Albert…tierra llamando—dijo divertida llamando la atención del rubio.

-Estoy aquí preciosa—dijo tomado su mano para besarla.

-Pareces preocupado… ¿estás bien?—

-Estoy bien…solo pensaba—

-En que si se puede saber—

-Que no deseo regresar—

-¡Cómo!—

-Si amor mío. Porque no nos quedamos más tiempo aquí…unos meses más o a vivir—

-¡Que!—

-Si vamos a quedarnos…no amas este lugar, no te gusta—

-Claro que lo amo y las personas de aquí…pero quedarnos—

-Si…George se haría cargo de los negocios en mi ausencia. Además cuando tu abuela este mejor podría venir con tus hermanas…la brisa del mar le haría bien. ¿Qué dices?—

-No lo sé Albert…es una maravillosa idea. Aunque podríamos venir en otra ocasión—

-¿No quieres quedarte?—pregunto el rubio ya un poco irritado.

-Claro que si…pero. Ay que regresar Albert. Además cielo deseo tanto ver a mi familia y eso sin contar que tengo que ir al hospi…—pero la palabra de la joven quedo en el aire cuando el rubio se paró de sopetón de la silla haciendo un tremendo ruido.

-YA HABLAMOS DEL HOSPITAL…TU ERES MI ESPOSA Y NO VOLVERAS A TRABAJAR…ESE FUE EL ACUERDO O LO OLVIDASTE—grito el rubio.

-No…claro que no… ¿Albert pero que te pasa?—

-QUE SI DIGO QUE NOS QUEDAMOS NOS QUEDAMOS POR QUE SE ME DA LA GANA Y PUNTO—dijo el rubio caminado hacia el balcón molesto.

-Hay mi Dios dame paciencia con este hombre…porque creo que es bipolar—dijo la chica soltando un suspiro para no darle un trastazo (golpe) a ese condenado hombre.

La chica se puso en pie caminado muy despacio hacia su esposo. Albert que respiraba el aire marino cerró sus ojos al sentir como era abrazado por la cintura y su amada Candy ponía la cabeza en su espada.

-Me dirás porque están tan de mal humor…estas así desde esta mañana—dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Perdóname pequeña por mi comportamiento—dijo girándose hacia la chica que ahora se acomodaba en su pecho.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?—

-No pasa nada—

-Si pasa…te vi muy agitado esta mañana. ¿Qué pasa Albert?—el rubio se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestarle.

-Es que tuve una pesadilla contigo y eso me puso de malas…perdóname—

-¿Que soñaste?—pregunto la joven mirándolo.

-No quiero hablar de eso…solo quiero olvidarlo—dijo desviando la vista hacia el mar.

-Si me cuentas te sentirás mejor. Además los malos sueños no se harán realidad si los cuentas—dijo atrayendo la atención del rubio que soltaba un suspiro entristecido.

-En serio piensas eso—

-Si lo pienso…la abuela lo decía cuando teníamos pesadillas y no podíamos dormir—dijo con una sonrisa al recordar esos momentos en familia.

-Muy sabía tu abuela—

-Entonces me dirás que soñaste—Candy vio como el rubio soltaba un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Soñé que te perdía…te perdía para siempre—dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de solo recordarla.

-Albert eso no va a pasar—dijo la chica suavemente.

-Lo sé amor mío…pero era tan real. Que por primera vez en mi vida sentí miedo—dijo perdiéndose en aquellas dos esmeralda que lo hipnotizaban.

-¿Miedo?—

La chica lo miro sorprendida de escuchar que aquel hombre fuerte como una coraza de titanio sintiera miedo de perderla. Su corazón se estremeció de gozo por ese hombre que adora y amaba con toda su alma.

-Miedo a perderte…miedo de que no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo—dijo acariciando su rostro.

-Albert mi amor. Tú me dijiste que no tuviera miedo a nada…ambos enfrentaríamos todo—dijo la chica acariciando con dulzura su rostro.

-Así será…es solo que no quiero perderte por errores del pasado—Albert hizo una pausa antes de continuar mirándola a los ojos…-He sino cruel, despiadado, un monstruo y como tú dices un demonio…he cometido muchos errores. Candy yo he hecho cosas…cosas contra tu fam…—pero la rubia no lo dejo continuar poniendo la punta de su dedo en su labio.

-No quiero saber lo que has hecho antes. Yo te amo porque eres tú…con tus virtudes y defectos. Siendo un ángel o un demonio solo quiero estar contigo—

-No quiero perderte—

-No vas a perderme—

-Candy yo—

-Un solo ser…una sola alma. Recuérdalo—

-Tu lo eres todo para mí…mi otra mitad. Sin ti estoy perdido…me moriría sin tu amor—

-Y tú para mí lo eres todo. Nada va a pasar…porque sé que no lo vas a permitir. Te amo Albert—

-También te amo Candy…más que a mi propia vida—dijo abrazando fuertemente.

-Entonces es lo único que importa…que nos amamos—

-Si amor es lo único que importa. Cuando regresemos las cosas serán diferente…ayudaremos en la siembra de los girasoles. Te juro que pondré todo de mi esfuerzo para que esa granja vuelva a ser lo que fue—dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Gracias mi amor…se que lo harás. Creo sorprenderemos a muchos cuando nos vean regresar felices—dijo con una sonrisa en sus brazos.

-Si…sorprenderemos a muchos—dijo respondiéndole el abrazo_…~Especialmente a ti tía abuela. Solo espero que no te cruces en mi camino…porque conocerás al monstruo que tu creaste—_pensó con un brillo letal en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Candy más a su cuerpo.

De que muchos se sorprenderían no había duda. Una tormenta se aproximaba hacia ellos y Albert lo sabía. Pobre del que intentara alejar a la rubia de su lado. Porque pelearía como una fiera por esa mujer. Porque conocerían de que estaba hecho. Porque desearan con toda su alma que ese demonio tenga piedad…una piedad que no conocerá al que se cruce en su camino.

¡Pero! Lo que no sabía es que su amor se pondría a prueba. Porque todo amor puro y verdadero siempre debe pasar por el fuego. Un fuego que los unirá o los separara para siempre. Dependerá que tan grande sea el amor de estos dos rubios.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 24**

**Espero que me disculpen por el pequeño sustito del sueño de Albert. Aun así espero de corazón que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. En los siguientes capítulos veremos a este demonio un poco más en acción. Recuerden Albert para bien o para mal sigue siendo lo que es…**_**un demonio.**_

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios anteriores. Los cuales me llenan de gran felicidad.**

**Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón les deseo a todas ustedes una Feliz Navidad y un prospero Año Nuevo junto a sus seres amados. Que el nuevo año que se aproxima les traiga bendiciones y que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad. **

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	25. Chapter 25

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 25

Aquellas semanas maravillosas en la isla tropical habían llegado a su fin. El tiempo de volver al mundo real había llegado. Albert por otro lado hubiera preferido quedarse y no regresar jamás. Aquellas pesadillas horribles en donde su amada Candy moría en sus brazos lo martirizaban casi todas las noches. En muchas ocasiones se levantaba exaltado y bañado en sudor agradeciendo noche tras noche que solo era un mal sueño. Solo cuando veía que su amada estaba a su lado dormida lograba tranquilizarse. Volviendo acostarse la atraía a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

Si de algo estaba seguro y que nadie debía dudar es que Albert William Andrew jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a la rubia. Porque por ella conocerían al monstruo que vivía en su interior. Un monstruo tan dañino, destructivo y maligno como un mismo demonio.

Ahora los dos rubios se encontraban despidiéndose de los habitantes de tan hermoso paraíso. Los habitantes los habían llenado de abrazos, besos y regalos para ellos y recuerdos para su familia y amigos. Los más pequeños no querían dejar ir a la rubia, buscando o mejor dicho planeando como podían esconderla para que no se fuera. Lo que hizo que la chica llorara abrazándolos por tan inocente pensamiento. Lo más triste fue despedirse de Camila que la abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquella noble mujer en tan poco tiempo se había ganado un lugar muy especial en el corazón de la rubia.

-Que tengan un buen viaje señora…no olvide regresar—

-Así lo haremos…gracias Camila por todo. Han sido unos días maravillosos—dijo la chica llorando en un abrazo.

-No mas llanto muchacha…mira lo que parecemos las dos, unas magdalena—dijo con una noble sonrisa.

-Muy bien no más llanto…por que volveré pronto y con mi familia—

-Me encantara ver otra vez a Penny…como a los demás—

-No sabía que conocía a mi abuela—dijo la muchacha asombrada.

-Ah no…pues sí. Otro día te cuento de donde nos conocemos…te sorprenderá—dijo abrazándola.

-Le daré sus saludos—Camila asintió feliz.

-Y tu muchacho no te vas a despedir de mi—dijo abrazando al rubio.

-Gracias por todo…jamás olvidare lo que hiciste por mí—

-Que el pasado se quede en donde debe estar…en el pasado muchacho. Se feliz…lo mereces—dijo dándole un beso al rubio que le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza…-Sera mejor que suban al avión o nunca se irán—dijo con lagrimas haciendo gesto con las manos.

Luego de una de las despedidas más triste para la chica. Entre promesas de volver a la isla se dirigieron a la avioneta en donde los esperaba Víctor despidiéndose también de ambos. Camila observo a la anciana Jelus que después de despedirse de los rubios y darle toda su bendición en especial a la rubia. Porque aunque la chica no lo sabía aun, llevaba en su vientre el fruto de ese amor.

¿Qué sucede Jelus…te preocupa algo?—pregunto Camila al notarla pensativa después de la despedida de los rubios.

-Una tormenta se aproxima—

-¿Tormenta? Te refieres a una que tiene nombre y apellido—

-Ella ya lo sabe…su ira no tendrá limites. Ella se sentirá traicionada por la persona que jamás pensó que la traicionaría—

-Era cuestión de tiempo que Albert ablandara ese frio corazón y deseara encontrar su felicidad—

-Si pero nunca se imagino que sería la nieta Charles y Penélope White quien lo lograría—

-No querrás decir la hija de Margaret White…tu sabes lo que ella piensa de nosotros—

-Si Camila que somos brujas—

-Por eso nunca ha querido visitar la isla…por lo que cree que somos—dijo con ganas de reírse.

-Ignorante mujer y después dice que los ignorante somos nosotros—dijo negando con la cabeza haciendo reír a Camila.

-Pero Albert la protegerá de ella o cualquiera que quiera lastimar a esa muchacha y será así cuando sepa que ella lleva a su hijo—

-Si la protegerá…la amara como nunca…enfrentara todo por ella. Muchos sentimientos antes desconocidos azotaran a ese muchacho poniendo a prueba su amor—

-Toda relación que ha sido bendecida debe pasar por el fuego Jelus…tu nos enseñaste eso. Ambos son fuertes y se aman con el alma…como uno solo que son. Superaran eso y mucho más. Lo sé…se que será así—repetía Camila optimista.

-Así es. Pero eso no impedirá que Albert reaccione violentamente con sentimientos antes desconocido para él. Eso sin contar que muy pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz—

-Te refieres a la procedencia de Margaret White…porque dudo que Candy sepa de donde venia su madre. Es mas no creo que sepa de donde era abuela—

-No solo por eso—

-¿Por lo que paso con su hermana? ¿El suicidio?—

-Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Lo que parecía ser claro como el agua es oscura y turbia…solo un espejismo de la realidad. La mentira es así, frágil y delicada, como el más fino cristal. A la mínima provocación se rompe dejando ver en su interior la realidad—Camila se le quedo mirando sin entender a que rayos se refería con ese acertijo.

-Hay algo que tú sabes. Tú sabes o sospechas lo que paso en realidad ese día…no es así—

-Lazos de mentira…cadenas que están a punto de romperse—

-Jelus que quieres decir con eso—

-A su tiempo a mi niña…a su tiempo—

-Pero…—

Pero el silencio de la anciana le dio a entender a Camila que era así. La mujer no insistió mas porque ella sabía que había cosas que era mejor no saber…al menos no por ahora. Camila camino unos pasos hacia adelante mirando por última vez como los rubios se subían a la avioneta levantando la mano diciendo adiós.

-Dios protégelos a ambos…protégelos de la maldad que va a querer separarlos—dijo Camila mientras decía adiós.

_~Serás por ese amor fuerte muchacho y lo será más cuando te obligues a recordar lo que paso ese día con tu hermana. Mi Dios protégelos de todo mal y dales la fuerza para lo que se aproxima~ pensó la anciana._

Con gran tristeza los habitantes de la isla le decían adiós a la avioneta que ahora se aleja en el horizonte. Candy miraba con lágrimas una vez más la hermosa isla. Porque una parte de ella deseaba quedarse, pero tenía que regresar. Solo le quedaba la esperanza de volver a verla y a todos sus habitantes a los que amaba en tan poco tiempo.

-Descuida amor mío volveremos—dijo el rubio muy cerca de su oído.

-De verdad Albert…volveremos pronto—dijo la chica girándose hacia el rubio.

-Si amor mío—

-Lo prometes—

-Si corazón…te lo prometo—dijo dándole un beso…-Además te llevas una parte de la isla contigo—dijo acariciando con los dedos el diamante que colgaba en su cuello.

-Más que eso me llevo conmigo. Porque una parte de mi alma se queda en esta isla—dijo con una sonrisa mirando otra vez la isla.

Xxxxxxx

Una vez que llegaron a Miami en donde Stear los estaba esperando con la otra avioneta y de que saliera del estado de shock al ver a los rubios felizmente tomados de la mano. Un día después emprendieron el viaje directamente hacia el estado de Kentucky.

Albert no pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto aterrizaron y ver por la ventanilla que tenían un gran recibimiento o más bien seria que solo deseaban ver si ambos habían llegado enteros y con vida.

-Creo que llego el comité de bienvenida—dijo mirando por la ventanilla.

La rubia se acerco para mirar también por la ventanilla. Sintió algo de tristeza al no ver a su abuela pero el rubio le había dicho que tenía que hacer algo urgente en Chicago mientras ella podía pasar unos días con su familia haciéndola sentir una inmensa alegría.

Casi se ahoga al querer reprimir una risa de ver no solo a George, Deborah, Rose y a sus hermanas ahí juntas esperándola con expresiones de expectativa. Sino más bien a Tom entre medio de ellas con los brazos cruzados y a Annie con cámara en mano como si quisiera capturar alguna foto inesperada. En cuanto bajaron de la avioneta juntos a Stear. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar cegándolos a los tres. La pequeña de las White estaba como poseída con su linda camarita tirando foto a diestras y siniestra.

-¡CANDY!—gritaron las chicas corriendo para abrazarla.

-Las extrañe un montón—dijo felizmente respondiéndole el abrazo a sus hermanas.

-Lo vez Patty. Albert no la había secuestrado, ni mutilado, ni matado, ni enterrado…ni nada de lo que tú pensabas que había hecho—decía la chica contando con los dedos dejando a Candy con la boca abierta.

-¡ANNIE PERO QUE DICES…ESO NO ES DEL TODOO CIERTOOO!…—grito Patty al borde de un ataque de vergüenza.

-Pero si es verdad Candy, ella quería llamar a la policía y abuela no la dejo después de que el señor George y Rose hablara con nosotras—dijo eso ultimo muy bajito.

-Es que creí que…bueno te fuiste por un mes—dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Estoy bien Patty…estoy feliz. Albert es otro…nos amamos—dejando a las otras dos con la boca abierta.

-En serio...pero es en serio…a cambiado—dijo bajito la chica mirando de reojo al rubio que hablaba con Rose.

-Si Patty…Albert es otro—

-¿Eres feliz?—pregunto la joven al ver a su hermana tan radiante.

-Si Patty muy feliz—dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Se nota. Candy están tan…tan…tan radiante. Te vez hermosa…estas colorada por el sol. ¡QUE LINDA!—dijo Annie cegando a la rubia con otro flash.

-Gracias pero no sigas por favor que quiero ver a la abuela. Las extrañe muchísimo y la abuela, ¿como estas?—dijo volviendo abrazar a sus hermanas.

-Ella está bien…quería venir pero no lo consideramos apropiado por el clima. Desea tanto verte…se pondrá feliz al verte como estas—dijo Patty con los ojos llorosos.

-Si también deseo verla…tengo tanto que contarle y preguntarle—las chicas iban a preguntar pero la voz de Deborah las interrumpió.

-A mi no me abrazas—dijo Deborah con los brazos cruzados.

-Deborah amiga mía…Tom que sorpresa—dijo abrazándolos a ambos.

-Hola pecas…que bueno verte. Te vez muy linda—dijo respondiéndole el abrazo.

-Linda es poco…estas hermosa y radiante—comento Rose.

-Rose que bueno verla aquí también—

-Tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos—dijo después de haber saludado al rubio.

-¿Ver qué cosa?—pregunto la rubia una vez que la abrazo.

-Como has destruido ese corazón de hielo—dijo con una sonrisa algo picara.

Albert que se había mantenido callado mirando tan conmovedora escena de las hermanas White y compañía. No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que casi lo catalogaban de un secuestrador, destripador y asesino serial. Eso sin contar de tener un corazón de hielo.

-¿Todo bien George?—pregunto el rubio.

-Todo bien…me hace feliz verte renovado. Diría que hasta cambiado—

-Gracias…se lo debo a ese hermoso ángel—dijo el rubio mirando a la rubia que abrazada y hablaba felizmente con las chicas.

-Tienes que contarnos todo sobre la luna de miel—dijo Annie con tanta inocencia.

-Claro tengo fotos hermosas—

-¡Wow!… ¿a dónde fueron?—dijeron casi todas a coro.

-Me llevo a una hermosa isla tropical. Con playas hermosas…con hermosas personas. Muero por que los puedan conocer—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Una isla…que romántico—

-Si muy romántico. Pero no, eso no es lo quiero saber…eso me lo cuentas después—

-¿Entonces?—

-Sobre la noche de bodas. Que tal estuvo—

-¡ANNIE!—gritaron Deborah y Patty al mismo tiempo.

-Annie querida pero que preguntas son esas para una señorita—dijo Rose muy seria.

-Lo siento—dijo la chica avergonzada.

-Annie querida espera a que estemos solas…así podemos interrogarla en privado sobre todos los detalles—dijo guiñándole un ojo a la menor de las White.

Tanto Candy, Patty y Deborah se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta pero después Deborah pensó que eso sería una buena idea para tomar notas, porque en realidad ella también se moría por saber como la rubia había logrado ese milagro en el lindo demonio de ojos azules.

-Y tu rose, ¿qué haces aquí?…pensé que te habías ido para Londres—pregunto el rubio interrumpiendo a las chicas.

-No querido…las chicas me invitaron a pasar el año nuevo con ella y ahí estado hasta el día de hoy. La he pasado de maravilla con las White…me ha salido mi lado granjera—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-No me digas…con que granjera. Segura que te invitaron o tu…—dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

-Eso me ofendes…yo jamás me invitaría sola a una casa—

-¡Aja! Rose estás hablando conmigo…con Albert—dijo el rubio señalándose a si mismo.

-Albert como es posibles que digas eso…parece que no me conocieras a mí. Dime cuando yo he hecho algo así—dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho en forma teatral.

-Pues déjame ver…—

-NO respondas—dijo Rose callándolo con la mano.

-Señor Andrew…—

-Por favor Patricia dime Albert…somos familia—tímidamente la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Si Patty ya somos familia…sonríe Albert—dijo Annie cegando al rubio con otro flash.

-Si…si la chiquilla tiene razón—dijo el rubio restregándose los ojos otra vez.

-Annie ya deja la cámara en paz o terminaremos todos con daño cerebral—dijo Deborah tapándose los ojos al recibir un flash.

-Albert nosotras la invitamos a estar con nosotras—dijo Patty ignorando el lio con la cámara…-Ella iba a pasar esas fiestas sola. No quisimos eso. Además la abuela estuvo encantada con la visita de la señorita Rose—

-Con que sola—

-Si querido…solita con mi Sophy—dijo poniendo carita angelical.

-Pues yo me alegro que se haya quedado con nosotras porque nos divertimos mucho—dijo Annie entusiasmada…-Y también el señor George la paso con nosotras…bueno más bien Rose lo arrastro a estar con nosotras—dijo bajito la chica.

Albert que había escuchado todo con atención se echo a reír al escuchar ese último comentario de la pequeña de las White. Casi sintió pena por George al ver como se arreglaba la corbata por quinta vez. Conocía bien a su amigo para saber que algo grande se iba a hablar en un par de segundos y por la expresión de George debía ser algo muy bueno para todos menos para el que se arreglaba la corbata por sexta vez.

Así mismo fue. La vocecita de Annie se escucho con gran entusiasmo en cuanto empezó a contar los acontecimientos que sucedieron en la granja entre George, Rose y el muérdago en la puerta.

-Debió verlo Albert. El señor George estaba bajo un muérdago con Rose…se tuvieron que dar un beso—dijo Annie soltando una carcajada…-Fue tan romántico y más cuando Rose se puso tan roja como un tomate. Pero lo más sorprendente fue ver al señor George ponerse igual. Eso nos sorprendió…lo tengo en foto—dijo entusiasmada haciendo que Albert y Candy empezaran a reírse.

-Vaya—dijo Albert mirando a George.

-Bueno es que yo ehhh…lo que paso es que ehhh…—trataba de decir el pobre George con todos los ojos puestos en el.

-Rose dijo que más que una tradición…era una ley federal. Porque mira que se resistió a dar un simple beso…cualquiera diría que lo condenaban a cadena perpetua por un besito—dijo Annie soltando otra inocente carcajada, continuando con el relato… -Pero de repente ¡PUM!, Rose lo pego contra la pared y delante de todos le planto una clase de beso…que fue de película—dijo Annie dramatizando con las manos, para luego echarse a reírse.

-¡WOW!—dijo Candy asombrada mirando al pobre de George, que tenia la expresión de los que desean que la tierra se los trague.

-Si querida se lo tuve que dar yo…porque esperando por el, nos coge las próximas Navidades—dijo Rose guiñándole un ojo a George.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes el comentario de Rose. Todos se miraron las caras comenzando Annie a reírse. Luego de la nada todos comenzaron a reírse junto a la chica.

-Vaya George eso sí que es una sorpresa. Amor nos perdimos de todo eso—

-No te preocupes Albert…tome muchas fotos—dijo Annie alzando su cámara.

-¿Pero cómo fue?—iba a preguntar el rubio, cuando George lo interrumpió con la mano.

-Ni lo pienses, ni preguntes…ni digas nada Albert si quieres llegar a la vejez—dijo un avergonzado George haciendo reír al rubio.

El rubio no lo sabía, pero George se sentía muy feliz y complacido de verlo con ese brillo. Era como ver a otro hombre…_Un hombre enamorado_. Un hombre que al fin aceptaba que amaba y que no había duda de que era amado de igual forma.

Albert una vez que dejo de reírse y hablaban que debían irse de la pista, noto que con ellas había un joven vestido de vaquero que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Mirando al rubio de una forma seria y desafiante.

-¿Tu quién eres?—pregunto el rubio atrayendo las mirada de todos.

-Lo siento Albert…él es mi hermano de crianza Tom. Amigo mío, el es Albert Andrew, mi esposo—dijo Candy llegando a su lado.

-Hola soy Tom Stevens…como un hermano mayor para las chicas. Además de ser su vecino—

-Hola soy Albert Andrew. He oído hablar de ti y de los planes que tienes con la familia White, junto a Stear—

-Lo mismo digo señor Andrew…también se de sus planes—dijo Tom pegándole un puño en la boca al rubio haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡ALBERT!—grito la rubia…-TOM, ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?—

-Esto es entre hombres Candy…no te metas—

-Pero estas loco o que—

-Buen golpe…no me lo esperaba—dijo el rubio en el suelo.

-Esto es por la abuela Pony, por la granja y por la forma en que te casaste con ella—hizo una pausa para luego acercarse al rubio…-Un placer en conocerte—dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-El placer es todo mío—dijo Albert devolviéndole el puño al joven que cayó al suelo varios centímetros atrás…-De haber sabido te hubiéramos invitado a la boda—dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-Diablos casi me quedo sin quijada…pegas duro para ser rico—aceptando la mano.

-No has visto nada aun…apenas estoy calentando—

-Albert…Tom ya basta—pero ni fue escuchada porque otro golpe se escucho en el rostro del otro.

-Candy querida esto va para largo será mejor que nos salgamos de medio antes que nos ensucien con sangre—dijo Rose retrocediendo con las chicas.

-Pero Rose tenemos que detenerlos—dijo volviendo a mirar al hombre que amaba y a su hermano dándose puños.

-Candy querida es solo una fuerza de poder, domino…ya se cansaran—

-Si Candy mejor nos alejamos. Solo disfrutemos del espectáculo…esto es mejor que ir a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Es más, esto mejor que ver al gran Undertaker contra John Cena —dijo Deborah con una sonrisa jalándola hacia atrás.

-¡Deborah!—

-¿Que dije?—volviendo todas a mirar a los dos jóvenes que volvían a darse otro puño.

-Descuida preciosa nos estamos conociendo como dos buenos caballeros—dijo el rubio a la chica para luego girarse donde Tom dándole otro golpe.

-Así es pecas…el rubio lo ha dicho. Mas te vale que la trates bien o te romperé las piernas—dijo Tom dándole un puño al rubio.

-No si antes te las rompo yo—dijo dándole un puño en el estomago… -Para que lo sepas Tom yo amo a esa mujer más que a mi propia vida…por ella arreglare todo el desastre que hice—dijo dándole otro puño al joven que caía otra vez en el suelo.

-Hablas en serio—dijo Tom en el suelo ya con el labio partido.

-PERO, ¿QUE LES PASA A USTEDES DOS?… ¿SE HAN VUELTO LOCO?... ANNIE DEJA LA CAMARA EN PAZ—grito la rubia que para el colmo la menor las White tiraba una foto con cada golpe.

-No te enojes…son recuerdos—

-Pero que…—

-Oh Annie te perdiste ese golpe…era de fotografía—dijo Rose aplaudiendo.

-Candy vez lo que pasa cuando interrumpes—

-¡STEAR!—grito Patty que hasta ese momento se había quedado muda con todo el espectáculo al ver a donde había ido a parar su novio.

-Stear querido como llegaste al suelo también—viendo como el joven se frotaba la quijada.

-No lo sé…yo solo trataba de separarlos—dijo el joven el suelo.

-Y tu Deborah querida que tanto escribes—

-Nada…solo notas—dijo la chica que escribía como loca en una libreta.

-Esto es una locura…señor George haga algo por favor—la suplica de la joven hizo que George interviniera.

-Bueno caballeros ya basta…que forma tan desagradable de conversar—dijo George firmemente haciendo que ambos dejara de mandarte golpes…-Ahora caballeros sin golpes dense la mano—dijo George con firmeza y seriedad.

-Que firmeza tiene ese hombre. Demonios, que calor hace aquí. ¿No creen?—dijo Rose soltando un suspiro lo que provoco que las chicas se le quedaran mirando…-¿QUE?… ¡pero que dije!—

-Nada—dijeron a coro las chicas.

Luego de ese espectáculo de agilidad, músculos y de fuerza bruta ambos hombres se daban la mano con una sonrisa y le ofrecían una disculpa al Stear por haberle pegado ya que ninguno sabía quien fue el que dio el golpe al joven.

-Hombres…los ama o los mata—dijo Rose ganando la aprobación de las chicas.

Al fin parecía que todo se había tranquilizado en medio de aquella privada pista de aterrizaje. Albert abrazaba a la rubia con tanto amor o mejor dicho posesivamente que dejaba a las chicas sorprendidas con tanta muestra de amor de aquel demonio de ojos azules mostraba.

Así que con la promesa de que la buscaría en unos días se despedía de su amada esposa. Candy al ver cómo era observada por todos solo se acerco al rubio dándole un beso pequeño en los labios deseándole buen viaje.

-Te veré en unos días—dijo la rubia girándose para irse con Tom y las chicas.

-Espera amor mío—dijo tomándola de la mano atrayéndola hasta besar sus labios como solo el sabia hacerlo…-Así está mejor…te veré en unos días—dijo rosando la nariz suya con la de la joven.

-Te estaré esperando con ansias…Te amo—dijo dándole otro beso.

-También te amo—dijo haciendo que las chicas soltaran un suspiro de pura sorpresa.

Pero el encanto se rompió con la luz del flash comenzando todos a reírse por las ocurrencias de las pequeñas de las White y más con las excusas de que la abuela Pony quedria ver evidencias del milagro. Así que entre risas, besos y de un hasta luego que Albert no deseaba terminar la rubia se fue.

xxxxxxx

Albert con una sonrisa la vio irse en el carro con sus hermanas, Rose y Tom que prometió cuidarla hasta que el regresara. Stear que se había quedado para pilotear la avioneta prometió a su novia que regresaría con Albert.

-Iré prendiendo los motores…saldremos cuanto estés listo tío—dijo el joven subiendo otra vez a la avioneta.

-Ya lo sabe no es así—dijo el rubio serio.

-Así es señor…no tiene idea de todas las veces que ha llamado preguntando donde estaba usted—

-Gracias por no decirle—

-No tiene que darlas. Jamás hubiera permitido que se arruinara este milagro—

-Tan cambiado me veo—

-Mucho…pero es para bien. Pero permítame decirle que no está nada de contenta…sus insultos y amenazas lo dicen todo. Mas porque no puede salir de Escocia por el mal tiempo…eso sin contar su salud—

-Lamento que hayas tenido que soporta eso en mi ausencia—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-No se preocupe ya estoy acostumbrado. Además yo trabajo para usted…no para ella. Así que sus amenazas me tenían sin cuidado—aquellas palabras hicieron reír al rubio. Pero que en seguida se fueron de sus labios al quedarse mirando hacia donde se había ido su amada esposa.

-¿Albert te preocupa algo?—pregunto mirando hacia la misma dirección.

-George necesito que cuides a Candy cuando no estoy cerca. Pero que ella no se dé cuenta…conociéndola seguro se enojaría—dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Porque señor…piensa que Lady Elroy puede intentar hacerle algo a la señora—

-Ella es como una víbora…cuando menos lo espera te ataca. Aunque por otro lado yo puedo ser como el mar…al que jamás hay que darle la espalda—dijo serio.

Aquellas palabras del rubio habían dejado a George mudo por unos minutos. En todos sus años jamás pensó que ese día llegaría. El día en que Albert estaría dispuesto a enfrentar a Lady Elroy Andrew por una mujer que realmente amaba. Pero el día había llegado y lo más seguro Elroy recibiría una porción de su propia medicina o mejor dicho de su propio veneno.

-Entiendo señor…aunque no me gusta la idea de dejarlo desprotegido—

-Yo no importo—

-Para mí si…la señora Candy no me perdonaría si algo le pasara—

-George—

-Albert confías en mí—

-¡Que!—dijo sorprendido mirando a George.

-Si confías en mí—

-Ciegamente…tú lo sabes. Te confió mi propia vida—

-David cuidara a la señora Candy de lejos cuando no esté usted o yo—

-Pero yo preferiría que fueras tú mismo—

-Prefiero quedarme con usted. Solo te pido que confíes en mi cuando te digo que ese muchacho es el indicado para el trabajo…tiene mi confianza. Además yo mismo lo entrene…es el mejor de todos. Le confiaría hasta mi propia vida—dijo con orgullo.

Albert iba a protestar sobre la seguridad de su amada. Pero el rostro de orgullo de George por su aprendiz lo decía todo. Si George confiaba en ese joven, el también lo haría ciegamente.

-Se hará como tú dices. Gracias George por estar siempre conmigo—dijo dándole la mano subieron ambos a la avioneta.

-A ti por siempre tener confianza en mí. Ahora, ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué es eso tan importante como para dejar a su esposa en plena luna de miel?—pregunto George una vez ya sentados.

-Iremos a Chicago—

-¿Chicago? ¿Pero para qué? ¿Ustedes no van a vivir en Chicago? ¿Te piensas instalar en Kentucky por la señora?—

-George son muchas preguntas. Pero, si viviremos en Chicago—

-Pero porque no te quedaste eso días con ella y su familia. Eso sería un buen comienzo como familia antes de llevar a la señora a su nuevo hogar en Lakewood—

-Tengo que hacer esto antes de ir con Candy a la mansión. Cuando lleguemos entenderás porque amigo mío—dijo con la con la voz de Stear oyéndose en la avioneta sobre abrocharse los cinturones, despegaron con rumbo hacia Chicago.

En un par de hora Albert había llegado a Chicago. Una vez en Chicago se hospedaron en el hotel en donde pasarían la noche. A la mañana siguiente mientras Stear aun descansaba, Albert junto a George se dirigieron a su destino. Un par de horas más tardes George mira interrogante al rubio. Una leve sospecha le cruzo a George del porque el rubio había querido venir a ese lugar. Pero prefirió que fuera el rubio quien confirmara sus sospechas.

-¿Albert que hacemos aquí?—pregunto una vez que el chofer había detenido la limosina en el cementerio.

-Vine a desprenderme del pasado amigo mío—

-Eso me complace muchacho. Hay que vivir el presente y pensar en un hermoso fututo—dijo con sinceridad.

-Quiero ser feliz George. Quiero una vida junto a Candy…familia…hijos. Quiero envejecer a su lado—Albert guardo silencio observando por el cristal a ningún punto fijo…-¿Soy egoísta por desear ser feliz?—pregunto el rubio mirando a George.

-No Albert…no lo eres. Mereces ser feliz muchacho. Mereces lo que la vida te ha negado por tanto tiempo—

-Después de todas las cosas horribles que hecho…en serio piensas que lo merezco—insistió el rubio desviando la mirada hacia afuera.

-Si Albert…lo mereces. No tengo la más mínima duda. La vida te ha dado una oportunidad única…no le temas a esa felicidad—dijo el hombre poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio.

-A veces pienso que no merezco a ese hermoso ángel o que me ame—

-Todos merecen un ángel…incluso tú. No te niegues a ser feliz con una mujer que te ama tanto como tú a ella—

-Gracias George—ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos…-Por favor George acompáñame—pidió el rubio saliendo del auto con un ramo de rosas en las manos.

-Sera un honor señor—

Ambos hombres caminaron en silencio por el pasto blanco hasta llegar a un hermoso árbol. A los pies del árbol se encontraba una lapida con unos angelitos en cada extremo. Era la lapida de Angélica Marie Andrew. George que lo había acompañado hasta el descanso eterno de su hermana se quedo parado a una distancia prudente para darle privacidad al rubio.

-Hola hermana—dijo poniendo un ramo de rosas…-Perdóname por no haber venido antes. Estoy bien. George está conmigo, siempre lo está…ya sabes cómo es—el rubio guardo silencio sacando con su mano la nieve que estaba sobre lapida…-Perdóname Angélica…perdóname porque no podre cumplirte—dijo el rubio arrodillándose en una rodilla…-No lo vi venir…sucedió lo que nunca pensé que me pasaría. Me enamore. Pero no de cualquier mujer…de una White. La hija mayor de Damián white. Quizás es una condena o una maldición…no lo sé. Pero la amo con locura…con toda mi alma. Espero que perdones mis deseos de ser feliz…por no cumplir mi juramento. Pero prometí cuidarla y la cuidare de mi mismo…perdóname—dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie con un nudo en la garganta…Espero que encuentres la paz. Adiós hermana—se despidió el rubio dejando que las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas se llevaran desde ese día todo odio, amargura y dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien Albert?—

-Si George—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Regresemos…deseo ver, abrazar y besar a mi esposa—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero aquella felicidad seria empañada por una desagradable sorpresa que le aguardaba al rubio en cuanto llegara a Kentucky por su esposa. Una sorpresa que sacaría del rubio los más oscuros deseos. Convirtiendo a ese hermoso demonio en algo letal y peligroso.

Porque ya lo había jurado. Jamás permitiría que nadie alejara a su amada Candy de su lado. La chica era su esposa, su mujer y era suya, solo suya. El que tuviera la osadía de intentarlo conocería la ira de Albert William Andrew. Porque no había duda que el que fuera iba a desear no haberlo conocido nunca. No haber conocido al demonio de ojos azules.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 25**

**Bueno chicas espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Si chicas sé que hay mas misterios, pero poco a poco en los siguientes capitulo se irán aclarando. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios que al leerlos me llenan de mucha alegría. **

**Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad y que todas tengan un Prospero Año Nuevo. Que el nuevo año 2013 les traiga a todas muchas cosas buenas.**

**Se les quiere**

**Abrazo**

**Ladycat **


	26. Chapter 26

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

**Hola chicas como están todas. Antes que nada quisiera agradecerles a todas por todos sus comentarios anteriores, por seguir esta historia y hacerla su favorita. Por este motivo quisiera ofrecerle una disculpa por mi retraso y por hacerlas esperar tanto. **

**Lamentablemente sufrí un accidente el cual dejo mi muñeca inmovilizada por varios días. Aunque ya me siento mucho mejor en ocasiones me duele y tengo que descansar para no lastimarme. Espero de corazón que me disculpen. **

**Ustedes mereces un buena historia y aunque me tarde un poco es lo que hare. Solo les pido paciencia. **

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 26

Chicago

En la mansión Leegan una joven caminaba de un lado a otro apretando fuertemente unas fotografías. Hacía semanas que Elisa Leegan había contratado a un detective privado para seguir los pasos de Albert. La castaña no se resignaba a ese rompimiento y estaba casi convencida que era por algún otro capricho del rubio.

Ya se pueden imaginar la enorme sorpresa que se llevo la chica cuando el detective le informo que el joven millonario no solo se había encaprichado. Sino también que se había casado en secreto con una joven del pueblo de Kentucky.

-Esto no puede ser cierto—se repetía una y otra vez la joven tratando de convencerse.

-No hay duda señorita Leegan. El señor Andrew se caso rápidamente con la señorita White…por motivos aún desconocidos. Tengo entendido que en unos días se le notificara a la prensa y la presentara en sociedad. Como dije antes, todo está en mi informe—un documento que era leído por Neil Leegan hermano mellizo de la joven.

-Esto no puede ser cierto…como pudo hacerme esto. ¿Por qué?…porque lo hizo. Pero esta usted bien seguro…no será un fotomontaje. Mire que muchas has hecho eso antes—repetía una y otra vez la joven mirando las fotografías.

-No hay duda señorita Leegan. Mis fuentes son confiables y las fotografías hablan por sí solas…muchas de ellas tomadas por mi mismo—

-No puede ser. Se caso con esa mosca muerta, pobretona e insignificante. Como la prefirió a ella que a mí…como pudo hacerme esto y dice que ya regreso. ¿En dónde estaba durante ese mes? ¿A dónde la llevo?—pregunto la joven muerta de celos de pensar a donde la había llevado el rubio.

-Eso si fue difícil de saber. Después que el señor Andrew llego a Miami, lo perdí. A donde hayan ido era un lugar totalmente desconocido…no hay duda que se tomo muchas molestias para no ser encontrado. En cuanto me informaron mis fuentes que habían llegado, vine enseguida—

-Lo odio—murmuro apretando las fotos.

-¿Señorita Leegan se encuentra bien?—

-Si. Le agradezco sus servicios. Espero que no olvide que esto es estrictamente confidencial—dijo entregando un jugoso cheque al detective.

-No se preocupe…soy un profesional. Se le entrego todo lo relacionado con la investigación—

-Gracias por su trabajo y por su discreción—

-Entonces me retiro. Buenos días señorita Leegan…señor Leegan—con una reverencia el hombre salió de la habitación dejando a los mellizos solos.

-Esto no se quedara así…me las pagaras Albert—dijo tirando al suelo las fotografías.

-Hay hermanita no sé porque te alteras tanto…ya olvídalo—

-¡NUNCA!—grito la joven.

-Ese pez gordo se te escapo como a muchas otras y lo más que hay son peces en el mar—

-Cállate Neil…no quiero a otro. El debió casarse conmigo, no con otra mujer—

-Pero no fue así—dijo el joven pero continuo al ver la expresión de furia en los ojos de su hermana…-Bueno Albert es un mal nacido…que se podía esperar de él—

-Si un mal nacido—

-Pero un mal nacido con un excelente gusto—dijo riendo aun sabiendo que le estaba echando mas leña al fuego.

-Gusto dices. Albert está loco y ciego…como pudo unirse a una pobretona, muerta de hambre como esa—

-Si pero es una pobretona muy bella…que por cierto si pudo atraparlo—

-¡CALLATE…ESA ZORRA NO ME LLEGAS NI A LOS TALONES!—

-Ya…ya cálmate no te enfades conmigo—

-Tengo que pensar…tengo que pensar como destruir ese matrimonio, como acabar con esa zorra asquerosa y que el vuelva a mí, a mis brazos—dijo la chica cerrando los ojos.

-Creo que ese maldito te tiene enloquecida—murmuro bajito el joven…-Y dime hermana en serio crees que nuestro queridísimo Andrew no hará nada. Es mejor no provocarlo Elisa—dijo el joven al recordar ciertos encontronazos con el rubio.

-¿Le temes Neil?—

-Claro…es de temer y tú lo sabes—dijo riendo.

-Si lo sé, pero no me importa. Acabare con esa mosca muerta y ya sé cómo hacerlo—

-Ten cuidado Elisa con lo que piensas hacer. No tendrá piedad contigo si te metes con lo suyo y eso incluye a esta belleza—dijo mirando otra vez la foto.

-¿Neil de qué lado estas?—

-Del tuyo…siempre del tuyo. Pero sabes cómo es ese hombre. Albert Andrew no es un santo, al contrario…es vil y eso lo hace muy peligroso—

-Ya lo sé, es un vil demonio. Pero es un demonio que amo con locura. Aun no puedo creer que se haya casado con esa ordinaria—

-Pero una ordinaria bellísima—dijo riendo.

-Tú me ayudaras a deshacerme de esa mosca muerta—dijo ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

-¡Yo! ¿cómo? ¿Si se puede saber?—

-No me importa cómo. Has lo mejor que saber hacer…conquístala, enamórala, sedúcela…no me importa. Quiero que Albert vea la clase de zorra que es esa maldita mujer. No será nada difícil…es una muerta de hambre. Usa tus encantos…siempre terminas acostándote con las sobras que deja Albert—

-Viéndolo así…será un placer—

-Esa muerta de hambre sabrá quién es Elisa Leegan…lo juro—dijo tirando la puerta al salir.

-Que carácter. Bueno Andrew tu sí que tienes suerte…es una verdadera belleza—dijo el joven acariciando con los dedos la foto de la rubia…-Tan bella, exquisita…muero por conocerte Candy y muy pronto te tendré en mi cama. Si…por esta mujer perdería la cabeza y de paso te daré por donde más te duele…haciendo tu esposa mi amante—dijo el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa guardando una foto de la rubia en su bolsillo.

xxxxxxx

Mientras en la granja Girasol Penélope volvía a mirar por la ventana por novena vez. Hacia hora que sus nietas se habían ido a recoger a Candy al aeropuerto. No podía evitar sentir una terrible angustia de pensar en qué condiciones estaría su nieta o si Albert Andrew se había portado con ella como le había prometido. La sensación de impotencia la estaba enloqueciendo. Era la misma sensación cuando George Andley le informo que ambos estarían fuera un mes entero por motivos de su luna de miel.

Ahora ella estaba allí esperando nerviosa el regreso de su nieta. Penélope se paraba otra vez de aquella butaca por decima vez, dirigiéndose a la ventana. Richard que se había ofrecido a estar con ella hasta que las chicas regresaran, estaba ya con los nervios de punta. Sabia la angustia que sentía aquella buena mujer y le preocupaba que volviera a tener una recaída.

-Penélope no llegaran más rápido por estar parada en la ventana como estatua—dijo Richard.

-Es que están tardando tanto Richard—dijo ella mirándolo para después volver a la misma postura.

-No te angusties mujer…ya llegaran—

-Ahí Richard temo por mi niña y si el…—pero Richard la interrumpió.

-Todo estará bien Penélope…ahora cálmate—dijo invitándola a tomar asiento.

La mujer se aparto de la ventana tomando asiento frente a Richard. Iba a tomar un sorbo de te cuando escucho a lo lejos las bocinas de los autos. Casi se paró de la butaca como un resorte caminando otra vez hacia la ventana. Su corazón salto de alegría al ver a la rubia bajar del auto. Le preocupo que Albert Andrew no estuviera con ella, pero no importaba ya que su Candy estaba ahí.

Penélope fue a recibirla en la puerta con los brazos abiertos. En cuanto abrió noto lo radiante que estaba la muchacha. Aquel abrazo de la rubia le decía que todo estaba bien. Tubo que mirarla otra vez para creer lo que sus ojos veía. No había duda, la expresión del rostro radiante de la rubia solo significa algo tan simple. Su niña rebelde estaba enamorada.

-Ohh mi niña estas tan radiante, hermosa…mira lo colorada que estas—dijo abrazándola otra vez.

-Abuelita Pony la extrañe tanto… ¿como estas…como se siente?—dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Estoy bien mi niña…ahora feliz de verte—fundiéndose ambas en un cálido abrazo.

Luego de ese cálido abrazo ambas entraron a la casa en donde un sonriente Richard abrazaba a la rubia. El hombre no tenía que preguntar para saber que las cosas estaban más que bien y por la expresión de las demás chicas debió haber sido toda una sorpresa la llegada de la joven pareja.

-¿Donde está Albert mi niña? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?…acaso ustedes—

-No te preocupes abuela…tuvo que hacer unas diligencias en Chicago y vendrá por mí en unos días. Qué bueno porque estaré con ustedes por unos días más—

-Si qué bueno—dijo abrazándola otra vez…-Ahhhh supongo que te llevara a la mansión Andrew… ¿Pero todo está bien entre ustedes? Pero que pregunto, tiene que estar más que bien, si tienes esa sonrisa de felicidad—la rubia al escuchar a su abuela sonrió radiantemente…-Oh mi niña esa sonrisa solo significa una cosa. Que estas enamorada—dijo acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

-Si abuelita, más que enamorada—

-¿Lo amas?—

-Lo amo y el a mi—dijo la rubia con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Entonces no hay motivos para llorar, sino para estar felices. Hay que celebrar tanta dicha. Abra que preparar algo muy especial para cuando venga a buscarte—

-Si así es abuelita…se pondrá muy feliz—dijo abrazándola.

-Entonces los milagros si pueden ocurrir—dijo pensando en su amigo Edward.

-Si abuela eso fue algo épico…nos dejo con la boca abierta a todos—dijo Annie.

-Ya me imagino y a donde fueron—

-A una isla tropical—

-Una isla… ¿Te llevo a **Gemmes Précieuses? (gema preciosa**) —pregunto Penélope casi inconscientemente dejando a todos asombrados.

-Si—dijo la rubia algo asombrada…-¿Tú conoces esa isla?—

-Si mi niña…la conozco muy bien—

-¿Pero cómo? A propósito, Camila y muchos de los habitantes te mandaron sus saludos. ¿Abuela de donde conoces a Camila o la isla?—

-Pues veras mi niña la conozco porque yo… ¡TOM QUE TE PASO A TI EN LA CARA!—grito la mujer al ver el rostro del muchacho.

-Nada abuelita…no es nada—dijo el joven poniéndose un trapo con hielo que Richard le había traído.

-Pero como que no es nada mi niño—

-Ahh no se preocupe abuela Pony…solo fue una charla amistosa con el señor Andrew—

-Amistosa dices…pero si tienes hasta un ojo morado—

-Menos mal que fue amistosa abuelita, imagina sino—murmuro Annie en el oído de su abuela.

-Por Dios—dijo la mujer ante el pequeño comentario de Annie.

-Cosas de hombre señora Pony—dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-¿Cosas de hombres?—

-Debiste verlos a ambos. Los puños iban y puños venían como loco—decía Annie haciendo gesto de pelea con las manos.

-¿Puños? ¿Pero como que puños?—

-Una forma de mostrar fortaleza señora White—otra vez comento Rose.

-Si aunque eso casi provoca que Patty se desmaye—dijo Deborah.

-Mi Stear termino en el suelo con un golpe en la cara…eso fue muy impresionante—dijo la pobre Patty blanca como un papel de solo recordar el incidente.

-¡Que! ¿Cómo que Stear termino en el suelo? ¿Puños?—pregunto la pobre mujer sin entender de qué rayos estaban hablando.

-No paso nada…no es ciertas pecas—dijo Tom dándole importancia con la mano.

-Si abuelita…ahora todo está muy bien. Tuvo que ser violento el saludo al principio, pero creo que es el comienzo de una buena amistad—

-¿Violento?—

-Vaya si fue violenta. Ven abuelita tienes que verlo todo. También tienes que ver el milagro—dijo una emocionada Annie arrastrando a la abuela hacia la computadora en donde conecto por cable la cámara.

Cuando las imágenes empezaron a salir en la pantalla la cara de la mujer era de sorpresa. Si las fotos de la boda de su nieta la habían dejado sin palabras, aquello era demasiado. Penélope tuvo que tomar asiento porque sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Aquellas fotos hablaban por si solas. Las primeras fotos eran muy emotivas y hermosas. No solo ver a su nieta tomada de la mano del rubio al bajar de la avioneta o el ver las caras de asombros de todos con los recién casados que se veían mas que enamorados u otras más, en donde después de la impresión se daban saludos afectuosos.

Pero no pensó que en las siguientes vería a dos jóvenes dándose puños a diestra y siniestra. A una histérica Candy que gritaba, Deborah escribiendo sabrá Dios que cosa, Rose animándolos, Patty comiéndose las uñas, Stear en el suelo, George lo que parecía haber detenido la pelea y hasta una foto de Annie que ella misma se tiro haciendo cucharita porque se había acabado el espectáculo de golpes.

Pero lo más inesperado y por el cual tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no soltar una carcajada. Ahí estaban Tom y Albert abrazados como si nada hubiera pasado, otra en donde abrazaban a Stear y otra con George que estaba muy serio o más bien resignado rodeado de los jovenes. Eso sin contar la ultima foto del suceso en donde se veía a una Candy con ganas de matar a alguien.

-Verdad abuelita que son de lo más divertidas—dijo una inocente Annie mostraba la lengua a todos los presentes.

-Pues no sé qué decirte mi niña. Son muy, muy…como decir…pues son muy expresivas—

-Verdad que si—

-Dios mío que forma tan rara tienen los jóvenes de ahora para ser amigos—dijo la mujer frotándose la sien.

-Tenías que ver todas las evidencias y yo tome muchas. Además quería que sintieras que estabas ahí con nosotros—dijo la inocente chica muy orgullosa de todas las fotos que había tomado.

-¿QUE?—dijeron casi todos a coro.

Aquella casa con todos los presenten se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral, todos se miraban unos a otros sin decir nada. Luego de ese minuto de silencio Penélope White comenzó a reírse como quizás en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Primero las fotos de la boda y ahora esto. Era más de lo que su seriedad podía soportar. Rio y rio como nunca, en cuestión de segundo todos los demás comenzaron también a reírse con ella.

-Gracias mi niña por tan maravillosas fotografías—

-Gracias abuelita…yo lo hice por ti, para que sintieras que estabas allí—

-Tienes razón mi niña, es como estar ahí—dijo aun riendo.

-Tu sí que sabes apreciar lo que hago…no como otros—dijo la menos sacando otra vez la lengua a todos.

-Y eso que aun no han visto las mías—dijo la rubia.

-Hay mi Dios espero que no sean tan…tan expresivas como estas—

-No abuelita son hermosas—

-De seguro son hermosas. Aunque jamás se compararan con las mías…esas si son fotografías de acción—dijo la menor de las White.

-De eso no hay duda—dijo Tom rodando los ojos.

Comenzaron a reírse todos ante el último comentario. Entre risas la rubia fue a buscar la cámara para mostrar las imágenes pero la menor de White se le paro al frente haciendo una inocente pregunta.

-Oye Candy antes de ver tus maravillosas fotos pregunto. ¿Nos trajiste regalos?—dijo mirando los paquetes envueltos.

-¡ANNIE!—

-¿Que dije? Yo no dije nada malo—dijo la chica encogiendo los hombros.

-Annie que pregunta es esa—dijo Deborah.

-Una pregunta digna de ella—dijo bajito Rose.

-Si Annie que modales son esos—dijo una indignada Patty.

-Si Annie por lo menos espera a que Candy se acomode y luego nos dará lo que nos trajo…porque de seguro con tanto paquete son muchos regalos…no es así amiga—dijo Deborah haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Deborah pero que… ahhh olvídalo—dijo una resignada Patty, ya que su hermana y amiga eran caso perdido.

-Descuida Patty y si traje regalo para todos Debo…—no termino bien la oración cuando Deborah y Annie salieron como bólidos…-Tienen los nombres chicas—

-Me asegurare que solo abran los suyos—dijo Patty antes de salir casi corriendo hacia donde estaban las otras dos.

-Claro Patty—dijo la rubia riendo al verla ir.

-¡ROSE VEN TAMBIEN AQUÍ HAY COSAS CON TU NOMBRE…WOW TAMBIEN PARA SOPHY!—grito una emocionadísima Annie al ver regalos para todos.

-Que divertido…amo a esta familia. Con su permiso—dijo Rose de lo mas emocionada dirigiéndose hacia las chicas.

-¡Mujeres! Parecen niñas chiquitas…no parece señor Richard—dijo Tom viendo como las chicas abrían sus regalos.

-Pues supongo que es normal muchacho. ¿Tú no iras?—

-¡Yo! Claro que no. Tanto alboroto por unos paquetes… ¡Mujeres!—

-Mira Tom…creo que esto es para ti. Pesa mucho—dijo Annie levantando una caja.

-En serio… ehhhhhh solo por curiosidad…déjame ver—dijo el joven saliendo como bólido hacia donde estaban las chicas haciendo reír a Richard…-Chispita dámelo…esto dice mi nombre—grito casi el joven siguiendo a la menor de las White que se había echado a correr con un paquete en la mano y en la otra su camarita.

-Tú dijiste que no lo querías. Así que es mío—dijo la chica entre risas tirándole una foto.

-Eso no es cierto…yo nunca dije eso. Deja la cámara en paz y dámelo Chispi—dijo el joven al ser cegado otra vez por el flash de la cámara.

-No…ahora es mío. Vaya y debe ser algo muy bueno porque pesa una tonelada—dijo muerta de la risa.

-¿QUEEEE? Abuela Pony…chispi no me quiere dar el regalo que me trajo pecas—

-¿Chispi? Ahora menos te lo doy—dijo la menor detrás de una mesa tirándole otra foto.

Si algo disfrutaba Annie era sacar de quicio a su hermano del alma Tom. Desde que eran niños Annie le hacía travesuras, diabluras y sabrá Dios que otra cosa más y Tom sabía que era uno de esos días que tendrían una buena carrera por toda la casa. Siempre había sido así y por eso amaba con todo su corazón a la pequeña de las White. En realidad disfrutaba las travesuras y más si podía participar con la menor.

-Chispita dámelo ahora… ¡Abuela Pony!—

-Abuelita mira como me llamo Tommy—

-¿Tommy?… ¡SOY TOM!—

-Bueno no tienes que gritar Tommy—

-Annie ya déjalo…entrégale su regalo—dijo Patty tratando de poner la paz como siempre.

-No…el dijo que no le importaba y que éramos unas niñas chiquitas Patty. Además quiero que me llame por mi nombre y no por chispita, chispi o cualquier otro apodo que se le ocurra—

-Eso no tiene nada de malo…siempre te he llamado chispita—

-¡AJA! Como a Candy pecas, a Patty sweet, a Deborah Disney y eso sin contar que fuiste tú le pusiste Pony a la abuela—

-No olvides que a Rose le puso Lady—dijo Patty.

-¡Es cierto!—…-¿Qué clase de apodos son esos TOMMY?—

-Es de cariño. Además te digo chispita por ser tú la más pequeñas o olvidaste las cosas que hacías cuando eras una chiquilla. Eras que peor que un piojo y por última vez es TOM—dijo eso último señalándola.

-Yo no soy ninguna piojo solo por ser pequeña…TOOMMMM—dijo la jovencita sacando la lengua al decir el nombre.

Patty tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse de los gesto de su hermana o por la cara que tenia Tom que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse. Si algo tenía bueno Annie, es que podía ser muy pero muy desesperante. Pero así era ella y todos la amaban por ser quien era.

-Pero si eres y siempre serás un piojo o una chispita…por supuesto con cámara ahora—dijo el joven vaquero señalando la camarita.

-¡QUE! Como puedes decirme eso…cuando lo único que hago es guardar recuerdos—dijo tirándole otra foto.

-¿Recuerdos? Chispita eres un peligro con esa trasto en la mano—dijo tapándose los ojos por el flash.

-No es un trasto…se llama cámara. Soy buena tirando fotografías. Es más, yo seré una gran fotógrafa—dijo tirándole una foto.

-Y también eres buena haciendo postres. Aun así eres un peligro…ya veo puntitos de colores por tanto flash—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez sea ambas. Pero tengo grabado tu expresión cuando supiste que había un regalo para ti. Se lo voy a enseñar a padrino y a todo el mundo en la escuela—dijo la chica alzando la camarita.

-Ah no…por supuesto que no—corriendo detrás de chica que al fin logro alcanzar pero la joven no soltaba la caja.

-Te lo daré si ya no me llamas chispita—

-Esta bien, tu ganas Annie—dijo Tom con una sonrisa…-Pero hoy, mañana y siempre serás mi hermosa chispita—dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Hayyyy…ya que pones esa cara de perrito sufrido. De acuerdo, puedes seguir diciéndome chispita…toma Tom—dijo entregándole la caja.

-Gracias y yo siempre será tu Tommy…pero no digas a nadie. Ahora ayúdame abrir este paquete—dijo dándole como siempre con el brazo.

-Okis—respondió igual la jovencita.

-Y sobre la foto—

-Pero solo borrare esa…Tommy—dijo abrazándolo para luego los dos ir entre risas con las demás.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian—dijo Penélope soltando un suspiro.

-Gracias a Dios por eso…imagina si cambiara todo—dijo Richard aun riendo.

Xxxxxxx

La velada en la granja Girasol se podía catalogar como una de lo más divertida. La tarde pasó de prisa entre risas, regalos y la cena. Más tarde, ya todos en la sala Candy mostraba las fotografías tomadas en la isla, que dejo a todos con la boca abierta por tanta belleza natural. Pero la rubia noto como su abuela miraba con cierta nostalgia las fotografías de sus habitantes, en especial en donde salía Camila. Una extraña combinación de alegría y tristeza llenaba los ojos de lágrima de Penélope, algo que no paso desapercibido por la rubia. Llenado su cabeza de muchas preguntas que aun no tenían respuestas.

La noche había caído y en la casa solo se quedaron las White junto a Deborah y Rose que por supuesto con mucho gusto acepto quedarse hasta que llegara Albert. Las chicas estaban reunidas en la habitación hablando o más bien interrogando a la rubia sobre cosas que en muchas ocasiones provocaba que se atragantara con su propia saliva o solo se sonrojaba.

Casi agradeció al cielo cuando su abuela vino a informarle que tenía una llamada del rubio desde Chicago. El que Candy saliera de la habitación como un torbellino provoco que las otras rieran y murmuraran al mismo tiempo…**esto es tannn románticooo. **Soltando todas a la misma vez un suspiro, que hizo que Penélope comenzara a reírse al escucharlas.

En la planta baja Penélope sonreía en silencio desde las escaleras al ver a su nieta hablar por teléfono. La chica reía al contarle al rubio lo sucedido en la casa. Para Penélope aquello era algo que en algún momento pensó que no podía pasar. Pero no había duda, los milagros si existen y no hay mayor milagro que puede hacer el amor.

Aquella conversación entre los rubios duro horas. Para cuando Penélope volvió a bajar casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse al escuchar a su nieta despedirse. Aquella despedida ya llevaba media hora más o menos. El verla tirar docenas de besos y decir un montón de te amo, le hizo recordar a su amado Charles. Solo cuando escucho el sonido del teléfono al colgarlo se acerco a la rubia que reía y suspiraba como niña tonta.

-Todo bien con Albert mi niña—

-Si abuela toda bien…vendrá por mí en unos días—dijo la rubia soltando un suspiro.

-Oh mi niña te vez tan feliz…tan radiante—

-Lo estoy abuela—

-Ven vamos por un chocolate caliente—dijo tomando a su nieta del brazo caminando ambas hacia la cocina.

-MMMM que rico. Y las chicas ya se durmieron—

-Si…creo que se cansaron de esperar. Pero de seguro mañana habrá muchas preguntas—

-Ya me las ingeniare para esquivarlas—dijo la rubia tomando asiento…-¿Pasa algo o deseas preguntarme algo abuela?—pregunto la joven al notar lo intranquila que estaba su abuela.

-Quería preguntarte algo personal. Aunque no sé cómo hacerlo…ya no eres una niña—dijo tomando asiento frente a la joven.

-Solo pregunta…no tengo secretos contigo—

-Pues… ¿Se porto gentil contigo la primera vez? ¿Te hizo daño?—

-Albert fue muy dulce, tierno la primera vez. Bueno me dolió solo un poco…pero después todo paso y fue tan…tan hermoso—dijo poniéndose colorada al recordar la noche de bodas.

-Como debe ser la primera vez para mujer—dijo la mujer.

-También fue hermoso para ti…la primera vez—

-Si…muy hermoso. También muy excitante que no podíamos parar de hacerlo—dijo riendo al ver la cara de su nieta

-¡Abuela!—dijo la chica muy pero muy sonrojada.

-Pero cuéntame. ¿En ese momento descubrieron ambos que se amaban? ¿Fue esa primera noche en que se declararon su amor?—dijo tomando su mano.

-No…en realidad varios días después. Es más, fue en la noche del baile—

-¿Baile?—

-Si…hubo una reunión en la playa con los habitantes y luego un baile bajo la luna llena. Fue tan hermoso y mágico—

-¿Tú le bailaste?—

-Si…las habitantes me invitaron—

-¿Y cómo te sentiste?—

-Al principio me asuste por lo que sentía, pero después todo fue tan…tan mágico y especial. Fuimos una sola alma, un solo ser. Esa noche me dijo que me amaba—dijo sonriendo al recordar aquella maravillosa noche.

-Si…magia ancestral—murmuro bajito.

-Hablando de la isla, Camila te mando muchos saludos. ¿Abuela de donde conoces a Camila? La conoces por el tiempo que papa trabajo en la isla—

-¿Fue Albert quien te dijo que tú papa trabajo en la isla?—

-Si…Albert me lo dijo. ¿Pero fue en ese tiempo donde la conociste?—

-No…mucho antes—

-¿Antes? Lo siento abuelita…creo que no entiendo—

-Veras Candy…Camila y yo crecimos juntas pero mi padre había enviudado recientemente. Se había quedado solo conmigo. El señor Andrew había visto el don que tenia con las plantas. No había flor que él no pudiera sembrar. Así que Anthony Andrew le ofreció trabajo como jardinero. El acepto pensando que sería bueno un cambio para ambos. Así que con tristeza emprendió el viaje a la ciudad de Chicago. Ahí trabajo hasta que me case con tu abuelo—

-Abuela tu—

-Tú la visitaste y sabes lo especial que es e igual sus habitantes. La magia que esconde en sus entrañas…tan especial y única. Tan especial como el Niger Adamas que cuelga en tu cuello—

-Albert dijo que solo los habitantes de la isla conocían su secreto—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al ver bien la piedra negra que su abuela tenía en su sortija de boda.

-Fue un regalo de bodas de los isleños…especialmente hecha para mí—dijo mirando con amor su sortija de boda.

-Nunca lo había notado…hasta ahora—…-Entonces, quiere decir que tu…que tu vivías en esa isla—

-Así es mi niña…yo nací en **"****Gemmes Précieuses" (**gema preciosa). No sabes cómo me dolió abandonar mi adorada isla y las personas amadas. Camila fue mi mejor amiga y aunque no pude regresar otra vez como mi corazón deseaba. Una parte de esa isla siempre estará conmigo y vivirá con cada sonrisa que ustedes tres me dan día tras día—dijo con lágrimas.

-¿Ellos sabía que yo era tu nieta?—

-Si lo sabían y hija de Margaret—

-¿Mama?—

-Yo no pude volver. Pero por cosas del destino tu padre fue a trabajar a esa isla. No tienes idea la alegría que recibí con la noticia…ahí se enamora y se caso con tu madre—

-¿Mi mama también era isleña?—

-Así es, ustedes son isleñas por partida doble. Creo que Camila o Albert tuvieron que haberte dicho que el Ignis es un ritual mágico que bailan solo entre ellos—

-Por eso me invitaron…por mis padres—

-Por eso y estoy segura que por otras cosas más—

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?—

-No le vi caso mencionarlo. Yo era muy niña cuando Anthony Andrew le pidió a mi padre que lo acompañara. El tiempo pasó y fue difícil regresar después de que Anthony y luego William Andrew murieran. Siendo Albert el dueño…pues…—

-Pero tú naciste allí abuela—

-Si…pero los Andrew son los dueños. Veras muchas cosas pasaron que lo impidieron—

-¿Qué cosas pudieron pasar como para no volver a tus raíces?—

-Eso ya no importa—

-¿Albert sabe esto?—

-No lo creo. Pero eso no importa o si—

-Supongo que no—

-Un pedazo de la isla te acompañara siempre. Ahora sabes quién eres y la magia que te ha bendecido—dijo la mujer abrazando a su nieta que se había puesto en pie he ido hacia ella.

-Una magia que sentimos Albert y yo esa noche—

-Uno solo…un solo ser…una sola alma. Es la bendición que recibieron ambos…más la oportunidad de mostrarse cuanto se aman—

-Así es abuela…lo amo—dijo llorando de alegría pero de momento se puso triste.

-¿Que sucede?—

-Si no pudiste volver… ¿No le bailaste al abuelo el Ignis?—

-Si le baile…no en la isla pero si lo hice—

-¿Pero cómo?—

-Tu abuelo era invitado en la mansión Andrew en ese tiempo. Ya lo había visto caminado por los jardines…tan galante y apuesto. Siempre fue un caballero gentil…que me hacia sonrojar con su sola presencia o cuando me miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Supongo que es lo mismo que sientes cuando ves a Albert mi niña—

-Abuela pero que—dijo poniéndose muy sonrojada.

-Unos días después era mi cumpleaños número 18 y tu bisabuelo y yo nos alejamos para bailar frente al lago en luna llena. Supongo que era nuestra forma de sentir que aun estábamos con nuestra gente—la rubia que escuchaba atentamente se había sentado frente a su abuela…-Tu bisabuelo tocaba el tambor y yo la pandereta mientras baila. Creo el sonido de la música atrajo a tu abuelo que me observaba en silencio. Mi padre lo había visto pero no dijo nada continuando tocando. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba parado frente de mí, tomando mi cintura bailo conmigo. Recuerdo que le sonreí y él respondió mi sonrisa. Como por arte de magia se acerco a mí y por primera vez me dijo _te amo_…para unir sus labios con los míos en un beso. Ahí lo supimos, que no podríamos estar separados…que éramos el uno para el otro. Esa misma noche pidió mi mano en matrimonio a mi padre—

-Supongo que fue fácil para ustedes estar juntos—

-No corazón…hubo malos deseos de terceros que trataron de impedir nuestra felicidad. Pero ambos sabíamos que habíamos nacido para estar juntos. Era la única forma de enfrentar todo con valentía. Como Albert y tú que nacieron para estar juntos—

-Lo extrañas…extrañas al abuelo—

-Cada día. Pero se, que algún día estaremos juntos otra vez—

-Espero que nuestro amor sea tan fuerte como lo fue el de ustedes abuela—

-Lo será y mucho mas. Porque ambos se aman y pelearan por el derecho de ser feliz—

-Gracias por todo…por quienes somos…gracias—dijo hiendo a abrazarla.

-No tienes que dar las gracias. Te amo mi niña…las amo con toda mi alma—

-Te amo abuela—

Las White se quedaron así un buen rato en silencio abrazadas. Esa noche más que nunca Candy se sintió más unida a su familia, a la isla y más unida a su amado Albert. Porque no había duda que ese demonio pelearía por un derecho que se le había negado por mucho tiempo. El derecho de amar y ser amado.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 26**

**Ya empezamos aclarar algunos misterios y que les pareció uno de los misterios de Penélope. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disculpado mi tardanza. Gracias por todo y por seguir leyendo esta historia. ****Les adelanto que los siguientes capítulos serán los más violentos, intensos, ardientes y cada vez se acerca el capítulo final. Nuestro Albert tendrá algunos encontronazos, mostrando que ese demonio con cara de ángel puede ser el demonio más vil que jamás se haya conocido y eso es algo que Lady Elroy descubrirá muy pronto. Pero no les cuento mas nada, será hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat **


	27. Chapter 27

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 27

Esa noche después de haber descubierto el hermoso secreto de su abuela, Candy durmió como nunca pensó dormir. Sus sueños fueron a parar a la hermosa isla que ahora más que nunca amaba. El saber que tanto su abuela como su madre habían nacido en tan hermoso lugar y que ella de alguna forma era parte de eso, la lleno de un gozo inexplicable.

Un gozo que deseaba compartir con sus hermanas. Pero aunque era lo que deseaba su alma, sabía que aun no era el tiempo de hablar. En especial en contarle a Albert. Ya que no sabía cómo tomaría el saber la procedencia de su abuela o si se enojaría porque los habitantes de la isla no dijeron nada. Ahora más que nunca habían tantas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta.

En especial el porqué o cuales fueron los motivos para que su abuela no pudiera volver. Que pudo haber pasado con los Andrew para que las cosas llegaran a un punto en donde por tanto tiempo solo hubo odio.

Las preguntas seguían y seguían rondando en su cabeza. Pero lamentablemente sabía que su abuela no diría nada. Si algo tenía bueno Penélope White es que no le gustaba hablar mal de las personas. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que si no podías decir algo bueno de una persona, entonces era mejor no decir nada. Eso sin contar que solo traer el tema enfurecía a su esposo del tal modo que sacaba de él lo peor.

Pero Candy no se daría por vencido. Sabía que el tiempo aclararía sus dudas y lo que haya pasado entre esas dos familia, saldría a la luz muy pronto. Confiando que esa sería la mejor forma de dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo como una sola familia.

Lo que no sabía la rubia es que se enteraría de la forma más cruel e inhumana. Porque aquel secreto muy pronto saldría a la luz. De eso se encargaría Lady Elroy sin importar a quien tenga que destruir para conseguir su propósito. El único propósito de acabar de una buena vez con Penélope White.

Pero toda acción hecha con maldad tiene consecuencias y eso es algo que la misma Lady Elroy descubriría cuando enfrente al demonio que ella misma ha creado. Un demonio igual o más despiadado que ella misma.

Xxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levanto de muy buen humor. En cuanto puso los pies en el suelo le dio un mareo que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Hacía días que se sentía así en las mañanas pero no le dio importancia hiendo a bañarse. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes de irse a Chicago y eso incluía renunciar a lo que amaba.

En cuanto llego a la cocina se quedo unos minutos observando a sus hermanas. Como siempre sus hermanas preparaban el desayuno entre risas y travesuras por la más chica de las White. La rubia sonrió al sentirse la mujer más afortunada y la más rica de todo el mundo por pertenecer a esa familia.

-Buenas días Candy…ven siéntate—dijo Patty sirviendo chocolate caliente.

-Buenos días. Aun no se despertado la abuela y en donde esta Deborah y Rose—

-La abuela ya despertó. Deborah tuvo que irse muy temprano…dijo que después te llama y Rosie aun no ha bajado—dijo Annie.

-¿Sucede algo Candy?—

-Nada…solo que las amo mucho… ¿lo saben verdad?—dijo abrazándola a ambas con amor.

-Lo sabemos…también te amamos—dijo Patty sin entender pero se sentía feliz.

-Yo más—dijo Annie refiriéndose a ambas…-No quiero que te vayas. ¿Por qué Albert y tú no viven aquí? Pueden usar tu cuarto—

-Annie que mas me gustaría pero…—cayo la rubia al ser interrumpida por Patty.

-Annie los matrimonios deben tener su espacio y su propia casa—dijo Patty.

-Además vendré muy a menudo y ustedes pueden ir a visitarme siempre que deseen…nada nos va a separar—

-Si lo sé. Pero también pueden hacer aquí el cuchi cuchi y no irte tan lejos—

-¡ANNIE!—

-¿Que dije? Pero si prefieres puede decir _sexo_ o _hacer el amor_ que se oye más bonito—diciendo eso con algo de picardía e inocencia.

-¡ANNIE PERO QUE DICES!—volvió a gritar una avergonzada Patty.

-Hay no pongas esa cara…yo se que los matrimonios hacen el cuchi cuchi o _sexooo_—diciendo otra vez esa última palabra esta vez con algo de misterio.

-Si lo sé…pero que temas son esos. Además si la abuela te oye—dijo bajito una sonrojada Patty que miraba a su hermana mayor…-Candy deja de reírte…no es gracioso—dijo una avergonzada Patty que veía como una sonrojada rubia no dejaba de reírse.

-Lo siento…es no esperaba la palabra cuchi cuchi—

-Hay Patty porque tanto escándalo. Además como crees que tuvieron a papa...no con un plátano…o si—dijo llevándose los dedos a la boca pensativa…-Además tú también lo harás con Stear cuando se casen—dijo como si aquello fuera la conversación mas natural de todo el mundo.

-¡ANNIE PERO QUE DICES!—grito una escandalizada y muy sonrojada Patty.

-No es así Candy…y yo me casare con Archie—

-Si así es…supongo. Un momento… ¿quién es Archie?—

-El hermano menor de Stear…el vive en Escocia—

-Pero Annie tu no conoces a Archie. Como sabes que te casaras con ese muchacho…que además vive en Escocia—dijo muy entusiasmada mientras le daba una mordisco a la tostada.

-Porque así será. Estamos destinadas las tres a estar casadas con los hombres de la familia Andrew. Así que admítanlo chicas…lo estamos. A poco que no es así mmmm. Es así o no—dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

Aquello había dejado a las otras dos con la boca abierta o más bien con un fuerte estado de shock. Candy comenzó a reírse por la forma inocente que tenía su hermana menor de ver las cosas. Patty que encogía los hombros por las ocurrencias de la muchacha sonrió resignada. Luego las tres se abrazaron comenzando a reírse como cuando eran niña. Como cuando hacían travesuras juntas o se cuidaban la una a la otra.

-Extrañare estos momentos—dijo la rubia abrazándolas fuertemente.

-Descuida, será divertido poner patas arribas la casa de Albert—dijo una picara Annie.

Penélope que las miraba desde la puerta y de que saliera al fin del estado de shock que la había dejado su nieta, sonrió al verlas unidas. Era como volver al pasado. En donde sus niñas eran solo eso, unas niñas.

-Annie es toda una joya…única en su clase—dijo Rose que había escuchado todo.

-No tienes idea muchacha—

-Buenos días abuelita…Rose—grito Annie emocionada al verlas en la puerta paradas…-Vengan a desayunar—

-Buenos días—

Rose que se había sentado observaba a las White. Una sensación inundo su corazón. Ella era hija única y lamentablemente nunca tuvo en su hogar una unión de familia como de la que era testigo. Si no hubiera sido por Albert y George su vida hubiera sido muy solitaria y vacía.

-Te sucede algo Rose…no te gustaron los huevos. Si deseas puedo prepararte otra cosa—dijo Patty al ver que la joven no comía nada.

-No es eso…todo esta delicioso Patty—

-¿Que pasa? No te preocupes ya Sophy comió. Verdad que si mi pequeñita—dijo Annie jugando por la perrita.

-Gracias Annie. Pero en serio no es nada—pero la chica no pudo controlarse más tiempo inundando sus ojos de lágrimas.

-Pero Rose que sucede, porque llora muchacha—

-Es que el ver tanto amor familiar…hace que se me haga un nudo en la garganta. Ojala yo hubiera pertenecido a una familia como la de ustedes—

-Ohhh muchacha…pero si tu eres parte de esta familia—

Aquellas dulces palabras de Penélope llenaron el alma de Rose de alegría. El saber que pertenecía a tan hermosa unión familiar la había llenado de una alegría extrema…que sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias señora Penélope—dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-No tienes que darla…nosotras te queremos mucho. No es así chicas—

-Siii…eres una de nosotras—dijo Annie abrazándola.

-Gracias—

-Además me gustaría que dijeras abuela Pony…si tu quieres—dijo Penélope abrazando a la joven.

-Eso me gustaría—dijo respondiéndole el abrazo cálido que recibía de la mujer.

-¡NADIE SE MUEVA! Esto es de fotografía…no tardo—dijo Annie levantándose para buscar su camarita.

-¡ANNIE!—gritaron todas casi a coro.

-Bienvenida a nuestra familia—dijo Candy entre risas.

Todas se habían quedaron estáticas cuando Annie llego con cámara en mano. En cuanto la puso en la mesa en automático, corrió hacia ellas gritando un _cheez. _Una nueva y hermosa fotografía salió esa mañana en el comedor de la cocina. Una fotografía que Rose siempre llevaría consigo y en su corazón.

Luego de una dosis de fotos por parte de Annie. La rubia ya arreglada se disponía a irse al hospital. Le había explicado a su familia los motivos de su renuncia…más o menos. Al principio hubo resistencia por las White que no entendían porque debía renunciar a su sueño de enfermera. Eso sin contar una indignada Rose que pensaba que eso eran cosas machistas o más bien cosa del rubio. Por el cual dijo que lo hablaría con Albert en cuanto lo viera. Pero la rubia les trato de explicar que era su decisión. Dejando a todas no muy convencida.

La rubia sabía que no creían ni una sola palabra y pensaban que su queridito esposo tenía mucho que ver. Pero ella insistió que todo estaba bien. Mientras Annie ya se había ido para tomar el bus con sus amigas de la escuela. Ya preparada se despidió de todas para irse con Patty que iba a la floristería.

Pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta regreso casi corriendo hacia el baño. Ahí estuvo vomitando todo el desayuno que se había comido con tantas ganas. Estuvo hasta que su abuela al ver que tardaba en salir fue a buscarla preocupada.

-¿Candy estas bien?—

-Si estoy bien…creo que algo me cayó mal—dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal?—

-Desde hace unos días…no debe ser nada malo. Bueno debo irme si quiero llegar temprano—

Penélope la miro de arriba abajo y lo supo. Su nieta tenía todos los síntomas. No pudo evitar sonreír de pura emoción de solo pensar que era muy posible que Candy estuviera embarazada. Un bebe, pensaba con alegría Penélope cuando su nieta le hablo.

-Abuela ya me voy. ¿Estás bien?—pregunto la chica al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Si mi niña…muy bien—dijo abrazándola…-Vayan con Dios…conduce con cuidado Patty—

-No te preocupes abuelita…nos vemos más tarde—dijo la chica diciendo adiós con su mano.

-Cuídense mucho—dijo al verlas partir.

-Todo bien abuela Pony. Me gusta cómo se oye—dijo Rose con una sonrisa de show.

- Y a mí me gusta oírlo mi niña—

-¿Pero todo está bien?—

-Todo está muy bien Rose—

-Candy estaba vomitando…está pensando lo que creo que está pensando—

-Todo es posible…seria una maravillosa bendición—

-Una bendición que pienso que ya existe en el vientre de Candy. Porque conociendo a Albert y lo enamorado que esta. Sería un milagro que no la haya preñado—

-¡ROSE!—

-No ponga esa cara abuela…usted sabe mucho más que eso—dijo la joven haciendo reír a Penélope. Así que entre planes futuros ambas entraron a la casa.

Xxxxxxx

Patty había llevado a la rubia al hospital, para luego irse a su trabajo. En donde más tarde la rubia se reuniría con ella para regresar juntas. Ya una vez allí fue felicitada por su casamiento con Albert Andrew. Algunas pensaron que solo era cosa de suerte. Otras que lo más seguro estaba embarazada. Pero solo unas pocas se sintieron felices de corazón, por la dicha de la rubia.

Aunque por otro lado se entristecieron por su partida. Aunque Candy llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en el hospital se había ganado el cariño de todos. En el momento de la despedida había quedado con ellas reunirse en otra ocasión. Hasta su jefa de enfermera la despidió con un fuerte abrazo, entregándole una buena recomendación por si decía en algún momento trabajar en Chicago.

Así que entre lágrimas y promesas de reunirse la rubia se fue. Iba a tomar el ascensor cuando vio a una joven pareja que recién eran padres. La chica en cuanto vio a la rubia la reconoció, saludándola enseguida. La enfermera que llevaba a la joven también saludo a la rubia. La rubia acompaño a la pareja al estacionamiento del hospital. En donde ayudo a la recién mama acomodar al pequeño retoño en su asiento protector.

-Te vamos a extrañar—

-Gracias Flammy…yo también a ustedes—

-Bueno cuídate mucho—dijo la joven enfermera que también se despedía de la pareja.

-Entonces te casaste…pues felicitaciones—

-Gracias…felicidades también a ustedes por su bebe—

-De seguro pronto también tú tendrás uno—

-Eso espero—…bueno nos vemos—

-Candy deseas que te llevemos algún lado—

-No gracias…además quede con encontrarme con mi hermana—

-Bueno…adiós—

-Adiós—

Con una sonrisa la rubia les dijo adiós. Mientras veía el auto alejarse pensaba en las palabras de la joven. No pudo evitar sonreír de solo pensar que ella en algún momento podría estar en esa misma situación. En donde llevaría en sus brazos a su hijo. Al hijo de su amado Albert. Soltando un suspiro se dirigía a la salida cuando una voz conocida para la rubia detuvo su andar.

-¡Candy espera!—

-Terry…que sorpresa. ¿Cómo has estado?—

Terry en cuanto la rubia se había girado para saludarlo con aquella sonrisa que lo había enamorado. El pelinegro sin perder tiempo la abrazo con fuerza. Deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón desaparecer con ella en brazos. La acción sorpresiva del joven tomo a la rubia por sorpresa, respondiéndole gentilmente al abrazo.

-Dime que no es cierto…dime que no te casaste con Andrew—dijo aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

-Es cierto Terry…soy su esposa—respondía la chica retrocediendo hasta soltarse del abrazos

-Te obligo…te amenazo. Por favor dime que te hizo algo para que aceptaras—

-No me hizo nada…me case voluntariamente Terry—

-No…no eso no puede ser—repitió el pelinegro llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo siento Terry—

-Creí que entre nosotros había alguna esperanza…al menos eso pensé yo—

-Lamento si todo se malinterpreto—

-¿Malinterpreto?—pregunto el joven molesto…-Quiero entender como terminaste casada con Andrew—

-Solo sucedió…lo siento…—

-Déjame ayudarte a liberarte de ese hombre…conozco un buen abogado que…—pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Pero yo no quiero separarme de Albert—

-Como que no quieres…me dirás que sientes algo por el—pero Candy no dijo nada…-¿Sientes algo por él? ¡Contéstame!… ¿sientes algo…lo quieres?—pregunto el joven temiendo la respuesta.

-Lo amo Terry…lo amo—

-No…no puedes amarlo. Tú no puedes amarlo—

-Lo siento. Nunca quise herirte. Pero lo amo con toda mi alma—

-¿Cual fue el precio?—pregunto el joven herido.

-Disculpa—

-Lo que oíste. ¿Cual fue tu precio? Dímelo quizás pueda superarlo—

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca del joven. Lo hubiera esperado del demonio de su esposo. Pero de aquel gentil y caballeros joven nunca. Sintiendo una gran decepción del pelinegro.

-Voy ignorar lo que has dicho…pensare que solo estas molesto Terry. Ahora si me disculpas—dijo la chica girándose para irse. Pero el pelinegro le sostuvo la mano.

-Solo dime cual es el precio. Pagare el triple de lo que Albert haya pagado…si así puedo tene…—pero el joven no término bien la oración cuando la rubia le dio una tremenda cachetada.

-Pero que te has creído—dijo la chica girándose para irse.

-No he terminado—

-Yo si Terry. ¡Ahora suéltame!—

-No…no te dejare ir otra vez Candy—

-Que me sueltes o no respondo—dijo la chica molesta con el joven.

-Candy no vez que yo te a…—pero la rubia no lo dejo continuar gritándole que la soltara.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES!—dándole otra buena bofetada.

-¡NO! Yo se que tú sientes algo por mi…voy a DEMOSTRARLO—grito el joven tratando de besarla.

-¡NO…SUELTAME!—

La rubia que ya había perdido la paciencia iba a darle una que nunca olvidaría. Pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento el pelinegro estaba en el suelo con el labio partido. Candy lo miro asombrada para mirar a su lado y encontrarse a su esposo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mi esposa dijo que la soltaras—

-Eres un malnacido Andrew… ¿qué le hiciste?—

-De todo…por algo es Mi mujer—dijo sínicamente.

-Eres un engendro del demonio—

-Vaya otro que piensa igual…que novedad—dijo el rubio sonriendo burlonamente. Albert que ya se había cansado de las estupideces del joven había tomado a Candy por la cintura se disponía a irse.

-Maldito…eres un despreciable… ¡ENFRENTAME!—haciendo que el rubio se detuviera.

-Albert—

-Quieres probar suerte muchacho—

-Por favor Albert…solo vámonos—

-No te preocupes querida—dijo haciéndola a un lado…-Vamos Grandchester muéstrame lo que tienes. Déjame ver de que esta hecho un Ingles—dijo con una sonrisa invitándolo con una mano a venir.

Terry estaba que reventaba de puro coraje que sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en posición de pelea. El ver al rubio sonreír sínicamente le hervía la sangre. Así que sin perder tiempo lanzo dos puños a la boca del rubio cayendo este sobre una rodilla al suelo.

-¡ALBERT!—grito la rubia llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¡LEVANTE AHORA!—grito el muchacho enojado.

-Buen golpe—dijo mirándose la sangre en el labio.

Terry no podía creer lo que veía. Albert con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba sin mirar al joven se puso en pie comenzando a reírse. Terry sentía como la ira, la rabia crecía mas por ese hombre que reía sínicamente. Que sin perder tiempo le lanzo otro golpe más, esta vez en el estomago al rubio.

-¡ALBERT…BASTA TERRY!—

-El se lo busco. Solo míralo…no te merece. Ese maldito solo te hará sufr…—quedándose callado al escuchar al rubio.

Pero Albert comenzó a reírse otra vez del pelinegro. La risa de Albert lo tenía con los nervios de punta. Quiso dar otro paso hacia adelante para golpearlo. Pero de momento aquella risa sínica termino y Albert levantaba la cabeza dejando ver un hilito de sangre en los labios. Terry retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás al ver como sonreía de lado el muy cretino. La mirada que tenía el rubio no significaba nada bueno. Era señal que algo malo iba a suceder.

-Mi turno—dijo con un brillo letal en sus ojos.

Sin perder tiempo Albert a remetió contra el muchacho golpeándolo sin piedad. Los golpes iban una y otra vez en cada parte del cuerpo del muchacho. Albert golpeaba al joven como si se tratara de un gran saco de arena. Un saco que parecía querer destrozar en ese instante.

Terry por su parte trataba de darle al rubio sin éxito recibiendo así más y más golpes. En su vida jamas habia sentido tanto dolor fisico. Un dolor que le estaba causando el rubio con sus propias manos. Un dolor que no paro, aun cayendo al suelo ensangrentado. Algo que no detuvo al rubio que se puso sobre el joven golpeando una y otra vez sin piedad. Cegado por algo que nunca había sentido por ninguna mujer. _Celos. _

-¡ALBERT BASTA…VAS A MATARLO!—gritaba Candy al ver como el rubio ya lo tenía en el suelo golpeándolo sin piedad…-Albert por favor…ya basta—dijo al borde del llanto.

Albert al escucharla suplicar por el joven se detuvo, mirándola muy serio. El puño que se había quedado en el aire lo apretaba con fuerza deseando estrellarlo en la cara del muchacho otra vez. Pero fue bajando la mano muy despacio sin quitarle la vista a su esposa.

La mirada que tenía ese hombre era inexplicable. Ni siquiera estaba exaltado o agitado. Solo tenía esa mirada con cierta chispa de maldad en ellos. Candy no pudo evitar sentir miedo, retrocediendo unos pasos. Aquella forma de mirar del rubio era despiadada, cruel e inhumana. El hombre que amaba con toda su alma se había transformado otra vez en ese demonio y la rubia sintió miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en adelante.

-Sube al auto—dijo tan despacio que la chica sintió como los vellos de la piel se le erizaban.

-¡Albert!—

-Que subas al auto... ¡AHORA!—grito lleno de unos celos incontrolables asustando a la joven.

Candy se había quedado sin palabras mirando al pelinegro en el suelo ensangrentado. La rubia no quería darle motivo a su desquiciado esposo de seguir matando a golpe al muchacho. Así que sin decir nada y dándole una última mirada al muchacho se dirigió al convertible del rubio.

-Lo siento Terry—dijo antes de subirse.

Albert que se había mantenido callado ese tiempo estaba que reventaba de celos de solo ver como SU esposa mirar con compasión al joven Grandchester. Al verla dirigirse al auto sin protestar nada se levanto del suelo comenzando su andar hacia su auto.

-Tu no la mereces—dijo Terry tratando de incorporarse.

Albert que había escuchado al joven se detuvo mirándolo. Con toda la elegancia volvió donde el joven que se encontraba sentado en el suelo ensangrentado. Quedando frente al joven se inclino apoyándose de una rodilla quedando a la altura del joven.

-Es cierto no la merezco…pero eso no quita que ella sea mía...Mi esposa—murmuro el rubio.

-No me daré por vencido…la salvare de ti—

-En serio…todo un caballero andante. No conocía esa cualidad en ti Grandchester—dijo con burla.

-Eres un maldito sínico—

-No tienes idea de que tanto puedo serlo—

-Supongo que este es el fin de nuestra sociedad—

-Nunca mezclo los negocios con placer…soy un profesional. Para mi nada a cambiando con respecto a los negocios. Eres inteligente, brillante y pienso que podemos hacer buenos negocios juntos. Pero si te cruzas en mi camino te destruiré…acabare contigo—

-Y piensas que no hare nada—

-No me conoces Terry. Para cuando acabe contigo, no dejare nada…no habrá piedad—dijo Albert con una leve sonrisa…-Hazte un favor…aléjate de mi esposa—

-Solo le harás daño. La destruirás como lo haces con todas—Albert solo se le quedo mirando.

Para el rubio no era ninguna sorpresa que muchos supieran sobre sus aventuras amorosas. El que Terry lo supiera no era nada nuevo para el rubio o más bien no fue ninguna sorpresa. Para muchos el rubio era hábil con las mujeres pero también sabían que era un tormento al momento de romper con ellas.

-Sorprendido…pensabas que no sabía los rumores sobre ti—murmuro el joven.

-NO ni un poco—dijo con una sonrisa que ponía los nervios de punta a cualquier persona…-Pero al carajo los rumores. Si te empeñas en ser mi enemigo te destruiré y de paso tu empresa—murmuro con una sonrisa.

-Valdrá la pena si la alejo de ti—

-Iluso. Pero como quieras. Pero te advierto nadie la alejara de mi…me oíste, nadie. Te aplastare como a una cucaracha si lo intentas…te lo juro por mi honor—

-Honor dices…conoces el significado de esa palabra Albert—

-Mas de lo que crees muchacho—

-Un hombre con honor no usaría la artimaña que lo más seguro usaste para conseguirla—

-Es posible. Pero un hombre astuto e inteligente si—

-¿Que eres Albert?—

-No querrás descubrirlo. Solo aléjate de Mi esposa. Aléjate de lo que es mío—dijo muy serio.

-No es de tu propiedad Albert—

-Te equivocas…Candy es mi amante, mi mujer, mi esposa. Me pertenece…ella es mía…solo mía—dijo acercándose un poco al joven le susurro algo cerca del oído…-Te advierto que la próxima vez ella no estará para detenerme y te juro que terminare lo que inicie. Así que solo aléjate de Mi esposa y acepta como hombre que perdiste—

-La condenaras…la condenaras a estar en tu infierno—

-Si así tiene que ser…en mi infierno ella vivirá—

-Si la amaras…no lo harías—

-Hacer que Terry…dime, qué cosa según tu—

-Condenarla a estar a tu lado…cuando yo po…—pero el rubio ya estaba cansado de tanta estupidez interrumpiéndolo.

-Eso es algo que sucedió desde la primera noche que esa mujer fue mi mujer…nadie cambiara que ella lleve mi esencia—

-Nunca debí irme…debí quedarme. Conmigo hubiera sido feliz—dijo sacando una cajita aterciopelada…-Yo me enamore de ella desde el primer momento…no entiendo como ella puede sentir algo por ti—pero el rubio al verla no dijo nada. Solo se le quedo mirando fijamente al joven.

-En eso último coincidimos—

-Acaso tu… ¿tú la am…?—pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Hasta aquí llego la conversación. Adiós Grandchester y por favor que te vea un medico—dicho eso Albert se incorporo caminando hacia el auto.

-A pesar de ser tan cruel. Sientes algo por ella…la amas—dijo el pelinegro haciendo que el rubio se detuviera.

-Yo soy lo que soy. No perderé a lo único que me hace sentir vivo…aunque eso signifique destruir todo para tenerla conmigo—dijo sin ni siquiera girarse continuando su camino.

Terry solo se quedo mirando sin entender bien esas últimas palabras. Allí en el suelo solo se quedo mirando como la mujer que amaba se iba con aquel demonio que para colmo era su esposo. Aunque su alma y orgullo estaba herido lo entendió al final. Solo por amor se reacciona como aquel hombre había reaccionado. Una reacción sumamente peligrosa. Tan peligroso como era aquel demonio de ojos azules.

Xxxxxxx

Una vez que el rubio se monto en su auto no dijo nada. Solo encendió el auto saliendo de aquel estacionamiento como alma que lleva al diablo. A penas habían salido del estacionamiento cuando la chica exploto.

-Te volviste loco…pudiste matarlo—

-Ganas no me faltaron. De esta aprenderá a respetar lo ajeno—dijo sin mirarla.

-Y me lo dices así tan tranquilo. Lo dejaste como si fuera un animal. Al menos lo hubiéramos ayudado o llamado una ambulancia—dijo la chica.

La sensación que tenia lo quemaba a tal punto que estaba que estallaba. La compasión que mostraba su esposa por ese muchacho lo estaba volviendo loco de celos. Pero aquello fue más de lo que el rubio pudo soportar frenando en seco.

-Albert…pero que rayos—dijo la chica al ver como el rubio había frenado de golpe.

-A ti que te importa lo que le pase. Tanto te importa—dijo mirándola muy fijamente.

-Es un ser humano—

-Un ser humano que se busco lo que le paso. No es un niño…sabía lo que venía. Acaso deseabas que te besara—

-Claro que no. Pero—

-Pero nada…se acabo el tema—

-Que sucedió contigo…has cambiado—

-No he cambiado…siempre he sido así. Como tú dices…un demonio—dijo mirándola con una sínica sonrisa.

-Ya lo note…eres un vil demonio—

-Un demonio que matara por lo que es suyo…de su propiedad—

-No soy de tu propiedad señor Andrew—

-En eso te equivocas señora Andrew. ¡TU…ERES…MÍA!—dijo soltándose el cinturón para tomarla por la nuca plantándole en los labios un beso violento.

La rubia al sentir los labios de su esposo trato de zafarse de ellos. Pero ese hombre con su sola presencia la desarmaba. Casi estaba a punto de corresponderle el beso forzado. Cuando así como la había besado. Así mismo la había soltado.

La chica que respiraba agitada iba a decir algo. Pero algo había en la mirada de ese hombre que prefirió quedarse callada. Albert solo se le había quedado mirando muy fijo. La rabia, los celos que sentía eran más fuertes que el. Era una sensación que no podía controlar y eso lo tenia de muy mal humor. Que por un momento se planteo en volver donde el joven y molerlo a golpes. Pero no hizo, ni dijo nada. Solo abrocho de nuevo su cinturón sin mirarla. Volviendo a poner sus manos en el volante continúo su marcha.

Una vez que el deportivo se había alejado de los predios del hospital. Un joven de ojos miel y mirada maliciosa salió de su escondite. Había observado en silencio todo lo que había pasado en ese estacionamiento. Neil Leegan había ido a Kentucky con la esperanza de encontrarse con la rubia. Pero nunca pensó tener competencia o de que el rubio apareciera de pronto. Algo que le erizo los vellos en cuanto vio de lo que era capaz Albert Andrew.

-¡Demonios!…sí que eres de temer Albert—dijo Neal votando el restante de un cigarrillo.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 27**

**Espero que le hayas gustado y no haber sido muy dura con lo que le paso a Terry. Como dije antes, los siguientes capítulos serán intensos y este es solo el comienzo. También gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores, las cuales me llenan de mucha alegría y entusiasmo.**

**Bueno será hasta la próxima.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	28. Chapter 28

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 28

En el transcurso el rubio no dijo nada desde que habían salido del estacionamiento. Su silencio era espeluznante y escalofriante. La chica trato varias veces de hablarle pero el rubio se mantenía en silencio. Aquel hombre al que amaba con locura no mostraba ninguna expresión, ni ningún sentimiento. Solo ese extraño brillo en los ojos que le daba ese aire de misterio y peligro.

-Albert ese no es el camino a casa de mi abuela—dijo la rubia al ver que se dirigía hacia la autopista.

-Ya lo sé—

-¿A dónde vamos?—pero el rubio no dijo nada…-¿Albert a donde vamos?… ¡Maldición contéstame!—grito la joven atrayendo la atención del rubio.

-Ya lo veras—dijo volviendo a mirar hacia el camino.

La rubia pregunto varias veces más. Pero él se mantenía callado con su mirada fija en el camino. Candy soltó un suspiro de pura frustración. Quería gritarle dos o tres cosas a su querido esposo para que reaccionara. Pero el solo ver como apretaba el volante tan fuerte que de poder lo hubiera partido en dos pedazos. Prefirió mejor quedarse callada y espera pacientemente el destino del viaje.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salieron del hospital o hacia donde se dirigían. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida. Solo cuando sintió que el rubio había frenado, para luego girar a la derecha abrió los ojos. Candy despertó mirando asombrada en donde se encontraban o mejor dicho en que ciudad se encontraba.

-¿Albert en donde estamos?—preguntaba mientras miraba por el cristal.

-No lo reconoces—dijo como si nada.

-Debería reconocer a donde me has traído—

-Pues deberías…en esta ciudad nos casamos—

-¡Chicago!… ¿Cómo llegamos a Chicago?—pregunto mirando otra vez por el cristal.

-Por increíble que parezca…volando no fue preciosa—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Muy gracioso…en verdad eres muy gracioso. ¡Mi abuela!…mi abuela se va a preocupar…ella no sabe…—cuando el rubio la interrumpió.

-La llame cuando dormías. Le dije que fui a buscarte y decidí irme antes…también que la llamarías después—

La rubia no podía creer que había conducido por tantas horas sin descanso hasta llegar a la ciudad de Chicago. Casi sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver otra vez al mismo demonio insensible reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

-Pero ni siquiera pude despedirme de ellas y mis cosas se quedaron—

-Tus cosas están ya en la casa y las que se quedaron las mandare a buscar después. Sobre lo otro…estoy más que seguro que te despediste bastante esta mañana antes de salir—dijo respirando pesadamente.

-No es lo mismo—

-Para mi si—

-Sabias que eres un incordio—

-No lo sabía…pero rayos, supongo que es una palabra más que me describe—dijo con cinismo.

La rubia iba a decir algo al cretino de su esposo o más bien deseaba borrarle de los labios la sonrisita a puro pescozón. Cuando pasaron por debajo de un arco de piedra, dejando a la vista más adelante un portón rodeado de muros. El rubio detuvo el auto en cuanto llegaron a un enorme portón. En el centro del portón estaba el escudo Andrew con una enorme _**A **_en su centro. La rubia miro como un hombre armado se acerco a ellos con cautela iluminándolos con su linterna. Pero en cuanto reconoció al rubio hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches señor…señora Andrew. No los esperábamos hasta dentro de tres días—

-Decidí llegar antes… ¿Algún problema?—

-No señor…Bienvenidos—dijo el hombre.

-Gracias Héctor—

Aquellas enormes rejas se abrieron dándole paso al convertible. Recorrieron el camino que estaba iluminado con enormes faroles. No tenía que haber demasiada luz para que la rubia pudiera apreciar la hermosa naturaleza que habían en el camino.

Casi al final de aquel largo camino pudo visualizar en el centro una hermosa fuente, para darle paso a la casa. Al acercarse más la chica se había quedado con la boca abierta con semejante visión.

-¡Dios mío!—dijo la chica impresionada.

Había visto en revistas mansiones grandes y hermosas. Pero aquella majestuosa obra de arte era la madre de todas las mansiones que jamás pensó ver. La arquitectura de aquella casa era realmente hermosa. No había duda que fue construida por el más exquisito artista.

Era una enorme mansión _**solariega, **_ubicada en Lakewood Chicago. Una hermosura que te dejaba sin palabras y sin aliento. Aquella hermosa mansión era la imagen de su dueño. Imponente y temible.

Albert parqueo el auto frente a la entrada. Candy aun estaba en estado de shock que ni cuenta se dio cuando el rubio con toda la elegancia salió del auto. Camino despacio hacia la puerta del pasajero abriéndole la puerta. Como el caballero que era, le ofreció a la rubia su mano invitándola a salir.

-¿Albert esta es…esta es tu casa?—

-Nuestra casa. Bienvenida…a tu nuevo hogar—dijo fríamente tomando su mano.

Xxxxxxx

Albert camino con la rubia a la que desde esa noche seria su nuevo hogar. En cuanto se acercaron a las enormes puertas un hombre de mediana edad les abrió. Fred Watson era el mayordomo desde hacía años. En seguida que entraron el rubio se lo presento a Candy mientras esta le entregaba su abrigo.

El rubio guio a la chica hacia el centro de donde se podía ver unas enormes escaleras en mármol. La imponente casa había dejado a la rubia sin habla. La arquitectura y cada detalle de esa casa eran como sacado de alguna película antigua o de terror. Una película en donde ella era la protagonista principal.

Ya allí, fueron recibidos por un grupo de personas que esperaba en fila. Entre ellos se encontraba una señora vestida de negro y blanco que sobresalia. Tras de ellas como diez personas más que sonreían amablemente a la rubia. No había que ser adivino para saber que con semejante casa toda esa gente era la servidumbre.

-Buenas noches señor…señora. ¡Bienvenidos!—

-Buenas noches—…-Candy ella es la señora Emily Watson la ama de llaves y la que se encarga de que esta casa no se caiga en pedazos cuando no estoy—

-Favor que me hace con esas palabras señor Andrew—

-Solo digo la verdad—

-Es un placer señora Watson. Watson? Usted es familia del gentil caballero que nos abrió la puerta—dijo la chica mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer.

-Así es señora Andrew…ese buen hombre es mi esposo—

-Estamos para servirle—dijo el hombre que se ponía junto a su esposa.

-Permítame decirle que es más hermosa en persona—dijo reconociéndola por la fotografía que el rubio tenía en el espejo del apartamento y que ahora adornaba el escritorio de su oficina personal en la casa.

-Gracias—dijo la rubia sin entender porque le había dicho ese cumplido.

-Quiero presentarles a todos mi esposa…la señora Candy White de Andrew. Espero que la traten con el mismo respeto que me tratan y la hagan sentir en casa—dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la servidumbre que le sonreían a la rubia y mostraban su respeto hacia la chica.

De uno en uno Albert le fue presentando a la rubia la servidumbre, que desde esa noche estaban a su disposición. Desde el cocinero, hasta el jardinero. La rubia los fue conociendo de uno en uno.

_~¡White!…Dios mío como no me di cuenta por sus ojos. Entonces es la hija de Damián. Esto no puede ser. Dios tenga piedad~ pensó la señora Watson mirando a su esposo que tenia la misma expresión de asombro en el rostro. _

-Señora Watson me escucho—

-Por supuesto señor…la trataremos bien—

-Será un honor para nosotros servirla a usted. Así que departe de todos nosotros…Bienvenida señora—dijeron casi a coros toda la servidumbre.

-Gracias a todos…por tan maravillosos recibimiento—dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

-Estamos para servirla y todos haremos que se sienta como casa—dijo con una enorme sonrisa Fred Watson.

-Los señores desean cenar algo—

-Yo no gracias…pero no sé si tú deseas algo—

-No estoy bien—

Pero de momento una puerta se abrió saliendo casi corriendo una joven morena de algunos veintitantos años. Que en cuanto vio a la rubia freno en seco, borrando la sonrisa de felicidad que llevaba en los labios.

-Buenas noches señor Andrew—saludo mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo.

-Buenas noches Maritza…permíteme presentarte a mi esposa Candy—

-Su…su espo…esposa dijo—

-Así como lo oyes muchacha…mi esposa—

-Es un placer—pero la joven no le respondió a la rubia el saludo.

-La joven aquí presente se llama Maritza…se encarga de las cosas de mi tía cuando me visita—

-¿Tu tía? …. ¿ella está aquí ahora?—

-No…está de viaje—…-Señora Watson preparo lo que le pedí…todo está en orden—

-Si señor…todo está según sus órdenes. Me tome la molestia en guardar las cosas de la señora. Espero que ambos encuentren su habitación muy acogedora—

-Excelente…gracias—

-Disculpe señor…pero Lady Elroy sabe que usted se caso con esta…con esta señorita—dijo mirando con desprecio a la rubia.

Todos los presentes se habían quedado mudos por la falta de respeto de la joven. Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que el amo de la casa pusiera en su sitio a la mocosa. Que solo por ser la protegida de Lady Elroy tenía aires de la señorita de la casa.

-Yo no tengo que pedir permiso a mi tía…ni a nadie para casarme—respondió tajante el rubio.

-Lo siento señor…solo digo porque de seguro Lady Elroy va a querer saber a quien ha metido usted en su casa y…—pero la joven no termino la oración.

-Primero…esta es Mi casa, no de mi tía. Segundo…no tengo que pedir permiso…ni rendir cuentas a nadie y tercero…esta es mi esposa. La señora Andrew…dueña y señora de esta casa. De mi casa. Si a mi tía no le gusta…ese es su problema no el mío. Está claro—pero la joven se había quedado callada…-¡DIJE QUE SI ESTABA CLARO!—grito el rubio haciendo que la chica se asustara.

-Si sen…si señor—

-Bien. El que no obedezca mis órdenes o la de mi esposa será mejor que salga por esa puerta ahora y eso te incluye a ti—dijo mirando a la muchacha.

-Pero para Lady Elroy yo soy su pupila…su protegida. Señor su tía no…—

-Me importa un cuerno que seas su protegida…esta es mi casa. Yo decido quien se queda y quien se va. Así que si no te gusta ya sabes que hacer—

-Albert por favor—pidió la rubia.

-Por favor nada amor. Esta es tu casa…eres la señora no mi tía. Además algunas personas deben entenderlo y cuál es su lugar en esta casa. Así que espero no tener esta conversación otra vez contigo Maritza—

-Si señor—

-Bien es todo…gracias a todos por recibirnos…buenas noches ya pueden irse a descansar—

-Buenas noches señor…señora—

Albert tomo la mano de la rubia subiendo con ella por las enormes escaleras. Una vez que los patrones desaparecieron todos se giraron a mirar a la muchacha. Que sulfuraba apretando los puños hasta lastimarse. Emily Watson les pidió a todos que se fueran a descansar. La servidumbre se retiro entre murmullos y risas dejando solo a los Watson con la joven que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte Maritza. Acaso te volviste loca—

-Solo vigilo los intereses de Lady Elroy—

-¿Intereses?…no olvides de quien es esta casa—

-¿Por qué se caso? ¿De dónde salió esa mujercita? No puedo creer que se haya casado—pregunta la joven caminando de un lado a otro.

-Eso no te importa. Además es una chica encantadora y muy hermosa. Es más que obvio porque se enamoro de ella—

-Albert no está enamorado de ella…nunca se ha enamorado de ninguna—

-Antes no. Pero ahora se nota hasta por los poros lo enamorado que esta—dijo Fred con una sonrisa mirando hacia donde se habían ido los rubios.

-Cállate viejo tonto—

-No cállate tu Maritza—dijo Emily ya irritada.

-Pero que te has creído…como me hablas así. Cuando Lady Elroy se entere ustedes…—

-Ya cállate mocosa. Tienes los aires bien elevados. Además te guste o no Candy Andrew es la señora de esta casa—

-Eso nunca. Tú lo dices por ser de tu clase social Watson…obvio los pobretones se protegen—

-Mi clase social y que clase eres tu muchacha—

-Soy la protegida y ahijada de Lady Elroy…eso lo dice todo. Tengo que llamarla…esto lo tiene que saber cuanto antes—

-Solo te meterás en problemas…te aconsejo que respetes a la señora de esta casa—

-Yo nunca veré a esa tipa como la señora Andrew. Albert debió casarse con alguien más de su clase y no con esa que se nota que no tiene nada—

-¿Clase? Con quien pensaste que se casaría—

-Con alguien más de su nivel—

-¿Contigo?—pregunto Fred casi al borde de la risa.

-Y por qué no. Soy la protegida de Lady Elroy—

-Ya pareces disco rayado. Tu solo eres su títere muchacha. Su muñeca a la que viste y calza. Eso no te pone a un nivel alto—dijo Emily cansada.

-Eso no es cierto…yo soy como una hija. He sido educada con los mejores—

-Eres más ilusa de lo que pensé—dijo Watson sintiendo pena por la joven.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras sirvienta. Lady Elroy sabrá tu opinión y arreglara todo esto. La intrusa esa saldrá de aquí muy pronto—dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-Pues déjame decirte algo mocosa tonta. Si provocas al señor Andrew…el que seas la protegida de Lady Elroy no te salvara de su ira. No te gustara conocer enojado al señor…lo de esta noche no fue nada—

-Eso suena como una amenaza—

-No…es solo un buen consejo—

-El señor no hará nada…él sabe que su tía es mi madrina—dijo cruzando los brazos.

-No abuses de tu suerte muchacha o de su paciencia. Así que hazte un favor Maritza. Mantente calladita, respeta y así no tendrás que salir de esta casa en malos términos—

-Ya lo veremos—dijo altanera parándose frente a Emily…-Quien sabe, cuando Lady Elroy se deshaga de la intrusa…termine yo siendo la señora y ustedes sean los que salgan de aquí…pero a patadas—dijo saliendo dejándolos solos.

-Es más tonta de lo que pensé…tiene pajarillos en vez de cerebro—

-Eso es por tanto maquillaje Emily—

-Dios mío de que le sirve tanta educación y trapos finos si se va portar como una estúpida sin cerebro. De donde esa mocosa saca que iba a ser la señora de esta casa—

-El día que eso pase seré el primero en salir corriendo por esa puerta—dijo riéndose.

-Y yo te sigo en la carrera querido mío—

-Ven olvídate por hoy de la mocosa y vamos a descansar. Habrá muchos problemas desde ahora en adelante—dijo Fred mientras ambos se dirigían a su habitación.

-Si lo sé. Pero es nuestro deber cuidar de esa muchacha. Es la nieta de Penélope—

-Casi me da un infarto cuando escuche el apellido. ¿Como paso esto? Albert casado con la hija de Damián White. No sé si esto es una bendición o una maldición—

-Cosas del destino supongo. Solo Dios sabe porque lo permitió o el por qué esa muchacha se cruzo en su camino. Es más, pienso que es una bendición…lo que ese muchacho necesita para sanar su alma atormentada—

-En cuanto entro se sintió un aire diferente. Ese aire que tenía su abuela cuando entraba a la casa. Lo sentiste cielo—

-Un hermoso aire que llego para quedarse—

-Sabes lo que me tranquiliza es que de verdad se ve enamorado de la joven. Quien lo diría…una White señora de esta casa—

-Si quién lo diría. Pero coincido contigo…esta enamorado. Tú sabes cómo se veía cuando nos dijo que se iba a casar con la joven de la foto—

-Realmente feliz…como pensé nunca verlo. Todo una sorpresa saber hoy quien era la joven. Aunque esta noche se veía enfadado—

-Si también lo note—

-La mocosa llamara a Lady Elroy…lo más seguro es lo que está haciendo ahora—

-Que la llame. De seguro Lady Elroy ya lo sabe. Aun así, hay que vigilar a esa muchacha…para que no moleste a la señora—

-Pues si esa chica tiene el carácter de su padre…que se cuide Maritza—

-¡Fred!—dijo riéndose.

-Me negaras que no será divertido ver como ponen en su sitio a la mocosa con aires de señorita de la casa—

-Muy bien hombre…lo admito. Pero sabes…lo maravilloso es que volveremos a ver a Penélope después de tantos años. Volverá a entrar a esta casa—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé mujer…se cuanto cariño le tienes—

-Le gustara saber que sus rosas siguen creciendo hermosas…que no importa que trataran de arrancarlas o destruirlas. Ellas seguían creciendo como por arte de magia—dijo para luego quedarse pensativa…-Es muy hermosa la señora Candy…no crees. Se parece mucho a su madre. Aunque salió rubia como Damián tiene los mismos risos de Margaret. De seguro sus hermanas son igual de hermosa como la señora—

-Espero que las tres hayan heredado el carácter de su padre…bueno me conformo con que la señora lo haya heredado—

-Con esos hermosos ojos verdes no lo dudo. Sabes Fred estoy feliz por Albert…merece ser feliz—

-Si amor…lo merece. La pregunta es…lo dejaran ser feliz—dijo mirando a su esposa que de momento se había quedado callada...-Te preocupa lo mismo que a mí—

-Esta casa será sacudida violentamente en cuanto ella llegue—

-Es posible amor mío. Pero algo me dice que Lady Elroy conocerá quien es en realidad Albert Andrew y no le gustara lo que encontrara—

-Mas bien diría…que conocerá en carne propia lo que ella misma ha creado—dijo dándole un beso a su esposo.

-Ya veremos que pasara. Buenas noches—

-Descansa amor mío…mañana es el comienzo de un nuevo día para esta familia—dijo apagando la luz.

Xxxxxxx

Escocia

En una imponente pero tétrica mansión una anciana hablaba por teléfono. Hacía semanas que se había enterado de lo que había echo Albert. Lady Elroy Andrew no podía creer que su sobrino se casara con la nieta de Penélope White. Quería pensar que todo era alguna artimaña para acabar con la familia. Pero el no recibir noticias del rubio o el que George aun con sus amenazas se negara a dar alguna información. Le daba motivos para pensar que todo se había ido a la mierda.

Maldiciendo a todos en general por la traición que según ella recibía por parte del rubio. No podía ser que ahora que estaba tan cerca de ver destruida a Penélope se fuera al demonio por su sobrino. En que había fallado ella. Lo había criado para llevar a cabo sus planes. Ahora más que nunca pensaba que todas esas mujeres que procedían de la isla o sus hijas eran unas malditas brujas y como brujas que debían ser quemadas en la hoguera.

La expresión de ira que tenia aquella mujer en el rostro con cada palabra escuchada, hablaba por sí misma. Hacía rato que llevaba escuchando a la joven que la había llamado para informarle de todo. La joven Maritza le contaba desde principio a fin, quitando y añadiendo sucesos.

El solo imaginar que una White era la señora de su casa o el que pronto pudiera llevar al heredero de la dinastía Andrew la asqueaba y enfurecía. Cada palabra venenosa que salía de la joven Maritza alimentaba el odio de Elroy hacia Penélope y sus nietas. Un odio que crecía más y más no tan solo por las palabras amargas que escuchaba. Sino por un sobre que días recientes había recibido.

_-No parece asombrada madrina con todo lo que le he contado. ¿Se encuentra bien?_—dijo la joven al escucharla aparentemente serena.

-No lo estoy. Pero ya lo sabía hija. Sabia de la locura de Albert—

_-Usted lo sabia madrina…pero porque no hizo algo para impedirlo_—

-Porque no estaba segura que tan cierto era todo. Hasta que me llego una amarga confirmación a mis sospechas—dijo mirando unas fotos.

_-¿Ahora que pasara? ¿De dónde salió esa mujer?_—

-Es una muerta de hambre como su familia. Una maldita bruja que debería arder en la hoguera del infierno. Pero no te preocupes que me encargare en cuanto el clima mejore y ese medico de pacotilla me dé el visto bueno para viajar—

_-Tiene que venir cuanto antes madrina…tiene que ordenar la casa. Hasta la servidumbre parecían felices con la intrusa…los hubiera visto a todos_—dijo al recordar la expresión de todos.

-Son unos traidores…pero pondré orden pronto hija—

_-Desea que haga algunas cosas en lo que usted llega…porque tengo planes para hacerle la vida imposible_—

-Excelente…se que te encargaras de la intrusa—

_-Pero me preocupa Albert madrina…es que parece interesado por esa tipa_—

-No te preocupes por Albert…hare que entre en razón. Tu solo has las cosas con discreción—

_-Lo que pasa es que amenazo con sacarme de la casa y…_—

-No te preocupes…dile que me llame cuanto antes—

_-Madrina no quiero molestarla más de lo que esta…pero y si la tipa esa llegara a quedar embar…_—pero Elroy grito interrumpiéndola.

-¡NI EN BROMA DIGAS ESO!—

_-Perdóneme por importunarla—_

-No te preocupes. Pero de suceder eso… los accidentes ocurren—

_-Entiendo madrina_—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tú sabes que todo este tiempo te he preparado para que seas la señora de esa casa. Ninguna muerta de hambre cambiara mis planes. Así que confía en que arreglare todo. Tú solo encárgate de lo que puedas—

_-Así lo hare. Me encargare y seré digna de llevar el apellido Andrew_—

-Se que así será. Ahora descansa para que esa ramera te vea hermosa en la mañana—

_-Gracias. Usted también descanse madrina para que pronto este aquí conmigo_—

En cuanto Elroy colgó el teléfono empezó a maldecir en voz alta. Estaba que reventaba de frustración e indignación. Albert no la había llamado ni aceptado sus llamadas. Eso sin contar que la gota había derramado el vaso cuando recibió un sobre de su hermano Edward.

-Como pudiste hacerme esto…cómo pudiste unirte a esa perra—repetía mientras miraba unas fotografías…-Acaso te volviste loco y tu maldito debes estar disfrutándolo de lo lindo—dijo mirando una carta.

Unas fotografías de la boda de Albert y Candy. Otras antes de irse de viaje de luna de miel. Cortesía de su odioso hermano Edward Andrew que se las había enviado para hacerla rabiar o solo para amárgale la existencia. Unas fotos que iban con una nota que decía unas simples pero amargas palabras:

_Hola hermana_

_Que te parecen las fotos. Hermosas no crees. Como vez el amor pudo más que tu odio. Albert quedo hechizado por la hermosa nieta de Penélope. Definitivamente las mujeres de la isla te hechizan jajajajajaja. Atractivo que corre por las venas de la nueva señora Andrew. _

_Tu reino de odio se ha ido al infierno y estará completa cuando mis nietos terminen unidos a las otras dos jovencitas White. Así que no permitiré que le hagas más daños a esta familia o a esas encantadoras jovencitas. _

_Jajajajajaja me imagino tu cara de pasa arrugada y todas las maldiciones que debes de estar diciendo en estos momentos. Dios hasta mi muerte debes estar deseando. Como diría la pequeña White, como de fotografía. Una muy fea jajajajaja._

_Nos vemos pronto…por que se que así será._

_Edward Stear Andrew_

_P.S. Déjame saber cuando llegas a Chicago…quiero estar en primera fila cuando Albert te muestre de que esta hecho un Andrew enamorado o debería decir, cuando te muestre la fiera que puede ser para defender la mujer amada. _

-¡MALDITO VIEJO DECREPITO…MALDITO SEAS MIL VECES…OJALA TE MUERAS MALDITO VEJETE…TE ODIO!—grito la anciana rompiendo la carta y las fotos…-Aun no estoy derrotada…me oyes mundo. Lady Elroy Elizabeth Andrew no está derrotada. Volveré y arreglare todo esto…esa muerta de hambre sufrirá y tu Albert te arrepentirás de haberme traicionado—Elroy ya agitada volvió a tomar asiento apretando fuertemente el antebrazo de la butaca y mirando el fuego de la chimenea como testigo juro…-No descansare hasta destruirte Penélope. No descansare maldita bruja…no me has ganado. Te daré por donde más te duele…arrebatándote una felicidad que nunca debió ser tuya bruja maldita. ¡Eso lo juro!—dijo tirando los restos de las fotos al fuego.

Mientras miraba la imagen de la rubia quemarse pensaba en una solución. Buscaría una solución para eliminar a la intrusa y la buscaría muy pronto. Porque jamás permitía que ninguna de esa familia de brujas se mezclara con los otros hombres de su familia. Aunque eso significara acabar con las White con sus propias manos.

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 28**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y solo digo que es solo el comienzo. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por todos los comentarios fabulosos que recibo de ustedes. Siempre leo cada uno de ellos y no saben la alegría que me da saber que les gusta cómo va la historia. Sé que aman u odian a nuestro bello demonio, pero quién no.**

**Les adelanto que para el siguiente capítulo nuestro rubio favorito como siempre se pasara de la raya por sus celos. Recuerden chicas que nuestro chico nunca había sentido celos por nadie. Esa será la primera prueba de fuego para los rubios. Pero no les digo nada mas, ahí las dejo con ese adelanto. Espero que no piensen que soy mala por dejarlas con ese uyyy que pasara. **

**Bueno será hasta el próximo capítulo que estoy trabajando con sumo cuidado.**

**Se les quiere**

**Ladycat **


	29. Chapter 29

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 29

Ajenos a los sucesos que sucedían en el primer piso de la casa. Albert camina con la rubia por los enormes pasillos hacia su habitación. En el proceso el rubio se mantenía callado, solo mirándola de reojo una que otra vez.

Mientras Candy miraba asombrada cada detalle que había mientras caminaba. Cada cosa desde las cortinas, estatuas y hasta las hermosas obras de artes que adornaban las paredes. Aquello era irreal en lo real. No pudo evitar pensar en la película de Disney _La bella y la bestia_. Porque en esos momentos así se sentía. Caminando por unos pasillos con una enorme bestia que era su esposo.

-Llegamos a nuestra habitación—dijo abriendo una doble puerta…-Adelante—dijo invitándola a entrar.

En cuento la rubia entro una O se formo en sus labios. Estaba en lo que parecía una pequeña salita de estar. Era cómoda con un pequeño juego de muebles antiguos, una mesita con dos sillas cerca de las ventanas y encima de la chimenea un televisor plasma equipado. La decoración de aquella primera habitación era exquisita y única. Parecía haber sido creada para la realeza o solo sacado de alguna revista famosa.

El rubio camino hacia otra puerta abriéndola. Enseguida la invito a entrar a la habitación matrimonial de ambos. En cuanto la rubia entro se quedo con la boca abierta. Su habitación era sumamente amplia y acogedora. Todo lo que tenía desde las cortinas, alfombra, mesitas, lámparas, cojines etc…etc estaba impecable y cuidadosamente colocado.

En la habitación había una enorme cama con dos mesitas a cada lado. Un hermoso tocado con espejo antiguo. La chica miro al rubio que con un gesto de mano la invito a acercarse al tocador. Así que parada frente a este, pasaba con cuidado sus dedos por el hermoso espejo de mano que tenia tallado una CA en platino y oro. Candy camino hacia unas puertas que en seguida el rubio le dijo que era el armario de ambos. En donde estaban sus cosas y todo lo que necesitara y la otra era el baño.

La chica después de reconocer cada detalle que había en su habitación. Se acerco a unos bellos jarrones con rosas que le daban ese aroma único a la habitación. Sonrió al ver la chimenea encendida dándole ese toque de romance. Haciendo que todos los colores se le subieran a la rubia. Era increíble para ella que todo eso era una misma habitación. Su habitación.

Con una sonrisa dulce camino hacia los enormes ventanales que daban hacia un balcón. Como niña pequeña trataba de mirar lo que parecía ser un enorme jardín a distancia. Pero la noche se lo dificultaba un poco anhelando que llegara el amanecer.

Mientras Albert solo la observaba en silencio pegado a la puerta cerrada. En una que otra ocasión sonrió al verla tan bella caminando por toda la habitación. Deseaba besarla y hacerle el amor como nunca. Pero el solo recordar lo pasado lo volvía en encender como una llamarada. Tomando enseguida la postura anterior.

-Albert esto es hermoso…nunca vi algo parecido. En serio es nuestra habitación—dijo con una sonrisa que se fue al mirar a su esposo serio…-¿Que sucede?—

-Quítate la ropa—dijo tajante.

-Disculpa…creo que no te escuche bien—

-Lo que oíste. Que te quites la ropa—dijo mientras se quitaba el gabán y la corbata tirándola en una butaca que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

-Albert pero me gustaría darme un baño primero—dijo con una sonrisa pero rápido se fue al ver a su esposo más serio…-¿Albert que pasa? ¿Porque me miras así?—

-No me hagas repetirlo otra vez—

-No me voy a quitar nada hasta que me expliques qué diablos te pasa—dijo la chica molesta…-Albert si es por lo que pasó con Terry yo…—

-¡CON QUE TERRY…TAN INTIMOS SON AHORA!—grito lleno de celos al escuchar como su amada tuteaba al maldito Ingles.

-¿Íntimos? ¿Pero qué rayos pasa contigo?—

-Pasa lo que tiene que pasar. Yo soy quien soy esposa mía. Ahora…quítate la ropa—

-No…hasta que me expliques que pasa contigo. ¿Porque estas así?—

-Te juro que te la quitare yo mismo sino lo haces tú. La arrancare con mis manos sino te la quitas—dijo llegando a la joven tomando fuertemente por los brazos…-Tú decides—

-¡Bien! Estas desquiciado Albert Andrew—dijo ella empujándolo.

Una vez que lo empujo hasta lastimarse los brazos. Candy empezó a quitarse la ropa de mala gana tirándosela en la cara al rubio. Una por una fue desapareciendo hasta solo quedar en ropa interior. Albert cogió la ropa saliendo de la habitación en donde ya en el pasillo empezó a llamar a gritos a Emily Watson.

-¡SEÑORA WATSON…SEÑORA WATSON!—gritaba el rubio casi descontrolado.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo señor?—

-¿Que haces aquí? No te quiero en esta parte de la casa. Las cosas de mi tía están en el primer piso…es ahí en donde tú debes estar…ya te lo había dicho—le dijo molesto.

-Lo sé señor…yo solo quería decirle que su tía…—pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-¿Donde está la señora Watson?—

-Venia a decirle que su tía hablo conmigo esta noche y me pidió que la llamara cuanto antes…es importante que le hable señor—

-¿Donde está la señora Watson?—pregunto ignorando lo que había dicho la muchacha…-Dile que venga…ahora—

-No escucho lo que le dije señor…Lady Elroy lla…—

-Si te escuche… ¿En dónde está la señora Watson?—volvió a repetir apretando los dientes.

-Pues se fueron a dormir…como usted dijo. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?—pregunto algo temerosa por la forma tan intensa de mirar de aquel hombre.

Maritza se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos retrocediendo varios pasos. Algo había en la mirada de Albert que era de temer. Aquellos hermosos ojos zafiros que a ella le gustaba mirar, se veían esa noche más intensos y letales. Que por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de ese hombre que tenia frente a ella.

Mientras Albert estaba que se lo llevaba el mismo diablo de lo enojado que estaba. Que no lo pensó ni dos veces al entregarle la ropa de la rubia a la muchacha que lo miraba sin entender nada. Solo deseaba que eso saliera de su vista y de su casa.

-¿Señor?—

-Deshazte de eso—

-¿Que me deshaga de esto?—dijo mirando la linda ropa que tenía en las manos.

-¡SI…ACASO ESTAS SORDA!—grito asustándola.

-¿Que…que quiere que haga?—

-Vótala…quémala…no me importa. Solo no quiero volver a verla—dijo girándose.

La chica iba a responderle pero el rubio se había ido cerrándole la puerta en la cara. La morena que estaba asustada, ahora estaba que rabiaba con la actitud del rubio. Iba a bajar las escaleras preguntándose el porqué de la actitud del rubio cuando algo llamo su atención. Solo tuvo que oler la ropa para que una sonrisa maliciosa se asomara en sus labios.

-Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer…mas leña al fuego y me desharé de ti zorra—dijo mientras planeaba como destruir a la rubia…-A mi madrina le encantara saber esto—dijo bajando las escaleras.

Albert había llegado cerrando la puerta de la habitación con un fuerte portazo. En cuanto entro vio a la rubia más hermosa que nunca que se cubría con una manta que había encontrado. La chica lo miraba entre molesta y desconcertada. En realidad no entendía que pasaba.

Con toda la furia que sentía empezó a quitarse la camisa haciendo que varios botones de esta salieran disparados al suelo. Se deshizo de lo demás con violencia quedando desnudo ante su esposa.

-Pero que…Albert—dijo sonrojándose al ver a su esposo desnudo.

La rubia sentía como las mejillas se encendían con la sola presencia de su esposo. Que a pesar de estar enojado se veía tan pero tan sensual. La luz del fuego, el aroma de la habitación le daba ese aire de…bueno quizás no había forma de explicar ese aire. Pero lo que sentía en ese momento tampoco tenía explicación cuando debería estar enfada por la actitud de su esposo.

Candy podía entender que estuviera celoso con lo que paso en el estacionamiento con Terry Grandchester. Pero algo había en la mirada de ese hombre que no podía explicar. Aquello era más que unos simples celos. Había temor en el. Pero temor a que. Todos los pensamientos o preguntas se fueron en cuanto lo escucho hablarle.

-Necesito quitarte ese olor…ese maldito olor—dijo acercándose a la rubia.

-¿Que olor?… ¿De qué estás hablando?—

Pero el rubio no respondió llegando a la joven en dos zancadas. Como si fuera la pluma más liviana la tomo en hombro. Más bien como si fuera un saco de papas llevándola hasta el baño. La chica pateaba y gritaba que la bajara pero el continuo con su camino. Una vez allí abrió el grifo dejando caer el agua caliente. Candy a pesar de la posición pudo apreciar el enorme baño de mármol blanco de pie a cabeza.

La bajo al suelo suavemente. Entrando con ella en la bañera comenzó a mojar su cuerpo. Aun con las protesta de la rubia el comenzó a enjabonarla de arriba abajo murmurando y maldiciendo.

-Nadie volverá a tocarte…nadie—repetía mientras llenaba el cuerpo de la chica con jabón perfumado.

-¡Albert basta…ya basta!—decía tratando de detenerlo en vano.

-Tu eres mía…mi mujer—

-Albert por favor…ya basta—dijo sintiendo ahora el agua caer en su cuerpo.

Una vez que termino con el baño la envolvió en una toalla saliendo con ella de la bañera. Él ni siquiera se molesto en secarse jalándola hacia la habitación que estaba a una temperatura agradable.

-Ningún hombre tocara lo que es mío… ¡MIO!—dijo tomando por los hombros para besarla.

-Yo soy tu esposa…no algo de tu propiedad—dijo esquivando el beso.

-Dime te gustaría que te besara otro—

-¿Que dices?—

-¡Contéstame!—

-Por supuesto que no Albert—

-Pues no te creo—

-¿Que no me crees?…pues ese es tu problema—dijo la rubia ya enfadada.

-Es mas, el que te gustaría tiene nombre y apellido. Déjame adivinar… ¿Grandchester?—

-Eres un patán. No voy a escuchar más tonterías—dijo tratando de llegar al baño pero el rubio se lo impidió.

-¡NO!…me vas a escuchar. Dime preciosa…contéstame te gustaría —

-Albert ya…te lo pido. ¿Qué te pasa? Sé que estas celoso…pero no es motivo para…—trato de decir pero un grito del rubio le cayó la boca.

-¡CELOSO…NO TIENES IDEA DEL COMO ME SIENTO!—grito fuera de sí mismo.

-Pues explícamelo…hablemos. Albert yo te a…—

-Es lo que estamos haciendo Candy…hablar—dijo interrumpiéndola otra vez…-Respóndeme…es otro el que deseas. Deseas que te haga suya Terry. Dime lo haría mejor que yo. Dime te gustaría que estuviera aquí y te…—pero no termino la oración al recibir una buena cachetada de la rubia.

-Eres un maldito y te odio por cada palabra. Como puedes hablarme de esa forma…cuando te he demostrado de muchas formas que te amo—dijo agitadamente y herida como mujer.

-¡ODIAME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO DEMUESTRAMELO AHORA…SIENDO MI MUJER…MÍA!—grito fuera de sí mismo.

-No estaré contigo mientras tengas esa actitud Albert… ¡NO ESTARE!—grito la rubia.

-Una actitud que has provocado…me estas volviendo loco. Así que quieras o no estarás conmigo…tú eres mi esposa y te deseo ahora—

-¡No!—dijo alejando.

-Puedo obligarte—dijo tomándola por los brazos acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Te atreverías a algo así. A obligarme a estar contigo…hacer algo que no deseo—dijo mirándolo a los ojos que estaban encendidos por la ira.

-Si no puedo tenerte por las buenas…entonces por las malas—dijo cegado por los celos.

El rubio la tiro a la cama arrancándole de un jalón la toalla de su cuerpo. Antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo tenía al rubio encima de ella besándola al extremo de lastimarla. Ella trataba de sacárselo de encima pero él la sujeto por las muñecas apretándola hasta hacerla gemir de dolor.

-Albert detente me lastimas…por favor para—pedía la rubia forcejeando.

-Eres mía…solo mía—dijo tratando de besar sus labios.

Los celos que sentía en ese momento no lo dejaban pensar ni escuchar con claridad. Unos celos jamás sentidos lo habían cegado al tal punto de no ver el daño que le estaba causando al ser que más amaba. Unos celos que lo llevarían a cruzar la línea del no retorno. A una acción que si no reaccionaba sería difícil que una mujer pudiera perdonar.

-Porque no quieres estar conmigo…preferirías que fuera Grandchester—decía besando su cuello con rudeza.

-¡Albert me lastimas…detente!—tratando de sacárselo de encima.

-Eres mi esposa y tu deber es corresponderme. Vas a ser mía—decía tratando de abrir las piernas de la chica para poseerla.

-¡NOOO!—grito la rubia…-No así mi amor…no así—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Albert al escucharla se detuvo mirándola a los ojos. El ver sus hermosos ojos verdes cristalinos por las lágrimas los golpeo duramente. Lentamente se fue apartando de ella hasta quedar parado frente. El rubio la miro fijamente sin decir nada. El ver aquel hermoso cuerpo marcado por la brusquedad de sus manos y labios hacia mas difícil que hablara.

-Porque Albert…porque eres así conmigo. Si yo te amo con toda mi alma—el rubio quiso dar unos paso hacia adelante pero ella levanto la mano…-Vete por favor—dijo sin mirarlo cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró.

-Candy…—dijo el rubio queriendo pedir perdón pero esa simple palabra no salía de su boca.

-Vete…déjame sola—dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Candy yo lo…—

-¡QUE TE LARGES!—grito mientras las lagrimas ya mojaban sus mejillas.

En cuanto el rubio se vistió salió por la puerta sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Candy se tiro a la cama a llorar como niña. Tanta felicidad que había sentido hace un par de horas atrás se habían ido. Poniéndose en forma de ovillo lloro como nunca pensó que lloraría no por el dolor físico, sino por tener el alma rota en pedazos.

-Abuelita que hice mal…que hice mal—repetía llorando.

Mientras Albert que se había quedado pegado de la puerta la escucho llorar. Quiso por un momento entrar y pedir de rodillas perdón pero no pudo. No encontró el valor ni las fuerzas para hacerlo. Maldiciéndose a si mismo salió de aquella habitación como alma que lleva al diablo.

Xxxxxxx

Una vez que llego a la planta baja de la casa se encerró en su oficina. Rápidamente se sirvió un vaso de whisky tomándolo de un solo sorbo. Con botella en mano caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mirándose los nudillos lastimados. Gritándose, odiándose y maldiciéndose mentalmente por todo lo que había hecho o por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Iba a tomar otro trago cuando miro a su escritorio en donde estaba en un hermoso marco de fina plata la foto que una vez se llevo de la habitación de la joven. Camino despacio hacia el escritorio hasta dejarse caer en la butaca. Allí sus dedos acariciaban la fotografía de la rubia.

-Que estuve a punto de hacerte. Dios mío que iba a ser—se repetía bebiendo otro trago…-Que soy…en que me he convertido—dijo mirando la foto en donde ella sonreía abrazando a un poni.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así perdido en aquella sonrisa. Tomando la botella se sirvió otro vaso de whisky. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había echo. Como si sintiera vergüenza dejo de mirar la fotografía para caminar hacia la chimenea. Iba a llevarse el vaso a los labios cuando por su mente volvió a pensar en el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la mujer que amaba. Unas lágrimas que el mismo había provocado cuando había jurado no causarlas.

Sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo el vaso con licor que tenía en las manos lo estrecho contra la chimenea rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Cayendo de rodillas al suelo llevando las manos a la cabeza se repetía una y otra vez.

-Soy un monstro…soy un maldito monstro. No merezco que me ames…no lo merezco—se repetía arrodillado en el suelo.

Mientras en la habitación una rubia lloraba desconsolada. Preguntándose si todo lo sucedido con Terry había sido su culpa. Quería entender que había pasado esa noche. Que había hecho mal para que el hombre que amara se portara de esa forma tan cruel con ella.

La rubia lloro por muchas razones más. Lloro por amor y desamor. Lloro por la alegría y tristeza que su corazón sentía. Lloro porque lo hubiera perdonado si se lo hubiera pedido. Lloro porque lo amaba con toda su alma y lloro hasta que el cansancio la venció.

Xxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación. Candy despertaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto. Deseaba con toda su alma que todo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla. Pero sintió unos deseos enormes de llorar otra vez al encontrarse sola en aquella enorme habitación.

Aun sintiendo el dolor físico quiso levantarse pero aquellas nauseas mañanera la azotaron haciéndola correr hacia el baño. Ya más tranquila se dio un baño caliente, queriendo que el agua caliente se llevara las marcas de su cuerpo o de su ser.

Una hora después la rubia estaba vestida mirando por la ventana. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuanto Emily entro con el desayuno. Emily en cuanto vio al rubio hace unas horas atrás supo que algo estaba muy mal. Él le había pedido que atendiera a su esposa y que se asegurara que estuviera bien antes de volver a encerrarse en su oficina.

Ahora ella estaba ahí parada con bandeja en mano viendo la misma tristeza que tenia Albert en el rostro. Casi sonrió al ver que la cama estaba arreglada. Pero en cuanto noto algunas marcas en el cuello de la joven sintió coraje con el rubio y al mismo tiempo pena. Porque lo que haya pasado lo estaba llevando al mismo infierno de la culpabilidad.

-Buenos días señora…señora. Me escucha señora—volvió a repetir al no recibir respuestas.

-Buenos días señora Watson…le pido disculpas no la escuche entrar—dijo girándose hacia la mujer.

-No tiene que disculparse…entre porque usted no respondía. Por favor venga a desayunar…esta calientito—

-Gracias pero no tengo apetito—dijo sintiendo otra vez nauseas con el olor del desayuno.

La rubia al caminar además de las nauseas sintió un mareo que tuvo que aguantarse de una de las butacas. Enseguida Emily puso la bandeja en la mesita llegando donde la rubia ayudándola a sentarse.

-Se siente mal…por favor venga y siéntese—pregunto preguntándose si ese mareo era por motivos específicos…-¿Lleva tiempo sintiendo así señora?—

-Solo en las mañanas…algunos mareos o nauseas—dijo pero al ver la bandeja se sintió culpable…-Gracias por el desayuno…se ve rico. Bueno comeré un poco o chocolate caliente si tiene—

-Por supuesto señora. El señor Andrew nos informo lo que a usted le gusta desayunar—

-Señora Watson usted ha visto a Albert hoy. ¿Está en la casa?—

-El señor está en su oficina aquí en la casa. El me pidió que la atendiera en todo lo que usted necesitara—dijo sirviéndole un poco de chocolate caliente.

-Ohhh…muchas gracias—dijo tomando la taza.

-Hace un hermoso día…le gustaría conocer su casa o los jardines—

-Gracias pero no me siento bien…quizás otro día—

-Como guste. Desea que llame al señor. Se ve muy pálida…tal vez debería ver a un medico—

-No…no estoy bien—

-Bueno le hare un té para las nauseas, pero no debe descartar ver a un ginecólogo—dijo esperando alguna reacción de la joven pero ella solo le sonrió…-Ahora me retiro…trate de comer algo en lo que le traigo su té. Si me necesita solo presione el intercomunicador y yo vendré enseguida—dijo señalando el aparatito en la pared.

-Así lo hare…gracias—Emily iba a salir por la puerta cuando la rubia la llamo…-Espere señora Watson—

-Si señora—

-Quería preguntarle… ¿Usted lleva mucho tiempo trabajando en esta casa?—

-Muchos años…antes de que el señor Andrew naciera. ¿Porque lo pregunta?—

-Bueno yo quería saber algo…—

-Si conocí a tu abuela Penélope—dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-Pues si… ¿Conocía a mis abuelos o a mis padres?—pregunto la chica.

-Así es, yo ya trabaja aquí cuando tu bisabuelo llego con tu abuela. Ellos se encargaban de los jardines y el invernadero de la casa…sus manos crearon belleza natural…magia diría yo—dijo haciendo reír a la rubia…-Fui a la boda de tus abuelos…sabes se conocieron aquí mismo. También conocí a su padres…Damián era muy brillante e inteligente y permítame decirle que es tan hermosa como su madre. Lamente mucho cuando supe la muerte de ambos—dijo tomando asiento cerca de la joven.

-Gracias—

-Bueno dejemos temas tristes. Señora cuando Penélope nos visitara. Tenemos tanto de que hablar. Además estoy segura que le encantara saber que sus rosas siguen creciendo hermosas y cada flor sembrada por ella—

-Si le encantara saberlo. Espero que pronto estén aquí...cuando mejore—

-¿Mejore? ¿Estuvo enferma?—pregunto preocupada.

-Tuvo un ataque al corazón reciente—dijo pero rápido continuo al ver la expresión de angustia de la mujer…-Pero descuide ya está mejor…mi abuela es tan fuerte como un roble—

-Gracias a Dios—dijo llevándose la mano al pecho…-¿Pero hay algo más que desea preguntar…no es así?—pregunto al ver a la chica.

-Señora Watson usted sabe si paso algo entre los Andrew y mi familia—pregunto la rubia sorprendiendo a Emily.

-Muchas cosas pasaron señora…pero eso quedo en el pasado—

-Pero pregunto… ¿Algo en particular paso…algo malo que usted recuerde?—

-¿Pero porque la pregunta?—

-Es que se que algo malo pasó…algo que no desean que yo sepa. He visto la expresión de Albert cuando habla de mi padre…de mi familia. Por eso le pregunto si usted sabe algo—

-Lo siento señora…pero no soy la indicada para hablar de ciertas cosas. Eso es algo que solo le toca a Penélope decirle…no yo—dijo al recordar ciertos sucesos pasados.

-Entiendo…le pido disculpas si la incomode con mis preguntas—

-No se disculpe…las cosas siempre se saben a su debido tiempo—dijo con una amable sonrisa…-Ahora le pido que coma un poco…en un momento regreso con su té—

-Señora Watson…gracias—

-Estoy a su servicio…con su permiso—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

La rubia que se había quedado sola trato de comer unas tostadas con su chocolate caliente. Apenas lo estaba saboreando cuando sintió otra vez las horribles ganas de vomitar. Otra vez estaba en el baño vomitando. Cuando al fin se pudo refrescar, se miraba en el espero lo pálida y ojerosa que estaba. Cuando algo paso por su mente. Algo que había dicho Emily Watson…Ir al ginecólogo.

-Dios mío será posible…como es que no me di cuenta. Aun no he menstruado—dijo saliendo de la habitación para buscar en su cartera un pequeño calendario.

La rubia se sentó en la cama con la libretita en la mano. Enseguida se puso a sacar cuentas y no podía creer que algo tan importante se le hubiera pasado. Tenía los síntomas normales de un embarazo.

Cuando termino de revisar los días se dio cuenta que en verdad no le había llegado su menstruación y tenía un mes y algo de atraso. Según las cuentas era posible que tuviera casi cinco semanas de embarazo. Una sonrisa se reflejo en sus labios con la sola idea de esperar un hijo de su amado demonio.

-Un hijo. Un hijo tuyo y mío—dijo llevándose las manos a su vientre.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 29**

**Se lo que piensas…lo siento. Pero espero que no odien a nuestro bello demonio por ser el patán más grande de la historia. Créanme las cosas serán mejores para nuestros protagonistas después de este suceso tan desagradable. Aunque aún faltan algunas cosillas más.**

**Pero no les cuentas mas…será sorpresa.**

**Bueno gracias por seguirme y espero que les siga gustando esta historia de amor. **

**Será hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Abrazos**

**Ladycat**


	30. Chapter 30

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 30

Una madrugada Albert había ido a su habitación. Eso hacía desde aquella terrible noche en la que se porto como todo un patán. Iba cada madrugada temiendo que en una de esas visitas ya no la encontrara durmiendo en su cama. Temiendo que la mujer amada lo abandonara por lo canalla que había sido.

Allí en silencio observaba a su amada rubia dormir. Deseando con toda su alma encontrar las palabras para acercarse y pedir perdón. Pero como siempre no encontraba las palabras o tal vez el valor para hacerlo.

Una que otra vez se acercaba lo suficiente para tocar sus risos y apreciar aquel rostro angelical. En ocasiones la rubia murmuraba su nombre al sentir su tacto. Pero el ver como las lágrimas se le escapaban mientras dormía era más de lo que podía soportar. Saliendo como otras veces de aquella habitación antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Pero esa madrugada se había despertado más temprano o más bien no había dormido nada. Había decidido salir al fin de su encierro para ir a la oficina a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos con referente a Grandchester o tan solo era el deseo de salir de ese infierno que el mismo se había creado.

Ahora como en otras ocasiones estaba parado solo mirándola dormir. Deseando con toda su alma haber tenido algún gira tiempo en sus manos para retroceder en el tiempo para cambiar las cosas que había hecho y recuperar la felicidad que solo esa mujer podía darle.

-Es hermosa no crees amigo mío—dijo parado en la puerta haciendo que el animal que lo acompañaba hiciera un ruido…-Silencio _Torment_…no queremos despertarla—le dijo al animal que había emitido un gemido…-Vamos amigo antes de que note nuestra presencia—dijo mirando a la rubia una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta…-Cuídala en lo que regreso Torment…cuídala bien—dijo acariciándolo antes de salir a su oficina en la ciudad.

Mientras como siempre George Andley llegaba a la misma hora de siempre a su oficina con un joven. Al pasar por la oficina del rubio se detuvo para saludar a la secretaria de Albert que se veía algo preocupada.

-¡Buenos días Helen!—

-¡Buenos días señor Andley!—

-David esta encantadora señora es Helen Henderson…secretaria ejecutiva del señor Andrew. Helen este joven es David De Franco…trabajara en seguridad—

-Es un placer señor De Franco…Helen Henderson a su servicio—dijo dándole la mano.

-Gracias señora Henderson…el placer es todo mío—

-Señor Andley aquí tiene los mensajes del señor Andrew. La junta que era para mañana se cancelo hasta la semana que viene según sus órdenes—

-Gracias Helen…el señor Andrew no ha llamado—dijo mirando los mensajes.

-Señor Andley el señor Andrew está en su oficina…llego temprano hoy—

-Albert se presento hoy. ¿Por qué no me aviso?—se pregunto con una sonrisa hasta que vio la expresión de la secretaria…-Todo bien… ¿sucede algo?—

-No creo que las cosas estén bien. Esta con cara de pocos amigos señor…unos de esos días. Ni siquiera miro los mensajes y pidió no ser molestado—

-Entiendo…David espérame aquí, no tardo—

-George cree que es buena idea conocer al señor Andrew hoy—

-Si…tu solo espérame. Helen podrías servirle un café o un té—

-Por supuesto—

-No tardo—dijo antes de entrar por la enorme puerta.

-¡Buenos días señor Andrew!—dijo al verlo parado frente a la ventana.

-¡Buenos días George!—respondió el rubio aun mirando por la ventana.

-Pensé que te tomarías unos días más Albert o un año de luna de miel—

-Pues ya ves que no. Decidí venir a trabajar. Ahora dime a que debo tu visita tan temprano porque creo que Helen no dijo bien la palabra _no quiero ser molestado_—

-Ohh si me lo dijo…yo fui el que no hizo caso a tu petición. Pero qué bueno verte tan animado Albert…oh por Dios y tan cordial como siempre—dijo algo sínico haciendo reír a rubio.

-Eso sonó algo sínico George—

-Aunque me encantaría seguir hablando de lo sínico puedo llegar a ser y de traer un tema de suma importancia vive a decirte que el joven que se encargara de la seguridad de la señora Andrew esta aquí…me gustaría que lo conocieras—

-No me siento de humor para eso. Confió en ti…en tu buen juicio. Si dices que es el indicado en vez de ti…pues bien—

-Aun así, me gustaría que supiera quién tendrá la seguridad de su esposa. Además señor me informaron que Lady Elroy llegara a Chicago en unos días—dijo viendo como el rubio se tensaba al escucharlo.

-Está seguro de eso—dijo apretando los puños.

-Si señor…me informaron desde Escocia que se está preparando para viajar en cualquier momento. No tengo el día exacto aun. Pero mis informantes me avisaran en cuanto ponga un pie en el avión—

-Te conozco desde que era un niño y a veces siento que no te conozco nada—

-Usted conoce todo sobre mi señor…no tengo secretos—

-Aun así no dejas de sorprenderme. Un día de estos me dirás quienes son los que te informan tanto—

-Si le dijera ya no serian informantes señor—

-Siempre evadiendo todo. Está bien preséntamelo—dijo volteándose.

En cuanto Albert se giro y tomo asiento con toda elegancia, miro al hombre frente a el que lo miraba sorprendido. Albert tenía mala cara esa mañana. Sus ojeras muy marcadas y una barba que recién crecía dejaban claro que había estado pasando malas noches. Eso sin contar aquella mirada letal que tenía. Una mirada que era más que claro que no estaba para aguantarle a nadie. Porque el que lo buscara ese día, lo más seguro lo iba a encontrar.

George por su parte jamás había visto aquel imponente hombre en ese estado. Lo había visto en otras ocasiones lleno de ira. Pero esa mañana había una rara combinación entre ira y algo más que le costó descifrar. Lo que haya pasado después de lo Terry Grandchester no fue nada bueno. Algo malo estaba pasando. Algo que lo estaba consumiendo en vida.

George no le dijo nada al rubio en ese momento. Solo se dirigió a la puerta invitando a entrar a un joven. Mientras el rubio tenía sus pensamientos en la rubia y como recuperar el tiempo perdido. Solo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse levanto la vista encontrándose con un joven moreno de aspecto severo parado frente a su escritorio.

Ahí parado junto George estaba David De Franco de origen italiano de unos veinticuatros años. Un joven que quedo al cuidado de George desde su adolescencia al quedar huérfano. Gracias a George una vez que termino la escuela entro a la fuerza policiaca graduándose con honores. Cuando finalizo a petición del joven, George lo entreno en tácticas especiales. La confianza de George estaba en ese joven que algún día tomaría su lugar en la seguridad de la nueva generación Andrew.

-Albert permíteme presentarte a David De Franco—

-Señor Andrew es un honor conocerlo—dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente…por favor tome asiento—dijo al finalizar el saludo…-George me ha hablado muy bien de ti y de tus habilidades. Tiene mucha fe en ti muchacho—

-El señor Andley me alaga. Yo solo tuve un excelente maestro señor Andrew—

-Pero es más que un maestro…no es así—

-Así es señor Andrew. El señor George no solo se encargo de mi al fallecer mis padres…también es mi padrino, mi mentor y un padre—dijo con orgullo el joven.

-No lo dudo. Confió en el buen juicio de George y en las personas que escogen para trabajar o estén cerca de mí. Es más, le confió mi propia vida—dijo el rubio mirándolo.

-Honor que me hace señor—dijo George.

-El honor es todo mío. Bueno David supongo que te dijo a quien quiero que protejas—

-Si señor… a su esposa—

-Así es. No sé si George te informo pero mi esposa no debe enterarse de su presencia…al menos no por ahora. Quiero que le informes a George o a mi cualquier persona que veas siguiendo o vigilando los movimientos de mi esposa—

-Por supuesto señor—

-Estas armado David—

-Si señor—dijo enseñándole una calibre 40.

-¡Excelente…buen arma!—dijo poniéndose en pie…-Bueno, se que harás un buen trabajo…George te pondrá al tanto de todo y de tus honorarios—

-Como usted diga señor—dijo poniéndose en pie para despedirse…-Disculpe señor… pero su esposa esta en algún peligro—

-Solo le diré que soy un hombre de muchos enemigos. Muchas personas desearían hacerme daño a través de ella. Mi esposa es lo más amado para mí y no quiero que nada le pase. No me arriesgare a que algo le pase—

-Entiendo señor—

-Seré honesto David…yo quería que fuera George el que la cuidara pero me convenció que tu lo harías bien—

-Así lo hare señor Andrew—dijo el joven mirando a George.

-George confía en ti ciegamente…así que también lo hare—

-No se arrepentirá señor—

-Eso espero. Bienvenido muchacho…puedes retirarte—

-Gracias señor Andrew…señor Andley con su permiso—

-En un rato nos vemos—dijo George antes de verlo salir por la puerta.

-¿Que te pareció?—dijo tomando asiento.

-Es joven…seguro que está preparado para cualquier cosa—

-Si lo está. Estoy orgulloso del trabajo que hice con ese muchacho. No me fallara…es muy responsable, confiable y está muy bien entrenado—

-De seguro que es así—

-Confía en mi Albert. A ese muchacho le confiaría mi propia vida…David hará un excelente trabajo—

-Bien si tu lo dices…así será—dijo sentándose otra vez…-¿Algo más?—

-Ahora que lo dices…me contaras lo que paso con Terry Grandchester—dijo hiendo al grano.

-¿Lo supiste?—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Dios mío Albert, claro que supe el incidente con Grandchester. Lo enviaste al hospital y eso que ahí mismo se encontraba. El joven está lleno de moretones, la nariz rota, tres costillas fracturadas…un verdadero desastre. Fue un milagro que no le perforaras el pulmón con semejante paliza. Pero dime, ¿cómo empezó todo eso?—

-¿Me va a demandar?—pregunto como si nada importara.

-No…aunque sus abogados le sugirieron que lo hiciera. Pero el no hará nada—

-Debería hacerlo…ya que al final tuvo razón de todo—dijo dejando a George confundido.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo?—dijo mirando el aspecto del rubio…-¿Que sucede Albert?—

-Que soy lo peor que puede existir sobre la faz de la tierra—

-Albert pero de qué diablos estás hablando—pero el rubio se quedo callado…-No me digas que lo dices por lo de Grandechester—

-No…no me arrepiento de lo que le hice a ese muchacho estúpido. De esa aprende a respetar el honor de un hombre—

-¿Entonces?—

-Lo digo por Candy—

-¿Candy? ¿Donde está la señora Andrew?—

-Está en la casa o creo que aun sigue ahí—

-¿Crees? ¿Albert que paso…porque tienes ese aspecto?—

-Me porte como un canalla con ella—

-¿Que paso ese día como para que golpearas salvajemente a ese muchacho y porque estás hablando de esa forma?—

-Fui a buscar a Candy pero su abuela me dijo que fue a despedirse de sus compañeras del hospital…así que fui a buscarla. Entonces vi a Grandchester con ella…el maldito quiso besar a Mi esposa. El muy maldito la tenía agarrada y parecía no desear soltarla. Yo llegue lo golpee en la cara…iba a irme pero él me reto. Así que no lo resistí y perdí el control—

-Eso es más que obvio para como lo dejaste. Un momento…no me digas que la culpaste de las acciones de Grandchester—

-Algo así—

-¿Como que algo así? Maldición muchacho ella no tenía la culpa y conociéndola estoy más que seguro que hubiera puesto en su sitio al joven Grandchester—

-Es posible que le hubiera dado un escarmiento. Pro no le di la oportunidad de hacerlo…yo intervine antes. Pero eso no es la cuestión—dijo haciendo una pausa…-Me deje llevar por unos celos incontrolables. ¡MALDICION!—grito dando un puño al escritorio…-La trate mal siendo inocente. A lo más que amo le grite, la humille, la lastime físicamente, verbalmente y…—

-¡Albert que rayos!…—pero el rubio lo interrumpió soltando lo que había hecho.

-La lastime para después querer tomarla a la fuerza George…cegado por mis celos. Yo Albert Andrew quise tomarla a la fuerza…—dijo haciendo una pausa.

Como si contara una película de horror Albert le relato paso a paso lo sucedido en la mansión la noche que llegaron. George que había puesto en pie observaba y escuchaba en silencio. Por un momento pensó en decirle dos buenas verdades a ese mocoso del demonio pero el verlo de la manera en que estaba supuso que estaba viviendo el peor de los infiernos.

-Eso fue una estupidez…un hombre no se comporta como te comportaste. Maldición muchacho te vi crecer y te enseñe que ante todo debía ser un caballero con una dama. Eso era algo que debió resolverse si tú lo hubieras hablado. ¡En que estabas pensando!—dijo soltando toda su frustración.

-Soy un monstro…un horrible monstro—

-No digas eso muchacho. No consigues nada lamentándolo ahora—

-Porque no…si es la verdad. Mira en que me he convertido—dijo sintiéndose miserable.

-Albert todos cometemos errores…somos humanos. Estabas celoso, loco, desquiciado…que se yo. No pensaste con claridad…un hombre que ve como otro toca a su mujer no piensa con claridad—dijo viendo como el rubio se llevo las manos a la cara…-Pero estas a tiempo Albert…no es tarde—

-¿A tiempo para qué?—

-Para buscar una solución o una reconciliación. Albert, no pierdas o destruyas lo que has construido en tan poco tiempo con ella. No dejes que se escape de las manos todas esas cosas que estas sintiendo y te faltan por sentir—

-No se qué hacer—

-Ve a tu casa…habla con tu esposa. No pierdas ni un día más. Estoy seguro que ella te perdonara si tú se lo pides—

-No puedo…ni siquiera sé como mirarla a la cara después de cómo me porte—

-Es una chica lista…si le dices como te sentías te perdonara—

-¿Perdonarme? Ni siquiera merezco su perdón. Ni siquiera sé porque aun no me abandonado, ni siquiera se…—pero George lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Le has preguntado?—

-No…yo ni siquiera…—

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no mereces su perdón? O el porqué sigue ahí esperándote—dijo interrumpiendo al rubio otra vez.

-George déjame en paz…déjame solo—dijo soltando un suspiro para darle la espalda.

-Dejarte en paz o déjame solo. Es lo que dices cuando quieres evadir las cosas. Albert si de algo estoy seguro es que Candy te ama…tanto como tú a ella. Pero si no pones de tu parte amigo mío solo conseguirás alejarla de ti. Acaso deseas dársela en bandeja de plata a Grandchester o a otro imbécil—dijo esperando la reacción del rubio.

-¡NO…CANDY ES MI ESPOSA…MIA!—grito girándose para mirar a su amigo con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Entonces que esperas…que otro se te adelante!—pero no obtuvo respuestas del rubio…-Muy bien, parece que hablo con la pared…entonces me retiro. ¡Allá tu muchacho!—dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Sabes algo—dijo mirando otra vez hacia la ventana…-Nunca le he temido a nadie ni a nada…ni si quiera a la muerte—

-Lo sé…te he visto jugarte la vida muchas veces—dijo mirándolo.

-Ahora siento miedo—

-¿Miedo a que Albert?—

-Tengo miedo a todo lo que siento desde que llego Candy a mi vida. Miedo de no tener un completo control de lo que me rodea. Miedo a tantas cosas y sobre todo miedo a perderla—

-No vas a perderla. Dime algo, sé que no deseas que David cuide a la señora por desconfianza, por Lady Elroy o la docena de enemigos que te has ganado con los años. Hay una razón más…que te preocupa—

-Cuando estuvimos en la isla tuve una pesadilla—dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie…-Soné que…soné que la perdía…—dijo sin poder terminar de contar aquella pesadilla.

-Albert solo fue un mal sueño…nada le va a pasar—dijo entendiendo lo que deseaba decir.

-Eso me tortura casi todas las noches—dijo pasándose una mano por su pelo...-Tengo miedo de perderla George. Miedo que algo le pase por mis errores pasados y no esté para protegerla. Miedo que mis actos la alejen más de mí—

-No puedes cambiar lo que has hecho. Solo tienes que aprender de tus errores—

-Y si esos errores la alcanzan—

-No te ofendas pero tú esposa no de esas chicas frágiles e indefensas y tú lo sabes—

-Si lo sé pero…—

-Me enorgullece tener el don de conocer o juzgar a las personas. Si de algo estoy seguro es que la señora Candy es valiente, fuerte e indomable—sonriendo con esa última palabra…-Hay que estar loco o estúpido para enfrentar a esa fiera de ojos verdes—dijo sacándole al rubio una sonrisa.

-¿Cual fui yo?… ¿Loco o estúpido?—

-No te ofendas amigo mío pero fuiste los dos y algo más que no voy a mencionar en este momento. Tienes suerte que no te haya sacado los ojos con tu estupidez—

-Gracias por tu sinceridad—

-De nada…para eso estoy—dijo sonriendo…-Pero no olvides que todos nosotros no dejaremos que nada le pase a esa muchacha. Directa o indirectamente la protegeremos y cuidaremos...te doy mi palabra. Aunque pensándolo bien no necesita que la cuiden…son los demás los que necesitan cuidarse de su esposa—dijo riendo los dos…-Pero amigo mío…no permitas que el tiempo siga pasando. Si no pones de tu parte te perderás de momentos y sucesos maravillosos—dijo recordando algo que le había contado Rose por teléfono…-De un amor puro y sincero que te ofrecen—dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio…-No te encierres en ti mismo Albert o te arrepentirás—dijo soltando un suspiro antes de alejarse del rubio…-Porque tu terquedad o orgullo yo que se…entonces si la perderás y tú serás el único culpable de eso—dijo ya en la puerta para salir…-Enfrenta tus miedo…vive con ellos y aprende de ellos. ¡Piénsalo!—dijo dejando al rubio solo con un torbellino de pensamientos.

xxxxxxx

Casi una semana había pasado desde que llego a la mansión. En ese tiempo no había visto al rubio ni había salido de la habitación. En esos días solo Emily entraba en su cuarto para asegurarse que comiera y gracias a sus teses naturales las nauseas se había aguantado un poco. Deseaba ir a la farmacia o visitar un medico cuanto antes. Candy como enfermera sabia que los primero meses de un embarazo era de suma importancia cuidarse.

Había llamado a su familia al día siguiente de su llegada para decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero sabía que su abuela sentía por su voz que no era así. Aunque agradeció internamente que su abuela Pony no presionara para saber que paso. Candy sabía que tarde o temprano le terminaría contando lo sucedido.

Ahora se encontraba después de una semana otra vez en el teléfono hablando con su abuela. Así que soltando un fuerte suspiro la rubia le conto a su abuela lo sucedido hace días atrás con el rubio. La chica que al principio estaba enojada, indignada, ahora lloraba con su relato. Penélope solo escucho en silencio lo sucedido. Sabía que su nieta necesitaba desahogarse y ella estaba para escucharla.

-Eso lo que paso abuelita. ¿Qué hago? ¿En que falle?—dijo secándose las lagrimas.

_-En nada…no fallaste en nada. Es sorprendente lo que me has contado de Albert y de ese otro muchacho—_

-Se que Albert no es malo…sé que me ama pero…—

_-Mira Candy aunque no apruebo la violencia creo que ese joven Grandchester se lo busco solito por irrespetuoso. Con respecto a Albert pues…—Penélope se quedo callada un minuto buscando las palabras perfectas._

-¿Que debo hacer?—

_-Déjalo…abandónalo y regresa a casa—_

-¡QUE!—grito la rubia sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

_-Lo que oíste…solo tienes que dejarlo y ya. Problema resuelto—_dijo esperando la reacción de la rubia.

-¡No! Pero abuela que dices…no quiero dejarlo—

_-¿Por qué no? Después de cómo se porto—_

-Pues porque creo que estaba celoso y yo lo amo—

_-En serio lo amas…no estarás confundida_—

-Claro que no estoy confundida…sé lo que siento. Me enamore de ese demonio…yo amo a ese hombre—

_-Como para perdonar todas su mal genio, sus faltas y errores—_

-Todas…cada una de ellas—

_-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer mi niña—_

-Abuela—

_-Si lo amas Candy…entonces perdónalo. Perdona a ese condenado muchacho. Hablaba con el…tal vez te sorprenda lo que tiene que decir—_

-No lo he visto en días—

_-Pues entonces da el primer paso…búscalo tú. De seguro encontraras en esa enorme casa un rinconcito para hablar a solas—_

-Eso me gustaría pero ese hombre es muy difícil…dan ganas de gggrrrr…de colgarlo. Pero lo amo con toda mi alma—

_-Lo sé mi niña…como él te ama a ti. Sabes algo—_

-¿Qué cosa?—

_-El matrimonio no siempre es fácil. Ni color de rosa como en los cuentos de hadas o un feliz por siempre. En ocasiones se pasa por duras pruebas…que pone a prueba la relación y el amor. Pero depende de nosotros si somos lo suficientemente valientes para superar cada una de ellas y eso incluye perdonar al ser amado—_

-Pruebas bastaste duras diría yo—

_-Es una forma de saber que tan fuerte es ese amor. En el matrimonio la mujer llevas las riendas del hogar, la familia…las riendas de todo Candy. La mujer sabia sabe edificar su casa…la mujer necia la destruye. Si lo amas tanto como se que ese hombre a ti. Cuál de esas dos mujeres quieres ser tú. La sabia o la necia. Solo escucha tu corazón hija mía y encontraras la respuesta deseada—_

-Hay otra cosa abuela que no te he contado…creo que estoy…—

_-Embarazada_—dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia.

-Como sabes que iba a decirte eso—

_-Tienes los síntomas normales de un embarazo. Los vómitos, los mareos y ese brillo en tus ojos. Solo significa que esperas un hijo. Regálale esa maravillosa noticia…dile—_

-No sé cómo decirle y si es falsa alarma—

_-No creo que sea falsa alarma Candy. Además eres una White. Es increíble con lo brava que siempre has sido no sepas que decir, cuando nunca has tenido pelos en la lengua—_

-¡Abuela!—

_-Eres mi niña audaz y valiente. Estoy más que segura que encontraras la forma original de decirle. Si quieres puede decirle a tu hermana Annie que le diga—_

-No está bien yo le diré en cuanto me haga una prueba…quiero estar bien segura—

_-Muy bien…lo siento Annie tu hermana se lo dirá—_

-Ya todos saben de mis sospechas—

_-Sospechas no hija…estamos seguras de que será positivo. Los vómitos y esa palidez mañanera lo hizo más notable los días que estuviste aquí—_

_-¡Pero Candy yo se lo puedo decir con mucho tacto!—grito la pequeña para que su hermana la escuchara…-Además tendrás un recuerdo de su cara cuando se entere…un antes y después—dijo riendo._

-Dile que muchas gracias pero yo se lo diré a mi manera—

_-Ya escucho. Annie no habrá fotos—le dijo a su nieta._

_-Bueno pero las guardare para cuando vayamos…presiento que serán muy divertidas—grito la joven provocando alboroto en la casa._

_-Annie pero que modales son eso…que muchacha. Bueno mi niña ya sabes que hacer—_

-Si…dale un beso a todas—

_-Así lo hare…descansa. Hazte esa prueba cuanto antes para que le des esa maravillosa noticia—_

-Abuela…muchas gracias—

_-Gracias porque—_

-Por todo. Por escucharme…por estar cuando te necesito. Te amo tanto—

_-También te amo mi niña…siempre estaré para ustedes. Nos veremos pronto…dile a Emily que nos veremos pronto—_

-Así lo hare abuela. Hasta pronto…las estaré esperando con ansias—

_-Nos vemos en unos días Candy—_gritaron a coro las chicas.

-Nos vemos chicas…besos abuela—dijo colgando el teléfono…-Sí, tengo que pensar lo que tengo que hacer…pero antes—dijo corriendo hacia el baño con las manos en la boca.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 30**

**Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos significa mucho para mí. Para el siguiente capítulo conocerán a alguien que es muy especial para Albert y dejara ver una faceta nunca vista del rubio. Pero no les digo nada más chicas. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Abrazos**

**Ladycat **


	31. Chapter 31

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 31

Esa misma mañana después de que Emily se llevara la bandeja del desayuno, la rubia salió de su habitación. Necesitaba pensar cómo hacer para arreglar las cosas con el rubio y pensó que el tomar aire fresco le haría bien a sus ideas. Estuvo caminando por aquellos pasillos sin ningún rumbo fijo. Bueno en realidad tenía que admitir que era fácil perderse en aquella enorme casa. Por no decir que en cierta forma estaba algo perdida.

Así que continúo su camino para haber a donde la llevaba. La rubia miraba y admiraba cada cosa que había en su recorrido. Desde la fachada interna de la mansión, los muebles que adornaban cada rincón, las esculturas antiguas y hasta las más hermosas obras de arte que colgaban en la pared.

Así estuvo, hasta que llego a un pasillo en donde había una pequeña salita, con unas enormes ventanas que alumbraban aquel espacio acogedor, en especial un gran marco en la pared. Candy observo detalladamente a la joven pintada en aquel lienzo. Era una joven rubia, de mirada angelical no mayor que ella. Pero lo más que llamo su atención fue su sonrisa. Aquella joven del retrato sonreía igual que su amado demonio.

Noto que cerca de aquel espacio había una puerta. Mirando hacia todos lados camino hacia ella abriéndola. Candy se quedo mirando todo lo que había en la habitación que estaba cubierto por sabanas blancas. Por los colores de las paredes supuso que era la habitación de una joven. Pero de quien.

La rubia se acerco mirando todo lo que había en ella. Así estuvo esta caminar hacia las enormes ventanas. Pero no pensó encontrarse con tan maravillosa visión. Aquella habitación daba hacia un jardín seguido por un lago. Que con los rayos del sol parecía un hermoso espejo, que reflejaba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-¡Que hermoso!—dijo la rubia deseando ir a verlo más de cerca…-Esto parece sacado de algún cuento…es tan irreal—se dijo así misma por ver como aun había pequeños rastros de nieve que adornaban como manto la yerba…-Definitivamente esto tengo que verlo más de cerca—

Así que decidió hacerle caso a Emily e ir a conocer la que ahora era su casa y sus alrededores. Iba a salir cuando algo llamo su atención. En la mesita cerca de la cama había un marco de plata. Ahí estaba la misma joven del retrato abrazando a un niño rubio que reía. La chica lo tomo en sus manos observándolos.

-Este es Albert…no hay duda—dijo pasando sus dedos por el rostro del niño…-Pero entonces, ¿quién es la joven?—dijo mirando la joven.

Mirando atenta la sonrisa de aquel niño que no había duda, era Albert. Miro cada detalle de aquella fotografía y en lo feliz que se veían. Estaba tan hundida en aquella pregunta de quién era la joven del retrato, que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba parada en la puerta observándola.

-Buenos días señora Andrew…qué bueno que salió a conocer su casa—dijo Emily parada en la puerta.

-Señora Watson me asusto—dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Ohh lo siento señora—

-Buenos días, ahhh yo solo miraba…lo siento—dijo la rubia disculpándose por estar en esa habitación poniendo el marco en su lugar.

-No tiene que disculparse. Esta es su casa…usted puede ir a donde desee—

-Gracias—

-Vine a preguntarle si desea almorzar algo…ya casi es medio día—

-Gracias aun no tengo hambre. Pero me gustaría conocer un poco la casa…puede usted enseñármela si tiene algo de tiempo—

-Será un honor señora. Entonces comencemos—dijo muy animada.

-Señora Watson de quien era esta habitación. Es obvio que era de alguna joven—dijo caminando con ella hacia la salida.

-Esta habitación era de señorita Angélica Marie Andrew…la hermana mayor del señor Albert—dijo deteniéndose para mirar la habitación.

-No sabía que Albert tuviera una hermana—dijo mirando otra vez la fotografía.

-Si señora…tuvo una hermana hace mucho tiempo—

-¿Tuvo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué paso con ella?—

-La señorita Angélica…falleció hace años—

-¿Falleció?—

-Si señora…murió cuando apenas tenía 18 años —dijo guardando silencio.

Ambas habían salido de la habitación sin decir nada más. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la pintura de Angélica. Candy que se encontraba a su lado miro la pintura para luego ver la tristeza reflejado en el rostro de aquella buena mujer.

-¿Es ella, no es así?—

-El señor Albert Andrew la pinto cuando apenas era un niño. Fue el mismo día que la señorita cumplió 18 años…fue su regalo—dijo señalando la firma en el lienzo.

-Albert pinto ese cuadro…no sabía que supiera pintar de esa forma—dijo mirando los detalles perfecto de aquel cuadro…-Es hermoso…parece tener vida propia—

-El señor Andrew tiene muchos talentos—

-Si muchos talentos—poniéndose sonrojada al recordar ciertas cosas.

-Uno de tantos que tiene—dijo sonriéndole…-Se podría decir que era un niño prodigio. A corta edad sabia hacer muchas cosas…sumamente inteligente y talentoso—dijo recordando con nostalgia aquellos días…-Esa pintura fue lo último que pinto el señor Andrew. Jamás volvió a pintar, ni hacer nada de lo que sabía hacer desde que su hermana murió—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Venga conmigo señora…continuemos—Candy no dijo nada caminado junto a ella.

En el transcurso Emily le conto a Candy que la majestuosa mansión fue construida por el abuelo del señor Andrew. Era un lugar en donde la familia venia a descansar o vacacional. Que la familia Andrew era de Escocia. Se mudaron a los Estados Unidos por negocios millonarios, cuando apenas Albert tenía tres años. A pesar de que viajaba contantemente al castillo de Escocia. También que la madre de Albert, Marie Andrew amo esta casa hasta el día de su muerte.

Le conto con detalles que aquella majestuosa mansión Solariega constaba de 10 habitaciones sin contar la de los empleados o la habitación principal que era la que ella ocupaba. Además de tener lo normal de una casa. Tenía varias salas, recibidor, un gran comedor, salón de fiestas, salón de juegos, biblioteca, oficina privada, teatro, gimnasio, bodega de vinos, etc… en las afuera constaba de una gran terraza con vista al lago, jacuzzi, piscina, cancha de tenis, caballeriza, invernadero y un extenso jardín.

La rubia al escuchar todo y ver algunas de las habitaciones mencionada empezó a sentirse algo mareada. Era seguro que iba a necesitar días, semanas o un buen mapa para encontrar todo lo mencionado.

Ambas caminaron mientras Emily hablaba de todo un poco, señalando en donde estaba cada lugar hablado. Hasta que llegaron a un enorme salón o más bien el principal en donde encima de la chimenea estaba una pintura.

-Este es el salón principal señora Andrew—

-Vaya si que es enorme. ¿Quién es ella?—pregunto señalando el retrato.

-Es Lady Elroy Andrew la tía abuela del señor Andrew—

-¿Tía abuela?—

-Si señora…Lady Elroy Andrew es la hermana menor del abuelo del señor Andrew. Al fallecer el señor William Andrew, ella se hizo cargo de Albert hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad—

-Albert también pinto ese retrato—

-No señora—

-Se ve algo…dura—dijo mirando la dureza de aquella mirada.

-Si lo es—dijo guardando un minuto de silencio…-En ese lugar estaba el retrato de la señora Marie Andrew…la madre de Albert. Una dama sumamente gentil…de un alma única. Murió cuando Albert era apenas un niño de siete años. Usted me la recuerda mucho señora Andrew—

-Gracias…me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla—

-Ella la hubiera adorado. Mire es ella—dijo dándole un retrato que estaba en unas de la mesitas.

-Era muy hermosa. Albert se parece un poco a ella…pero mas su hermana por los ojos—

-Los mismos dulces pero intensos ojos. Albert es idéntico a su padre es muchos sentidos—dijo señalando otra de las fotografías en donde estaba William Andrew. Que para sorpresa de la rubia era como ver al mismo Albert un poco más maduro.

-Dios son idénticos…tiene la misma mirada y color de ojos—

-Los Andrew se conocen bien por esos ojos zafiro que tienen—

-Ella no tiene los ojos zafiros—dijo señalando el marco en la pared.

-No sé por qué. Pero, solo los hombres de la familia Andrew salen con ese color de ojos. Los mismos ojos que enamoraron a la señora Marie—

-Usted debió quererlos muchos—

-Mucho…mi familia ha trabajado con la familia Andrew desde hace tiempo—

-Perdone que le pregunte…usted y el señor Fred no tuvieron hijos—

-Oh si señora…mi hijo Steven vive en Escocia con su familia…trabaja en una de las empresas del señor Andrew. Sabe, también tengo tres hermosos nietos—dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Debe extrañarlos mucho—

-Todo el tiempo pero voy siempre que deseo, los llamo o por esa cosa tan maravillosa del internet los puedo ver. El señor Andrew siempre nos regala boletos para que vayamos a verlos tres hasta cuatro veces al año—dijo dejando algo sorprendida a la rubia.

-Creo que Albert nunca deja de sorprenderme—

-Es como una caja de sorpresa ese muchacho—

-Eso creo. Señora Watson porque no está el retrato de la madre de Albert aquí—dijo mirando otra vez aquel retrato.

-Cuando murió el señor William, Lady Elroy lo mando a quitar poniendo uno suyo en su lugar—Candy iba a decir algo cuando algo enorme entro por la puerta.

-Dios mío, ¿qué es eso?—dijo la rubia señalando al enorme pastor alemán negro que la miraba desde la puerta.

-Ohh si lo olvide…es el pastor alemán del señor Andrew…ven muchacho—dijo llamándolo.

En su vida había visto pastores alemanes antes. Su amigo Tom tenía un par de esos hermosos animales y muchos de las granjas cercanas también. Pero aquel animal era el padre de todos ellos. Aquel hermoso perro negro no podía ser un pastor alemán ordinario por su estatura. Pero que se podía esperar teniendo como amo a Albert Andrew.

-Eso es un pastor alemán… ¿está segura señora Watson?—pregunto la rubia al ver el tamaño de aquel perro.

-Si señora Andrew estoy completamente segura...permítame presentarle a otro miembro de la familia…_Torment_—

-¿Torment? Supongo que significa Tormenta—

-Así es señora…Torment es Tormenta. Ven muchacho—

-Déjeme adivinar, Albert le puso ese nombre—

-Así es… ¿cómo lo supo?—

-Porque solo a Albert se le ocurre poner un nombre como ese—

-Le aseguro que este perro le hace honor a su nombre—

-¿Señora Watson muerde…es peligroso? Porque para serle honesta se ve algo peligroso—

-Normalmente es muy manso con quien le agrada. Pero deje que la conozca—dijo al ver como el perro se acercaba a la rubia.

Por unos minutos solo caminaba alrededor de la rubia oliendo o más bien asechándola, hasta que se detuvo frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Mientras como por instinto Candy estiro la mano dejando que la oliera para después lamerla y mover su cola.

-Le agrada señora y mire que no le agrada cualquier persona—

-Es hermoso a pesar de tener un nombre muy fuerte. Nunca había visto un pastor alemán con el pelaje negro—dijo poniéndose a su altura para acariciarlo.

-No son muy comunes. Por eso son tan especiales y únicos…como lo es Torment—

La chica que sonrió al ser lamida en el rostro porTorment. Después de tan cálido saludo noto como aquel hermoso ejemplar miraba el retrato de Lady Elroy fijamente. Luego dando unos pasos hacia delante comenzó a gruñir fuertemente.

-Creo que no le agrada ese cuadro o mejor dicho la señora—dijo mirando la reacción del perro.

-Los animales tienen un sexto sentido y Torment tiene uno muy agudo—

-Es realmente hermoso. Nunca pensé que a Albert le gustaran los perros—

-Bueno, no era que no le gustaran pero tampoco le desagradaban. A Lady Elroy no le gustan los perros o más bien ningún animal vivo. Así que, su gusto se inclino más hacia los caballos…creo que por ser escoses. Pero eso cambio una noche de invierno—

-¿Que paso una noche de invierno? Bueno si se puede saber—pregunto luego de que ambas tomaran asiento frente a la chimenea.

-Hace dos años atrás hubo una fuerte tormenta que azotaba la ciudad. El señor Andrew no había llegado y yo me quede despierta esperándolo. Llego después de la media noche pidiéndome que le llevara a su habitación un botiquín, agua tibia y alguna carne majada. Yo no sabía que pasaba o el porqué pedía eso. Solo note que llevaba algo en los brazos que había cubierto con su abrigo. Para cuando llegue a su habitación con lo que me había pedido. El señor estaba en el suelo con un montón de mantas, cubriendo a una perra que se había encontrado cuando venía de camino a la casa. Era un pastor alemán hembra, de color marrón y negro. La pobre animal estaba maltratada, golpeada y herida. Eso sin contar que estaba muerta del frio. Yo lo ayude a darle agua y alimentarla. Mientras el señor curaba con cuidado sus heridas—las palabras de la mujer habían dejado a la rubia hipnotizada, esperando ansiosa que continuara con el relato…-Lo hubiera visto señora, como Albert allí en el suelo junto a ella le daba agua y curo sus heridas con tanto amor y cuidado. Por primera vez en mi vida, vi en los ojos de un animal tanto agradecimiento que me dejo sin palabras. Pienso que de haber podido hablar aquella perra, le hubiera dado las gracias—dijo haciendo una pausa.

-¿Luego que paso?—pregunto con un hilito de voz.

-Había conseguido que el veterinario de los caballos viniera de emergencia a esa hora. El señor conto que algo llamo su atención en el camino. Dijo que primero pensó, que era algún niño perdido. Pero al bajarse se encontró cerca de un árbol a la perra tratando de proteger a sus crías. Eran doce cachorros que habían muerto por el frio y de seguro ella hubiera muerto congelada si él hubiera continuado su camino. Tanto el veterinario y yo nos quedamos en silencio mirando la expresión que tenia Albert en su rostro. El veterinario con pesar le dijo que el pobre animal debido a sus maltratos era muy posible que no sobreviviera, que lamentablemente no había nada que se pudiera hacer. La expresión de Albert al escuchar eso había dejado al veterinario sin habla. Pero de momento allí frente a nuestros ojos ella se puso en posición de dar a luz. Aquella pobre animal casi sin fuerzas, soltó un leve gemido y una vez más dio vida. Un cachorrito tan oscuro como la misma noche que el señor Andrew ayudo a nacer—dijo mirando a Torment.

-Fue Torment…el cachorro era Torment—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Así es señora…Torment fue el cachorro que nació esa noche. Aquella pobre perra casi sin fuerza, alimento al cachorro con la poca leche que le quedaba en sus mamas. Para cuando había salido el sol, la perra apodada Lady había fallecido, dejando a un cachorro casi moribundo que de seguro moriría sin su madre o al menos eso dijo el veterinario. Luego de un largo silencio le pidió al veterinario que lo cuidara un momento en lo que volvía. Sin decir nada mas, salió con la perra muerta en brazos hacia el jardín, le pidió a uno de los empleados que hiciera un huyo en lo que volvía. Con aquella tormenta dijo que buscaría a los doce cachorros muertos para enterrarlos junto a su madre en el jardín y eso hizo. Al regresar a la habitación estaba decido no dejarlo morir. Así que el veterinario dando aunque fuera un grano de esperanza le dijo que podía hacer para salvarlo. Creo que para Albert aquel grano de esperanza era suficiente. Así que con un gotero lo alimento con leche de cabra cada tres horas sin falta. Lo mantuvo caliente y lo masajeaba en el lomo, estimulándolo. Así que las 24 horas se volvieron 48, luego 72 y aquella gotita de noche seguía peleando por su vida para sorpresa de todos. Fue un invierno duro para Torment que luchaba día a día por vivir como la bestia más feroz que se pueda imaginar—

-Ahora entiendo porque lo llamo así—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Porque es un luchador. Que bajo una gran tormenta de nieve…lucho y gano—dijo sonriendo…-Aunque tardo un poco de lo normal en abrir los ojos y caminar. Pero con los cuidados del señor Andrew poco a poco fue cogiendo peso y fortaleciéndose. Hasta convertirse en el ejemplar que usted está viendo ahora—dijo mirando ambas al hermoso perro que estaba acostado cerca de la chimenea.

-Y la señora…la tía abuela de Albert. ¿Cómo tomo la idea de que un perro estuviera aquí? Más cuando no le gustan los animales—

-No muy bien señora. Lady Elroy estaba muy enojada con el señor Andrew. Gritándole que el perro debía irse de la casa. Solo sé que hubo una fuerte discusión entre ellos…Torment se quedo y ella se fue al día siguiente muy enojada. Albert dijo que nadie sacaría a su perro de su casa y al que no le gustara su presencia…pues que por ahí estaba salida—

-¿Ella no volvió?—

-Ohh si señora regreso unos meses después…se podría decir derrotada. Creo que no le quedo de otra—

-Jamás hubiera pensado que Albert sintiera algo así por los animales—dijo conmovida y muy sorprendida por la historia.

-Y eso que después estuvo con algo de pulmonía por haberse expuesto a ese frio infernal—dijo dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta…-Pero eso no impidió que cuidara con esmero al cachorrito que dependía del señor. Por eso en cuanto se recupero abrió un albergue para animales realengos. Dijo que aquello no debía repetirse otra vez. Poniendo el remedio—

-No sabía eso…me gustaría ir algún día—

-Podemos ir cuando guste señora. El señor Andrew seis meses después de que nació _Torment _compro un edificio. Lo habilito para transfórmalo en un albergue para animales abandonados. Allí trabajan como unas 30 personas…entre veterinarios, el personal y voluntarios. El albergue les provee de cuidados, alimentos, vacunas y se les busca un hogar en donde estén cuidados. Los que estas más enfermos pues se les da una muerte digna y sin dolor. ¿Se encuentra bien señora?—pregunto preocupada al ver a la rubia.

-Si, es solo que…pues ya sabe…—dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos por la emoción.

-Perdone si la incomode o…—

-No por favor…no diga eso. Gracias por contarme todo eso…muchas gracias—dijo abrazándola para después ponerse a la altura de Torment dándole un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

Emily que se había quedado en su sitio no tuvo ni que preguntar el porqué la rubia se había puesto así con la historia sobre la procedencia de _Torment_. Solo con ver la forma tan tierna de abrazar al perro lo entendió…una linda visión que hablaba por sí sola.

Xxxxxxx

Luego de que Emily le trajera un poco de agua a la rubia y de que los sentimientos encontrados se calmaran, ambas continuaron con el recorrido por la casa. Pasaron por varios salones hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal que daba paso a un hermoso invernadero.

-Wow que hermosas—expreso la rubia al verse rodeada de toda clase de flores.

En aquel invernadero había toda clase de flores. Unas que había visto en la isla cuando la visito y otras que nunca había visto. En el medio había una gran fuente rodeada con flores de agua. Una escalera en forma de caracol que dejaba ver más hermosas flores que rodeaban todo el invernadero. Entre otras cosas que protegían todo el invernadero.

-Obra de su bisabuelo y luego de su abuela—dijo señalando muchas de ellas.

-No puedo creerlo son girasoles—

-Su abuela las sembró y yo me he ocupado de cuidarlas como ella me enseño—

-Mi hermana adoraría este lugar—dijo tocando unas gardenias.

-¿Su hermana?—

-Si…mi hermana Patty. Ella es como mi abuela y mi madre. Le encanta sembrar...las flores. Trabaja en una floristería en el pueblo. Tiene un don único…eso dice el señor Richard—dijo oliendo unas rosas.

-Mi madre decía: Lo que se hereda no se hurta y su hermana heredo un hermoso don—comenzando ambas a reírse.

-De alguna forma todas heredamos algo de nuestros padres—dijo recordando a sus hermanas.

-Seguro que con esos ojos hermosos usted heredo el carácter de su padre—por un momento ambas se quedaron en silencio rompiendo las dos a reírse.

-Señora Watson perdone que cambie así el tema. Pero deseaba preguntarle… ¿de qué murió la hermana de Albert…estaba enferma?—dijo esperando alguna respuesta, pero Emily se había quedado callada…-Lo siento yo…—

-No sé si las penas del corazón sean una enfermedad—dijo la mujer interrumpiendo a la rubia.

-Creo que no la entiendo—

-La señorita Angélica se enfermo del alma…eso la llevo a su muerte a tan temprana edad—

-Creo que aun no entiendo—

-Vera señora lo que trato de decir es que la señorita Angélica no murió por causas naturales…ella se suicido por amor—

-¿Se suicido?—pregunto asombrada.

-Así es. La señorita Angélica se enamoro de un amor no correspondido…tomando la decisión de suicidarse en su propia habitación. Desde entonces se ha mantenido cerrada. A el señor Andrew no le gusta que entren en esa habitación…lo tiene prohibido—

-Lo siento yo…—dijo al recordar en donde la había encontrado Emily.

-No se disculpe…usted es su esposa. La servidumbre que solo pueden estar si estoy yo presente o Maritza, que tiene prohibido estar en el segundo piso. En especial en esa área de la casa—

-¿Qué edad tenia Albert cuando eso pasó?—

-Era un niño…como de unos nueve años—

-Pobre Albert…debió ser difícil perder a una hermana de esa forma. Yo no sé que me haría si algo les pasara a mis hermanas—

-Eso no fue lo difícil señora—

-¿A qué se refiere?—

-Lo difícil fue, que un niño viera algo que no debió ver—dijo asiendo una breve pausa antes de continuar…- Fue el mismo Albert quien la vio quitarse la vida. La señorita se dio un tiro delante de su hermano—

-¿Qué? ¿Albert la vio? ¡Dios mío!—dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Si señora…el joven estaba con ella cuando todo pasó. Siempre le había gustado jugar en el cuarto de su hermana. De niño era muy travieso…algo que adoraba su hermana. Lástima que ese día estuviera allí con ella—

-Ohh mi Dios… ¿Pero…pero porque hizo algo así…por amor?—dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas en pensar lo duro que tuvo que haber sido para el rubio.

-Cosas que suceden…cosas del corazón. Nadie sabe el porqué o de donde consiguió el arma. Solo cuando se escucho el sonido seguido por los gritos de Lady Elroy supimos lo que había pasado—dijo con lagrimas…-Para cuando llegamos Lady Elroy trataba de sacar a Albert de la habitación sin éxito…solo estaba parado frente a su hermana sin decir ni una palabra. Así estuvo sin decir nada, por un largo periodo—

-¡Dios mío qué horror!—

-Pero una desgracia jamás viene sola. Ese mismo día el señor William Andrew padre no resistió lo sucedido. Fue demasiado para ese buen hombre…sufriendo un infarto terminal—la rubia la miraba horrorizada…-En menos de 24 horas Albert perdió a su hermana y a su padre. Ese mismo día algo en aquel niño murió junto a sus seres amados—

La rubia no podía hablar. Aquel nudo en la garganta o las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas se lo impedían. Ahora entendía tantas cosas. Ahora entendía el porqué Albert era como era y deseo correr a buscarlo para abrazarlo con toda sus fuerzas.

-La tristeza cayó como un manto negro en esta casa…llevándose con ella toda felicidad que una vez hubo—dijo tomando un pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas…-Fue doloroso en esa época ver un niño tan pequeño caminando junto a los ataúdes de su padre y hermana con la frente en alto—en ese momento su voz se volvió a quebrar…-Sé que amaba con el alma a su padre y hermana. Pero nunca lo vi llorar…no lloro ni una sola vez. Ese día aquel niño lleno de alegría y vitalidad se ensombreció…no volvió a reír ni hacer el mismo. Con los años surgió el hombre que todos conocemos. El hombre que muchos temen y odian. Un hombre que remplazo el amor con placer—dijo haciendo una pausa…-Así fue hasta que llego usted a su vida…usted logro el milagro que pensamos que nunca llegaría—dijo tomando la mano de la rubia.

-¿Yo?—

-Usted le devolvió algo…algo qué se había perdido con los años. Usted lo saco de la oscuridad de donde se encontraba. Usted le devolvió una razón para vivir y desear ser feliz—

-Aunque sé que me ama…pues…—

-Por favor créalo. Solo lo he visto sonreír un poco cuando esta con Torment—

-Es difícil no llegar a querer a este hermoso perro—dijo acariciándolo.

-Si pero con usted sonríe de forma diferente. ¿Usted lo ama señora?—

-Lo amo con toda mi alma pero…—

-Si de algo estoy completamente segura es que Albert William Andrew la ama con locura. El la ama como tal vez nunca pensó que se podía amar—La mujer vio como Candy bajaba la cabeza. Así que lentamente la mujer tomo el rostro de la joven para que la mirara.

-Si hubiera visto su rostro iluminado por la felicidad cuando nos dijo que se iba a casar. Hablaba de usted con tanta devoción…nunca lo habíamos visto tan feliz. Quería que todo fuera perfecto para cuando usted llegara—

-En serio…habla en serio—

-Si señora es la verdad—

-El la ama y sé que jamás le negaría nada. No hay nada que no haría por usted. Es solo que no sabe cómo reaccionar con sentimientos que jamás sintió y que de alguna forma le asustan—Candy al escucharla se llevo una mano a su brazo…-No lo justifico señora con esto que le digo. No justico lo que le haya hecho o su comportamiento agresivo—dijo señalando algunas marcas que aun quedaban visibles…-Pero debía saber que es solo un alma condenada y solitaria. Un alma que tan corta edad perdió la inocencia. Un alma que pide agritos ser salvada y amada—

-Que puedo hacer yo señora Watson. Además amarlo—

-Podría perdonarlo—

-Señora Watson yo lo perdone esa misma noche—

-Entonces, no lo deje caer en ese pozo sin fondo. Un pozo que el mismo piensa que merece vivir por cómo ha vivido—la mujer tomo su mano…-Señora el señor sabe de sus sospechas—

-¿Sospechas?—

-Si señora. Usted tiene un hermoso brillo en el rostro de una mujer que esconde algo hermoso. Un regalo que crece en su vientre—

-Señora Watson—dijo poniéndose a llorar.

-No llore mi niña. No es motivo para llorar…más bien es para celebrar—

-Quiero decirle…pero no sé cómo hacerlo…—

-Dígaselo señora…comparta con él su sospecha—

-Eso quisiera…es solo que no sé cómo hacerlo. Además es solo una sospecha y si…—

-Una sospecha que se que es cierta. Pero si desea puedo sacarle una cita lo antes posible. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa usted que tiene?—

-Creo que como unas seis semanas más o menos—

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo. Mañana mismo llamare para pedirle una cita—

-Si, gracias—

-Señora, mi madre una vez me dijo: Que una mujer sabia sabe edificar su casa…la necia solo la destruirá. Ahora, ¿cual quiere ser usted? Solo escuche su corazón señora—Candy la miro al recordar que eso mismo le había dicho su abuela por teléfono…-Sabe algo señora—dijo sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos…-Esta casa ha sido azotada por desgracias terribles…la misma naturaleza a tratado de destruirla en varias ocasiones. Pero se ha mantenido de pie. ¿Sabe por qué?—

-No—

-Porque tiene cimientos muy fuertes…que están enterrados con firmeza en la tierra. El amor es así. Si tiene cimientos fuertes…lo que venga no podrá destruirlo jamás. Contra viento y marea siempre se mantendrá en pie. Como el amor que siente el uno por el otro. Ahora todo depende de usted—dijo sonriéndole quedando ambas un rato calladas…-Bueno ahora me retiro, la dejo con ese pensamiento, debo ver cómo va la cena…desea cenar en el comedor o…—dijo ya en pie.

-Hoy cenare en mi habitación—

-Desea que la acompañe a su habitación o a otra parte de la casa…aún falta mucho por ver—

-No me quedare un ratito mas aquí…sino le importa—

-Por supuesto que no…es su casa—la mujer con una reverencia retirándose.

-Gracias—dijo la rubia.

-Señora antes de irme me gustaría enseñarle algo…si me lo permite—dijo parada en la salida.

-¿Qué cosa?—

-Por favor acompáñeme—

Ambas salieron del invernadero, caminando por los pasillos de la mansión. Así estuvieron hasta llegar a una puerta. En donde Emily abrió e invito a la rubia a entrar. Aquella habitación por la forma en la que estaba decorada debía ser la oficina personal de Albert.

-Señora Watson esto es de Albert…es su oficina—dijo al sentir rápido el aroma masculino del rubio impregnado en aquella habitación.

-No se preocupe el señor no está en la casa. Acérquese al escritorio—

La rubia se acerco con cautela hasta que vio unos lindos marcos. Uno de ellos era de sus padres, otra de su hermana, otra era la foto que se llevo de la habitación de la rubia y la última foto para sorpresa de la rubia era _Torment_ en los brazos de Albert cuando apenas era un cachorro.

-Es mi foto. El muy cretino se la llevo de mi habitación—dijo tomándolo en las manos.

-Si eso me imagine. Por esa fotografía supimos con quien se iba a casar y pudimos reconocerla en cuanto entro a la casa—

-Nunca pensé que la pusiera en su oficina—dijo poniéndola para tomar la otra…-Esta es muy linda…se ve muy tierno y guapo—dijo con una sonrisa.

-El mismo la puso ahí junto a las otras. En donde lo he visto por horas mirándola. Sabe…cuando trajo la foto supe de inmediato que al fin había sucedido—

-¿Que cosa señora Watson?—

-Que al fin se había roto ese pedazo de hielo que tenia por corazón—aquellas palabras hicieron reír a la rubia…-Al fin el amor había llegado a su corazón…se había enamorado—

-Algo así me paso a mí también. No creería todas las veces que me resistí a creer lo que se sentía por Albert. Para cuando me di cuenta…estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese demonio egocéntrico—dijo haciendo reír a Emily.

-Pero el amor es así…llega cuando menos uno se lo espera. Tienen algo muy hermoso y que muchos pueden envidiar…no olvide eso—

-Gracias por mostrarme esto…muchas gracias—

-De nada señora. Bueno entonces me retiro—

-Señora Watson no sabe si Albert tardara en regresar—

-Posiblemente llegue a las seis o un poco más tarde—

-Entonces me quedare un ratito mas en este espacio que es tan suyo—dijo pasando los dedos por la butaca de cuero respirando el aroma del rubio en cada rincón.

-Si llega y aun sigue usted aquí vendré rápido a decirle—

-Gracias—

-Con su permiso—

Emily Watson salió cerrando la puerta tras suyo con una sonrisa. Iba a irse a la cocina cuando se topo con Maritza que la miraba de arriba abajo con los brazos cruzados. Era más que obvio porque estaba tan cerca del lugar. Era muy probable que estuviera tratando de escuchar la conversación. Menos mal que esa puerta era de una madera fuerte.

-¿Qué?—

-Al señor Andrew no le gustan que entre en su oficina…está prohibido—dijo pasándole por el lado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?—

-A decirle que salga—

-Ni se te ocurra muchacha—dijo poniéndose en el medio…-Además está prohibido para ti pero no para su esposa—dijo haciendo enojar a la joven.

-Claro su esposa…como olvidar a la intrusa. Como sea, no le gusta—

-Bueno querida no creo que se moleste—

-Lo tiene prohibido…ni siquiera sé porque te permite a ti entrar—dijo mirándola con desprecio.

-Porque soy de su confianza. Conozco al señor mucho antes de que tú pensaras nacer—

-Por eso te crees tanto no es así—

-Que yo me creo. Dios mío, pero mira quien lo dice—dijo Emily soltando un suspiro para no decirle a la mocosa dos buenas verdades.

-Como sea, le voy a decir a esa mujercita que salga—dijo empujando a Emily pero antes de que diera un paso más, Torment que salió de Dios sabe donde, se puso en medio gruñendo y enseñado todos los dientes…-Sssa…saca a ese animal del medio… ¡LLEVATELO!—grito asustada.

-No le agradas a _Torment_ muchacha y si sabes lo que te conviene darás media vuelta y regresaras por donde viniste—dijo a punto de reírse.

-Maldito animal…no sabes cómo te odio a…—pero se llevo un susto de muerte cuando el perro ladro poniendo en posición de ataque.

-Tranquilo muchacho bonito…tranquilo. Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Será mejor que te vayas despacio…sino te llevaras un buen mordisco—

-Yo soy la protegida de Lady Elroy y ella se encargara de ese demonio de animal y…—dijo pero Emily la interrumpió.

-Sssiii…la protegida de Lady Elroy ya ese cuento me lo sé hasta el cansancio. Pero enserio crees que Albert permitirá que le hagan algo a su perro. Tú y yo sabemos que Lady Elroy no hará nada con referente a _Torment_—dijo casi burlándose

-Búrlate, ríete todo lo que quieras empleadilla. Llamare cuanto antes a mi madrina para contarle. Eso sin contar que espera a que llegue el señor…le diré que su esposita estuvo husmeando en su oficina. Eso sin contar que su perro quiso atacarme o peor matarme. Así que ya veremos—dijo retrocediendo un poco al ver el perro acercarse más a ella.

-Hay por favor avísame cuando lo hagas…es algo que me gustaría ver. Haber a quien prefiere Albert…a Torment o a ti. Es más, creo que le encantara saber que su esposa estuvo en su oficina leyendo sus libros—dijo con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza del perro.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras. Muy pronto le mostrare a Albert la zorra que es su esposita y tu engendro del demonio me encargare de ti a su debido momeee…—dijo antes de marcharse casi corriendo al ver como el perro casi se le echaba encima.

-¿Que te traes entre manos? ¿Que estas planeando en contra de la señora?—se dijo así misma…-Tienes que cuidar a la señora _Torment_…ven muchacho regresemos con la señora Candy—dijo acariciando el lomo del perro.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se giro hacia la oficina en donde había dejado a la chica. Tocos la puerta dos veces antes de entrar. Al entrar la encontró sentada mirando un libro antiguo de _"Ruinas Antiguas", _que por casualidad era el favorito de Albert.

-Sucede algo señora Watson… ¿Llego Albert? Escuche ruidos—dijo la rubia al verla entrar de nuevo.

-No señora…aun no ha llegado puede estar tranquila. Solo quería decirle o más bien advertirle que tenga cuidado con Maritza…no se fie de ella—

-¿Por qué?—

-Esa muchacha se trae algo entre mano y mi instinto me dice que no es nada bueno—

-Tendré cuidado…no olvide que aun soy una White—

-Sera interesante ver como se lo muestra. Aunque hay que recordar que lo más seguro usted esta embaraza—

-¡Embarazada!—dijo llevándose la mano a su vientre.

-Albert se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa…será maravilloso ver niños correteando por todos lados—

-¿Niños?—pregunto la rubia pensando cuántos niños al rubio le gustaría tener.

-Si señora…muchos niños. Es lo que esta casa necesita…risas de niños. Bueno solo quería decirle eso…con su permiso—

-Señora Watson espere un momento. Esa joven Maritza… ¿lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?—pregunto antes de que la mujer saliera.

-Como unos cinco meses más o menos…lo que ha parecido una eternidad. Un día llego desde Escocia con la tía abuela del señor y se quedo—

-Ella es familia de Albert—dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de _Torment_.

-Oh no señora…es la protegida de Lady Elroy...creo que su ahijada o al menos es lo que alardea ella. Cuando Lady Elroy iba a regresar a Escocia le pidió al señor que la dejara en lo que terminaba sus estudios—

-¿Que estudios?—

-Honestamente no tengo ni idea—dijo encogiendo los hombros…-El señor se lo permitió…creo que le era indiferente o le daba igual. Pero pienso que no le gusta ver a esa joven aquí. Ahora más, que vive otra vez en la casa—

-¿Porque lo dice? ¿Albert no vivía aquí?—

-No señora…desde que ella llego la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba en su apartamento en la ciudad. Creo que era una forma de evitar a esa muchacha impertinente y creída que lo saca de quicio con sus aires de señorita de la casa—

-¿Creída? ¿Que hizo?—

-Esa chica es muy impertinente…demasiado diría yo. Además de que tiene esos aires de la señorita o dueña de la casa, con eso de que es la protegida de Lady Elroy. Una vez se atrevió a pedirle a Lady Elroy la habitación de la señorita Angélica porque le gusto…ya vio la hermosa vista que tiene—la rubia asintió con la cabeza…-Pero se podrá imaginar la reacción del señor cuando se entero que esa muchacha había entrado y tocado las cosas de su hermana. Los gritos del señor Andrew se escucharon hasta la cocina…estaba furioso. Así que Lady Elroy no quiso discutir más con el señor, prohibiéndole a Maritza que se acercara al segundo piso…cosa que en muchas ocasiones no hace cuando _Torment_ no está cerca—

-¿Acaso pensó la tía que remplazaría a su hermana?—

-No creo que esa fueran las intensiones de Lady Elroy al traerla a esta casa o que esa muchacha vea al señor como hermano—la mujer vio como la rubia cambio su expresión.

-¡Ahh así!—dijo sintiendo sumamente celosa.

_~Esta celosa…que linda se ve~ pensó Emily al ver la expresión cómica de la rubia_…-Pero descuide el señor tiene ojos solo para usted…de eso me consta—

-Eso no quita que esa muchacha sea bonita—dijo molesta cruzando los brazos.

-Es cierto es bonita…pero solo por fuera. Como muchas otras mujeres que son superficiales…bonitas por fuera y horrorosas por dentro. Le digo algo señora—

-Si por favor—

-Al señor Andrew le he conocido a muchas amigas. Pero ninguna de ellas significo algo serio para el…solo iban y venían. Llegamos a pensar que jamás se casaría—dijo aun viendo que aquellas palabras molestaban a la rubia…-Así fue hasta el día que puso esa foto. Quiero que sepa que para todos nosotros su llegada a esta casa es como una bendición y estamos felices de servirle—

-Gracias señora Watson—

-Es usted sumamente hermosa. Una mujer que lo es tanto por fuera como por dentro…usted tiene lo que a muchas les falta. Eso es algo que Albert W. Andrew vio…nunca lo olvide—

-Bueno pero imagino que Albert trajo a muchas de esas amigas aquí—dijo celosa.

-Oh no señora…jamás trajo a ninguna mujer a esta casa. Excepto a usted—

-¿Nunca trajo a nadie?—pregunto asombrada.

-No nunca…para Albert esta casa es sagrada. Siempre nos dijo que la mujer que entrara por esa puerta de su brazo no solo sería la dueña y señora de esta casa. Sino la de su corazón. Esa mujer sería su esposa y usted es su esposa—aquellas palabras hicieron que la rubia sonriera…-No permita que nada ni nadie destruya su felicidad. Sea una mujer sabia. Por usted…por su hijo, pelee por lo que es suyo—dijo parada en la salida…-Dígaselo…busque la forma de decirle. Pasado mañana es San Valentine…sería un buen día y vera como las cosas pueden cambiar a su favor. Ahora me retiro…en un rato le llevo su cena. Ven muchacho…anda—dijo pero el perro se quedo en su sitio cerca de la rubia…-Creo que quiere quedarse con usted…se ha ganado un verdadero guardián—dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Candy sonrió al verla salir. Acariciando al perro se quedo allí sentada pensando en cada palabra de Emily. Después de meditarlo bien había tomado una decisión. Su abuela Pony y Emily tenían razón en todo. Ella era una White y una White no se rinde tan fácilmente. Así que con una enorme sonrisa picara salió de la oficina.

Xxxxxxx

Pero lamentablemente cuando iba a subir las escaleras se encontró con la tal Maritza que la miraba de arriba abajo como si quisiera matarla con su sola mirada. La rubia siendo quien era trato de calmar los ánimos para llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Hola Maritza—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sincera.

Pero maritza solo se limitaba a mirarla de arriba abajo como si fuera la peor de las escorias. Miraba con envidia a la rubia, en especial la hermosa cadena que colgaba en su cuello. La rubia que ya empezaba a sentirse irritada y antes de perder la paciencia por el bien suyo con una encogida de hombros prefirió ignorarla continuando su camino. Pero la voz chillona de la joven detuvo su andar.

-Veo que ya saliste de tu encierro y te estás poniendo muy cómoda aquí. Todos los empleados de esta casa te han tratado como toda una señora y esa empleadilla mediocre te ha estado enseñando mi casa. Hasta entraste en la oficina del señor. Para que lo sepas al él no le gusta que estén husmeando en su oficina—dijo mirándola con rabia.

-Ohhh pues que le diré que estuve ahí…ahora si me disculpa—dijo para irse pero Maritza la jalo por la mano.

-Aun no he terminado de hablar—

-¿Pero qué haces? No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima—dijo soltándose la rubia.

-¿Por qué? De seguro iras corriendo donde Albert para contarle que te pare en seco…cobarde—dijo murmurando bajito.

-No necesito a Albert para resolver mis problemas. Los problemas entre mujeres se resuelven entre mujeres…créeme se dar buenas peleas—dijo apretando las puños al haber escuchado la última palabra.

-No te tengo miedo…ni a las de tu clase—dijo queriendo ofenderla.

-Pues deberías—dijo apretando los dientes.

-Intrusa…eso es lo que eres una intrusa en esta casa. Yo que tu no me ponía tan cómoda—

-Segura que yo soy la intrusa y no otra—dijo la rubia haciéndola enojar antes de girarse otra vez para subir.

-Pero que te has creído, yo soy una invitada. Pero tu…—pero la oración se quedo en el limbo porque la rubia ya cansada de tanta estupidez se giro para irse…-Pero te has creído para darme la espalda a mí—

-Solo obsérvame como lo hago otra vez—dijo girándose otra vez.

-A caso crees que lo tuyo con Albert va a durar…que ilusa eres—dijo haciendo detener a la rubia…-El se cansara pronto de ti, como hace con las otras…solo eres su diversión…una novedad—

-Pues para ser su diversión o novedad se caso conmigo… ¿quién es la ilusa?—

-Te crees muy lista…no es así muerta de hambre. Como lograste embrujarlo ehh…contéstame. En serio crees que Albert te ama—dijo pero el ver como la rubia sonreía la hizo rabiar más.

-Mira no tengo tiempo ni ánimos para seguir discutiendo contigo. Me hubiera gustado que lleváramos la fiesta en paz pero parece que…—pero no termino al interrumpida por la chica.

-A mi no me interesa llevar nada en paz…no estaré tranquila hasta que te saque de esta casa—

-¡Disculpa!—

-Lo que oíste. Tú eres una maldita intrusa. Pero ni creas que te hare la vida fácil—

-Lamento que las cosas sean así—

-Y se pondrán peor…mas cuando se que Albert y tu no duermen juntos desde que llegaron—

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero descuida, le pondré el remedio prontito—

-No creas que no peleare por lo que es mío…por derecho—

-Y que se supone que es tuyo—

-Albert…tanto él, como el apellido Andrew debían ser para mí. Para eso he sido preparada, para ser la señora Andrew y tú no serás quien me lo quites—

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta aun de que Albert es mi esposo…mi esposo—

-Eso puede cambiar si yo quisiera—

-En serio—dijo sonriendo para ocultar los celos y las ganas de darle una paliza.

-Tu solo eres una muerta de hambre que vio la oportunidad. Tan miserables como toda tu familia de brujas—

-Mejor me retiro o terminare perdiendo la paciencia—dijo ya hiperventilando.

-No he terminado zorra maldita—

-Yo que tú me callaba la boca o atente a las consecuencias—dijo apretando los dientes.

-Y que vas hacerme. Respóndeme zorra…dime que me harás bruja del demonio—

Pero las palabras no tuvieron el efecto esperado por Maritza y más cuando esa última palabra hizo reír a la rubia al recordar a cierto rubio. El ver la expresión de la rubia y envidiar la belleza de la mujer que tenía en frente la hizo rabiar más que nunca. Que sin pensarlo dos veces soltó todo el veneno que guardaba. Pero lamentablemente las cosas no se pueden prevenir hasta que es demasiado tarde y esa joven desde ese momento conocería más que bien quien era Candy White.

-Todas las mujeres como tu son iguales…es mas estoy segura que tus hermanas son iguales de brujas, zorras, put…—pero no término bien la palabra cuando recibió un fuerte puño en el ojo haciéndola caer al suelo por el impacto.

-¡CON MI FAMILIA NO TE METAS IMBECIL O VERAS DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ ESTA BRUJA!—dijo deseando con toda su alma brincarle encima.

-Como te atreves a tocarme muerta de hambre. No sabes quién soy—dijo en el suelo llevándose la mano al ojo que le latía dolorosamente.

-Tú eres quien no sabes quién soy yo—dijo molesta casi al borde de romperle toda la cara.

-Tú eres…—pero fue interrumpida por Candy.

-Yo soy la señora Candy White de Andrew. La esposa de Albert William Andrew…dueña y señora de esta casa. Por tu bien grábatelo de una buena vez o te juro que la próxima vez te sacare los dientes de un buen puñetazo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ponerme bonita para mi esposo…bye—dijo subiendo por las escaleras con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Maritza que aun se encontraba en el suelo iba a gritarle algo. Pero el ver a Torment parado frente de ella se quedo muda. Torment que ahora la miraba fijamente, gruño muy fuerte alterando los nervios de la joven, antes de girarse lentamente para subir por las escaleras. Si alguien pudiera entender lo que puede significar el gruñido de un perro, juraría que Torment se estaba riendo de lo sucedo en ese momento.

-Maldito engendro del demonio. Tu y esa maldita me las van a pagar…lo juro—dijo antes de pararse con dificulta y muy adolorida.

En cuanto la rubia llego a su habitación con Torment comenzó a reírse. Mientras Torment jugueteaba por toda la habitación como un cachorro. Para la rubia el haberle dado un leve escarmiento a la bocona de Maritza la hizo sentir muy pero muy bien. Ella era la esposa, la señora y no iba a permitir que nadie le faltara el respeto en su propia casa.

-No me gustan las peleas Torment…pero se darlas cuando me provocan. Además, esto se sintió muy bien. Esa va aprender a respetarme de una buena vez. Ni crea que le dejare el camino libre para lo que sea que esté pensando…con MI esposo—dijo riendo…-De esta noche no pasa Torment…de esta noche no pasa—dijo acariciando y besando al perro.

Estaba decidido ya. Le iba a demostrar a esa estúpida quien era Candy White. Sí señor. Al ataque operación reconciliación, pensó la chica mientras buscaba el conjunto de dormir más bonito y sexy para esa noche, que de seguro seria inolvidable.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 31**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, pero cuéntenme que les pareció esa parte tierna de nuestro bello demonio… ¿les gusto? Eso sin contar que ese será uno de los primero escarmientos que recibirá la odiosa de Maritza.**

**Bueno chicas les adelanto que para el próximo capítulo al fin…reconciliación. Pero no les cuento nada mas, será hasta el próximo.**

**Abrazos**

**Ladycat **


	32. Chapter 32

**Advertencia: Este capítulo no es lectura para menores de edad. Ya que el mismo contiene escenas de sexo (lemmon). Una vez ya advertidos sobre el contenido sexual de este capítulo, pues a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 32

Mientras allá en la cocina Emily Watson preparaba el té para calmar un poco los síntomas de Candy, daba órdenes para que todo quedara delicioso y perfecto para la cena de esa noche. Como siempre los ánimos en la cocina eran de entusiasmo desde que la rubia había llegado a la mansión. Todas seguían con sus quehaceres, ignorando los reclamos de Beatriz sobre los gustos de la supuesta señorita de la casa.

Beatriz era una joven empleada que llego junto con Maritza desde Escocia, para atenderla en todas sus necesidades. El que tuviera esa encomienda por orden de la misma Lady Elroy hacía imposible su estancia con las otras chicas. Que no solo tenían que aguantar los desplantes de Maritza, sino también a la nueva sirvienta que tenía esos aires de superioridad por tener el honor de atender a la supuesta señorita.

La habladuría entre las chicas continuaba, cuando entro por la puerta una de las muchachas más blanca que un papel. Todas se quedaron un momento en silencio observando a la chica que había entrado y que con cara de susto, había tomado asiento.

-Nnno vannn…nooo vannn aaa creerrr loo quee aacabo de verr—dijo la joven empleada que estaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa muchacha?—pregunto Emily al ver como estaba la joven…-Lily por favor dame un poco de agua—

-Acabo de ver algo que nunca pensé que verían mis ojos—dijo tomando un poco del agua que le habían traído.

-¿Pero qué es lo que viste Miriam?—pregunto otra algo asustada.

-Agárrense bien todas muchachas…porque lo que les voy a contar las hará caer para atrás—dijo algo dramática la joven.

-Pero que fue…habla de una buena vez—dijo otra haciendo que las otras rodearan a Miriam esperando que hablara.

-La señora Candy…la señora Candy acaba de darle un puñetazo en el ojo a Maritza—

-¡QUEEE!—dijeron a coros todas.

-¡PERO QUE HAS DICHO TU!—grito Beatriz que estaba preparándole especialmente la cena a Maritza…-Que esa mujer le dio una bofetada a la señorita Maritza—

-Bofetada que va…un buen puño—dijo Miriam haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Y lo dices así tan tranquila—

-Según esta…como se supone que debo decirlo—dijo haciendo que las demás encogieran los hombros.

-Pero sé que ha creído esa mujer—

-Solo actuó como lo que es Beatriz…la señora de esta casa—dijo Lily como si aquello fuera lo más normal.

-Lo más seguro se lo busco solita—murmuro una a otra.

-Iré a ver cómo está la señorita. La que se va a formal cuando se entere Lady Elroy—dijo indignada Beatriz por la reacción de toda la servidumbre que hablaban y reían como si aquello fuera un espectáculo…-Les parece divertido…ella es la señorita de esta casa. Se les olvido de quien en ahijada—

-Ahí va la cantaleta otra vez…ya párale mujer—dijo otra de las muchachas.

-Si ya lo sabemos. La ahijada de Lady Elroy…pareces disco rayado—dijo entre risas otra de las chicas.

-Pero será mejor que vayas a ver a tu señorita…lame botas—dijo Miriam.

-Incultas…ya verán cuando se entere Lady Elroy de esto. Lo más seguro todas quedaran en la calle—dijo molesta.

-Si como digas. Mejor di cuando se entere el señor Andrew… ¿qué crees que pase?—

-Quizás le dé un premio a la señora—dijo otra riendo.

-Váyanse al infierno todas ustedes—grito la joven furiosa.

-¡Oye espera! Mejor llévale esto a tu señorita…lo va a necesitar para su ojo morado—dijo Lily riendo con una chuleta en la mano antes de ver a la chica salir de la cocina.

-Ya muchachas, es suficiente. ¿Ahora Miriam, que paso?—pregunto Emily casi al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Mejor tomen asiento chicas—

-Ya deja el suspenso—

-Pues esa tal Maritza paró en seco a la señora en las escaleras. Esa estúpida empezó a insultar a la señora Candy. Pueden creerlo…insultarla en su propia casa—dijo haciendo una pausa para continuar con mas dramatismo…-Dios mío, parecía que iba a explotar la señora en cualquier momento por como respiraba y apretaba los puños. Créanme que la señora trato de mantenerse en su posición de dama. Pero esa estúpida empezó a volver a insultarla. Cuando Maritza iba a decirle algo mas a la señora, ahora sobre su familia. Aquello se vio en cámara lenta chicas. Desde atrás la señora saco la mano y con el puño bien cerrado se lo pego en el ojo—dijo haciendo un ruido con su puño cerrado…-El impacto fue tan fuerte que Maritza cayó de nalgas al piso y eso no esto todo. Les juro que pensé que Torment le daría un buen mordisco a la sangrona. Lástima, me quede con las ganas de ver algo así—dijo riéndose.

-¡OHHH!—fue lo que se escucho en aquella cocina.

-¿Pero la señora está bien?—

-Si señora Watson, esta mas que bien. Porque le dijo que ella era la esposa y señora de esta casa…que le rompería los dientes de un buen puñetazo como no lo entendiera. Para después irse con toda la elegancia de una dama—

-WOOOW de lo que nos perdimos—

-Pero que dicen niñas…tengo que ir a ver cómo está la señora—dijo retirándose.

-Cuéntanos Miriam… ¿cómo estuvo la señora?—preguntaron una vez que vieron salir a Emily.

-Hay chicas…la señora Candy estuvo fabulosa y espectacular. Pero que digo, si aquello fue épico. Lástima que no tuviera una cámara encima…porque de seguro hubiera sido una gran fotografía—dijo haciendo reír a las demás.

-¿Que pasa aquí…a que se debe esta reunión? ¿Por qué Emily paso corriendo sin ni siquiera mirarme?—pregunto Fred que entraba.

-Señor Watson mejor tome asiento…tenemos que contarle algo que puede provocarle un desmayo—dijo una de las chicas jalando al hombre a una silla.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras que en la cocina continuaba el revuelo por lo sucedido. Emily había ido a la habitación de la joven. Cuanto entro con el permiso de la rubia, se sorprendió de encontrarla de lo más animada cantando una cancioncita, sin contar que Torment parecía más entusiasmado que nunca, correteando como cachorrito.

Luego de escuchar la versión de la chica sobre lo sucedido en la parte baja de la casa y el ver como ella hablaba con cierta picardía e inocencia. Emily casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada con todo lo que escuchaba.

Esa muchacha no permitiría que nadie la humillara o le faltara el respeto en la que ahora era su casa. No había duda que había heredado el carácter de los White. Le hacía sentir orgullosa de que al fin se sintiera como lo que era. La dueña y señora de la mansión Andrew.

Luego de que aquella grata conversación terminara. Se sentía más tranquila, el ver con sus propios ojos que la rubia y su mano estaban en perfecto estado. Así que Emily con una sonrisa se retiro para traerle una taza de té y más tarde su cena.

Una hora después la rubia cenaba en la comodidad de su habitación. Mientras Emily se había llevado a Torment para que también cenara. Ya que aquel hermoso perro no comía nada, si no se lo daba el matrimonio Watson o su propio amo.

Xxxxxxx

Más tarde en la habitación matrimonial Candy observaba por la ventana hacia los jardines. Hacia horas que había cenado y estaba buscando el momento oportuno para arreglar las cosas con su esposo. El silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por las campanadas del reloj, que anunciaba que eran las diez de la noche. Cuando el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante por favor—

-Buenas noches señora—

-Buenas noches señora Watson…pase por favor—

-Ya me iba a acostar…me preguntaba si desea algo mas antes de retirarme a mi habitación—

-No señora Watson puede irse a descansar…gracias por todo—

-Entonces me retiro. Que tenga una hermosa noche—

-¿Señora Watson sabe en donde esta Albert? ¿Ya llego? ¿Está en su oficina?—

-No está ahí ahora señora. El señor Andrew llego hace dos horas. En estos momentos se encuentra en la zona este de la casa—

-¿Zona este?—

-Esta en unos de los salones de esa zona. Cuando baje por las escaleras gire a su derecha. Se encontrara con un largo pasillo. Tiene varias salidas…usted solo siga directo. El señor Andrew está en la última puerta al final del pasillo o solo déjese llevar por la música—

-Gracias así lo hare—

-Buenas noches—

Emily había salido por la puerta con una sonrisa. En cuanto salió la rubia corrió hacia el baño. Una vez allí, la chica se dio un largo y perfumado baño. Después de casi una hora más o menos. Candy vestida con una larga bata de seda se miraba en el espejo con una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy lista—dijo terminando de arreglarse el pelo.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras, Maritza se había puesto según ella muy hermosa para el rubio. Iba a buscarlo para decirle todo lo que había hecho la rubia ese día, que para ella había sido largo y muy doloroso. La chica que iba con paso ligero se acerco a la puerta en donde se escuchaba una melodía fuera de este mundo.

Una vez que se vio como se veía quiso probar suerte con el rubio. Ya lo había intentado en otras ocasiones. Desde que llego a Chicago su madrina le dijo que tenía un objetivo…conquistar a Albert Andrew. Le había advertido lo mujeriego, duro, y despiadado que podía ser el rubio. Pero que tenía mucha fe en ella para lograr convertirse en la señora Andrew.

Así que desde que llego había intentando muchas veces acercarse. Pero el rubio la ignoraba, no le hablaba, ni la miraba o solo se quedaba fuera de la casa. Pero la joven que se sentía preparada para todo, cometió el error de pensar que como las cosas entre su esposa no estaban bien, pues tendría alguna oportunidad de seducirlo o enredarlo. Vaya menuda sorpresa que se llevaría en cuanto entrara y conocer solo un grano de crueldad de Albert William Andrew.

La melodía mágica de aquel piano la llevo abrir la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar. En cuanto entro se quedo pasmada. Allí estaba tan galante como siempre. Estaba totalmente vestido de negro sentado frente al piano, tocándolo como nunca pensó que él pudiera tocar aquel instrumento.

Se acerco lo suficiente para notar que estaba con los ojos cerrados, deslizando sus dedos por aquellas teclas. El ver tan visión la hizo desear ser una tecla para sentir sus dedos en su piel. Todo ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un calor abrazador. Aquel hombre que con su sola presencia le hacía sentir mareada, perturbada y en muchas ocasiones asustada. Despertando en ella un inmenso deseo por ese hombre que ni siquiera notaba su presencia.

Albert que tocaba aquel piano, pensaba en la única mujer que le quitaba el sueño y el aliento. La hermosa indomable de los ojos verdes que había puesto su vida patas arribas. Sintió que alguien había entrado a la habitación. El leve gruñido de Torment le dio a entender que era alguien no grato. Así que soltando un suspiro de fastidio dejo de tocar el piano imaginándose quién era.

-¿Que quieres Maritza? ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar aquí?—dijo sin ni siquiera girarse.

-Yo solo quería saber si algo se te ofrecía…si ya cenaste o si…—dijo Maritza sorprendida de que supiera que era ella la que había entrado.

-Si mas recuerdo tú estabas aquí para hacerle compañía a mi tía cuando me visita…no a mi—

-Bueno yo pensé que…—

-Si necesitara algo llamaría a la señora Watson...no a ti. Así que te puedes ir por donde viniste—dijo tan tajante como siempre.

-Albert conozco la soledad y sé que no es bueno estar solo…si tú quisieras yo podría ser…—pero la chica se cayó bruscamente cuando lo escucho reírse.

-Lo que yo quisiera—dijo riéndose…-Tu no me conoces para saber lo que quiero o no—dijo asiendo una leve pausa…-Conozco los motivos por el cual mi tía te trajo a esta casa…lo supe enseguida que te vi—

-Ella te ama…solo vela tus intereses. Nadie mejor que ella sabe lo que te conviene—

-¿Mis intereses o lo que me conviene? Sé que a su manera me ama y yo la respeto. Pero no me interesan las marionetas o juguetes de mi tía. En definitiva, tú eres su juguete…espero que entiendas lo que trato de decir—

-No pienso que sea así. Ella me tiene estima…solo pensó que tu y…—pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-Dime algo, en verdad fuiste tan ilusa en pensar que me fijaría en ti. Acaso pensabas que caería a tu belleza, encantos o que sería seducido. Que terminaría enamorado como un imbécil de ti—dijo soltando un suspiro cansado…-No me gusta las cosas falsas y tu querida, eres tan falsa como lo que pretendes ser. Tú tienes de inocencia…lo que yo de ángel—dijo con toda la crueldad del mundo.

Aquellas palabras habían tomado a Maritza por sorpresa. Lady Elroy a pesar de haberla preparado para ser la señora de la casa le había advertido que no sería fácil conquistarlo. Le había dicho lo despiadado que podía ser Albert. Ahora entendía a que se refería y el error que había cometido en pensar que sería muy fácil.

-Yo…—

-Por favor, no eres la primera que lo intenta. Pero te digo de ante mano, que las dos pierden su tiempo con lo que sean que hayan planeado…porque nada va a pasar entre tú y yo—

-Albert yo…—dijo dando unos paso.

-Ggrrrr—gruño Torment que había salido de donde estaba acostado asustando a la joven.

-Albert tu perro…—dijo casi atragantada.

-_Puer adhuc…sedente_ (quieto muchacho, sentado) —dijo firme en latín haciendo que Torment se sentara sin dejar de mirarla…-Te agradecería que te fueras por donde viniste. Tú no le agradas y no siempre puedo controlar el carácter de Torment—dijo riendo antes de girarse…-Pero carajos te pasó en el ojo. Acaso un puño y tú se conocieron íntimamente—dijo mirando el ojo morado imaginándose que pudo haber pasado.

-Cortesía de su esposa, que me agredió sin ningún motivo—

-_Quod suus mea invictum_ (esa es mi indomable) —dijo otra vez en ese idioma que Maritza no entendió…-Si algo conozco de mi esposa es que no agrede sin ningún motivo…si lo sabré yo—dijo al recordar ciertas cositas.

-Pues me agredió. Perdona Albert pero esa mujer es una salvaje. Eso sin contar que tu perro casi me ataca hoy. Debería deshacerte de ese engendro del mal y…—dijo casi alterada.

-Óyeme bien niña. Ni tu ni nadie lograra que Torment salga de esta casa… ¡NEMINEM! (nadie) —grito molesto.

-Su tía está indignada y muy molesta con lo que esa mujer le hizo a mi ojo—dijo de repente cambiando el tema. Pero el rubio se quedo como si nada…-Y tienes que saber que ella estuvo husmeando por toda la casa y entro a su oficina privada—dijo mirando al rubio que solo se había quedado en silencio con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios…-Albert no sé porque te casaste con ella—

-No tengo que dar explicaciones del porque—

-Pero es que esa mujer no es de nuestra clase—dijo sin notar que el rubio había alzado una ceja…-Las dos no podemos vivir bajo el mismo techo y…—dijo antes de ser interrumpida por el rubio.

-Tienes razón—dijo sorprendiendo a la joven.

-En serio—dijo tratando de acercarse pero Torment se lo impedía.

-Las dos no pueden vivir en la misma casa después de eso—dijo señalando el ojo morado y haciendo sonreír a la joven. Una sonrisa que no iba a durar mucho…-Por eso será mejor que te vayas cuanto antes—

-¡QUEEE! Que me vaya de aquí…pero si esta es mi casa. A Lady Elroy no le va a gus…—

-Es mi casa, no tuya o de mi tía. Yo decido quien se queda y quien se va…no lo olvides—dijo poniéndose en pie…-Tu estancia aquí por tus supuesto estudios, que por cierto se han hecho largo, pero hasta aquí llegaron. Hablare con mi tía para que te busque un lugar si es que deseas seguir en los Estados Unidos. Pero conociéndote lo más seguro en cuanto salgas de aquí la llamaras. Dile que te regrese a Escocia o te busque en donde vivir. Si no lo hare yo mismo. Pero aquí ya no te quiero más—dijo dejando la chica muda por unos segundos.

-Pero no puedo creer lo que escucho. Pero si yo estoy bajo tu protección, ella te…—

-Tú eres la responsabilidad de mi tía, no mía Maritza. Tampoco eres una chiquilla…ya tienes 25 años—dijo caminando hacia un pequeño bar…-No te quiero en mi casa…tu presencia me molesta—dijo sirviéndose un trago…-Crees que no sé lo que haces cuando no estoy. Como tratas y humillas a todos mis empleados. Como te tongoneas como un jodido pavo real como si fueras la señorita o dueña de esta casa—dijo apretando el vaso.

-Para eso fui educada Albert. Para ser tú…—

-No me digas. Pero esa educación no la mostraras en mi casa—

-Fue esa empleada suya. Esa tal Emily te dijo un montón mentiras que...—pero el rubio volvió a interrumpirla.

-Nadie me dijo nada sobre tu forma de ser con los señores Watson, los empleados o con las muchachas de la servidumbre. Conozco todo lo que pasa aquí…no por nada soy el señor de esta casa—dijo con un brillo letal en los ojos.

-Mentiras de ellas todo lo que hayas escuchado. Soy una dama, una señorita y no me pondré a su nivel—dijo mostrando indignación…-Lo que pasa es que no les caigo bien o me tienen envidia—aquellas palabras sí que había hecho reír al rubio.

-Como sea...envidia o no me da igual. Cuanto antes te vayas será mejor para todos. En especial para la tranquilidad de mi esposa—dijo con toda la frialdad del mundo.

-Pero…eso lo hace por ella. Me echara a la calle por esa mujer…—dijo con lágrimas.

-No seas dramática…eso no funciona conmigo. Pero quiero que entiendas que si tengo que escoger entre mi mujer y alguien más. Adivina quién gana—dijo con una sonrisa casi diabólica…-Grábate de una buena vez que tú jamás estarás por encima de la mujer que amo…ni tu ni nadie—dijo hiriendo a la joven.

-No entiendo que le vez…que tiene esa mujer que te tiene tan hechizado—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Candy tiene de sobra lo que ha muchas les hace falta…eso te incluye—dijo caminando como si nada…-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Ahora retírate y no vuelvas a entrar sin mi permiso—dijo girándose otra vez para tocar el piano.

-Pero…—

-He dicho que te retires…quiero estar solo—dijo ya irritado.

Maritza que a pesar de haber sentido un escalofrió en la espalda con la voz filosa del rubio. Iba acercarse al rubio pero Torment dio un paso hacia adelante enseñándole todos los dientes. Maritza que esperaba que el rubio dijera o hiciera algo. Solo se quedo callado, retornando lo que estaba haciendo.

Solo se escuchaba en la habitación el sonido de la dulce melodía del piano. Maritza se había quedado parada en el mismo sitio, deseando tantas cosas que jamás podrían hacerse realidad. Pero ella no se daría por vencido, le iba a demostrar el error que había cometido al escoger a la rubia como esposa.

Estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos de cómo dañar a la rubia que se llevo un buen susto cuando el rubio dejo de tocar el piano, golpeando fuertemente una de las teclas. Ella se quedo petrificada unos segundos al quedar todo en silencio. Cuando lo vio girarse lentamente para mirarla con aquellos ojos tan hermosos como el mar y frio como la profundidad de estos. La chica que adoraba mirar esos zafiros, sintió un miedo estremecedor con su mirada.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas…eso ya debería saberlo—dijo tan despacio que asusto a la joven.

-Con su…con su permiso—dijo ahogando las lagrimas.

-Llámala cuanto antes. Porque tienes menos de un mes para irte—dijo antes de que la chica saliera por la puerta.

Xxxxxxx

Maritza había salido de aquella habitación con el alma hecha pedazos. Se alejo lo más que pudo de aquella puerta. Se alejo de la crueldad de aquel rubio endemoniado. Así estuvo hasta detenerse en un espacio. En donde pudo a llorar de pura frustración, rabia y dolor. Su orgullo de mujer había sido pisoteado de la peor manera. Ahora más que nunca daría marcha a su plan para deshacerse de la rubia. No descansaría hasta conseguir lo que deseaba. Porque una mujer con el orgullo herido era dañina. Pero ella entendería de la peor manera que el orgullo herido de una White o de un Andrew podría ser letal.

Mientras Maritza había dejado de llorar. Ahora solo apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza, al extremo de lastimarse la palma de su mano. Pero el sonido de pasos la hizo levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con la mujer que más odiaba. Miro con odio a la rubia pasar. La odio más que nunca por cómo se veía aquella mujer. Que no pudo ocultar sus deseos de verla muerta y fuera de su camino.

Llena de rabia y celos quiso enfrentar a la joven que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Si ella no podía estar con el rubio. Entonces lograría que la intrusa tampoco estuviera. Pero no llego ni a dar dos pasos cuando Emily Watson se puso en el medio, impidiendo su camino.

-¿A donde crees que vas muchacha?—dijo Emily con toda calma.

-Que te importa vieja tonta—dijo queriendo pasarle por el lado. Pero la mujer se lo impidió otra vez.

-Tu no harás nada muchacha o hare que te arrepientas—dijo dando unos paso hacia adelante enfrentando a la joven.

-Pero que te has creído…sal de mi camino—dijo tratando de pasarle pero otra vez Emily se lo impidió.

-He dicho que no harás nada—dijo con firmeza.

-El quiere estar solo…no desea que nadie lo moleste—

-Corrección…no desea que tú lo molestes. Ya imagino con el carácter del señor Andrew lo que pasó allí adentro—

-Si él no quiere mi compañía porque desearía la de ella. Yo soy de su clase y mas hermosa—dijo tratando de ocultar la herida que le había provocado el rubio con sus palabras.

-El porqué, es algo que se cae de la mata muchacha…no crees—dijo Emily ignorando la ultima oración de la joven.

-Que quiere decir con eso anciana—pregunto haciendo que Emily rodara los ojos.

_~Dios mío acaso esta muchacha es bruta o solo se hace~ _pensó Emily antes de responderle…-Lo que quiero decir en pocas palabras Maritza. Es que estas jugando con su paciencia… y eso es jugar con fuego muchacha—

-Que quiere decir eso… ¿es una amenaza?—

-Es una advertencia gratuita—dijo antes de continuar…-En serio quieres enfrentar la ira del señor Andrew deteniendo a su esposa…dime en serio deseas eso. Porque te aseguro que no has visto en realidad como puede ser ese hombre. Lo que haya pasado en ese salón, no es nada comparado con lo que pueda hacer o decir, si esta enojado—pero continuo cuando noto que la chica iba abrir la boca…-Pero si de verdad quieres conocer bien a Albert Andrew…anda ve, a solo unos pasos de donde está el señor insulta o detén a la señora de esta casa…haber que pasa—dijo apartándose de su camino.

Candy al ver a las dos mujeres paradas hablando en uno de los pasillos se había detenido. No tenía ni que escuchar lo que hablaban para imaginarse por los gestos que estaban discutiendo. Para Maritza aquellas palabras le habían provocado un escalofrió en la columna. Se sentía vulnerable después de la conversación con Albert. No había forma de explicar el miedo que ese hombre le había provocado con sus palabras y el solo pensar tenerlo de frente con esa mirada helada, sintió un horror atroz.

Así que tragándose su orgullo, prefirió dar por terminada esa guerra verbal con Emily. Pero antes de irse se había detenido a mirar a la rubia con desprecio y odio. Maldiciéndola mentalmente por su belleza y por su llegada a la vida del rubio. Así que dándole una última mirada de odio continúo su camino.

En cuanto la rubia vio a Maritza marcharse sin decir nada. Miro a Emily que le sonreía, mientras hacía gestos con las manos para que continuara su camino. La rubia haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, sonrió continuando.

-Buena suerte señora—murmuro Emily antes de retirarse.

Xxxxxxx

Candy camino a paso seguro dejándose llevar por el sonido de música. Se quedo parada un rato pegada a la puerta con los ojos cerrados, solo escuchando tan hermosa y triste melodía. Después de unos minutos el sonido del reloj anunciando las 12 de la media noche la había sobresaltado devolviéndola a la realidad.

Con el valor de una White entro tratando de hacer el menor de los ruidos. Torment que la había visto se paro caminando hacia ella moviendo la cola. Una vez que la saludo le paso por el lado saliendo por la puerta. La rubia al quedarse con el rubio que aun tocaba el piano, cerró la puerta tras suyo quedándose allí escuchándolo.

-Aun despierta…pensé que estaba dormida—dijo dejando de tocar el piano y sobresaltando a la rubia.

-Perdona no quise molestarte—

-No me molestas—dijo aun sin mirarla.

-¿Como sabias que era yo?…creo que no hice ningún ruido—dijo acercándose un poco.

-Por tu aroma…tu perfume, que conozco a la perfección. Además le agradas a Torment—dijo haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-Es un hermoso perro—dijo acercándose un poquito…-No sabía que tocaras el piano—dijo aun sorprendida por la hermosa melodía.

-Pues hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces—

-Pero aprendo con los días a conocer—

-¿A qué has venido?—

-Quería saber de ti—

-¿Saber de mí?—

-Te oyes sorprendido por eso…porque no desearía saber de ti—dijo tener respuesta del rubio que aun permanecía sin mirarla…-Albert—

-Pensé que te habrías ido de esta casa a estas alturas. Me sorprende que aun sigas aquí—

-¿A donde me iba a ir o porque?—

-A tu casa…con tu familia—

-Pues no, sigo aquí—dijo acercándose un poco mas antes de continuar con unas sencillas palabras…-Esperándote mi amor—

Al escucharla decir aquellas palabras el rubio se paro mirándola. Pero nunca pensó encontrarse con un hermoso ángel parada a solo unos pasos suyos. El rubio la miro de arriba abajo hipnotizado. El verla con aquella bata blanca de seda, que enseñaba un poco el comienzo de su escote, en donde descansaba el diamante negro. Aquellos risos que caían como cascada dorada sobre su pecho y espalda. Sus hermosos ojos verdes puestos en su persona o el verla sonreír como el ángel que era. Era más de lo que su autocontrol podía soportar.

El rubio maldijo para sus adentros el deseo que crecía en el. Por un momento pensó en lanzarse hacia los labios de su mujer y besarla como si su vida dependiera de eso. Pero la culpa que aun sentía lo hizo girarse de golpe antes de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Mientras la rubia se había quedado algo sorprendida por cómo se veía el hombre que amaba más que nunca. Noto lo cansado y ojeroso que se veía. Miro fijamente lo endemoniadamente guapo que se veía ese hombre, aun con aquella barba que recién crecía. Vestido como siempre de negro, con los primeros botones de su camisa abierta. Desde que lo conoció siempre había pensado que Albert tenía ese look de un ángel desterrado y el verlo de esa forma le dio un vuelco a su interior. Que deseaba más que nunca besarlo, amarlo y ser suya.

-Es tarde…debería estar ya durmiendo—dijo sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

-Eso mismo digo yo. No has ido a dormir a nuestra habitación—

-Después de lo que paso, no pensé que me quisieras a tu lado—

-Porque no querría a mi esposo a mi lado. Si tan solo me dijeras que paso contigo. ¿Qué hice mal?—

-No eres tu…sino yo—

-Albert es por lo que paso en el hospital de Kentucky—pero el rubio no dijo nada…-Albert háblame—

-Te pido que me dejes solo…por favor—suplico el rubio que estaba a punto de perder el control con esa mujer.

-Ya no estás solo…yo estoy contigo—pero el rubio seguía sin decir nada…-No te cierres en ti mismo…te lo ruego—dijo casi suplicando…-No pongas una barrera entre nosotros. No me apartes a un lado. Solo deseo…solo deseo que todo sea como antes. ¿Qué cambio? Porque desde ese día algo cambio entre nosotros. ¿A dónde se fue todas las palabras y el amor?—dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Se impregno en ti—dijo casi sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Qué?—pregunto mirándolo.

-Su aroma estaba en ti—dijo apretando los puños…-Tu ropa…toda tú, tenia impregnada el aroma de Grandchester—la rubia lo miro fijamente. Ahora entendía él porque deseaba que se quitara la ropa o el porqué repetía algo cuando estaban los dos en el baño.

-Albert—

-Veras, cuando lo vi contigo quise matarlo a golpes. Lo hubiera hecho si no me detenías—dijo caminando hacia la ventana…-Creí que podía dejar las cosas ahí…olvidar todo. Pero cuando sentí el olor suyo en ti…no lo resistí. No me justifico…solo no lo resistí—

Ambos quedaron en total silencio. Un silencio que ahora inundaba aquella sala en donde hace unos segundos se había escuchado la más hermosa melodía. Candy por su parte no sabía que decir y Albert, buscaba la forma de seguir.

-La vida puede endurecerte de muchas formas. Golpeando tan duro el alma, hasta que ya no sientas dolor. Ya no sientes nada—dijo aun mirando por la ventana…-Siempre he hecho y se ha hecho las cosas a mi manera. Mantengo un control absoluto de todo lo que me rodea. Nunca he permitido que nada ni nadie cambien mi forma de ser—dijo haciendo una leve pausa…-Soy un hombre seguro de mi mismo. Nunca le he tenido miedo a nada, ni a nadie. Pero lo más sorprender es que, nunca había sentido celos por nadie en mi vida. Ni por nadie había sentido todo lo que siento—

-Albert…—pero el rubio no la dejo continuar.

-No tienes idea de cómo me siento la mayor parte del tiempo—dijo mirándola a los ojos…-Desde que te conocí, todo mi mundo dio giro de 180 grados. Me siento inseguro. Tengo miedo de perderte…de que mi forma de ser termine alejándote de mí—dijo para sonreír de una forma que en muchas ocasiones hizo rabiar a la rubia…-Y todo eso sin contar que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy celoso—dijo llevándose una mano hacia su pelo revolviéndolo…-Tengo celos de las personas que te rodean, te sonríes, te ofrecen su amistad. ¡MALDICION!…si tengo celos hasta del aire que te acaricia con su brisa—dijo girándose…-Todo eso me hace sentir vulnerable—

-Albert lamento que sientas todo eso por mi culpa…—

-No es tu culpa el que me sienta así—dijo mirándola otra vez…-Es solo que no sé cómo trabajar con lo que no puedo controlar—dijo haciendo una leve pausa…-Estoy como un loco enamorado de ti desde el primer día en que te vi. Te quise desde la primer bofetada y te ame como nunca pensé que se podía amar…en el momento que dijiste acepto—dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-Albert mi amor—dijo la rubia amándolo más y más.

Allí parada escuchándolo abrir su corazón ante ella. Lo hizo amarlo con toda su alma. Porque lo amaba desde el primer momento que le dijo que sería suya. Por lo que tuvo que sufrir siendo tan inocente. Por ser compasivo con un pobre animalito moribundo. Por preocuparse de que ciertas cosas que para muchos no serian importantes. Por no ser perfecto y lo amaba mucho mas, solo por ser el hombre que era.

-No voy a pedir perdón por mis acciones, porque no la merezco. Mira lo que soy…no deberías amarme o quedarte a mi lado. Yo te amo Candy…te amo más que mi propia vida. Te amo como nunca pensé que yo pudiera amar y por ese amor te dejo ir—dijo antes de girarse para no mirarla…-Aléjate de mi antes de que sea tarde—dijo aun sabiendo que aquellas palabras lo destruían si ella se iba de su lado…-Aléjate de este infierno al que te he traído, antes de que termine destruyéndote—

-En serio deseas que te deje…que me vaya. Respóndeme Albert—dijo frunciendo el seño al no tener respuesta…-Pues lamento informarle señor Andrew que no me iré. Si para estar contigo tengo que vivir en el mismo infierno. Pues ahí estaré quemándome…pero a tu lado—

-Dime porque te quedarías conmigo si yo te lastime y…—dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

-Porque tú y yo somos uno. En las buenas o en las malas somos uno. Un solo ser, una sola alma…lo olvidaste. Estamos unidos por algo mucho más fuerte…algo que nos ha bendecido—dijo acercándose hasta tomar su rostro con sus manos…-Yo te perdone mucho antes de que salieras de nuestra habitación. Espere que volvieras…porque sabía que bajo esa ira, estaba el hombre de quien me enamore. Te amo…te amo con toda mi alma Albert Andrew…eso nunca va a cambiar—dijo con su frente pegada al rubio…-Estoy muy enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te vi sentado en la sala de mi abuela. Me enamore aun con tu carácter, tus virtudes y montones de defectos—dijo haciendo sonreír levemente al rubio…-Ahora señor Andrew, usted y yo somos uno solo. Lo dejare con ese pensamiento…mientras iré a nuestra habitación. Si quieres que me quede solo dímelo. Yo te estaré esperándote…solo no tardes quieres—dijo alejándose del rubio…-Sabes, si tú me hubieras dicho aquella noche que te molestaba el olor de mi ropa. Yo me hubiera bañado, perfumado y arreglado. Me hubiera puesto muy linda para ti. Solo tenias que pedírmelo mi amor—dijo dejando al rubio mudo.

La rubia se giro caminado hacia la puerta. Mientras camina despacio, esperando que hiciera algo para detenerla, que no la dejara ir. Cuando puso su mano en la manija abriendo la puerta, se asusto cuando esta se cerro de golpe. Se giro mirando al rubio con su mano en la puerta mirándola.

-Candy quédate, no te vayas—dijo tomando su cintura antes de besarla…-Candy perd…—dijo pero la rubia lo interrumpió con un dedo en sus labios.

-No digas nada…solo bésame—dejando aquella palabra en el aire. El rubio la beso con desesperación, anhelo y sobre todo amor.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras sus labios se unían con ese beso. Lentamente el rubio sin dejar de besarla camino con la joven hasta pegarla al piano. El sentir otra vez su cuerpo pegado al suyo o el solo contacto de sus manos enredadas en su pelo, mientras el profundizaba el beso. Era como estar en un hermoso sueño. Porque si aquella sensación de tenerla cerca era un sueño, entonces no deseaba despertar jamás.

Despacio el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello, hasta llegar a su escote. En donde comenzó a jalar la cinta, hasta soltar el lazo de su bata. Candy al sentir sus manos en su piel gimió cerrando sus ojos. En cuanto deslizo la bata por sus hombros, beso con devoción cada rincón de estos. Pero de pronto Candy sintió como se había detenido. En cuanto abrió los ojos lo vio mirando fijamente su brazo.

-¿Que pasa amor?—pregunto al ver como miraba su brazo fijamente.

-Yo hice eso—dijo mirando los moretones aun visible en su brazo…-Candy perdona el haberte lastimado de esa forma…perd…—

-Ssshh no digas nada…eso quedo en el pasado. Pero prométeme algo—

-Lo que tú quieras—

-Que la próxima vez que te sientas muy enfadado, hablaras conmigo. Que buscaremos la forma de solucionarlo juntos. Puedes prometérmelo—dijo gentilmente acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo prometo mi amor…lo prometo—dijo pegando su frente a la de la joven…-Te doy mi palabra que así será—dijo jurándose así mismo que las cosas serian diferentes.

El rubio al sentir el dulce contacto en su piel, bajo la mirada a las manos de su esposa que de la forma más sensual le quitaba lentamente los botones. Albert ahogo un gemido cuando sintió las suaves manos de la rubia acariciándolo antes de deslizarle la camisa por los hombros hasta dejarla en el suelo.

-Te amo Albert—

-También te amo…mucho más de lo crees—dijo besándola.

Como tomando en sus manos la pluma más delicada. Albert tomo a la rubia por su cintura sentándola encima del piano. La chica lo rodeo con sus manos, mientras el llenaba su cuello de besos. El rubio no lo noto, pero la chica sonrió al sentir un cosquilleo en su cuello.

Con delicadeza deslizo unas de la tiras de la bata hasta dejar al descubierto sus senos. Apreciando la hermosura de la musa que tenia frente a sus ojos. Llevo sus labios a ellos devorándolos, chupándolos, acariciándolos rítmicamente. Hasta que la rubia llenada por el placer se dejo caer suavemente sobre el piano.

Lentamente el comenzó a besar su rostro, labios, cuello, hombros, pecho, hasta perderse otra vez en el escote de la chica. Sus manos inquietas acariciaban su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su muslo. Ahogo un fuerte gruñido de placer en el escote de la rubia, al sentir que no tenía nada debajo de la bata de seda. Pero el rubio se detuvo unos segundo al escucharla reírse.

-¿Porque te ríes?—dijo mirándola.

-Porque tu barba me hace cosquillas por todos lados…pero me gusta—dijo tan suave que le hirvió la sangre al rubio.

-Le pondré remedio después. Pero ahora, te deseo aquí y ahora—dijo en su oído.

Candy soltó un gemido al sentir su mano acariciándola íntimamente. Magistralmente tocaba con sus dedos su intimidad. Se aferro al rubio al sentir como sus dedos separaban sus labios vaginales para acariciar con su purgar su perla rosada.

El sentirla estremecerse de placer con su solo toque. Lo lleno de algo que no podía explicar y que solo sentía cuando la tenia así, gimiendo en sus brazos. Candy echo su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un grito, al sentirse invadida por su dedo que se humedecía con sus jugos.

-Estas tan húmeda…húmeda para mi—dijo con voz ronca por la excitación.

Albert ya no pudo mas con lo que deseaba. Quiera volver a probar a su mujer. Así que dándole un beso ardiente y posesivo. Fue bajando despacio hasta llegar a donde deseaba. No pudo esperar más cuando la escucho gemir otra vez.

Como lobo hambriento se lanzo hacia su deliciosa presa. El rubio sediento, lamia, chupaba, succionaba como demente aquella perla rosada que había sido suya. Los jugos naturales de la rubia, lo embriagaban de tal forma, que se sentía perderse.

-¡Ohh Albert!—dijo jadeando.

-Eres deliciosa—dijo antes de volver a hundir su lengua en la intimidad de la joven.

La lengua de Albert que estaba recorriendo cada rincón, estaba haciendo estragos en la rubia que se retorcía. Albert la agarro por sus muslos atrayéndola más, provocando que la chica gimiera más fuerte. Para el rubio no había sabor más delicioso en todo el mundo y más cuando sabia que el momento se acercaba de saborearla entera.

La rubia arqueo la espalda al sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre. En cuanto el rubio sintió como se ponía tensa, aumento el ritmo con su lengua. Candy gemía descontroladamente, soltando un grito. Seguido unos segundos después, por una oleada de placer que la invadida.

En cuestión de segundo aquella habitación se lleno de los gemidos de la chica, que derramaba sus jugos naturales en la boca del rubio, que no tenía intenciones de parar. Una segunda oleada azoto a la rubia aumentando el ritmo del rubio que no había parado de beber de ella. Albert que la tenia firmemente agarrada succionaba frenéticamente aquella perla rosada. Disfrutando al máximo de lo que lo embriaga hasta perder la razón. Así hubiera seguido si la voz entrecortada de la rubia no lo hubiera detenido.

-¡Para!—

-Por favor…noo me pidas eso—dijo antes de continuar.

-Te quiero dentro de mi…tómame Albert—murmuro bajito pero lo suficiente para que el rubio la escuchara.

Por el enorme bulto en su pantalón era más que obvio ver como esa mujer lo tenía. Aquellas palabras en los hermosos labios de su esposa lo habían vuelto loco de deseo. Sentía que si no la tomaba, llegaría al clima sin ni siquiera haberla poseído.

Así, que dándole los últimos besos en esa zona tan deseada. Comenzó a subir besando sus muslos, estomago, hasta encontrarse otra vez con sus senos, al cual devoro impaciente. La rubia despacio con su ayuda se fue incorporando, encontrándose con los ojos de su demonio que la miraban con deseo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Albert beso sus labios como solo sabía hacerlo. Llevándolo a un placer único al sentir como su amada esposa revolvía su pelo con sus dedos incitándolo a continuar.

Con agilidad fue subiendo la bata hasta que la chica rompió el beso dejando que la última prenda cayera al suelo. Mientras la rubia lo rodeaba con sus manos y piernas. Albert con toda delicadeza la sostuvo por sus nalgas alzándola. Sin prisa, camino con ella hacia la alfombra. Muy despacio la acostó en la alfombra negra aterciopelada que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

El fuego de la chimenea que ardía, no se podía comparar con el fuego interno que sentían los dos rubios en ese momento. Un fuego tan fuerte como el amor mismo que ambos se tenían. Ahora aquella habitación que hace unos minutos atrás se había escuchado una melodía. Ahora se inundaba de los gemidos de placer de los rubios, que se añoraba, deseaban y amaban con toda el alma.

Albert que la besaba gruño rabioso, al tener que separarse de ella para quitarse con violencia su pantalón y ropa interior. Allí parado desnudo frente a la joven, la deseo más que nunca por lo hermosa que se veía.

-Me estas matando…sabias eso—dijo al ver como se sonrojaba…-Eres tan hermosa…amo como te sigues sonrojando con solo mirarme—dijo acostándose a su lado, sintiendo las suaves manos de la chica deslizándose hasta atraerlo hacías sus labios.

-Te amo…te deseo—

-No más de lo que te deseo y amo yo—dijo respondiéndole el beso.

El rubio con sumo cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso, volvió a devorar sus labios. Candy que deseaba ser suya otra vez, abrió lentamente sus piernas invitándolo a poseerla. La chica soltó un gemido al sentir su miembro rosando su entrada. Pero el rubio solo la rosaba, alargando el momento de hacerla suya.

-Albert por favor, no me hagas esperar más…tómame—dijo provocando en el rubio una oleada que sin perder tiempo empezó a entrar en ella.

La chica soltó un gemido, abrazándolo fuertemente al sentirse invadida por el rubio. El rubio empezó a entrar en ella despacio, sin prisa. El sentir que su mujer aun se sintiera como la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, hacia las cosas más difíciles para el rubio que deseaba ser gentil. Sus movimientos de caderas eran gentiles, suaves y de alguna forma delicados. Albert deseaba que esa noche fuera especial. Tan especial como lo fue la primera vez que esa mujer fue su mujer. Seria tierno, gentil y dulce con su amada Candy. Porque después de cómo se comporto, era lo que ella se merecía. Pero todo lo que había pensado sobre ser gentil se fue a la mierda cuando escucho su voz en su oído.

-Hazme tuya…hazlo como antes—dijo mordiendo el ovulo de su oído.

Albert que había detenido sus movimientos al escuchar esas palabras, que le había erizado la piel. Se incorporo un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Casi se pierde en aquella mirada verdosa que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

-Candy que…—dijo antes de quedar perdido y sin idea con la reacción de la rubia.

-Ámame como antes. Quiero ser toda tuya…entera-dijo mordiendo su quijada sensualmente. Aquello fue suficiente para que el rubio perdiera la razón.

Atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado y posesivo. Sus lenguas encontradas, luchaban frenéticamente por el control de la seducción. Una seducción que el rubio ya había ganado desde el primer momento. Casi sonrió al escucharla gemir con sus besos desenfrenados. Despacio fue bajando a su cuello llenando de mordisco y besos ardientes.

-Voy hacerte el amor como nunca. Porque tu eres mía…mía—dijo roncamente en el oído de la chica.

La rubia soltó un grito de placer en cuanto Albert volvió a entrar en ella de una sola estocada, retornado su vaivén. Lo que al principio comenzó suave y gentil. Con el pasar de los segundo se volvió intenso y pasional. Albert salía y entraba como poseído por todas las sensaciones que la rubia le hacía sentir. Sus movimientos de caderas se hicieron más rápidos e intensos. Sus pelvis chocaban con violencia, emitiendo un sonido erótico y sensual.

-Me pones mal mujer. Dios mío, eres mi mujer…mía—dijo al sentirla tan estrecha.

La chica lo había rodeado con sus piernas profundizando la penetración. Candy se sentía totalmente plena y completa como mujer. Que no pudo evitar susurrarle al oído palabras que sabía que aumentaba el ritmo del rubio.

Albert que la envestía descontrolado. Dejo escapar de sus labios casi un gruñido de placer en cuanto la escucho decir _no pares. _Albert la rodeo por los hombros con sus manos. Sosteniéndola con firmeza pero sin lastimarla aumento el ritmo. Llenando toda aquella habitación de los gemidos de ambos. Gemidos que en muchas ocasiones se ahogaban en los labios del otro.

Sus cuerpos bañados de sudor eran unos solo. Ambos se movían frenéticos al mismo ritmo. Mostrando con esa entrega total no solo cuanto se amaban. Sino también lo mucho que se necesitan y extrañaban.

-Eres…eress tan estrecha. Mujer me matas—dijo ahogado por el deseo.

Albert sentía alcanzar el clima. Su miembro rosaba sus paredes vaginales de una forma casi inimaginable. Eso sin contar que sentir las uñas de la rubia enterradas en su espalda lo ponía mas excitado. Porque aquella felina lo estaba volviendo loco de placer. Solo cuando la rubia soltó un grito al ser azotada por otra oleada, tan intensa como las primeras. Albert con tan maravilloso sonido llego al clima derramando su semilla en ella.

Con el cuerpo ardiendo aun por el deseo. Albert no se detuvo continuando con su ritmo demencial. Candy al ver que su amado demonio continuaba lo beso con dulzura y amor. Despacio logro girarse hasta quedar encima del rubio. Sosteniéndose del pecho del rubio, comenzó a mover sus caderas al principio con torpeza. Albert mirando la hermosa amazona que ahora cabalgaba encima de él, la sostuvo por sus caderas moviendo su cuerpo junto a la rubia.

La rubia comenzó a mover su cuerpo más rápido y sincronizado. Al punto que el rubio estaba a punto de llegar al clima. Ambos aumentaron el ritmo al sentir que en cualquier momento serian invadidos por el máximo placer.

Entre gemidos, caricias, palabras y sus cuerpos bañados de sudor. Ambos al mismo tiempo fueron azotados como la ola que golpea fuertemente la roca. Gritando el nombre del rubio, la chica se dejo caer en el pecho sudado de su amado demonio. Siendo rápidamente rodeada por sus brazos como el que protege lo más amado.

Luego de estar un rato en la misma posición solo escuchando sus respiraciones normalizándose. Albert giro suavemente hasta dejar acostada a la chica y el a su lado mirándola. Por un momento las palabras sobraron. Sus sonrisas, miradas, caricias o cada gesto de ambos hablaban por ellos en ese momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto el rubio temiendo haberla lastimado.

-Muy bien amor mío…muy feliz—dijo acariciando su rostro.

-Te amo pequeña. Me vuelves loco…me tienes enloquecido—dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza para sostenerse en lo que la miraba.

-Albert no digas eso—

-Porque no, si es la verdad…me tienes loco por ti—dijo besando su nariz lo que hizo que la rubia riera.

-Te vez muy guapo con esa barba, pero me hace cosquillas—dijo girándose un poco hasta quedar frente al rubio.

-Lo note—dijo antes de posar sus ojos en el cuerpo desnudo de la joven.

-Albert deja de mirarme así—dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendía.

-Me encanta mirarte. Podría mirarte por horas enteras—dijo besando sus labios…-Que hermosa eres. No hay nada que no haría por ti—dijo quedando después en silencio acariciando con sus dedos su cuerpo.

-¿Que piensas?—pregunto al ver que se había quedado callado mirándola.

-En que no te merezco—

-En cierto, no me mereces—

-Vaya tanta humildad me deja perplejo. Donde aprendiste ser tan humilde—

-Lo que pasa es que tuve un buen maestro—dijo riéndose.

-Entonces debo tener más cuidado con lo que te enseño—dijo logrando que la rubia rieran mas…-Me encanta verte reír—

-Y a mí me encanto ver tu expresión—dijo riendo otra vez antes de soltar un grito porque el rubio se le había echado encima haciéndole cosquillas con su barba…-No para…ya no Albert. Tu ganas…tu ganas—dijo riendo.

-Siempre gano señora mía—

-Egocéntrico hasta el final—dijo dándole un puño en el pecho.

-Ahora que haces eso. Dime algo, que paso con Maritza como para dejarle el ojo morado—dijo riendo.

-Ya te lo conto. Supongo que también te conto que estuve en tu oficina—

-Algo así—

-Lo siento por entrar a tu oficina. Pero el puño ella se lo busco. Dijo cosas horribles de mí. Eso lo hubiera ignorado pero se expreso horrible de mis hermanas y el que se mete con mis hermanas se mete conmigo—dijo poniéndose seria…-Estas molesto porque le di un puño a la estúpida esa—

-Molesto yo…que va—dijo riéndose…-Amo como eres…espero que nunca cambies, mi bella indomable. Pero te confieso que me hubiera gustado verte golpeando a otra persona además de mi—dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¡ALBERT! Eres terrible—dijo empujándolo pero él no la dejo alejarse de su lado.

-Lo sé pero así me amas. Dime qué fue lo dijo—

-No importa que dijo. Además son problemas de mujeres que yo resolví—

-Eso no hay duda para como le dejaste el ojo—dijo soltando otra carcajada.

-Ella está interesada en ti. Creo que pensaba que ustedes terminarían juntos o algo así—

-Que piense lo que le dé la gana…ella no me interesa y fui muy claro. La única mujer que me interesa la tengo aquí a mi lado. Esa eres tu…siempre tu. Además, ya le dije que se tenía que ir de esta casa—

-Le dijiste eso…espero que no hayas sido muy duro—dijo haciendo sonreír al rubio. Esa mujer lo volvía loco. Porque a pesar de que Maritza había sido descortés, ella mostraba siempre esa compasión tan única de ella…-No se enfadara tu tía. No quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia—

-Me tiene sin cuidado. Además señora Andrew usted es mi esposa con la que formare una familia—dijo besándola…-¿Se sintió bien?—

-¿Qué cosa?—

-Darle un puño a Maritza—

-Albert eres tan…tan inc…—pero la rubia no continúo porque el rubio la había callado con un beso.

-Se lo que soy. Ahora admite que naciste para estar a mi lado…admítelo—

-No solo eres egocéntrico, sino también vanidoso—dijo acariciando su mejilla…-Lo admito…hace mucho entendí que nacimos para estar juntos—

-Es lo más que deseo…estar junto a ti hasta envejecer. Que formemos una gran familia—dijo llenado el corazón de la rubia de alegría. Que por un momento pensó en decirle sus sospechas pero decidió espera al día siguiente que era San Valentine para darle la noticia como regalo.

-Te quedaste callada que piensas—

-Pues en todo lo que has dicho—

-En que tengo razón en todo…eso ya lo sabía—dijo ganándose otro cantazo por parte de la rubia.

-Eres en verdad único Albert—

-Lo sé…tan único como lo eres tu—dijo rosando su nariz…-Por ser quien eres, es que eres importante para mi. Estas tan dentro, que ya eres una parte de mí. La vida no tiene sentido sin ti—dijo jugando con uno de sus risos…-Lo entendí más que nunca estos días que fueron un infierno sin ti. Un infierno que no quiero volver a pasar—dijo dándole un beso para después separarse un poco de ella para no aplastarla con su peso.

-Ohh Albert…no sabes cuánto te amo—

-Tengo una idea que tanto me amas—dijo haciendo reír otra vez a la rubia…-Sabes, en cuanto llegue tu abuela, hablare con ella para saber cuándo hay que comprar las semillas para la siembra de los girasoles—dijo entusiasmado.

-Eso la pondrá muy feliz…gracias—

-No tienes que darlas. Te amo…solo deseo verte feliz—

-Aun así gracias por ser así—

-Tú me haces desear ser mejor hombre—

-Para mí ya lo eres. Que aunque tienes un enorme y duro caparazón…también tienes un gran corazón. Se como llego Torment a esta casa—

-La señora Watson te lo conto…no perdió tiempo—

-Si…fue una maravillosa historia. Tú le salvaste la vida y te es leal—

-Si lo es…pero por lo que vi, te es leal más a ti ahora…traidor—dijo en broma.

-No digas eso. Torment te quiere no hay duda…es solo que pude domar a la bestia. Bueno dicen que los animales se parecen a sus dueños o algo parecido—dijo riendo al ver la expresión de su esposo.

-Que quieres decir con eso…eso es una indirecta—

-Es un lindo cumplido—dijo riendo mas...-También me conto algo más—dijo haciendo una pausa antes de continuar…-También me conto lo de tu hermana—dijo notando como el rubio dejaba de reír y se tensaba…-Albert no sabes cómo lo siento…—

-Eso quedo en el pasado…no hablemos de eso quieres—dijo jugando con sus rizos.

-Por favor perdóname…no quise traerte esos recuerdos—dijo sintiéndose avergonzada por traer un tema delicado cuando apenas se habían reconciliado.

-SShh tranquila amor mío. Es solo que no quiero, ni permitiré que el pasado se interponga entre nosotros. El pasado debe quedarse en donde esta…atrás. Tú eres mi presente y mi futuro. Eso es lo único que me importa—

-Te amo—dijo acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Te amo y te juro, que lo que me quede de vida será para hacerte feliz—

-Lo mismo digo amor mío—

-He estado pensando, si deseas trabajar no me opondré. Pienso que el hospital de Chicago tendrá a la enfermera más hermosa de todo el mundo—

-De verdad—dijo abrazándolo.

-De verdad—

-Hablas enserio. No te molestaría si quisiera trabajar—

-Hablo muy enserio. Solo quiero verte feliz…tu felicidad es la mía—dijo ganándose un abrazo de la rubia…-También mas adelante podríamos viajar algún sitio romántico los dos solos o solo regresar a la isla…si quieres. Es más, iremos todos en veranos—

-Ohh eso sería maravilloso—dijo deseando ver otra vez a todos los isleños.

-Tú solo dime lo que deseas y te lo daré todo—

-Me darás lo que yo quiera—dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Ese gesto que has hecho es muy peligroso—dijo sintiéndose como la sangre se le iba al sur.

-¿Cuál gesto?—dijo sonriendo con cierta picardía.

-Eres mi perdición…sin ti estoy perdido Candy—dijo mirándola a los ojos…-Eres mía…solo mía—

-Tu también eres mío y estamos perdidos el uno, sin el otro. Ahora dime, me darás lo que quiera—dijo acariciando su espalda.

-Todo lo quieras y más—dijo acercándose a sus labios.

-Solo quiero una cosa hoy de usted señor Andrew—

-Que cosa amor mío…dime—

-Que me hagas el amor otra vez. Hazme el amor hasta el cansancio—

-Te voy amar amor mío. Te voy amar hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda más. Te amare hoy, mañana y siempre—con esas últimas palabras el rubio beso apasionadamente los labios de Candy.

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 32**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores y nunca dejare de agradecerles por hacer esta historia su favorita. Espero de corazón que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que la reconciliacion de los rubios les haya gustado. Para los siguientes capítulos les tengo sorpresas y se acerca el esperado encontronazo entre Lady Elroy y nuestro amado demonio. Pero nos les cuento nada más. Será hasta la próxima.**

**Abrazos **

**Ladycat**


	33. Chapter 33

Un demonio con cara de ángel

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 33

Los rayos del sol que anunciaban un nuevo comienzo, iluminaba la habitación en donde dos cuerpos abrazados dormían. Candy al sentir el calor del sol que se colaba a través de las cortinas, empezó a despertarse. Aun con los ojos cerrados, la rubia por un momento pensó que todo lo pasado la noche anterior, había sido un hermoso sueño. Si no fuera por los brazos cálidos de Albert que la abrazaban posesivamente, eso hubiera pensado.

Candy comenzó abrir los ojos despacio para encontrarse en su habitación. Por un momento, se pregunto asombrada cómo había llegado allí. En especial, en qué momento se había puesto la camisa del rubio, que aun mantenía su aroma.

Todas esas preguntas quedaron a un lado. No importaba como había sucedido las cosas o como había llegado a su habitación. Lo importante es que habían sucedido. Porque en ese momento no solo estaba en su cama o con la suave camisa del rubio cubriendo su desnudes. Sino que estaba a su lado, abrazada por el hombre que amaba.

Despacio para no despertarlo, Candy levanto un poco su cabeza para mirarlo. La chica se mordió los labios al verlo dormir. No pudo evitar pensar que no había otro hombre tan guapo y sensual. Como lo era aquel condenado demonio que le había robado el corazón.

La respiración del rubio era tranquila. Su rostro se veía relajado y feliz. Era la viva imagen de un ángel dormido. Pero aquel hombre no era un ángel. Sino un demonio con el rostro de un ángel.

Así que suavemente Candy movió su mano, hasta que sus dedos acariciaban su rostro y sus labios. Una caricia que lo hizo sonreír. Tal vez por las cosquillas que le hacía sentir, con su delicado roce.

La rubia que observaba aquella sonrisa. Aun se estremecía al recordar sus momentos en la intimidad. Comenzó a mirar cada rasgo de su rostro, sus hombros, sus brazos bien formados y su pecho desnudo. Bajando su mirada hasta donde llegaban las sabanas. Pendiente que no se despertara, despacio levanto la sabana para mirarlo completamente desnudo. Sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban arder. La rubia con una sonrisa despacio bajo su mano perdiéndose bajo la sabana.

Candy sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, como la que va a ser alguna diablura. Una diablura que despertó al rubio al sentir la mano calidad de su esposa acariciando su miembro erecto.

-Si sigues haciendo eso te meterás en problema—dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Haciendo que cosa…esto—dijo acariciándolo.

-Sii…eso…eso mismo—dijo soltando un gemido.

El rubio había abierto los ojos, iluminado a Candy con el azul de su mirada. Sonriendo con esa sonrisa muy típica suya, pero endemoniadamente sensual. Acaricio el rostro de su esposa, para luego tomar uno de sus risos con sus dedos.

-Buenos días señor Andrew—

-Buenos días señora Andrew—dijo robándole un beso.

-Esta listo para ir a desayunar—

-Muy listo…pero mi amigo desea saludarla más íntimamente—

-Cual amigo…este—dijo tocándolo otra vez aun sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza.

-Si…si ese mis…mismo—

-Y habrá algún problema solo por saludarlo—dijo con cierta inocencia.

-Uno muy grande—

-¿Cuál?—dijo acariciando su pecho con una sonrisa que para el rubio era hermosa.

-Uno…uno que no te dejara salir de cama—dijo gimiendo, sintiendo como la sangre hervía en su interior…-Voy a devorarla señora Andrew…voy a devorarla como anoche—dijo deseando besarla.

Pero la rubia tenía otros planes. Al ver las intensiones de su amado esposo. Candy con una sonrisa picara y traviesa le dio un beso rápido en la nariz. Saliendo de la cama antes de que Albert pudiera aprisionarla con su cuerpo. Dejando al rubio con cara de _que rayos haces mujer._

-¿Pero a donde cree que va señora Andrew? Vuelva ahora a mis brazos—dijo tratando de agarrarla.

-Lo siento señor Andrew…pero me voy a dar un baño—

-¿Un baño…ahora?—pregunto viendo como la rubia asentía con la cabeza…-Pero me vas a dejar así después que me has puesto tan caliente…eso es muy cruel—

-Lo siento…me temo que será después. Tomare una ducha calientita…no te apetece darte una—dijo con una sonrisa sexy e inocente.

-Eso es una invitación—dijo poniendo uno de sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-Que usted cree—dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo de puntillas al baño.

-Creo que es un invitación…una que acepto con gusto—dijo para después de unos minutos ir caminado hacia el baño.

Una vez que entro se quedo un largo rato escuchándola tararear una melodía. Albert tenia la mirada fija en la silueta que se veía atreves de la cortina. El solo imaginarse el agua cayendo suavemente por su cuerpo. Lo hizo envidiar esa agua que acariciaba tan hermosa diosa. Así que con una sonrisa maliciosa entro en la bañera como el depredador que era, dispuesto a tomar lo que era suyo.

-Me vuelves loco mujer—dijo al entrar acercando su cuerpo al de ella…-Mi mujer—dijo acariciando sus senos…-Esto no se puede quedar así…te necesito—dijo llevando una mano a la intimida de la rubia.

-Albert amor mío—dijo cerrando sus ojos al sentir el contacto intimo del rubio…-Eres insaciable—dijo soltando un gemido.

-Nunca me cansare de amarte, tenerte y poseerte…nunca—dijo cerca de su oído.

Con un suave movimiento Albert giro a la rubia quedando la chica frente a él. En donde encontró los labios del rubio que la devoraban impaciente con cada beso. El rubio dejo sus labios para perderse en el cuello de chica. Mientras sus manos inquietas aumentaban el calor en la bañera.

El agua caliente era helada comparada con el calor que los rubios trasmitían. Sin ninguna prisa, Albert la pego a las losetas. En donde la sostuvo por los aires, siendo rodeado con las piernas de la chica que ansiaba ser suya.

-¡Oh Albert!—dijo en un gemido.

Luego de tomar un largo y ardiente baño. Ambos salieron envueltos en toallas. La chica iba a buscar con que cubrir sus desnudes. Pero Albert era ahora, el que tenía otros planes, tomándola por su cintura.

-Tengo planeado pasar todo el día en nuestra habitación y hay de aquel que se atreva a molestarnos—susurro en su oído.

-Pero tengo hambre…no vamos a desayunar—dijo acariciándole el pelo.

-Yo al menos te voy a desayunar a ti…otra vez—dijo besándola apasionadamente.

-Tengo hambre amor—dijo en un gemido al sentir como su cuello era devorado en ese momento.

-Tengo una idea—dijo tomándola por su cintura…-Qué tal si le pedimos a la señora Watson que nos prepare el desayuno y desayunamos en la pequeña salita—

-Eso me gusta—dijo tratando de separarse pero el rubio no la dejo.

-Un momento señora mía. Hablaba en serio cuando dije en quedarnos el día entero en la cama—

-Haciendo que cosa señor Andrew… ¿Dormir?—dijo con cierta picardía que el rubio sintió unos deseos enormes de poseer a esa mujer.

-Pues dormiremos después de que te haga el amor—dijo besando su hombro…-Luego almorzamos y más tarde te hago otra vez el amor—dijo besando su cuello…-Por último, cenamos y te como de postre—dijo besándola mientras sus manos le quitaban la toalla.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras Emily que se había despertado temprano esa mañana. Fue con discreción a la zona este de la mansión. Una vez allí, toco varias veces antes de entrar a la habitación. Al entrar segura de que la habitación estaba vacía. Imagino que fue lo que paso, por algunas prendas que aun estaban en el suelo. Que con gran discreción y feliz de que las cosas se arreglaran entre los dos rubios, recogió las prendas para lavarlas.

Un rato mas tarde y de que las cosas estuvieran ordenadas como siempre. Se dirigió a la cocina, con algunas de las muchachas que hablaban sobres sus quehaceres y otras que solo desayunaban. Fred que había llegado en ese momento, se disponía a tomar su café como todas las mañanas. Cuando Emily entro con la misma sonrisa de siempre, saludando a todos.

-Buenos días chicas…buenos días otras vez amor mío—

-Buenos días cielo—

-Buenos días señora Watson—dijeron casi a coro.

-¿La señora no va a desayunar?—pregunto Lily mirando el reloj.

-Aun no—

-Pero se está haciendo tarde señora Watson—

-Espero muchacha…solo espero—

-Señora Watson ya Beatriz le llevo de desayuno a la señorita Maritza. Parece que la señorita no está de buen humor hoy…porque grito muy fuerte—dijo Miriam rodando los ojos.

-Pues que pena por ella…—

No había ni terminado bien la oración cuando el intercomunicador sonó. En cuanto Emily contesto, escucho la voz de la rubia que reía o más bien que estaba cargada de felicidad.

-_Buenos días señora Watson_—dijo riendo.

-Buenos días señora Andrew…desean ambos desayunar—

-_Si por favor. Albert quédate quieto_—dijo riendo…-_Perdonen señora Watson…podría traernos el desayuno. Albert ya para_—

-_Tráiganos un buen desayuno señora Watson…hará mucha falta_—dijo el rubio.

-_Albert pero que dices. Dios mío que vergüenza_—

-_Te vez hermosa sonrojada_—se escucho la risa del rubio.

_-¡Albert!—_se escucho_…-Disculpe señora Watson…podría por favor traerme un poco de su te_—

-Por supuesto señora…enseguida—

_-Grac…gracias señora Watson. Albert ya basta…deja de hacer eso_—dijo riendo.

-_Pero si ya no tengo barba_—dijo riendo antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

Para cuando Emily termino de hablar con Candy por el intercomunicador todos en la cocina se habían quedado en silencio. Vio como Fred se había quedado con la tostada a medio camino y las chicas estaban con cara de sorpresa. Por no decir que estaban con ganas de reírse por la vergüenza ajena que sentían todas.

-Pero niñas que es lo que esperan. A preparar un delicioso desayuno para los señores de la casa—dijo haciendo ruidos con las manos.

-Si señora Watson—dijeron a coro.

-Gracias a Dios…todo está bien—dijo Fred.

-Todo bien y aun falta lo mejor—dijo sonriendo.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras en otra parte de la casa. Maritza había tirado varias cosas al suelo de coraje. Beatriz se había retirado después de llevarle su desayuno. Pero regreso con la noticia de que al parecer el rubio había pasado la noche con su esposa. En otras palabras, se había reconciliado. Lo que provoco que Maritza despotricara con todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¿QUE TIENE ELLA…QUE NO TENGA YO?—grito tirando otra cosa más.

-Por favor señorita tiene que calmarse—

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME…SI MI TIEMPO EN ESTA CASA ESTA CONTADO POR CULPA DE ESA PERRA MALDITA. ¡LA ODIO!—

-Lo sé señorita. Pero no puede perder los estribos por culpa de esa mujer. No olvide que usted señorita que es una dama y que esa mujercita no estará nunca a su nivel—

-Tienes razón…ella nunca lo estará. Además yo cuento con el apoyo de Lady Elroy. Tengo que pensar las cosas bien—dijo secándose las lagrimas…-Ahora retírate…quédate pendiente de todo lo que escuches—

-Si señorita…con su permiso—dijo dejándola sola.

-Sino puede estar conmigo…no dejare que este contigo. Juro que voy a deshacerme de ti…aunque sea lo último que haga—dijo furiosa.

Xxxxxxx

La noche había llegado como un manto a la mansión. Era una noche fresca, hermosa y perfecta para el romance. Mientras que el rubio atendía una llamada importante de George. Esa misma noche, Candy sorprendió a Emily diciéndole que cenarían en el comedor. A pesar de las protesta de Emily, la rubia ayudo a poner la mesa. Una vez casi preparada la mesa. La rubia insistió en ir ayudar a traer la cena, dejando a Nelly terminar con los últimos detalles. Todo estaba bien para la joven empleada, hasta que Maritza se presento.

-No veo cubiertos para mí—dijo con esos aires de superioridad…-¿Porque la mesa esta puesta para dos?—pregunto moleta Maritza.

-Pu…pues vera…vera señorita…es para los señores que van a cenar juntos—dijo con timidez.

-Ellos van a cenar aquí—dijo para después descargar su coraje con la pobre muchacha…-Déjame decirte algo sirvienta tonta…yo siempre ceno en la mesa—

-Yo pues…yo—

-No digas nada tonta e inútil…solo hazlo o…—

-¿Que sucede?—pregunto Candy molesta al ver como habían tratado a la muchacha.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí…la señora—dijo al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Nelly gracias por ayudarnos…si deseas puedes retirarte—dijo suavemente la rubia.

-Con su permiso señora. Buenas noches—dijo casi con ganas de llorar pero sonrió al ver la sonrisa sincera de la rubia.

-Te agradecería que trataras a las personas que trabajan en esta casa con más respeto—

-Yo no hice nada. Solo le dije que no había platos para mí en la mesa—

-Porque es una cena para los señores de la casa—dijo Miriam con ganas de brincarle encima por cómo había tratado Nelly.

-Mira empleadilla, yo siempre ceno en la mesa y…—

-Si ese es problema, es algo que se puede resolver. Lily podrías traerle unos platos para la señorita—pidió Candy porque no deseaba amargarse la noche con esa. Además le demostraría la cordialidad de la señora de la casa.

-Como diga señora—

-¿Todo bien señorita?—pregunto Beatriz que entraba.

-Si es solo que a las empleadas de esta casa, se les olvido que yo ceno siempre en la mesa—dijo con arrogancia.

-Disculpe señorita. Pero nosotras no sabíamos que usted cenaba en la mesa. De haber sabido pues…—

-Pues ya lo saben—

-Es suficiente Miriam—dijo Emily.

-Si es suficiente Miriam…por favor—

-Me disculpo señora Andrew por mi comportamiento—dijo una apenada Miriam.

-Bueno no pasa nada. Ahora tratemos de tener una cena en paz—dijo la rubia calmando los ánimos de Miriam.

-En paz…si lo que dan son ganas de vomitar el tener que compartir la mesa con esa cualquiera—le murmuro a Beatriz.

-Trate de no respirar mucho señorita—dijo Beatriz mirando a Candy.

-Eso será difícil…con esa basura—volvió a murmurar.

Unos minutos después Lily llegaba con una bandeja. Enseguida Beatriz se la arrebato de las manos, poniendo ella misma los cubiertos para Maritza. Candy que trataba de mantenerse serena con todo lo sucedido, solo miraba la escena.

Candy sabía que aquello no sería nada fácil. Siempre había tratado de llevarse bien con las personas. Pero aquella muchacha que tenia frente a ella, se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil.

Eso sin contar que jamás permitiría que le faltara el respeto o humillaran a nadie en esa casa, solo por su estatus social. Solo tenía bien claro que si para lograrlo tenía que romperle todos los dientes a la bocona, pues ni modo.

-Sabes debería ponerte algo para ese ojo morado…puedo recomendarte algo—dijo con una dulce pero picara sonrisa.

-No lo tendría así de no ser por ti—

-Pues si no cuidas tu boca…tendrás el otro ojo igual—dijo haciendo reír a Miriam y a Lily.

-¿Que pasa?—dijo el rubio asustando a Maritza que iba abrir la boca.

-Nada amor mío. Maritza nos va a acompañar a cenar esta noche—dijo con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Creí que seriamos tú y yo…solos—

-Buenas noches. Yo siempre ceno en la mesa Albert—

-Y a mí que me importa—dijo tajante…-Quiero estar a solas con mi esposa…—

-No me molesta que cene con nosotros—dijo tomando su mano al ver que iba a protestar…-¿Todo bien con el señor George?—pregunto Candy desviando el tema.

-Si todo está bien—

-Te vez preocupado—

-Es solo que la reunión que George trato de posponer hasta la semana que viene, no se puede. Unos de los socios saldrán del país mañana en la noche y es importante que nos reunamos—

-Pues entonces debes ir—

-Pero mañana es un día especial—dijo tomándola por la cintura.

-Tendremos la noche para nosotros. Además usted señor Andrew debe responderles a sus socios y no hacerlos esperar—

-Quería estar todo el día contigo. Ir a conocer la ciudad juntos. No sé, quizás cenar el algún bonito restaurante—

-Pero amor mío…tendremos una vida entera para estar juntos. Además iré con Emily a la ciudad y estaré a tiempo para cuando regreses. Además, así me dará tiempo de preparar una deliciosa cena—

-No deseas que salgamos a cenar fuera. Un momento, me preparas una cena—dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-Te prepare una cena romántica. Tan rica que te chuparas los dedos—

-Solo eso chupare—dijo provocando que los colores se le subieran a la rubia.

-¡Albert Andrew!—

-Mal pensada—dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Hay eres incorregible—dijo dándole un cantazo…-Bueno será una cena especial…solos tú y yo. Además te tengo una sorpresa—

-¿Que sorpresa?—

-Si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa—

-No seas malita…me vas a dejar con la curiosidad—dijo en un susurro en su oído.

-Pues si por siempre estar hablando en doble sentido—dijo riendo por el cosquilleo.

-Doble sentido nada…si soy muy directo—dijo robándole un beso.

Mientras los rubios parecían estar en su propio mundo. Emily trataba de mantener un control de las muchachas que parecían que estallarían de la risa. No solo por ver una escena cómica entre la pareja. Sino porque Maritza parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Una rabia que aumentaba cada vez que veía las burlas en los ojos de las muchachas de la servidumbre.

-Albert no estamos solos—le dijo bajito.

-Pues, porque no nos escapamos a nuestra habitación. Candy yo quería cenar contigo allí y después pues…—dijo con una sonrisa sensual que hablaba por sí sola.

-Albert las chicas prepararon una deliciosa cena—dijo algo sonrojada…-Además mira qué bonita quedo la mesa—dijo haciendo que el rubio miraba como todo estaba ordenadamente puesto.

-Entonces vamos a cenar o no respondo—dijo haciendo que Emily diera la orden de servirla en cuanto tomaran asiento.

Albert enseguida ayudo como todo un caballero a sentar a la rubia. Para luego tomar asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, pidiendo que sirvieran la cena. Maritza que estaba parada al lado izquierda, se tuvo que sentar de mala gana al ver como el rubio se sentaba sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Eso sin contar que sus nervios se encresparon en cuanto entro Torment. Acostándose cerca del rubio y para el colmo la miraba fijamente. Lo que provoco que las dos chicas casi rieran al ver la expresión de susto de Maritza.

-Sabes cielo he estado pensando, en hacer unos cambios en la casa. He notado que esta algo oscura ciertas áreas. No te ofendas pero, tiene ese estilo misterioso y tétrico—dijo riendo.

-Bueno si algo. Has los cambios que desees. Compra muebles, lámparas, cortinas. Todo lo que haga falta para que ya no la sientas tan tétrica y más cálida. Eres la señora y dueña de esta casa…cambia todo—dijo besando su mano…-Aun conservas la tarjeta que te di—

-Si la conservo. Pero no quiero hacer grandes cambios. Los muebles son hermosos…todo lo es en realidad. Es solo que…—

-No creo que a Lady Elroy le gusten los cambios señora…—dijo casi sin pensarlo.

Maritza por un momento se asusto pensando que el rubio le gritaría por haber dicho eso. Pero Albert no dijo nada. Solo la miro, para después mirar a la rubia con una sonrisa.

Aunque no le gusto el comentario fuera de lugar de Maritza, tenía que dejar que su esposa llevara las riendas de la conversación sobre cosas del hogar. Ese era su derecho como su esposa. Además si algo estaba seguro es que Candy se defendería muy bien. Solo había que mirar el ojo de Maritza para no ponerlo en duda.

-Bueno no son cambios grandes que afectaran gravemente la mansión. Solo cambiar las cortinas…aclarar un poco la casa. No se pintar algunas paredes…esas cosas. También poner algunos jarrones con flores. Las plantas le da calor y vida a un hogar—le dijo a Maritza.

-Lady Elroy o sea Mi madrina me ha contado que la decoración de la mansión fue hecha por instrucciones de ella misma, después de que la señora Marie falleciera—

-Bueno pues la señora Andrew tiene un excelente gusto…nadie le quita eso—

-Un gusto único…que otras no tiene ni conocen—

-Esto se va a poner muy feo—murmuro bajito Miriam a Emily.

-Dios tenga misericordia—dijo en murmullo Emily.

Emily poso sus ojos en el rubio, que ya había puesto su mano en la barbilla frotándosela. Porque aquella buena mujer sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Albert estallara y pusiera en su sitio a esa muchacha. Que de una forma indirecta trataba de humillar con sus palabras a la rubia.

-Como dije antes…no son cambios drásticos. Solo un poco de luz…es lo que necesita esta casa. Para darle calidez familiar—

-No sé que más luz se necesita. La mansión tiene la suficiente para no perder la elegancia—

-Bueno yo vengo de un lugar que la luz del sol ilumina todo. Donde da cierta calidez y no quita para nada la elegancia de una casa…al contrario—

-Bueno señora recuerde que no vive en una granja—dijo tratando de humillarla.

-Y tú recuerda quien es la señora de esta casa. Además Maritza a quien le tiene que molestar, hasta ahora no ha protestado—dijo la rubia con todo el orgullo posible. Para después dirigirse al rubio que tenía en sus labios una sonrisa de orgullo…-También podríamos poner algunas fotos de nosotros. Estoy segura que Annie tendrás algunas guardadas—dijo llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

-¿Algunas? Tu hermana debe tener varias docenas de fotos…no sé si tengamos tanto espacio para tantas—dijo riendo.

-Albert no digas eso—

-Bueno haz lo que quieras amor mío…cambia todo. Compra algunos marcos bonitos y ponlos por toda la casa. Lo que no te guste…pues lo donamos. Lo que te haga feliz a ti…para mí está bien—

Maritza ya estaba cansada de todo lo que oía. De la forma en que le hablaba a la rubia. De cómo se moría por complacerla. De ver como Albert jamás seria así con ella. Que sin pesarlo dos veces, exploto como una bomba, hablando sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Disculpe pero no creo que a su tía le gusten los cambios…—

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado—dijo tratando de ignorarla.

-Pero Albert se molestara contigo…—

-He dicho que me tiene sin cuidado. Ahora por favor cenemos tranquilos—dijo ya irritado.

Albert ya se estaba cansando de escuchar la voz de esa mujer que lo irritaba. Había tratado de estar calmado porque era una noche bonita para su esposa. Pero esa mujer ya lo tenía hastiado.

-Pero creo que debería consultarlo con su tía los cambios que esa mujer, que se cree la dueña, desea hacerle a su casa y…—pero se cayó por el susto que recibió.

Albert cansado de escucharla hablar tanta estupidez. Había golpeado con el puño cerrado fuertemente la mesa. Haciendo temblar toda la vajilla y también asustando a todos los presentes. Incluso a Torment que estaba acostado, se levanto sobresaltado y alerta.

El ambiente en el gran comedor se había puesto muy denso. Tan denso que se podía contar con una navaja. Albert había llegado a los límites de su paciencia. Jamás permitiría que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer en su mesa o en su propia casa. Eso sin contar que esa mujer no era quien para tratar de quitarle la autoridad a su mujer.

-Te diré esto solo una vez más. Espero que te lo graves de una buena vez—dijo despacio crispándole los nervios a Maritza…-Mientras estés en mi casa…trataras a mi esposa con todo respeto. El respeto que merece la señora de esta casa. Esta es mi casa…Mi casa. No de mi tía…sino MÍA. Si mi esposa quiere que la destruya para volver a construirla…eso es lo que haré. Nadie le va a quitar la autoridad a mi mujer—dijo mirándola…-Ahora, si a mi tía le desagrada los cambios que decidiera hacer la señora de esta casa…ese será su jodido problema. Puedes decirle que se ahorre el venir…así se evitara disgustos—dijo echándose un poco hacia el frente…-Porque conocerá lo que ella misma ha creado y no le va a gustar—dijo antes de sentarse como estaba anteriormente…-Ahora, si no puedes quedarte callada o tragarte tus comentarios. Te agradecería que te retiraras de la mesa y nos dejaras cenar en paz—dijo bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Albert por favor—dijo la rubia tomando su mano.

-Per…permiso—dijo Maritza antes de retirarse, seguida por Beatriz.

-Albert no crees que fuiste demasiado duro—

-No lo fui. Solo le dije una verdad—

-Lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así, solo por el tema de los cambios—

-Escucha amor mío—dijo acercándose a su esposa…-No tienes nada que lamentar. Candy esta es tu casa. Eres la señora…mi esposa. Además a el que no le gusten los cambios…pues ese es su problema—dijo antes de robarle un beso.

-Bueno dejemos el tema…es una noche hermosa—dijo tomando su mano.

-Tienes razón…olvidemos todo—dijo besando su mano.

El transcurso de la cena continúo sin más contratiempo. Ambos disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena. Cuando una de las muchachas sirvió el postre. La chica sintió un terrible malestar en cuanto se metió en la boca el primer bocado. Por no decir unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Emily que se aseguraba que todo estuviera perfecto, noto enseguida la palidez de la rubia.

En cuestión de segundo el rubio que reía dejo de reír al ver el rostro de su esposa. Puso la cuchara a un lado preocupado, para tomar la mano de joven que se había puesto pálida de momento.

-¿Candy te sientes mal?—dijo mirándola.

-Albert yo…discúlpame—dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Candy… ¿Candy qué pasa?—hiendo detrás de ella.

Para cuando la alcanzo, la chica se había metido en el primer baño que encontró. Albert sentía que la respiración le faltaba, al ver a su amada en el suelo vomitando en el inodoro. Pensando lo peor llego a ella sintiéndose impotente de no poder ayudarla.

-¡SEÑORA WATSON LLAME A ALEX…DIGALE QUE ES UNA EMERGENCIA!—grito el rubio desesperado…-Candy mi amor que tienes…demonios quien cocino—

-Albert estoy bi…—pero tuvo que volver a vomitar.

-Que está esperando señora Watson…llame a Alex ahora. Mi amor tranquila…pronto vendrá el médico—

-Pero señor con un poco de té caliente se le pasara—

-¿Té? No…hay que llamar a Alex—

-Albert mi amor estoy bien. Por favor señora Watson usted podría…—dijo ya más calmada, tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Enseguida señora—

-Estas muy pálida…no puedes estar bien—dijo ayudándola.

-Estoy bien…disculpa si te asuste—dijo lavándose la boca con enjuagador vocal.

-No tienes que disculparte—

-Tenga señora…iré rápido a prepararle un te calientito—dijo una vez que le entrego una toalla.

-Candy te llevare al hospital—

-Albert mi amor estoy bien…lo que pasa en que comí muy rápido…no sé, pudo ser cualquier cosa—

-Fue el disgusto que te hizo pasar Maritza—dijo molesto.

-No amor mío…no fue eso. De verdad estoy bien. ¡ALBERT!—grito cuando el rubio la tomo en brazos.

-No me convences…aun te vez algo pálida—dijo con ella en brazos dirigiéndose a la primera butaca que encontró.

-De verdad me siento bien—

-No lo sé…te veo aun un poco…—pero la rubia lo interrumpió con un dedo en sus labios.

-Amor mío…no es nada que no pase en unos meses—dijo indirectamente al rubio. Pero Albert estaba tan preocupado por ella, que no capto bien la indirecta de su esposa.

-Dios mío…meses—dijo sin pensarlo haciendo que la rubia riera…-Debería llamar a Alex…sabrá Dios que será para que dure tanto—dijo angustiándose más.

-Albert—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla por ser quien era.

-Aquí tiene señora—dijo Emily entrando en esos momentos.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Que contiene? ¿Para qué sirve?—preguntaba el rubio mirando lo que había en la taza.

-Señor Andrew es solo un té. Esto solo contiene ramas de menta, con dos hojas de zarzamora y un poco de jugo de limón. Le sentara bien a su estomago…no le hará daño—dijo entregándoselo a la rubia que enseguida lo tomo.

En solo unos minutos de habérselo tomado, la chica comenzó a sentirse mejor. Las nauseas y los deseos de vomitar se habían ido. Algo que noto el rubio al ver como las mejillas de su amada cogían otra vez el color natural.

-¿Se siente mejor señora?—

-Si muchas gracias señora Watson—

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?—

-Si amor. Mira mañana iré con la señora Watson a la ciudad…pues aprovecho y voy al Centro Médico. ¿Usted puede acompañarme a la clínica señora Watson…no es así?—

-Por supuesto señora—

-Iré también—

-Pero tienes una reunión mañana—

-Pues al carajo con la reunión…no te dejare sola. Iré contigo—

-No estaré sola. Además amor mío…estaré bien—

-Descuide señor le prometo que no la dejare sola en ningún momento—

-Pero…—

-Pero nada. Yo estaré bien y usted resolverá sus asuntos. Para cuando regrese lo espera una deliciosa cena y algo mas…—

-¿Algo más?—pregunto el rubio sensualmente…-Pero no me lo dirás o ¿sí?—

-No señor mío—dijo poniendo sus manos por su cuello.

-Bueno pero de verdad iras al médico mañana—

-Lo prometo y veras que no es nada que no se pueda ir en unos meses—dijo casi riendo al seguir viendo que su amado por la preocupación no captaba…-¿Está bien?—

-Tú ganas, pero si algo pasa me llamas rápido—

-Lo prometo señor—dijo dándole un ligero beso.

Albert al comprobar que la rubia ya se sentía mucho mejor. La llevo a un salón en donde puso música suave. Con un suave movimiento de mano, el rubio la invito a bailar. Dejándose llevar ambos por magia de la noche, bailaron al compa de la música.

-Te amo—dijo la rubia acomodando su cabeza en su pecho.

-No más de lo que yo puedo amarte—dijo acercándola más.

Xxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, el romanticismo por motivos de San Valentine ya se sentía en el ambiente de la casa Andrew. Los rubios después de un apasionado y largo baño. Ambos entre besos, caricias y risas comenzaban a prepararse.

Luego de un rato el rubio se terminaba de poner el gabán. Mientras la chica ya lista, arreglaba su cama. Albert que la miraba no pudo evitar sonreír. A la verdad que para el rubio esa mujer era única y lo más importante, él era el que estaba con esa persona única en el mundo.

-Candy sabes que las chicas pueden hacer eso—

-Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo—dijo terminado…-Qué guapo esta mi esposo esta mañana—dijo arreglándole la corbata.

-Tu sí que estas hermosísima. No se, debería llamar a George y cancelar la reunión—dijo rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Estaré bien. Ahora vamos a desayunar—dijo dándole un beso.

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa las chicas les habían preparado un delicioso desayuno. En la mesa que todo estaba muy bien puesto, había un hermoso jarrón con flores rojas. La chica sonrió al ver que los panques y las frutas estaban cortados en forma de corazones. Haciendo un desayuno romántico, especial y de lo más divertido.

-Te voy a extrañar un montón—

-No más que yo preciosa. Segura que no quieres que te acompañe…me preocupa—

-Estaré bien…no tienes que preocuparte. Además deseo comprar algunas cosas—

-Bueno está bien. El chofer te llevara a donde desees—

-Gracias—

-No olvides ir donde el médico o pedir una cita—

-No lo olvidare—dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Porque sonríes así—

-¿Así cómo?—

-No sé, tienes un brillo en el rostro…te vez radiante. Dios te ves tan hermosa—dijo besándola.

-Gracias—

-Mejor me voy o terminare llevándote a la habitación otra vez y esta vez no te dejare salir—

-¡Albert!—

-Ya me voy—dijo soltando una carcajada…-Ten un lindo día…llegare temprano—

-Que todo salga bien en la reunión—

-Gracias…te veo a la tarde—dijo dándole otro beso.

Aunque no estaba muy convencido, el rubio le dio un último beso saliendo del comedor. En cuanto el rubio se monto en su auto, llamo a David indicándole que su amada esposa saldría y que debía asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Mientras la chica sonrió al pensar la cara que pondría su marido cuando le diera la noticia de que sería padre. Una vez que ayudo a una de las muchachas a ordenar la mesa. Candy se retiro a su habitación a buscar su cartera.

-Esta lista señora. Le recuerdo que la cita es a las 9:30 am—dijo entrando a su habitación…-Pero señora Andrew, Miriam se hubiera encargado de ordenar su habitación—dijo con unas sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo. Además ya estoy lista…—dijo antes de que alguien tocara la puerta…-Adelante por favor—

-Disculpe señora. Pero Héctor llamo diciendo que hay un caballero pidiendo hablar con el señor Andrew o con usted—

-¿Conmigo…quien es?—

-Un señor Grandchester—

-Terry—

-Que le digo señora. ¿Lo atenderá?—pregunto la chica al ver como Candy se había quedo pensando.

-Dígale que lo atenderé…podrías llevarlo hasta el recibidor Miriam—

-Por supuesto…con su permiso—

-¿Todo bien señora?—

-Si señora Watson…todo está bien. Por favor acompáñeme—

Unos minutos después Candy bajaba junto a Emily las escaleras. Pero cuando ambas llegaron al recibidor en donde la estaba esperando Terry, se quedaron sorprendidas. Ambas vieron a Maritza insinuándose y coqueteando con el joven. Además que al parecer lo que le estaba diciendo había molestado al pelinegro.

-No sé quien sea usted señorita. Pero no cuente conmigo—dijo molesto el pelinegro…-Qué clase de hombre cree que soy—

-Piénsalo guapo. Ambos ganaríamos mucho—le dijo al pelinegro.

-Mire señorita…—pero en ese momento la rubia hacia acto de presencia.

-¡Terry!—

-Fue un placer conocerlo señor Grandchester…permiso—dijo retirándose no sin antes mirar a Candy con desprecio.

-Hola Terry que sorpresa. ¿Como estas?—

-Hola Candy…estoy bien gracias. Te agradezco que me hayas recibido—

-De nada. Señora Watson el caballero es el señor Terry Grandchester—

-Es un placer señor Grandchester—

-Igualmente madame—

-Bueno me retiro…preparare un poco de té. Con su permiso—dijo Emily retirándose.

-Por favor siéntate—

-Gracias—

-Me sorprende tu visita—

-Lo pensé mucho antes de venir. No sabía si me recibirías—

-Bueno pues tú dirás—

-Regresare a Inglaterra esta misma semana—dijo haciendo una pausa…-Candy no quería irme, sin ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento tan grosero. No fue muy caballeroso de mi parte como me porte contigo. No te merecías que me portara o te hablara como lo hice. Por favor discúlpame—pidió el pelinegro humildemente.

-Por favor Terry eso quedo en el pasado—

-Me porte como un canalla contigo. Lo que paso después pues…—

-Lamento que Albert te golpeara de esa forma—dijo aun viendo rastros de la paliza.

-Me lo merecía por haber sido tan patán. No solo te falte el respeto a ti, sino también a Albert con mi comportamiento. Para ser honesto yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que el. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Te ruego que me disculpe—

-Acepto tus disculpas—

-Gracias Candy por perdonar, a quien no merece ser perdonado—

-No digas eso Terry. Ya hablaste con Albert—

-Aun no…pero lo hare antes de irme—dijo poniéndose en pie…-Bueno no te quito más tiempo…creo que ibas de salida. Gracias por recibirme. Te deseo todas las bendiciones y la felicidad que mereces…a ambos—

-Gracias Terry…también te deseo lo mismo. Sabía que no me había equivocado contigo—

-Creo que no entiendo—

-Eres un gran ser humano…todo un caballero. La mujer que escojas para ser tu esposa, será afortunada—

-Favor que me haces con esas palabras—

-Son ciertas—

-Gracias Candy—dijo con un poco de pesar.

Porque para Terry la mujer que tenia frente a él, lo hubiera hecho el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero sabía en el momento que se enfrento a Albert, que jamás seria suya. No porque él no quisiera luchar por ella. Sino porque sabía que esa hermosa mujer jamás podría amarlo como amaba al demonio que tenia de esposo.

-¿Terry estas bien?—pregunto la rubia al verlo tan pensativo.

-Si estoy bien. ¿Eres feliz?—pregunto de pronto el joven sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-Inmensamente feliz Terry—

-Eso me alegra—dijo con una amable sonrisa…-Bueno ahora si me retiro. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de irme—

-Te acompaño—pero casi llegando a la puerta Terry se detuvo mirando a la rubia.

-¿Esa chica Maritza vive aquí con ustedes?—

-Temporalmente… ¿por qué?—

-Ten cuidado con ella…no es buena persona—dijo mirando hacia donde se había ido Maritza.

-Gracias…tendré cuidado—

-Bueno Candy me retiro y otra vez gracias por aceptar mis disculpas—

-A ti por darlas—

-Albert es afortunado—

-¿Afortunado?—

-Cosas mías. Por favor cuídate mucho—dijo dándole un beso en su mano como todo un caballero…-Si algún día necesitas a un amigo…para lo que seas. Cuentas conmigo—

-Gracias…lo mismo te digo—

-Oye Candy te puedo hacer una pregunta—pregunto el joven en la salida.

-Si claro—

-¿Ese ojo morado de esa joven…fuiste tú?—pregunto el joven. Pero el ver como la rubia sonreía contestaba su pregunta…-Si eso pensé—dijo sonriendo…-Adiós Candy—

-Adiós Terry y buen viaje—

-Gracias—dijo el pelinegro para después montarse en la limosina.

Candy una vez que vio la limosina alejarse volvió a entrar a la mansión. La rubia sonrió feliz por esa sincera disculpa del pelinegro. En ese momento Emily venia con una bandeja con algunos entremeses y té para el joven.

-¿Y el caballero?—pregunto Emily mirando a todos lados.

-Se fue—

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?—

-Si…es solo que me alegra ver que no me equivoque con Terry—

-Creo que no la entiendo—

-Te contare en el camino. Mejor vámonos o llegare tarde a mi cita—dijo tomando sus cosas.

-Debo llevar esto a la cocina y podemos irnos…—pero en ese momento Lily aparecía tomando la bandeja…-Gracias Lily—

-Que tengan un buen día—

-Gracias—dijeron casi las dos al mismo tiempo.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras en la compañía Andrew. El rubio esperaba en su oficina para la dichosa reunión. George que lo había visto esa mañana de lo más feliz. Supo enseguida que las cosas en la casa estaban de maravillas. Un rato más tarde fue a buscarlo. Pero al entrar a su oficina, tuvo que carraspear varias veces para llamar la atención del rubio que parecía estar en otro lado.

-Lo siento me decías—

-Ya llego el señor Ford. Lo están esperando en la sala de juntas señor Andrew—

-Si ahora voy—

-¿Te encuentras bien?—

-Estoy preocupado por Candy—

-¿Le sucede algo a la señora Candy?—pregunto preocupado.

-Pues anoche mientras cenábamos se puso indispuesta. Se puso mal de momento…vomitando. Esta mañana la escuche de nuevo vomitar, aunque diga que todo está bien. No sé, creo algo no está bien—dijo muy preocupado.

-De seguro no es nada serio Albert—dijo tratando de contener las ganas de reírse.

-Nada serio. George debiste verla. Estaba tan pálida, ni siquiera quiso que llamara a Alex. Después como si nada con un té que le trajo la señora Watson, se sintió mejor—

-De seguro ira al médico cuanto antes. No debe ser nada malo…si un te logro que se sintiera mejor—

-Iría hoy o al menos pediría una cita—

-Albert estoy seguro que todo está bien. Imagino que son cosas naturales…que pasaran en unos meses—

-Dios mío, meses—dijo haciendo reír un poco a George porque el rubio estaba tan preocupado que no captaba las indirectas…-Bueno terminemos de una buena vez con esta maldita reunión. Quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes—

-Entonces vamos—dijo tratando de contener las ganas de reírse.

Xxxxxxx

Varias horas más tardes. La rubia llegaba a la mansión con una radiante sonrisa. La chica cargaba un paquete muy especial. Mientras Emily y el chofer la ayudaban a llevar a la cocina los otros paquetes.

La mansión Andrew se inundaba de un delicioso aroma, que salía de la cocina. La romántica cena que tenía preparada la rubia estaba casi preparada. Solo faltaban algunos detalles y prepararse con el lindo vestido rojo que se había comprado.

Una vez que algunas de las chicas ayudaron a Candy a prepara la mesa, para la noche romántica. La rubia les dio a las chicas la noche libre para que salieran a divertirse. Mientras ella fue a cambiarse para cuando llegara su esposo.

Todo estaba más que listo para la noche. La rubia estaba en la cocina revisando que todo quedara perfecto. Mientras Emily que había ido a revisar los alrededores se topo con Maritza que bajaba con una sonrisa maliciosa del segundo piso.

-Usted sabe que el señor Andrew no le gusta que ande allá arriba—dijo sobresaltando a la chica que ni había notado que Emily estaba ahí.

Pero Maritza solo la miro de arriba abajo pasándole por el lado con una sonrisa. Emily al ver ese gesto, se dirigió al segundo piso entrando en la habitación matrimonial. Pero al entrar no noto nada fuera de lugar. Así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

Eran casi las seis y treinta de la noche. Cuanto Maritza que esperaba con impaciencia había visto llegar al rubio. Pero no pudo alcanzarlo viéndolo entrar a su oficina privada. La chica toco varias veces, pero no tuvo respuesta. Así que armándose de valor abrió la puerta llamándolo. Pero para su sorpresa el rubio no estaba en su oficina.

-Pero en donde esta…juraría que lo vi entrar—dijo buscándolo por toda la habitación.

La chica que aun no había salido de su asombro por no encontrarlo en su oficina. Se había detenido en el escritorio mirando las fotografías puestas. Hizo gesto de asco al ver la foto de Torment. Pero lo más que le molesto, era ver que había una foto de la rubia.

Albert que regresaba de la bóveda detrás del librero, se llevo una sorpresa desagradable al ver a Maritza frente a su escritorio. Mientras la chica que no lo había visto, ni sentido la presencia del rubio. Iba a tomar la foto en sus manos cuando una voz a sus espaldas la asusto.

-¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-Dios mío Albert me asustaste—dijo asustada llevándose la mano al pecho…-¿Pero de donde saliste?—pregunto mirando a todos lados, alejándose del escritorio.

-Contesta mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con que derecho entras a mi oficina?—

-Lo siento, solo quería decirte que iba a salir esta noche—

-No eres una niña para pedirme permiso. Lo que tú hagas me tiene sin cuidado—dijo sentándose…-Si eso es todo…pues por ahí está la salida—

-Yo solo quería decirte eso—dijo caminando hacia la puerta tratando de esconder su enfado…-Ah otra cosa más. Un caballero muy guapo vino a verte después de que te fuiste. Como dijo que se llamaba. Así, Terry Grandchester. Tu esposa fue amable en recibirlo y por lo que vi son muy buenos amigos…íntimos diría yo—

-Será mejor que te vayas—dijo muy serio.

-Si me voy. Pero es bueno que sepas, que tu esposa lo recibió en la segunda plata. Creo que en su habitación. En donde estuvieron largo rato. Lo digo porque no deseo que te vean la cara Albert. Pero me imagino que ella negara todo—dijo esperando una respuesta que nunca llego...-Ya te lo había dicho…esa mujer no es de nuestra clase. Sabrá Dios de que tanto hablaron y a solas—dijo muy seria.

Albert no había dicho nada. Solo se puso en pie acercándose a la ventana. La expresión en el rostro del rubio era peligrosa. Cada palabra venenosa de esa mujer le taladraba la cabeza. Sintiendo miles de cosas en especial unos celos incontrolable.

-Albert…—

-Sal ahora mismo de mi oficina—dijo despacio apretando los puños.

Maritza sabía que lo mejor era salir de aquella oficina. Sintió unos escalofríos al escucharlo hablar despacio. Ella había provocado la ira del rubio con sus palabras venenosas. No estaba segura si había dado efecto sus palabras. Pero no había duda que la duda ya estaba puesta y eso era más que suficiente.

-Me retiro Albert. Buenas noches y feliz San Valentine—dijo saliendo por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eso no es cierto…no lo es—se repetía una y otra vez tratando de controlar la ira que sentía.

Maritza que empezaba a desesperarse porque el rubio no salía. Esperaba oculta en unos de los pasillos cerca de la escalera principal. No tuvo que esperar mucho más, cuando vio salir al rubio como alma que lleva al diablo, subiendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Perfecto…todo está saliendo perfecto. De esta no te salvas perra maldita—dijo con una sonrisa.

Albert había llegado a su habitación mirando hacia todos lados. Llamo a la rubia pero no tuvo respuesta. Supuso que estaría en la cocina preparando la cena. Tratando de mantener la calma prefirió ir a darse una ducha. Un tiempo más tarde ya estaba listo y se sentía más tranquilo.

Pero cuando iba a salir noto algo cerca de cama. Algo que estaba casi seguro que no estaba ahí. Al acercarse vio escondida una batita de la rubia. Albert la tomo en sus manos y enseguida le dio el aroma de la colonia de Terry Grandchester.

-¿Que significa esto?—

El rubio sentía como la rabia se apoderaba de todo su ser. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Pero entonces porque estaba eso ahí y con ese maldito aroma. Acaso Maritza le había dicho la verdad. Aun con la prenda en sus manos salió de la habitación, hecho una furia.

Pero al ir acercándose a las escaleras el rubio soltó un respiro para calmarse. Había prometido hablar con su amada Candy cuando se sintiera molesto y lo iba a cumplir. Tenía que haber una explicación a todo y era una explicación que su esposa tendría.

Maritza que aun se mantenía escondida lo vio bajar por las escaleras. Con una expresión de querer asesinar a alguien. A Maritza le hubiera encantado quedarse y presenciar el espectáculo. Pero para eso estaba su criada. Así que la chica sonrió complacida dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Perfecto—dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras que las chicas habían ido a pasear y al cine. Emily estaba en la cocina, terminado de preparar unos deliciosos entremeses. Para ver con su amado esposo su serie favorita. Emily que se disponía a ir a su habitación. Cuando se llevo un buen susto, al ver al rubio repentinamente entrando por la puerta.

-¿Donde esta mi esposa?—pregunto serio.

-Señor Andrew me asusto. Buenas noches—

-Buenas noches señora Watson. Me disculpo si la asuste. Por favor, ¿dónde está mi esposa?—

-La señora está cortando unas flores en el invernadero…no debe tardar—

-Gracias—Albert iba a salir por la puerta cuando Emily detuvo su andar…

-Un caballero vino hablar con usted cuando la señora y yo íbamos de salida. La señora Candy atendió al caballero de apellido Grandchester—

-¿Ella lo atendió?—

-Si señor…lo atendió en el recibidor—

-¿Candy lo atendió solo ahí?—

-Por supuesto señor…en donde mas—

-¿Esta segura señora Watson?—

-Muy segura señor Andrew. La señora me lo presento antes de irme a preparar un poco de té. Pero para cuando llegue, el caballero ya se había ido—

-Entonces no estuvo mucho tiempo—

-Como unos diez minutos más o menos—dijo poniendo unos platos en una bandeja…-Después de que el caballero se fue…pasamos todo un día maravilloso—

-Fue al hospital…se atendió—

-Si señor fue atendida enseguida—

-¿Y qué hicieron o a donde fueron?—pregunto algo curioso.

-Pues señor, como sabe primero fuimos al hospital. En donde le aseguro que la señora Andrew está en perfecto estado de salud. La señora estuvo conociendo el hospital y terminamos en el área de pediatría. En donde quedo encantada y los niños con ella. Pero tuvimos que ir a una juguetería cercana, porque la señora les quiso regalar algo a los niños—dijo con una sonrisa le conto todo lo que había comprado.

Emily sonrió al recordar como la rubia muy entusiasmada con la noticia de que sería madre, se había metido en la juguetería comprando libros de colorear, crayolas, lápices, plastilina, bloques, rompecabezas, libros de cuentos y juguetes educativos para los más pequeños.

-Vaya…me imagino que quedaron encantado—dijo riendo por todo lo contado.

-No tiene idea—dijo recordando el alboroto que hicieron los pequeños.

-Señora Watson no sabe si Candy decidió trabajar—

-No lo creo señor. Pero me parece que seremos voluntarias. Porque me comprometí con ella en ir, cada dos o tres día a la semana, ayudar con los niños enfermitos. Es un compromiso que hare con mucho gusto. Espero que a usted no le moleste—

-Voluntaria…como cree que me voy a molestar—dijo con una sonrisa…-Dios como amo a esa mujer. ¿Después que paso?—

-Pues después de estar toda la mañana allí. Fuimos a algunas tiendas y pasamos por el albergue de animales. Hay señor por un momento pensé que terminaría toda la mansión llena de los animalitos que habían allí. Porque la señora quedo encantada y casi tuve que sacarla arrastra del albergue—dijo soltando una risa…-Después terminamos en el mercado. En donde la señora compro todo lo que le iba a preparar y regresamos aquí. No le parece que huele delicioso. Huela señor…huela—

-Si en verdad huele delicioso—

-La señora preparo una exquisita lasaña, pan con ajo, ensalada y de postre tiene un delicioso cake de chocolate con fresas. Le aseguro que yo solo la ayude un poquito con algunos preparativos. Ella preparo todo solita…en una grandiosa cocinera—

-No hay duda de eso…que es una maravillosa mujer—

Albert avergonzado de sentir sin motivos esos celos tonto. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a Emily, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un gentil beso en la frente. Aquel gesto sorprendió a Emily que enseguida pregunto.

-¿Eso porque fue señor?—

-Por todo señora Watson…por todo—dijo emocionado…-Ahora si me disculpa iré a buscar a mi esposa—

-Perdone señor…pero, ¿a donde piensa llevar esa prenda?—pregunto señalando lo que el rubio tenía en las manos.

-Ohh sí. Usted podría lavarla, está sucia—dijo entregándosela.

-Por supuesto señor—

-Señora Watson además de usted o Miriam, ¿alguien más ha entrado a mi habitación?—

-No que yo sepa. Pero ahora que lo dice, cuando llegamos, un rato después Maritza bajaba por las escaleras…quise decirle algo pero usted sabe cómo es esa muchacha—

-Entiendo—dijo el rubio sacando algunas conclusiones.

-¿Sucede algo señor?—

-Señora Watson necesito un favor. Usted recuerda como estaba vestida mi esposa la primera vez que llegamos a la casa—

-Claro señor—

-Necesito que busque en la habitación de Maritza o de mi tía esa ropa. Debe estar bien escondida—

-Disculpe señor, eso tiene algo que ver con esta prenda que me ha entregado—

-Digamos que tengo una sospecha de algo. En cuanto pueda búsquela—

-Señor Andrew que hago con ella si la encuentro—

-Si la encuentra déjela en mi oficina bajo el escritorio y por favor asegúrese que todo quede igual de cómo estaba—

-Claro señor—

-Bueno iré por mi esposa. Con su permiso—

-Propio señor—Emily lo vio salir.

Emily se quedo un rato pensativa. Mirando la prenda de dormir de la rubia se la llevo a la nariz para olerla. Al sentir ese aroma varonil que no era de Albert. Imagino enseguida que era lo que podía estar pasando y que lo más seguro Maritza tenía mucho que ver.

Mientras el rubio iba donde Candy. Emily llevándose por sus instintos fue a la habitación de Lady Elroy. Después de buscar cuidadosamente por los rincones, no dio con lo que buscaba. Pero no se iba a rendir. Su instinto no la engañaba. Porque estaba más que segura que esa ropa estaba en esa habitación. Cuando iba a salir algo llamo su atención. Acercándose a una caja, la encontró.

Mientras Albert miraba desde la puerta a la rubia que estaba más hermosa que nunca. La rubia tenía un sencillo pero elegante vestido rojo entallado hasta la cintura. Su cabello estaba suelto con unos broches sujetándolo a los lados.

La rubia al sentir ese aroma masculino muy conocido. Se giro viendo parado con una sonrisa al rubio, que estaba guapísimo. Albert estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos. Dándole ese toque endemoniadamente sensual.

-Hola hermosa—

-Hola Albert…como es…—dijo pero el saludo fue apagado por un beso apasionado…-¿Y eso?—pregunto abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Deseaba llegar a casa para darte un beso—

-Me encantan esos recibimientos—dijo besándolo.

-Y a mi dártelos. ¿Qué tal tu día?—

-Bien amor mío—dijo cogiendo la canastilla con las flores.

Enseguida la rubia agarrada del brazo de Albert. Empezó a contarle con gran entusiasmo como estuvo su día. Albert el ver la expresión dulce e inocente de la rubia, no pudo evitar sonreír. Claro la chica le conto casi todo, omitiendo el resultado de su prueba de embarazo…

-Entonces todo estuvo más que bien—

-Si Albert. Pero tengo que contarte algo más. Pero te pido que no te enfades—

-¿Qué cosa?—

-Terry Grandchester vino a vernos. Deseaba hablar con nosotros. Así que lo recibí. Antes de que digas algo amor mío. Terry solo quería ofrecerme una disculpa por su comportamiento y ofrecértela a ti también. Dijo que te llamaría antes de regresar a Inglaterra—dijo esperando alguna reacción. Pero solo recibió un beso en la nariz…-¿Estas enfadado?—

-No lo estoy…lo llamare después—

-En serio no estás enfadado—

-No lo estoy amor mío…gracias por contármelo—

Los dos habían llegado a la cocina abrazados. En donde la rubia rápidamente puso las flores una bonita jarra. En ese momento Emily entraba en la cocina para desearles una hermosa noche a la pareja. Candy le pidió al rubio que se fuera a sentar en lo que ella servía la cena. Así que no le quedo más remedio que obedecerla e ir a sentarse.

-Entonces yo me retiro—

-Buenas noches señora Watson y que disfrute su serie—

-Gracias y que todo salga como usted desea—dijo dándole un abrazo.

Emily antes de irse a su habitación fue al comedor donde esperaba un emocionado Albert. El rubio sonrió, pero al ver la expresión de la mujer, supo que todas sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Encontró la ropa—

-Si señor…estaba escondida en la habitación de su tía—

-Maldita sea—

-Trataba de perjudicar a la señora—

-No solo eso…sino mancharla con su suciedad—

-¿Que hará ahora?—

-Por ahora nada—dijo con una sonrisa diabólica…-Solo deseo ver su cara cuando no la encuentre. La guardo donde le dije—

-Si señor…está bien escondida—

-Gracias…que disfruten su serie—

-Buenas noches—

-Buenas noches—

Emily se retiro pero sabia por la sonrisa diabólica de ese hombre, significaba que nada bueno iba a salir de todo eso. Maritza muy pronto iba a descubrir que con ese hombre no se juega. Porque no hay duda que Albert Andrew es capaz de llevar a cualquiera al mismo infierno si se interponían en su camino.

Un rato más tarde dos rubios cenaban a la luz de las velas. Albert estaba más que encantado con los detalles de la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Cuando estaba saboreando el dulce cake de chocolate y fresas. El rubio se caso del bolsillo una cajita, entregándosela.

-¿Y esto?—

-Es para ti. Feliz San Valentine—

-Gracias—dijo abriéndola.

En cuanto la abrió la cajita aterciopelada. Candy se quedo con la boca abierta por la belleza que había dentro. Dentro de la cajita había un hermoso broche en oro blanco. Pero no cualquier broche. Era en forma de una rosa, con sus pétalos en rubíes. Una joya exquisita y delicada.

-Es hermoso. Albert gracias…es realmente hermoso—

-Permíteme—dijo poniéndose en pie tomándolo. Albert ofreciéndole su mano la ayudo a ponerse en pie para ponérselo…-Era de mi madre. Mi madre amaba las rosas. Aunque yo era muy pequeño. Recuerdo que mi padre se lo mando hacer únicamente para ella. Le dijo que era para que siempre llevara un rosa cerca de su corazón—dijo una vez que miraba como se le veía a ella…-Quedo perfecto—

-Albert esto es…—pero el rubio la interrumpió imaginándose lo que le iba a decir.

-Estoy seguro que a mi madre le hubiera gustado que tú lo usaras—dijo tomándola por su cintura atrayéndola para darle un beso.

-Gracias…yo la llevare siempre cerca de mi corazón—dijo mirando el broche…-Bien ahora es mi turno—dijo apartándose con un beso, para ir a una de las sillas en donde tenía escondido un paquete…-Esto es para ti. Feliz San Valentín—dijo dándole otro beso.

-Vaya me gustan los regalos y más si vienen de ti—dijo emocionado.

Candy le puso la caja frente al rubio con un brillo de felicidad. Albert la miraba con una sonrisa. Preguntándose que había en aquella caja que estaba envuelta con un lindo papel blanco con pequeños corazoncitos y un delicado lazo rojo.

-¿Que será?—dijo poniéndolo sobre la mesa, rompiendo el papel de regalo.

En cuanto termino, abrió la caja. Luego de sacar el delicado papel chino a un lado. Se encontró con una enorme tarjeta. Comenzó a leer curioso la enorme postal, que en forma de acordeón mostraba las dos primeras letras de un hermoso mensaje.

**-FE-LI-CI-DA-DES FU-TU-RO PAPA**—el rubio se le quedo mirando la postal.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor, cuando al sacarla vio un pequeño babero preguntándose qué era eso. Pero aquella linda prenda de bebe no estaba sola. Ya que venía unida a un papel que tenía claramente escrito…prueba de embarazo **"Positivo"**. El rubio leyó y leyó lo que decía aquel papel sin poder creerlo.

-Positivo…positivo…positivo—dijo el rubio leyendo otra vez esa palabra.

-¿Albert estas bien?—

-Dice positivo. Es…estas…estas embarazada—dijo mirando a la chica.

-Estamos embarazados. ¡Sorpresa!—

Albert que había puesto el papel con cuidado sobre la mesa. Se giro hacia su esposa con una sonrisa en sus labios. El rubio no podía creer que lo más que deseaba se le había concedido. Que sin pensarlo soltó un fuerte grito de felicidad.

-¡SIIIII!—grito el rubio tan fuerte que hasta el matrimonio Watson lo escucho.

-¿Que fue eso? Me parece que grito el señor Andrew—

-Creo que acaba de recibir un enorme regalo—

-Pues tiene que ser un buen regalo, por ese grito de alegría—

-Lo es querido…lo es—dijo dándole un beso a su esposo, continuando mirando la serie.

Mientras allá en comedor, Albert que se había vuelto loco de la alegría con tan maravillo regalo. Había tomando a la chica en brazos girando con ella. Candy que se aferraba al cuello de su esposo, reía por esa locura del rubio.

-Albert por favor bájame o terminare mareada—pidió la chica logrando que el rubio la pusiera al suelo con delicadeza.

-Perdóname amor mío—dijo besándola…-Es verdad…estas embarazada—

-Si mi amor…estoy esperando a nuestro bebe—

-Por eso fuiste al médico…me lo hubieras dicho—

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa—

-Un hijo…un hijo tuyo y mío—dijo besándola…-Ahora lo entiendo…las nauseas, los vómitos…—pero de momento se quedo callado.

-¿Que pasa?—

-Meses—dijo dándose un golpe en la frente…-Meses…pero que tonto al no captar esa maravillosa palabra. Trataste de decírmelo con indirectas. Si creo que hasta George lo sospechaba cuando le conté sobre tus nauseas—dijo abrazándola…-Era eso, un hijo…mi hijo—repetía el rubio temiendo que todo fueran un sueño…-¿Es real todo, no es cierto?—

-Si amor mío…muy real—dijo tomando su mano para llevarla a su vientre…-Aquí está creciendo amor mío—

-Nuestro bebe—dijo mirando el vientre de la rubia…- ¿Cuando lo supiste? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Nuestro bebe está bien? ¿Cuándo es la próxima cita? ¿Cuándo nacerá?—preguntaba con desesperación.

-Ya tenía mis sospechas, pero fue hasta hoy que me lo confirmaron. Tengo seis semanas de embarazo. Nuestro bebe está muy bien…creciendo fuerte como su padre. La próxima cita será hasta próximo mes y esperamos que nazca a finales de septiembre o principios de octubre—

-No puedo creer, el mismo mes que te conocí. Es increíble que esto me este pasando. Un hijo…nuestro hijo. Dios, siento tanta dicha en mi alma. Te amo…te amo cada día más—dijo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-Te amo—dijo abrazándolo.

-Tenemos que escoger la mejor habitación para nuestro bebe. Comprar muchas cosas. Dime algo, ¿es niña o niño?—

-Albert todavía está muy chiquito para saberlo—dijo feliz…-Pero espero que nuestro primer hijo sea un niño. Tan guapo y fuerte como su padre—

-Pues yo espero que sea niña. Tan hermosa e indomable como su madre. Ahí de aquel que se le acerque a mi niña. Porque le arrancare la cabeza—

-Albert no ha nacido y ya quieres arrancar cabezas—

-Bueno si es niña si—

-Albert Andrew nunca vas a cambiar—

-Porque debería si tú me amas así—

-Mucho—dijo abrazándolo.

-Como yo a ti—dijo pegando su frente a la de la chica…-Me has hecho el hombre más dichoso sobre las faz de la tierra. Me has dado una felicidad tan inmensa—dijo para mirarla a los ojos…-Ahora con esta noticia estoy más que completo—dijo arrodillándose frente a la rubia besando con dulzura su vientre…-Mi hijo…un hijo—dijo acariciando su vientre. Mientras Candy acariciaba el dorado de sus cabellos…-Qué más puedo pedir. Si aquí esta nuestro bebe…creciendo en ti. Nuestro bebe…nuestro fruto—dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Si Albert…nuestro fruto de amor crece en mí—

-Así es—dijo besándola apasionadamente…-Voy a ser padre… ¡VOY A SER PADREEE!—grito a todo pulmón tomando a la rubia en brazos girando nuevamente con ella. La chica no lo pudo resistir soltando una gran carcajada.

Xxxxxxx

Ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada. Cuando Maritza llego a la mansión preguntándose que había pasado mientras estuvo fuera. Iba pensando que todo tuvo que haber salido como espera. Cuando al entrar al su habitación se llevo un buen susto.

-Buenas noches señorita—

-Demonios Beatriz casi me matas del susto. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?—

-Lo siento, la estaba esperando—

-¿Que pasa Beatriz?—

-Escuche algo que no creo que le vaya a gustar—

-¿Que escuchaste?…dime de una buena vez—dijo tirando sus cosas a una butaca.

-Esa mujer—

-Que hay con ella. No me digas que Albert no discutió con ella—

-Señorita Maritza. Esa mujer esta…esa mujer está embarazada—

-¿Qué dices? Eso no es cierto. ¿Donde escuchaste ese disparate?—

-De la boca de ella misma. Hace un par de horas atrás acaba de decirle al señor Andrew que está embarazada—dijo con precaución…-El señor formo todo un alboroto con la noticia…gritaba como loco de felicidad. Lo siento señorita—

-Déjame sola—

-Pero señorita—

-¡DEJAME SOLA AHORA!—grito con lágrimas.

-Permiso—

-No puede ser cierto. Un hijo con esa—dijo tirando lo primero que encontró…-Me encargare de ti y de ese mocoso. Me encargare de que ese bastardo no nazca—dijo apretando fuertemente los puños.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras en la habitación matrimonial. Una pareja dormía tranquilamente después de hacer el amor. El rubio que dormía abrazado a Candy abrió sus ojos repentinamente. Por un momento observo fijamente la habitación. Cuando se aseguro que todo estaba bien. Albert bajo la vista hacia la rubia, para encontrarla aun durmiendo en su pecho. Con delicadeza la abrazo de una forma protectora, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

_~Duerme amor mío…porque yo velare tus sueños. Te juro que te cuidare y te protegeré con mi vida. Hay de aquel que intente hacerte daño a ti y a mi hijo. Hay de aquel que lo intente~ _pensaba el rubio mirando de una forma letal la puerta, mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Candy.

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 33**

**Gracias como siempre por todos los comentarios anteriores. Espero que este capítulo que para mí ha sido muy especial, les haya gustado. Al fin nuestro demonio sabe que será papa y como dice al final…hay de aquel que intente algo malo…**

**Bueno las dejo con eso. Será hasta la próxima**

**Besos**

**Ladycat **


End file.
